The Sleeping Darkness
by RocketRochelle
Summary: The beleaguered Republic has lost hope in their war with the Sith. A last ditch covert operation is ordered, nothing goes according to plan, forming an unlikely group of allies. Led by war veteran Carth Onasi, they pit themselves against former Jedi, Darth Malak. Facing insurmountable odds and amidst intrigue, battles, love and betrayal; the heroes wage war against their foe.
1. PROLOGUE

** Prologue**

"_If __you __do __not __change __direction, __you __may __end __up __where __you __are __heading.__" _

**_\- Lao __Tzu_**

"You're not hearing me, Admiral," Commander Carth Onasi pointed out in a sharp tone, his eyes narrowing. The sound of loud klaxon alarms coming from outside the impressive Fleet Command structure momentarily diverted his attention to the windows just behind him that overlooked the Fleet Military Academy adjacent to command. While the sound set his nerves on edge, the noise was short lived and no alarms went off inside the building. Still, he checked his communications device on his wrist; no warning of a pending attack. Must have been the cadets he'd noticed practicing outside on his arrival.

"Graduation day; final exercise," the Admiral explained, answering Carth's unspoken question.

Carth nodded his understanding. Boot camp culminated in a capture the flag exercise. It marked the end of their training and gave the winning team bragging rights. Carth let go a long breath; it felt like a different lifetime since he'd graduated: as it should. He was on his second war in his Fleet career, and things were not going well for the Republic with their current conflict with the Sith. This brought his thoughts back to the assignment he just got handed. It was the type of order that those in the military referred to as a BOHICA order; bend over here it comes again. While not unusual in the armed forces, he'd expected more from Admiral Connors.

"As I was saying, this mission, from what little I've been told, just doesn't make any logical sense. I've got orders now that require me to take a Jedi on board my ship with no real objective, Admiral. How do I deploy a ship and her crew under those circumstances? It's basically a cruise to nowhere," Carth noted with a edge in his voice.

The career military Captain had seen a lot over the past 22 years. Admiral Paul Connors was actually a friend, at least the closest thing Carth allowed to friendship anymore. That meant he met with him for drinks when they ran into each other, which averaged a few times a year. That was about as close as you got to the Captain now: drinks and some small talk, on occasion.

By forty years old, Carth Onasi had served during the Mandalorian Wars and now in what had become a full out war between the Republic and the Sith. He had a deserved reputation of being one of the best pilots in the Republic, an outstanding tactician, a master with firearms and his loyalty to the Republic was unquestionable.

"Now Carth, we've been all through that..." the Admiral started, eyeing Carth sternly as he began.

"You have your orders, Captain. That's the end of it," he finished brusquely, wishing fervently he didn't have to require this of Carth. He understood all of his reservations, yet he had to follow the orders as well.

The seasoned soldier disliked having to deal with Jedi, ever since the defection of the Jedi Revan and Malak to the Sith. They'd fought with the Republic, going against the Jedi High Council to do so during the Mandalorian Wars. Carth for one had been glad for their help; he'd respected them for it. No one could deny that it was Revan's leadership that had turned the tide to the side of the Republic, crushing the Mandalorians. The Mandalorians fled, fleeing Mandalorians, now there was an oxy moron if there ever was one.

It was also Revan though, who insisted on taking many of the Republic's ships deep into the Unknown Regions in pursuit of the defeated Mandalorians.

When Revan and Malak finally returned, it was as Dark Sith Lords, attacking the Republic with their own ships and Republic soldiers turned traitors. It was a lesson in distrust of everyone, which the Captain was not going to forget. It was one thing for a Jedi to be influenced by dark powers, but for high ranking Republic Military members to betray the ones they'd sworn to protect was another matter altogether. The starship Captain never fully understood the whole Force thing, it was too ambiguous, he preferred the concrete. There was not any gray area to the solitary man, there was black and white, wrong and right, especially now.

This whole mission, as it had been explained to him was nothing but a hazy pile of gray, and that didn't sit well with the cunning military tactician.

"I know all about following orders, Admiral. No one has to remind ME of my duty," Carth nearly shouted, his nostrils flaring.

"No Captain worth a frak would sit back without questioning this bizarre assignment. I mean a Jedi coming in, taking over my ship, with no mission plan, no objective, no explanations, just a lot of mumbo jumbo about the Force and secrecy. I don't blindly follow ANYONE!" he blew out a breath, gesturing angrily with his hands as he continued. "People doing that are what got us in this mess in the first place and I will not be a part of it," the battle scarred Commander finished, placing his hands on hips, fixing his Admiral with a look that was on fire.

Bastilla seemed oblivious to Carth's outburst as she continued to stare out at the training field, seemingly watching the senior cadets on the training area. It had been well over ten minutes since the stern but beautiful Jedi had said anything. Her attention completely riveted on whatever she was staring at out the window. Carth had wondered if she was in some kind of Jedi trance, but was happy she was at least keeping her annoyingly large mouth shut long enough to let him get in a word edgewise.

"Now Carth, no one is asking you to blindly follow anyone. The command of the Endar Spire is still yours; the mission however is under Bastilla's authority. The details are classified Captain, even above my clearance. I know I don't have to explain the necessity for that, to you particularly, especially in these times. Now..." the Admiral started, eying Carth sternly as he began.

"That's the end of it," he finished brusquely.

The Fleet Admiral wished fervently he didn't have to require this of Carth. He completely understood his friend's reservations; he had a few of his own along the same lines. The Republic was losing though, even after Revan's death, and they were running out of options. This was a necessary gamble and he, for one, was glad that the Jedi had chosen Carth to be in on it, always welcoming any chance to stack the deck in their favor.

The Jedi turned from the window with obvious reluctance, turning her gaze onto the Admiral.

"Admiral, don't forget I will need Private Kerkes," she paused, raising her chin before continuing. "And I'll also need Private Trask Ulgo assigned to this task. I don't know your military jargon, but I'll need them both on the Endar Spire. They're cadets here- graduating today."

Turning to Carth she added, "My shuttle will leave from here and go directly to the Endar Spire Captain. There is much to do, I expect us to be on our way by 0900 tomorrow, and-" she didn't get the rest out before she was interrupted.

"On our way to where? We need a destination to plot a course, which you say you can't give me," the handsome Commander's eyes narrowed as he stabbed a finger at the huge window. "You're cherry picking two noobs from the Academy to go on this mission? You want to explain why when I have a fully staffed vessel? Don't tell me, let me guess, you can't tell me that either," he turned his attention to the Admiral. "Come on Paul, this is all really frakin irregular. There's no way you can expect me after-"

"Calm yourself, Captain. You will be given the navigation coordinates as needed, without the final destination however; not even I possess that knowledge. That information will be given to you as needed, as it will be given to me, I trust. As far as my personnel requirements go, that's none of your concern." She held up a hand as Carth's mouth opened.

"I will tell you this: I need Traviata's talents for this assignment,. She's vital to the mission," her steely eyes met Carth's. "Just as I require you," the Jedi looked briefly at the window and then back to the Captain. "You're correct, this is an _irregular_ mission and more than that, the very fate of the Republic hangs on my completing my objective," Bastilla began walking to the doorway.

"So please, Commander," she paused cocking an eyebrow, "a little more cooperation and a little less drama, if you will," the beautiful, petite brunette's walk was soft and inhumanly fast. She stopped briefly at the Admiral and gave a slight nod to him. "Thank you, Admiral Connors," and just like that she was gone, leaving Carth glaring at the doorway while the Admiral stood watching the Captain.

Private Traviata Kerkes' lungs burned, her legs ached, as she sprinted down the last few yards to her goal: Team Bravo's flag.

As squad leader she had no intention of letting her team down, and more than that, she really hated losing, especially to the bad guys (in this case it was Team Bravo).

Dodging a pair of Bravo's Rangers, causing them to collide with each other, the Private did a forward tumble picking up the holocron, which was the designated flag in this final exercise of boot camp.

After an appraising glance of the holocron, she deftly tucked it into the inside pocket of her uniform field jacket. It had taken her a while to get used to the uniform. Spending all of her adult life training and working for Republic Intelligence, she'd never been required to wear a uniform. Being a largely covert unit, that particular branch of the Republic Military had no use for uniforms. Founded during the Mandalorian Wars, the organization was relied on more now than since it's inception.

Traviata had spent most of her time since joining, cultivating skills that were handy to have, not to mention required if you wanted to live long while in deep cover.

Ranging from protocol to weapons specialist, as well as hand to hand combat expertise, her training had been varied and extensive.

Her natural aptitude for linguistics was identified early in her career, so that education had been intensified, leaving her with a firm grasp of more languages than most could even name.

Belonging to that branch of service required a huge commitment. It had taken years, and it meant no ties to anyone, not that she had any to begin with. It also meant no prospect of having any in the future.

That was fine by her; she had a deep, passionate love for the Republic and for the Military. She was determined to make a difference and help end the Sith menace to the Republic. The determined patriot really had no desire to do anything else.

She'd only just reached the rank of Lieutenant, and had been looking forward to her first solo mission when she'd received her new orders.

_Due __to __the __on going __war __and __after __careful __review __of __our __resources, __it __has __been __decided __that __we __must __redeploy __our __assets._

_Report __to __the __Naval __Academy __for __reassignment; __it __is __felt __you __will __best __serve __the __Republic __in __that __capacity._

_**Sacrifice **__**Today,**__**Victory **__**Tomorrow.**_

She tried to keep her resentment at the reassignment buried down deep. If was hard for her though, having to go through the formalities of basic training. Humiliating really, considering the training she'd received previously, and she wondered who she'd pissed off enough to rate this exile.

Starting over at 38 years old was a big pile of suck for the one time lieutenant.

She knew complaining would get her nothing but stuck in some sector away from the action, minding a communications beacon or something equally exciting. So she kept her mouth shut, followed orders and counted the days until she'd get her duty assignment.

"Vee, what the frak are you waiting on? Burn sky until you see lines!" Trask's slightly irritated voice over the headset in her helmet broke into her thoughts.

Well, there had been one consolation to her recent turn of events: Trask. Their friendship was instant and had only grown as they went through the rigors of Basic.

"Where are you now?"

She looked around as she moved down the rocky rough terrain, stirring up a cloud of dust. The environment made it difficult to keep their position unknown. Trask had broken off from her earlier, heading the opposite way, without explanation.

"The hill you just went up, I'm across in the valley." He cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm in jail actually; I was the distraction that got them off your ass. Now win this thing Vee! By the way, drinks are on you after."

Vee smiled. That was just like Trask and one of the reasons she cared so deeply for him.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. One thing though, the losers are buying the drinks, and that will be Bravo Team. I've seen you drink Trask, and I don't want that bar bill!"

Seeing the two Rangers she'd dodged earlier taking aim for her she fell to the ground whipping out her blaster pistol. Two shots and bingo, an alarm screeched on their ID bands for the game, turning red as the irritating noise stopped.

The adrenaline running through her veins, she scrambled to her feet and began a full out run toward the Alpha team border. The one time undercover agent wondered why they left Trask able to communicate. _Probably __in __order __to __monitor __our __encrypted __frequency,_ she figured. Trask had helped out Alpha team more than he probably realized.

Creeping quietly to the top of the next hill, cursing under her breath as her feet lost traction on the loose gravel covering the area, she was able to make out her friend in the detention area. There were three of the opposing team members guarding him and two more of Bravo's squad were in Alpha's jail; that left three more unaccounted for.

If she made a run for it, they'd be on top of her instantly. No doubt the other three between her and their goal line would be as well. That gave her an idea. This actually was right up her alley and it was time to put some of her training to work. The determined soldier had a plan, and put it into motion as soon as she'd decided her course of action.

"Squad leader to Risotto. You and your partner meet me at these coordinates. You're going to take the package home and I'm the distraction. I'm going for Trask," she ordered while typing in the coordinates for the Alpha Ranger team. Hopefully Bravo team would take the bait.

"Affirmative Squad leader. Location received. Risotto out," the cadet's heavy breathing indicated she was running while acknowledging the order.

"What the hell Kerkes?" Risotto shouted when Traviata handed her a medpak, conveniently the same shape as the holocron, and then muted their comlinks.

"You guys are the distraction, I'm carrying the package. They're monitoring our coms," Traviata said in a rush.

"They'll follow you, I'll bust out Trask and then haul jets on the backside of this range of hills," she said pointing.

The course was covered with many different hills which made for excellent cover. They were also a great place to be ambushed. The only way her plan would work was if Alpha team took the bait and put everyone on pursuing Risotto.

She knew it was a risk, but she also knew that it would work. Big risk, big gain.

"If we head straight for the border they'll stop us," Traviata explained, sensing Risotto's hesitance. She had to have her full commitment to the plan, or it wouldn't work. "You're fast and agile; you can lead them on a wild yunax chase, acting like you're just evading them. It's the classic bate and switch," she added.

"We win this way _and_ leave no man behind," Traviata trailed off knowing she had her convinced.

"Fine. You better make it Kerkes. One person is not worth our objective," Risotto reminded her, while running off toward the Alpha Border. "Sacrifice equals victory," she shouted the Republic military war slogan out as her parting words.

Traviata stared after the young tough cadet, hoping fervently that her plan would work, determined that it would. She would save Trask and complete her mission.

She met no resistance on her way to release Trask; she'd crept right up the jail. With no guards there, the only thing holding him was the sensor that automatically set off a very loud alarm if he crossed over.

"I knew you'd come back for me, Vee," Trask said catching his friend in a quick hug.

"You'd do the same," she said stretching up on her tiptoes returning his embrace. She let her eyes search her friend and then the surrounding area, having the most intense sense of déjà vu.

"They're all gone; they went after the holocron," he said misreading her distracted behavior.

His eyes widened as his friend quickly patted the bulge in her pocket. This rescue just got complicated.

"What the deuce? You're a few starships short of a fleet, Vee," he said straight faced.

"Ready to make some noise?"

She smiled, not waiting for his reply. She grabbed his hand and yanked him past the sensor and then the pair ran off in the direction of their border, the loud alarm announcing Trask's escape.

The two friends met no enemy resistance on their way, which had been a distance of approximately three klicks from Alpha's border.

Coming up to the final mound, before reaching their goal, the one-time Lieutenant ran even faster than her normal blistering speed. Bypassing the rangers at the mouth of the field opening, she raced up the hill, leaving Trask and the Bravo soldiers looking after her in astonishment.

"Where does she think she's going?" Vee heard over the comlink in her helmet, briefly wondering that very thing herself.

The move was instinctual, not planned at all; she just knew there was no other way to make it to the goal line. All the dedicated soldier knew was that she wasn't letting them lose, no matter what it cost her.

When she got to the top of the mound, she dove off the top into a back flip, her body twisting and turning in the air.

The Squad leader landed on her feet in a crouch. She did an internal inventory; other than some strained muscles, she felt fine. The athletic soldier was dismayed she hadn't broken at least one bone. _Not __entirely __intact __though_ she thought, spitting a mouthful of blood onto the dusty ground.

Apparently, the years of training were going to be useful, even as a Private in Fleet, making her feel a little bit better about the entire transfer situation. At least all that work wouldn't go to waste; in fact it might give her the advantage when in a conflict with the average black boot.

It was quiet for a moment as everyone on the field stared at her, all momentarily taken off guard at what they'd witnessed.

Traviata's mind screamed, RUN!

Out of her crouch she sprang into a sprint, zigzagging as she evaded the blaster bursts aimed at her as everyone regained their focus on their new target.

Rissoto chanced a backward glance, and then her muscular form stopped in its tracks, watching Vee cross the border to safety. Two soldiers from Bravo's team on Risso's six tackled her, the trio rolling into the dirt landing with a loud thud.

Pinning her down, despite her struggling, they searched her pockets in vain as the cheers from Alpha team roared out. Risotto's cocky grin told the story and Bravo team realized they'd been had, the Alpha squad's soldier's grin turned into a chuckle, as the klaxon sounded their victory. The pair pinning her down released her in disgust, swearing under their breath. Risotto now sank into the dirt, her face echoed her relief that the dangerous plan had worked.

Simultaneously, things started to happen then; various Fleet Officers started walking out onto the field as Alpha team's victory was announced over their comlinks and victory dances started all over the field.

Risotto decided she wanted a word with the squad leader and walked over to Traviata slowly, coming to stand directly in front of her. "That was still an awfully big risk you took. It could have just as easily gone the other way," she said while taking off her helmet.

The older soldier took off her helmet as well, revealing her short blonde hair, now matted to her head from the exertion of the day. "You're right, it was a risk," she agreed nodding, running a hand through the tangled mess on top her head.

"But you know what? I think that's exactly what it's going to take to win this war. Big risks and we just executed it brilliantly" she added solemnly.

The two stared at each other for a moment, ignoring the hooping and hollering of their team mates. "Maybe, you're right," the shorter brunette extended her hand to the older woman. "Good job, Kerkes."

The squad commander reached out and shook the offered hand, "You know it wouldn't have worked without you, and," she said gesturing to the group now gathered around them, "well all of you. It took everyone to do this."

Traviata extracted the holocron from her pocket and activated it. It was the Fleet Admiral.

"Attention," she barked out to the group, nudging Trask who was now beside her. Everyone quickly followed suit, all staring at the larger than life version of the Admiral now seeming to float above the holocron like some type of spirit.

Private Kerkes knew he had offices here at the Academy, but she'd never seen him in person. From her time working in Intelligence she knew the Admirals for all the military branches had offices in most of the Republic sectors, staying in whichever location best suited their needs at the time.

She glanced over at the base in front of them. The training grounds for field exercises began about one klick from the base's buildings.

It was a huge facility, with the shuttle bay docks closest to where they were now. Forward and to the west of that was an immense building with floor after floor of offices. Her eyes went to the top floor wondering if he was actually there watching, speaking to them from that location."Congratulations, Alpha Team. This is always the high point for every class that comes through, a time to put all that you've learned to the test. That was quite a display of skill we saw out there from everyone involved today. We know that all of you will go on to be an asset to the Naval Fleet and will serve the Republic loyally," the Admiral finished with a salute.

Everyone was ordered in by their CO; the exercise was over. They were to report to the barracks, get cleaned up and get their duty assignments to see where they would be deployed. It was an order that everyone temporarily ignored as Alpha team converged on Traviata. Lifting her onto their shoulders, they carried her around the field for a victory lap before carrying her off to the barracks. Even some of Bravo team joined in. After all, they were really all on the same side: the Republic.

"Sorry about that, Carth," the graying Admiral said nodding at the Captain, now standing beside him, gazing darkly out the window.

"Oh don't be sorry for THAT, Admiral Connors," Carth's stone faced expression didn't change as he spoke. "What you can be sorry for is for allowing the Jedi to commandeer my ship," he quipped. The Captain was enraged that he'd rushed halfway across the galaxy for this, and expecting anything but what he was now faced with.

The Admiral let go a deep sigh, mentally preparing himself for the showdown he knew was coming with his favorite officer. If only the haughty Jedi had approached Carth differently, then he knew the entire conversation would have gone another way.

If she'd only explained to him about Kerke's years of special training and transfer from Intelligence. If the young Jedi had at least of asked the war hardened soldier for his help, instead of demanding his cooperation while giving him zero details, then he knew the military professional would have been much more receptive to this unusual assignment.

Knowing Carth's history with his mentor turned traitor, Saul Karath, she should have expected his reaction. Saul had been Carth's CO for many years, fighting against the Mandalorians together. Admiral Connors knew that there had been some hero worship on Carth's part, up until the day Saul had tried to convince the soldier that they were on the wrong side of the conflict with the Sith.

Saul didn't want to lose, and if that meant switching his loyalties, then so be it. The moment Revan and Malak had returned from the Unknown Regions with an immense Sith armada, Saul was convinced that the Republic could never prevail. After all, he witnessed first hand what they unleashed on the Mandalorians, without the aid of the added resources they were now in control of.

Thankfully, Carth had not seen it that way. It was his steadfast loyalty to the Republic, as well as his other considerable skills, that Jedi Master Vandar had mentioned when insisting on the Captain's assignment to the covert mission.

The war weary Admiral walked over to his massive desk, gesturing to a chair, knowing full well that the irritated Commander would refuse the offer.

Carth followed him briskly to his desk, his face a cloud of anger.

"I don't have time to sit; I've got less than 24 hours to have my ship and crew mission ready, with no idea of the mission's parameters or most importantly its objective," the Captain paused, placing both hands on the desk, leaning onto his fingertips, bringing the two face to face.

"What exactly is going on here Paul? You owe me that much," Carth's deep voice asked barely above a whisper for the first time during the strained meeting.

"You're right of course; I owe you a great deal more than that my friend," the Fleet Commander said coming around the desk to his long time ally, and sat on the edge before continuing.

"I owe you more than I can ever repay you Carth, you and I both know that," he said, his voice now thick with emotion.

Carth turned to face his friend, his head shaking in disagreement. Connors held up a hand in protest, effectively silencing the Captain.

"Don't argue with me about that point," he stopped, clearing his throat suddenly choked by emotion as he remembered the dark days when he'd been unaware of his wife's whereabouts after the first attacks by Revan. It had been Carth who'd facilitated their reunion, getting her to safety, putting himself at great risk to do so.

Both men were lost in their own thoughts of that time period, Carth allowing himself to remember the attack on Telos IV. It was something he usually tried to avoid.

He'd raced to Telos IV, his home world, as soon as he heard of the attack. The brutal assault had been a complete surprise, unimaginable really. The patriot didn't arrive in time to save many. The streets were strewn with the dead, people dying in front of him as he made his way to his home. Too late, the words continued to still echo in his head after four years. He'd been too late to save _them_. He was able to locate Paul's wife though, and get her safely evacuated.

"Fine. You're right, you owe me big. Put your credits where mouth is for a change. Hand this annoying Jedi mission off to someone else then or tell me what the frak is going on. You've got the clout to get away with it," Carth regretted the words as soon as he said them.

He blew out a breath. "I'm sorry Paul, I didn't mean that. You don't owe me anything and I'm not one to shirk my duty," he said sincerely, pinching the bridge of his nose. With great effort he pushed away the painful memories.

"I know that very well, Carth," his friend replied honestly.

Twenty years the Captain's senior, he'd been his flight instructor at the Academy. The two had become friends after discovering they came from the same home world, knowing many of the same places and people.

"How's Jaycee doing?" Carth asked, a slightly forced smile on his face, his tone lighter. The tension was still there though, simmering, ready to flare.

"Good. She was hoping you'd come over for dinner, stay with us when you were here at the Academy," he hesitated giving Carth the chance to respond.

"Tell her I wish I could, but I'm apparently going on an urgent mission somewhere, for something," Carth paused, feeling his anger rise; he tried to tamp it down. "In other words, tell her what ever you usually do when I can't make it."

"I'll confer your regrets," the Admiral said, with a sideways smile.

"Okay, this is everything I know, though it isn't a damn sight more than you know already. This mission comes from the Jedi High Council; Master Vandar Tokare contacted me personally. He wanted you, specifically, as well as Private Kerkes," the Admiral took a deep breath, pausing briefly. "There had been no mention of Private Ulgo until just now when Bastilla requested him."

Carth's eyebrow shot up at that. "I wonder why the sudden addition? That's strange," he trailed off. "I'm sorry, go on Paul," he added.

"Master Vandar says that this mission, while technically a Jedi matter to contend with and while risky, could prove to yield results that would turn this war in our favor. I know you're wondering like I was, Carth, why they aren't using a Jedi strike force team then," the Admiral remarked.

"Crossed my mind," the Captain's voice dripping with sarcasm. "I mean, it's an odd play for the Jedi High Council, if they're telling us the truth. They usually keep this kind of stuff in house," he scratched the stubble on his jaw, his mind quickly working the problem.

"Exactly, Master Vandar says the success or failure of this mission will have far reaching ramifications for the Republic. Bastilla is the only Jedi to be on the mission, her presence deemed essential."

"It's basically an escort mission, though the final destination, I'm told, is undetermined at this time. The threat level is high, I'm assuming because of Bastilla. We all know about Bastilla's Battle Meditation capabilities, and I would imagine Malak would like some revenge for her killing his Master as well..." he trailed off as Carth's features tensed, instant hatred in his eyes.

"He's not the only one who'd like a little revenge, I only wish Revan was alive so I could personally exact a little vengeance myself," the Captain rubbed the back of his neck feeling much older than his forty years, he heaved a deep breath, his mind quickly dissecting all the information he'd received over the past hour from the Jedi and the Admiral.

His mind drifted briefly back to the day his home planet of Telos IV had been bombed into oblivion. It was Revan's order that his one time hero, Saul Karath, carried out. The thought of Saul made his blood instantly boil, and the thought of him still drawing breath was something Carth wanted to rectify personally. The Captain had been chasing after the slippery Sith Commander for years; but Saul was always one step ahead of him. Maybe this mission would finally give him the chance to not only take care of Saul but Malak too.

Ridding the galaxy of those two was worth almost any risk.

"You need to know one thing Admiral," making up his mind, the Commander pulled out a datapad from his jacket pocket and began punching at it busily while continuing to talk. "It may be Bastilla's mission, but it's my ship and crew and I will not hesitate on pulling the plug on this thing if I feel the need," Carth paused at the Admiral's held up hand as he nodded in agreement. "I mean it Paul," the suddenly energized Captain emphasized his last words.

"I know, I know and I wouldn't expect any less from you," the Admiral slapped Carth on the back, leaving his hand on his shoulder. "Word of warning Carth," he continued, while taking a hold of the Captain's arm with his other hand. "Be extremely cautious and don't trust anyone, especially this recruit transferred from Intel. You know that I agree with all of your reservations, but we really have no choice but to go along with this assignment and see where it leads. Doesn't mean I LIKE having you go off with so many unknowns," the Fleet Commander finished.

The two of them stood like that for a moment until Carth's comlink came alive with activity, his datapad flashing varied status reports from every department on the ship.

"Duty calls, Paul. Permission to return to the Endar Spire, Admiral?" Carth asked, coming to attention.

"Permission granted, Commander," Paul replied.

Carth gave a crisp salute to the Admiral, the kind you only see between experienced officers who really respect each other and military protocol.

"Safe travels my friend," the Admiral said returning the salute. "Keep me informed; I'll be following your progress very closely."

Carth eyed his datapad, then his comlink and gave the Admiral a quick nod, "Thanks, Paul. I'll send you updates," he acknowledged before turning towards the door, taking quick strides while talking into his wrist communicator.


	2. Chapter 1 - All Hell Breaks Loose

**Chapter one: All Hell Breaks Loose**

_I'm __not __concerned __about __all __hell __breaking __loose,__but __that __a __PART __of __hell __will __break __loose...it'll __be __much __harder __to __detect.__~**George **_**_Carlin_**

The all too familiar smell of recycled air greeted the Captain as he boarded the Endar Spire. He'd wasted no time getting back on board, happy he'd piloted his own fighter down to the base instead of having one of the two orbital shuttles take him. He'd chosen to stay in orbit over the base, though he could have landed the Endar Spire. It saved the Commander a lot of time doing it this way. Besides, he loved piloting a fighter and never missed an opportunity to do so when he could. The Republic Captain still saw himself as a stick jockey and continued to be one of the best.

Walking through the many corridors of the Hammerhead-class cruiser, he continued talking into his wrist, giving orders to his First Lieutenant Jake Stephens, while slowly making his way to the bridge, a task that was impeded by numerous staff members taking the opportunity to speak with him. Carth normally loved the opportunity to chat with his crew, but not today. He was late for a meeting he called of the Senior Officers.

Captain Onasi wanted to make sure everyone was as prepared as they could be. The experienced Commander wasn't leaving anything to chance. With a compliment of 300, able to house 400 passengers comfortably; turbolaser cannons, quad laser cannons, point-defense laser cannons, 12 Aurek-class tactical strike fighters, able to hold 4,000 tons of cargo, and 8 months worth of consumables, there was a lot to nail down before their departure.

When he finally made it to the bridge, he was met by his First, Jake, with a crisp salute, a hot stimcaf, and a loud "Attention on deck."

"Welcome back, Captain," Jake greeted him.

"Thanks, Lieutenant. Good to be back; let's have it, " the Captain said returning the salute, waiting for the soldier to give him the low down on what he needed to know without wasting his time on the less important items.

"At ease," Jake called loudly, before following his Captain to his war room as they'd come to call it. Some others called it the hot room, short for hot wash-up room. This was the place they'd always evaluate and review the failures of any given mission, all in a larger-than-life holographic image, making mistakes that much more agonizing.

The north end of the room contained a desk with several chairs in front of it. The center of the room had a large see-through conference table, which held view screens and had a holocron in the center, allowing for a 360 degree assessment of any past, present or ongoing action.

"Lot's of excitement on board with Bastilla's arrival," the shorter, stouter version of the Captain began. "I know you wanted to keep it quiet, but she's not, um exactly..." the Lieutenant paused, searching for the appropriate word.

"Unostentatious, subtle, low-key, quiet, understated…" the Captain offered and took a deep breath. Giving his head a shake, he took off his flight jacket.

"Don't worry about it, Jake I knew it was too much to hope for, but it was worth a try," throwing his jacket in a practiced move into his empty chair, he leaned back onto the front of his desk, waiting for his First to continue.

"She's brought a couple of, um, assistants, by the looks of them. They're Jedi too..." he trailed off.

Carth's brow puckered at that, "Assistants? Yeah, right. Body guards," he grumbled. "Did they all have security clearances?" he asked.

"They all checked out," Jake replied.

"What else?" Carth responded.

"All systems are a go and are fully operation, well except that the port hyperdrive compensator burned out during our last jump-" he paused as Carth interrupted.

"Doesn't sound like _all_go_,_ sounds like a broken ship to me, the opposite of a go, get it fixed Jake, _before_ you call a green board," the Commander ordered.

"Yes Sir, of course, it's being replaced, the ECT is 30 minutes from now," the Lieutenant put a datapad into his CO's outstretched hand.

Carth jabbed at the screen, taking sips of his stimcaf as he could. Jake continued to report on the Spire's mission readiness. The Captain looked up suddenly, staring at the Lieutenant, an unspoken question in his eyes.

"I postponed your briefing for you when I saw you weren't going to make it on time. They should all be here in the next five minutes," Jake replied quickly.

"Thanks, Jake. Don't know what I'd do without you," the Captain said as he finished gleaning the information he wanted from the datapad and handed it back to his First. "Oh, I didn't notice," he said using his head to gesture toward the datapad, taking a deep draw off his stimcaf.

"Did Kerkes and Ulgo make it on board yet? Hey, and forward their records to me for review," he was very interested to see what he could extract from those.

"Yes Sir, they're on board and I've sent you their records...now," he paused. "Wow, these are the nav points we're going to? Haven't been there in a while, Captain" Jake said surprised, punching busily at his datapad.

"The Outer Rim Territories, Taris system, the 5th planet in orbit," Carth paused thinking of the last time he'd been to the planet.

It had been the turning point of the Mandalorian War; he was a Lieutenant at the time for Saul. Taris had been the hub of the Republic defense because of its strategic importance being so close to the war front. The Republic had built a huge base on it and it was a flurry of activity.

The planet was also the unofficial headquarters of the Jedi dissidents who had joined in the war effort against the Mandalorians. It had been the secret home base of Revan and Malak during the entire war.

And it was now a Sith planet… with a Sith base on it. They were heading into extremely unfriendly territory to the Republic.

"Taris," he said thoughtfully, wondering what the sam hill the Jedi was hoping to accomplish here.

"Jake, as I recall there's an asteroid field there; we'll have to be extremely cautious. The scanners will be useless, we'll have to send out the fighters to do recon for as long as we're there," the Commander noted.

Punching at the console, he activated the holocron. The room lights dimming somewhat, it first showed the Outter Rim Territories, then the Taris System, then Taris itself, ending with the asteroid field. When he finished, the room was now full with his Officers reporting for their Mission Status Briefing with the Captain.

"Okay, you are all the best at what you do and I'm going to require that from all of you on this mission, and more. Before we start with our status briefing, I want to acquaint you with your first challenge. I want an action plan for a defense coming out of FTL near an asteroid field in hostile territory," Carth met the eyes of everyone in the room as he spoke.

It was many hours later before the exhausted Captain found his way to his quarters. It had been more than two days since he'd slept, living on stimcaf and adrenaline. The harsh bright illumination as he entered caused him to rub his eyes that already felt like they'd been stabbed with shock sticks. "Lights, night time setting," he said tiredly.

Grateful for the dim lighting, the Commander walked over to the small galley area of the large room. He picked up the coffee pot, his preferred beverage, and gave the metal container a shake. Empty. Water would have to do for now. Picking up a dirty glass from the tiny sink, he gave it a hesitant sniff. Satisfied it was clean enough, he opened the small fridge. Empty. Tap water it was. He'd had way worse, that's for sure. He downed it greedily, and after refilling the glass he made his way toward bed. The disciplined military man laid his jacket onto the back of a comfortable looking arm chair, retrieving his datapad.

Carth eyed the bed enviously, knowing how good it would feel to rest, if only for a few hours. He tossed the datapad on the bed, and sat the glass on the bedside table. Reading with interest as he unbuttoned and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, he took a slow sip of the water as he digested the information. He sat the water down and fell onto the bed, datapad in his hand, leaving one foot on the floor. Every fiber of his body cried out in relief, and he allowed himself to enjoy it for a moment.

He'd left instructions with his First for a wake up in no more than three hours. The Commander wouldn't need it. He could never sleep before an important mission, no matter how tired he was. This was as close to sleep as it would get for him, at least for a while.

He rolled over for his water, took a sip and sat the fat glass on his chest.

"Well, let's see why the Jedi wants you on this mission, Privates", Carth said aloud. He found the files he wanted. One hand holding his water, the other hand his datapad, he read with great interest the record of Private Kerkes.

It didn't have much biographical information; she was an orphan. It did contain a military transcript of her highly specialized training, but because she'd worked for Intelligence everything else was a black hole, just as he suspected. Private Ulgo's file was just as bare, but it was because he was a raw recruit.

It was a mystery, and he hated mysteries. The Commander liked cold hard facts. He let the datapad fall beside him, deep in thought, sipping his water distractedly while lying down. It was like a kinrath pup chasing his tail; one fact led him to another, but never any answers. It was a never ending circle; nothing made sense. There was only one person who had the answers, and that was the evasive truculent Jedi. She was the key, and the Commander was determined that she would eventually have to give him more details. Until then he'd just have to wait, but he would be watching her very carefully.

"Jake?" Carth asked, punching at his comlink.

"Affirmative, sir," Jake responded, the sound of the bridge crew bleeding through.

"Assign a special liaison to Bastilla's party," the Captain ordered. That was their own code for an armed surveillance guard, someone who would watch their every move and report back to the Lieutenant periodically. He knew Jake would understand what he wanted without clarifying the order further.

"Understood, sir. Anything else, sir?" Jake asked.

"No, I'll join you in a few. Onasi, out," Carth said rising from the bed. He stretched and headed for a shower, anxious to feel the hot water on his aching muscles.

Plenty of time for sleep when this was all over, or when he was dead. He wasn't entirely sure which was more likely, given the uneasy feeling he had about this assignment.

The Commander let the scalding water run on his back for several minutes, lost in his thoughts. It felt even better than he'd anticipated.

Didn't matter if he died in the line of duty, he was a soldier's soldier, a patriot, so that was fine by him. In fact that's how he wanted to meet his end. Just so long as he was able to end Saul Karath first. That's all he lived for, the day he'd catch up to Saul and get his revenge.

He turned off the water, now ice cold. The soldier grabbed the nearby towel and dried off quickly, wrapping it around his waist on his way to the sink.

Carth quickly lathered up his face with the shave cream sitting on the counter a razor nearby at the ready. When he'd finished, he rubbed a hand over his face, testing his work. Satisfied with the job, he quickly dressed into his flight uniform. The Commander preferred this less formal way of dress; it was more practical, battle ready.

"I'm going to catch you this time Saul, and when I do you're going to regret what you did," Carth said to the empty room.

The Captain's chrono beeped at him, reminding him of the time. He shook off the dark shadows of the past, his thoughts now on the Endar Spire and her crew. Carth grabbed a bag from his closet, and picked up his flight jacket from the chair where he'd left it just hours before. The Commander emerged from his quarters anxious to get the mission underway, making for the bridge of the Endar Spire.

A tremendous flash of light blinded Traviata, her attempts to move her head futile as she violently tried to wrench her body free from an invisible force that was effectively and completely immobilizing her. Her eyesight returned, though hazy. Movement drew her eye. A dark haired woman, wielding a light saber, inched closer.

Two men flanking the woman dressed in tan tunics, carrying the same weapon, followed suit. All three apparently Jedi, she reasoned.

Again, a burst of splintering light, the air crackled and hissed. This time the brightness diminished, but still caused a mad dance of color before the soldier. The Jedi in tan raised their light sabers higher, seeming to repel the electrified air back at the source, followed by a loud agonizing groan.

Then all hell broke loose.

The frantic wail of klaxons, amidst the loud pounding of laser canons shrieked harshly around her. The acrid smell of burning electronics hung heavy in the air. Dust and smoke swirled about, looking magical in the flashing red lights now illuminating the space. The two Jedi in tan where sucked out of where a wall once was as an ear-splitting explosion rocked the room. The Republic soldier turned to run toward the door, relieved she was free from her sightless bonds.

It didn't matter. The ceiling collapsed and debris rained downed on her, cementing her to the floor.

Abruptly her body was slammed into the wall by the door, accompanied by the sound of her cracking bones at the force with which she made contact.

She was free once more. Again, it didn't matter; she couldn't move. Her body non-responsive, wracked with pain. The soldier lay there, impotent, gasping for every agonizing breath.

The room began to blur and her own heartbeat became the only sound she heard. Through a haze, the Jedi's face hovered over hers. Then blackness.

The Republic Private bolted upright in her bunk, gasping for air. The unmistakable smell of melting equipment burned her nose. She didn't care, her panting continued. Her eyes quickly surveyed the unfamiliar surroundings, wondering if the Jedi was still there.

That wasn't right though, this room was intact. It was also full of bunks and lockers. It looked like barracks. The bed shuddered violently under her while flashing red lights and shrill alarms began going off.

Bare feet hit the cold floor as she stumbled to the center of the room. The entry door snapped open with a noisy hiss. She stared at the tall, wide-shouldered, male profile in the doorway for a moment. The soldier's eyes searched the room frantically, looking for anything to defend herself with.

She grabbed the closest object her eyes came across: a black boot. Vee pointed the makeshift weapon at the door, trying to keep her balance as the ship shivered under her. Smoke wafted in behind the man, his head cocked a little sideways now.

"Really Vee? A boot?" the man said. "Blast it; don't you have your comlink? I've been lookin' all-" he started walking further into the room punching at the control behind him, shutting the door. The rest of his words were cut off by what happened next.

Vee's reaction was faster than lightening. Throwing the boot at the intruder's face, she was beside him before he could even think of dodging it. The startled soldier had him in a chokehold, one hand pinned behind his back, as his identity sunk in.

"Trask?" she asked, freeing her friend abruptly.

"Ye-ah," he cleared his throat, rubbing it.

Then the rest of it all came rushing back to her; she was on the Endar Spire.

A shuttle had brought her and Trask up to the Spire mere hours after their victory at the Academy.

After getting her official duty assignment, she'd met with her Squad Leader and was assigned to help out in the cargo hold. It was controlled chaos there. They'd had to haul jets to get everything stowed away before entering hyperspace. Once that was done, she'd been told to get some chow and rack time. The Private was new to the Spire; they were in a time crunch and didn't have the luxury of showing the ropes to the noobie.

She got it and it was fine by her, at the moment anyway. The soldier had stopped by Trask's quarters since they weren't too far from hers. The soldier had arrived with her friend, but they had been assigned to different squads. They'd parted company both promising to contact the other when they could.

She'd chanced upon one rushing crewman on their way out the door. When the soldier had asked about Trask, he said the new guy had just left, hurrying to his station. Satisfied it would many hours before Trask was free, she'd left. Exhausted, she'd skipped the chow hall and opted for a shower and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

"What the frak is going on?" she asked, now foraging for her uniform, quickly getting dressed.

"Hells if I know," he muttered. "I think we've been boarded, Vee. Dead bodies everywhere... the blood. The Spire's a mess, debris all over, ship's on lockdown. Captain's given-" he stopped, his eyes meeting Traviata's as another huge shudder of protest erupted from the bowels of the mammoth vessel, the sound of screeching metal echoing throughout.

A ventilation cover fell down between the two of them with a loud thud. Smoke began pouring in from the opening. The pair glanced at the cover and then at the hole, producing the noxious fumes.

"-the abandon ship order, Vee," he finished.

"No defense? No other orders? That's it?" her eyes narrowed, surprised it got that bad so fast. She was moving swiftly around the room now as she spoke. The soldier retrieved her comlink from her bedside table, using her teeth to pull the strap, grabbing a boot with her free hand.

"Overwhelming force, no hope, the ship's a total loss," Trask quoted parts of the last orders he received.

"Got it," the astute soldier said with a firm nod. The distinct sound of distant blaster fire drove home the point. She now fully understood the gravity of their situation.

They'd be lucky to make it out alive.

"Let's go," Traviata shoved her foot into her boot as she moved to the door, clearly in survival mode.

"You have _any_ weapons?" she asked looking around the room for her missing shoe. Recollection lit her eyes when they came to rest on the contents of Trask's hand.

"Just your boot," he replied with a grimace, eyeing the offensive object she'd thrown at him earlier, beaning it at his friend. "We need to find the escape pods."

"We'll have to find whatever weapons we can along the way, in the mean time we'll have to go hand-to-hand," she said more to herself than to Trask, walking to the door.

The Republic pair darted down the first passageway, its floors slippery from fire dampening foam. Their urgent retreat was interrupted by a massive blast door. Not unexpected but inconvenient. Unruffled, Traviata hastened to the nearby control panel followed by Trask. She began to bypass the controls, her fingers flying, recoding the security before the system locked her out.

Success! The door opened with a whoosh.

Her friend's eyebrow arched in response. Traviata ignored her friend's surprise; she wondered what he'd think of all the skills she'd picked up over the years in Black Ops. She'd chosen not to share her considerable experience with him, with anyone at the Academy. Didn't matter at the time, it would only have made it harder to fit in.

It probably wouldn't matter now either, it was going to take a miracle to get them off this ship, she thought. The soldier eased her way forward, and then crouched at the sound of boots on deck plates.

She turned to Trask, motioned for him to wait.

Soundlessly the woman inched along the steel, pock marked panels, coming to a stop at the corner.

The sound of a blaster sizzling as it charged, was very close. Her muscles tensed, ready to spring.

The Sith trooper rounded the corner, his pistol raised. A swift forward kick to his chest sent him careening backwards, another to his weapon, sent it sliding across the floor.

The trooper quickly regained his balance, swung his arm and caught Traviata on the cheek, his significant armor tearing her skin where it made contact.

The Republic soldier staggered back, but quickly found her footing again. Aiming for the trooper's head and summoning all her strength she moved into a spinning side kick. The Sith grunted loudly, rocking back.

A loud whoomph accompanied the trooper crumpling to the ground.

Traviata's eyes darted to the source and there was Trask. She hadn't noticed him retrieving the pistol in the heat of the fight.

"Thanks, I owe you one," she said, crouching to the ground, relief flooding her.

Trask sped to his friend. Before they could take inventory of each others injuries, the ship lurched violently, sending them both crashing painfully into a doorway.

"I'm pretty sure that's not a good sign," Trask said.

"Agreed," Traviata replied, breathlessly.

Then the Spire went dark for a moment before the emergency lighting kicked in.

The pair exchanged startled looks, their blood rushing; they quickly righted themselves and tore toward the next set of blast doors. They didn't have much longer if they were going to escape.

"Enough! I'm not arguing about this anymore. You have to go now, this is not a council or a discussion," Carth shouted grabbing Bastilla by the arm.

"There's still time," the Jedi said breaking the Commander's hold on her, walking meaningfully to a large control console filled with monitors. "I will stay with you Captain, you may need help," her eyes scanning the myriad of readings flashing before her.

The Starship Captain's anger flared, briskly walking after her. "Believe me, the one thing I do not need is any more of YOUR help," he yelled.

"Besides, your _assistants _are doing the only thing we can do at this point, which is to hold off the scouts and help any of the crew escape that we can," Carth finished.

He'd been pleasantly surprised when Bastilla had offered the help of her Jedi companions to aid with fending off the boarding party. Many of his crew had escaped that wouldn't have stood a chance without them.

Of course the Jedi were the reason they were in this predicament. He'd had quite enough of the Jedi; the Sith Ambush confirmed every one of his misgivings about the mission. If he was going down with his ship, then so be it. But he was going to take as many of the Sith with him as he could. The Commander couldn't do that with the Jedi on board. His priority had to be in her protection, he had to keep Malak from getting his hands on her. Apparently they wanted her pretty badly judging by the amount of resources they were throwing at this attack.

There had been an armada of Sith vessels waiting for them when they came out of hyperspace, as well as an Interdictor-class ship he recognized as Saul's. Maybe he couldn't prevail against Saul with such overwhelming force, but he could keep him from his objective of capturing Bastilla.

The engines whined loudly, the ship pitched, and the emergency lighting flickered on.

The Commander let go a heaving breath as he debated picking up the woman and forcibly putting her into one of the few functioning escape pods still left on the Spire. He quickly cast that idea aside; would never work, she was a Jedi.

The sound of the automated warning system spurred Carth into action, causing him to switch tactics.

"Okay, Bastilla. You win. One condition though, you wait in an escape pod. You'll be available if I need you but it will give me peace of mind," he held a hand up as she opened her mouth.

"Now it's the only way I'll go along with you staying on board. You have to agree that Malak cannot be given the opportunity to get his hands on you," he paused at her begrudging nod. "I need to check on a few things, make sure everyone's off who has a chance to make it, and so on. The escape pods are just through there," he motioned with his head, and then walked the short distance to the companionway.

The Jedi hesitated, but followed. "Fine, Commander. As you wish," she said with unflappable poise.

Once they'd made it to the loading area, she stood outside the pod peering in quickly, but not entering the small vessel.

"Go on in, I want to make sure you know how to operate it," Carth encouraged.

"Really Commander, it's just one button operation`" her words were cut off as the pod door sealed. Surprise, understanding, anger, and fear played across the woman's face.

"I know. Sorry, but you'll thank me later, or not," he said with a shrug, pushing the com button. "Just stay out of sight until someone comes for you," the Republic soldier watched her give a frustrated pound to the port hole as the pod rushed out of sight toward Taris.

Feeling like he'd accomplished something monumental, the determined Commander hastened back to command. Never underestimate the resolve and creativity of a career soldier, he thought.

"Wait, I need a minute," Vee said breathlessly, her hands leaning on her knees trying to get some air. The O2 scrubbers were definitely not working and they'd been at an all out sprint through the ship.

Her friend stopped, putting a hand on her shoulder, "We're almost there now. Just through here, then a stairwell and we're on the command deck. At least, I'm pretty sure," he hesitated. "Maybe we need to check a map; next control panel," he finished, breathing heavy himself.

The whirring crackle of electrified air caused the private to stand upright. A brown clad man backed into visual range, expertly twirling a light saber. His eyes met hers, and he held up a hand, signaling them to wait.

A large, menacing, black robed figure came into view. He brought down his light saber. The Jedi countered and a fierce battle commenced between the two adversaries, their swords moving in tandem.

"I think we should do what he said," Trask whispered into Traviata's ear, his friend nodding in agreement.

It was over in seconds, the Jedi finishing off his opponent quickly. The man spoke into his wrist, his words unintelligible from where they were. He waved for them to join him. A huge jolt, followed by a thunderous boom, then a large steel girder fell on their protector, extinguishing both he and his light saber in one heartbeat.

The Republic pair stood momentarily shocked at what they'd just witnessed.

Traviata's hand found Trask's, as the possibility of their escape lessened with each moment that passed their precarious position never more evident than now.

"Trask, you know I love you, right?"

"Of course, I love you too. I've loved you from the moment I met you," he said giving her hand a squeeze, neither of them taking their eyes off the fallen Jedi.

Without further words the two hastily made their way around the rubble, racing once again for the command deck.

Carth flinched as the Jedi fell. The Commander had been gearing up, preparing to defend the bridge, when the man had briefly contacted him, notifying him that he was escorting two crewmen to him. The commander had brought up the surveillance images for that area in time to witness the Jedi's demise. Those two were all that remained of his crew, the rest were either MIA or dead, if they hadn't escaped already. The Republic soldier was going to do all he could to get them to safety. He wouldn't leave them behind if there was anyway possible to save them.

The Captain followed their progress with interest on the view screen, cycling through locations between them and the bridge. He paused now at the sight of a menacing Sith, his light saber attached to his side. His dark robe flowing, he made his way down the passageway where the two soldiers would soon enter.

The ship stuttered, causing Carth to grab the smooth cool metal of the console he was at. That would be the repulsor lift engine overheating; the seasoned pilot knew instantly by feel what was wrong without the need of the instrumentation. He jabbed busily at the panel, able to bring the repulsor back online, at least temporarily. Then brought up surveillance feed closest to the command deck blast doors.

"This is the Captain. I'll override the door for you, but be cautious. There is a Sith just around the corner as you enter. You'll need to go east, and then take the long way around to command," he paused at their startled expressions.

"Blast, what the hell?" Vee asked of no one really, looking around to determine where the voice was coming from.

"I've given you access, bring up the communications screen," he instructed, noting her confusion.

The Republic soldiers eyed the console warily, taken off guard by the unexpected assistance.

"What? Who is this," she asked as a fuzzy picture came up, making it difficult to make out his face.

"Captain Onasi," he informed her, wishing the interference wasn't so bad. He could barely make out their shapes, much less their faces or ranks.

"Oh, sorry sir," she said with a grimace, saluting the monitor, slipping back into military protocol.

"Don't worry about it. Did you get those instructions?"

"Affirmative, sir. Enemy to the west, avoid by going east, and take the long way home, got it sir," Kerkes acknowledged.

Carth smiled slightly. "Contact me when you've made your way around, and good luck."

They were all going to need it he thought to himself, his attention now drawn to the surveillance camera just outside the bridge entry. Several troopers had just poured into the area with heavy artillery. He glanced quickly at his chrono, then at the video feed showing Traviata and Trask taking the long way around to the bridge; he was going to have to buy the soldiers some time.

Traviata and Trask made it to through to the east side of the deck, only to be cut off by the dark cloaked figure just ahead of them... again. He must have doubled back and cut through one of the several rooms in the area. Vee's head craned up, mouthing several obscenities while Trask silently beat his forehead against the smooth metal of the wall. This was the second time they'd made the trek, only to have to turn around and double back again trying to avoid the malevolent being.

With a shrug, the woman turned walking the other direction, motioning her friend to follow. It was as if the Sith were toying with them, enjoying a game of cat and mouse.

"We'll just have to try again and hope he doesn't double back this time," she whispered when they were a safe distance away.

Trask just gave a slight nod as they back tracked, slightly trailing his friend. The sound of metal grinding against metal washed through the area as a large explosion rocked the deck. They carefully navigated their way around the fallen soldiers strewn all over. They'd seen them throughout the ship, but the command deck was hit the worst by far. The sickly sweet smell of spilled blood mixed with the acrid smell of melting steel permeated the air with the noxious odor.

Vee padded noiselessly down the corridor. Coming to a doorway, she paused, looked in to make sure it was clear, and then continued on to the corner. If it didn't work this time she was going to have to take drastic measures. She knew she was no match for the dark robed figure, but perhaps she could distract him long enough for Trask to make his escape.

The soldier held her breath and braved a look. She let go the breath when the hallway was empty of the Sith. The woman turned to her friend with a smile, surprised he was not right behind her. He was standing at the doorway, staring in the room at something. Then as if sensing her gaze he turned his eyes on her.

His eyes telegraphed it all to her; shock, fear, sadness, regret, love, acceptance and finally determination.

"No," she said barely audible. Trask took a step forward.

"NO, TRASK let me. He's too much for you," she shrieked, tearing toward him. He took a step into the room.

"RUN NOW, VEE," her friend yelled, the door shutting behind him.

Traviata raced up to the door and began punching at the controls madly. It wouldn't open. She had no time; she had to get in there.

"Captain?" the Private asked, punching up the com screen.

Carth had been busy himself, trying to protect their means of escape and keep the Spire in the air. Time was up on both counts now. The static over the com lines was so bad it was hard to hear or see anything. He punched at the controls, looking for a non-essential system he could re-route power from. Finally he decided to take it from life support, wouldn't matter soon anyway.

"Commander! I need your help. Please," she finished, wondering if he was even still alive.

"I hear you, crewman. What do you need..." he trailed off bringing up the cameras in the area. He saw Traviata at the control panel, obviously distraught.

"Open the door, I need to get in now, Sir," she stood up straight readying herself to speed through the door. "There's a soldier trapped in there who needs my help," she explained further.

Carth's brought up the camera for the room she was trying to gain entry to. His eyes narrowed at what he saw behind the door. He backed up the time sequence a bit and then played it through. The Commander watched it unfold from the time Trask had stopped in his tracks at the doorway. He flinched when he watched the young man meet his death at the hands of the dark Sith.

The Captain's muscles turned to granite, a muscle in his jaw twitched when he'd finished. He toggled the camera view back to the soldier; all he could see was her profile now as she stood expectantly at the doorway.

"No, he doesn't need your help," he said letting go a deep breath. "I won't open the door, you will only die too. I'm sorry to have to tell you that your friend is dead.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully. Your buddy, was an honorable Republic soldier and he gave his life to give you the chance to live," he paused a moment to let his words sink in.

"You owe him not to waste that chance; he made the ultimate sacrifice for you. If I open that door, you die, end of story. Then he sacrificed himself for nothing," Carth punched at buttons closing the blast shield at both doors, trying to buy her a few more moments. It wouldn't hold the Sith for long, not one as adept as he appeared to be.

"Crewman?" the Commander asked. "Crewman," tersely this time, hoping to snap her out of her lethargy.

"Yes, Sir," she replied automatically.

"You haul jets over here now; you've got no time, soldier," he shook his head slightly, cursing under his breath as he lost picture. He thought he made out her acknowledgement before losing sound.

The ship lurched forward violently, the Spire groaned from deep within, followed by a thunderous explosion. The bridge went silent, all the screens dark as the ship breathed it's last breath. The emergency lighting flickered momentarily, but stayed on.

And that would be the repulsor lift engine exploding and the ship would fall into an uncontrolled spiral now, Carth acknowledged to himself. The Commander flipped a screen that was not dark, it's independent power source keeping it functioning. Punching in a code, the silent self-destruct sequence had begun.

He dashed to his war room, retrieving his flight jacket and go bag sitting ready on his desk. He allowed himself one last lingering look, pausing at the doorway. He ran an affectionate hand over the arch, and sent out his silent thanks to the faithful ship.

The Commander threw his stuff in the one remaining escape pod without a backward glance and headed for the blast doors to the bridge. He could hear the sound of a fierce battle commencing on the other side. The Republic Captain jabbed at the controls, retrieving his blaster from his holster with his other hand. He dropped to cover as ricocheting blaster fire filled the tiny space, and his pistol shot a barrage at anything not in a Republic uniform. The Sith troopers didn't know which way to run; they were exposed on both sides.

"Come on, I'll cover you," the Captain shouted in the direction the crossfire was coming from, taking aim at his next target.

In response Traviata dove from cover, her stolen Sith blaster blazing, feeling a slight sense of satisfaction when she saw a Sith soldier fall. She began running full out now for the door where someone, she guessed the Captain, was covering her hasty retreat. The Private lunged onto the bridge, the blaster door shutting instantly behind her. The woman lay there for a moment heaving breaths, until she was offered a hand.

"Thank you, Sir," she said accepting his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. The soldier staggered slightly, her head throbbing, vision blurry. She wiped at the source of pain her fingers coming back covered with blood. That Sith she'd fought earlier must have gotten her worse than she'd thought, or she'd sustained injuries in the firefight she hadn't realized.

"Not a problem, glad you made it-" Carth started, his attention on holstering his pistol. Then his eyes swept her appearance, frowning slightly, when they came to rest on her face. "Private Kerkes, I believe?"

"Yes, sir," Traviata responded with a salute. She wondered how he knew her name; she didn't think she'd mentioned it earlier. Who knew though, with all that had been happening?

Carth's gaze narrowed, two people had died, one of them a Jedi trying to protect this woman. Now here she stood before him, the one Bastilla had specifically wanted for her special skills.

Sparks began flying from the blast door.

"Sir, I think we should get you to safety. Now," Traviata announced her gaze shifting from the door to the commander.

"Come on, Commander," Traviata said heading for the passageway that led to the escaped pods; she picked up a blaster from a nearby console, charging it. "We can't let the Sith capture you, Captain. We have to get you out of here."

"You need to stand down, Private. I don't know who you think you are, but I am still the frakin Captain on this ship and I'm the only giving orders on the frakin bridge," Carth's voice shook with fury, his eyes cutting into her with angry disbelief.

"Yes, sir, of course, sir. I didn't mean - it's just – I was only trying," she finally just gave up trying to explain, the look on his face told her he didn't want to hear it. "Yes, sir," she took a long breath.

He walked over to the only working control panel in the room once again. Carth shortened the countdown sequence, wanting to make sure that the Spire had the chance to take as many of the Sith with her as she could.

A large explosion shook the bridge as the blast doors finally gave way.

Carth covered their retreat, his blaster sending a spread of high powered blaster bolts into the throng of troopers. "Go," he shouted to the Private.

They took turns covering for each other, making their way to the escape pod.

The Endar Spire shook and rumbled as the explosions began in her core. The pod teetered, its seal with the ship coming loose. Realizing they were about to lose their only ride out of there, the Captain shoved Traviata forcefully into the pod, following behind her. His fist slammed the eject button, the door sealing instantly. The Spire let loose of the pod, propelling them toward the surface of Taris.

Carth looked at the unconscious form sprawled beside him, wondering if she'd been injured by the Sith or when he'd pushed her into the tiny vessel. He tried to reach some safety webbing to wrap around her, but they were pulling too many g's. He buckled himself in; the best he could do for Traviata was to wrap an arm around her, pulling her close to him as he tried to brace for what he knew would be the worst landing of his life.


	3. Chapter 2 - Rude Awakening

A/N: I want to thank all the awesome people who have read my story so far! I really appreciate the kind words. As I develop the rest of my story, I will simultaneously be working on revamping the beginning. Thanks again for all the constructive criticism. And now, the continuation...

**Chapter Two**

**Rude Awakening**

_Dreams have always expanded our understanding of reality by challenging our boundaries of the real, of the possible. ~**Henry****Reed**_

The dim light in the sparsely furnished one room apartment flickered; the ventilation system whined loudly before the room went completely dark and silent. With his elbows leaning on his knees, head bent down, and fingers threaded together, the Commander was sitting in one of two mismatched chairs in the makeshift windowless hideout.

His body betrayed his silent sarcastic laugh. It wasn't the first time they'd lost power in the bleak lower class dwelling.

What could you expect though; it wasn't like anyone would report it. Criminals of all types filled the decrepit building. He'd recognized several wanted bounty hunters by the Republic when he'd carried the unconscious Private Kerkes in the building. The people here were the type who didn't want to draw attention to themselves, which was the reason it was the perfect place for the Republic soldiers.

The war veteran had been in some tough spots before, but he couldn't remember any worse. The Endar Spire was destroyed; the crew was a total loss, except for a lucky few who managed to escape to the hostile planet. Even then, the pods weren't ideal for landing; they were designed to float in space until rescue. The escalating war had caused the Republic engineers to get creative though, to try to save lives, equipping them to land to predetermined coordinates. In this case it was the surface of Taris. The repulsor-lifts the pods were outfitted with though were small and that made for a treacherous landing. He wondered how many crewmen had escaped only to die from their injuries caused by the rough landing.

Bastilla was probably fine though. Jedi were tough to kill. The Republic Captain needed to search for her and get her to safety and off this hideous planet. It wasn't his first time on the ecumenopolis world that developed from prosperity and over population. No longer on the main trade routes and with its oceans polluted, the major corporations and employers of the poor fled Taris years ago. What remained were the very rich who lived in luxury and the destitute that turned to gangs for justice within their own ranks.

Carth frowned, examining his hands without really seeing. When he found Bastilla he had some hard questions for the Jedi. This mission that the Republic's fate hung on was a failure, the price tag for that was high, in human lives as well as resources. He should have followed his gut and stood firm in his initial refusal of the assignment. He let go a long breath, slowing standing.

The lights flickered back on while the ventilation motor whirred and went dead. The Captain walked over and gave the wall where the unit was housed a couple of hard pounds with his fist and it came back to life.

Groaning from the bed drew the Commander's attention, causing him to walk over to the second of the two uncomfortable steel chairs in the place. For a long moment he stared at the woman; he'd cleaned up her head wounds and applied all the first aid he'd brought. There was nothing else he could do, short of taking her to a doctor, which would only make things worse for her and him as well.

That was another thing that didn't sit right with him: Private Kerkes. It was extremely coincidental that she ended up a survivor out of the hundreds that perished. He was going to have some tough questions for her as well.

Why accept the demotion she chose to endure? She could have made a lucrative living with the skills she'd acquired in Intelligence. Maybe she was a patriot; more likely not. Carth almost felt guilty at such thoughts, watching her thrash and cry out, obviously having some sort of terrible nightmare.

The Commander leaned over to pull the dirty blanket up over her she'd managed to kick off, when the woman abruptly sat up screaming. Her fear filled eyes widened as she took in his appearance. Carth quickly dropped the blanket in his surprise.

"It's okay. You're safe," at least for the moment, the Captain added mentally.

Traviata's eyes took in her surroundings, her rapid heart beat pounding in her ears. She recognized nothing here, nothing at all. The soldier scurried trying to get up, only to fall back onto the bed, her head feeling like a wookie had used it for a drum. In fact everything hurt over her entire body.

"You're injured, you shouldn't move around too much for a while," Carth said helping to ease the tense woman's form back onto the bed, positioning her into a sitting position.

"Dre-aming,"she choked out hoarsely, her throat dry.

"Frakin nightmare by the looks of it," Carth corrected, handing her a beat up cup with water. "This will help; you've been passed out for three days. I tried to keep you hydrated, couldn't risk a doctor..." he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders. He'd done his best for her, but couldn't shake the guilt. Soldiers wounded in the line of duty deserved so much more.

She nodded, trying to make sense of it all, her eyes searching his face. "Where am I? How did I get here? More importantly, who are you?"

"You're on the planet Taris. We crashed here, after escaping the Endar Spire. I'm your Captain, Carth Onasi."

She nodded slightly and grimaced at the pain, her fingers going to her head, closing her eyes. The blanks were beginning to fill in, images of the battle on the Spire replaying themselves in her mind. She quickly passed over the memory of Trask's death, not wanting to think of it. Barely making it off the Spire, being pulled from the pod, it was all coming back.

"Right, sorry. It's coming back to me now," she informed him.

"Good, that simplifies things a bit," the Captain said with a nod and stood. He fished some tablets out of his nearby go bag, and handed them to the Private. "These will help with the pain."

The Republic soldier took the pills hoping he was right. "Thanks."

Her mind was trying to work through all that had happened. They should send a rescue team after them, especially for someone as renowned as the Commander. She'd heard his name thrown around lots at the Academy. He was well-respected by the teachers and students. They'd send in a small black ops team, a mission she might have been sent on if not for her transfer to Fleet.

Traviata's attention was drawn to her Captain as he walked over to the sink with her cup. When he returned he had two, and a couple of protein bars. He opened one and handed it to her with the water. They ate silently at first; she sensed he was bidding his time for something. It didn't matter, the medicine was starting to kick in and she let her mind wonder.

The Private studied him while eating, noting the lines of exhaustion and stress etched on his face. Further examination revealed various cuts, bruises and a couple of burn marks she thought. He wasn't wearing a uniform, in it's place were typical civilian clothes and a pair of blasters holstered low on his hip.

"Feeling better now?" he asked nonchalantly, taking a bite of the chalky substance.

"Much, thank you, Captain," she answered honestly.

"You can call me Carth while we're stuck here on Taris. What name do you go by?" the Captain asked.

"My name is Traviata, some people call me Vee," she said with a shrug. "How long do you think it will take the rescue team? Is there an ETA?" she asked.

"No rescue team will get on Taris, not now. There's a Sith blockade around the planet. We'll have to rescue ourselves, Traviata," Carth answered.

The Private wasn't crazy about her name, but it sounded different when he said it.

"What exactly is our situation, Carth? Why would they do that? I know you're an important member of the Republic Forces, but-" the soldier didn't get to finish her sentence.

"It's not ME they're after, it's Bastilla. She's here, marooned somewhere on this planet same as us," the Commander interrupted. "It does seem excessive, even for her; just makes me wonder if there's more to it."

"Bastilla? Who's that?" she asked. The name sounded familiar, but she couldn't place when she'd heard it.

Carth's expression remained the same, but the lines around his eyes tightened. "She's the one responsible for you being assigned to the Spire. You're saying you've never heard of her?"

"I may have heard her name in passing," her brow puckered in confusion. "What do you mean she had me assigned to the Spire? It wasn't just a regular duty assignment?"

"You were essential to her mission she said," Carth's eyes darkened. "She's the reason you were assigned to my crew."

"I had no idea Cap- Carth. Who is this person?" Traviata asked her eyes darting around the room, searching for the answer.

The Commander eyed her closely. She seemed genuinely confounded by the information, but it was impossible for him to accept that she knew nothing about why she'd been assigned to the mission.

"She's a Jedi, and coveted apparently by Malak, for her battle meditation," he held up a hand as she opened her mouth. "Don't ask me what it is, it's Jedi hocus pocus, that's all I want to know about it. It's supposed to be very powerful though, able to change the course of a battle."

"That's why they attacked our ship?" Traviata asked.

"Presumably. The fire power they had, an entire Sith armada, with the Leviathan to boot? Yeah, they were looking for something or someone. Probably, Bastilla-" he was cut off.

"Which is why we have to find her now, before they do. I bet they are combing this planet as we sit here," the excited Private interrupted.

"Yes, they've been searching for survivors for days," Carth put in. He'd stood many times at the door to the apartment with his blaster charged and ready as he heard the heavy boots of Sith patrols passing by. They'd been lucky in that regard at least; no one had even attempted to enter their tiny abode.

He could have left her to save Bastilla, Traviata thought. If so much was riding on her, then what was one soldier's life in comparison? Especially given the amount of death and destruction wrought in pursuit of the Jedi. Yet he'd stayed there, to save her, a nobody, just a black boot, a grunt.

"We should get going then; check in the pubs, shops. I think the bars are our best bet first and then take it from there," the private said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. First, you're not in charge here. I am. I will be making all the decisions. Just because we're on a first name basis right now doesn't mean we're equals in this situation. You follow my instructions, to the letter. Understood?" his eyes held hers looking for acknowledgment before continuing.

"Yes, sir, but, sir if-" she stopped mid sentence.

Carth shook his head in frustration, "You had it at 'yes, sir.' When I want your input I'll ask for it. I know I don't have to explain the reasons for the chain of command to you."

"Yes, _sir_," she responded a little sourly. She was just trying to help; in these circumstances she could really be useful. Her training was geared for exactly this type of situation.

"Better. Second, you've been seriously injured Traviata. I want you to stay here for a while and rest. I'll go out and do some recon, get some supplies and we'll see how you're doing when I get back," Carth finished. His mind already racing ahead to what he needed to do next.

The surface of Taris was largely covered with towering buildings that reached for the stars. Built in a time of great prosperity, each structure was designed to outshine the one before it. The people who lived on the surface of Taris were a parity of that ideal in the way they dressed as well, Traviata reflected as they trekked across one of the many thoroughfares.

She knew that in the shadows of the newer buildings where the ultra rich lived was a very different world. It was a reality where the abandoned, sick, forgotten and poverty stricken lived. The very building they'd been staying in was a prime example. The lower the level of the city, the worse it was.

The Republic soldier and her Captain had been searching for Bastilla relentlessly. They lost no time, once she'd convinced Carth she was well enough to move around. Her head still hurt a lot more than she let on, and today even more so as the day wore on. What she'd give to lie down for a few hours with a cryo pack on her head. No time though, they just got the break they'd been hoping for.

They were on their way to a meeting with one of the heavy hitters in the local crime syndicate. He was a bounty hunter for one of the major players and had his finger on everything related to people coming and going in that sector. They were assured if he didn't know, then no one would. Traviata rubbed her temple trying to ease the discomfort as they plodded along.

She watched the people as they traversed the city, the elite dressed in their finest, with their noses stuck up so high they had to be faint from lack of oxygen. Traviata was glad the Commander had warned her about it and some of the other problems with Taris. He'd told her it would test her patience and ability to keep her mouth shut, but that in their present circumstances they couldn't draw attention to themselves so neither of them had any choice but to keep silent.

He also confided with her that on more than one occasion he'd gotten himself involved in a few unpleasant situations while stationed here. He wouldn't elaborate on the details, but Traviata had the distinct impression that the altercations had become physical.

During Carth's time stationed on Taris, during the Mandalorian war, he'd witnessed all kinds of social injustice. It really bothered him that there was such bigotry against off worlders there, especially non-humanoids. It boggled his mind that people could actually be so filled with hate for someone for no real reason.

After spending several days going about the city that never slept, she'd come to exactly the same opinion as Carth. One situation they'd found themselves in, surrounded by a group of hate mongers, led by one prejudiced man, the Commander had to take Traviata by the arm and pull her away. She had so badly wanted to punch the brain bolted moron. Carth had told her he agreed with her and wanted to do the same, but it would mean a death sentence for them both if they called attention to themselves. Bastilla and the Republic were counting on them, and that was their priority; they couldn't lose focus on their mission, which was to find Bastilla and get her off the disgusting planet. What he'd said made sense to her, but she'd still so badly wanted to put her fist in the man's face.

Traviata let go a long breath, she wondered if when they escaped the planet it would be the last time she'd see the Commander. They had been constant companions for several days, and it gave her an empty feeling to think of them going their different ways. Perhaps it was because she was filling the void of losing Trask with her enigmatic Captain, she reasoned. Thoughts of Trask caused a fresh wave of pain and guilt to wash over her.

She'd always felt a close bond with Trask but it had been a feeling like she'd imagined you'd have with a little brother. Trask had attempted to advance the relationship into something more a couple of times, but her lack of response had deterred him from trying further. Traviata just had never felt that type of attraction to him, though she'd adored him. She swallowed painfully, trying to stem the tide of rising emotion, her thoughts returning to Carth.

She had a much different feeling for the Commander, she admitted to herself furtively glancing at him. He stirred something deep within her, he touched her heart without even trying to. She couldn't remember ever feeling this way about anyone ever before.

She shook her head at the crazy vein her thoughts had gone off into, which was a mistake, because that made her head start to pound even more. The Private pinched the bridge of her nose in response, hoping for any relief.

"Let's stop over here for a minute," Carth said pointing to a bench in a nearby alcove. "I want to check the datapad for directions, make sure we're not going around in circles... again," he offered.

The Commander had been noticing Traviata's quietness and that she was obviously suffering greatly from her head injury. He had resisted her accompanying him at first on his searches for clues on Bastilla's whereabouts, but the truth was that from the beginning she'd been such a help with her knowledge of languages that he'd allowed it. It was something he felt guilty for and was going to try to remedy as soon as he could.

Carth let his pack slide off his shoulder, sitting it on the bench, retrieving a large bottle of water.

"Here," Carth said handing her the container.

"Thanks," she said, before taking several large gulps. "I think we're headed the right way, we just go over there to the east turbo lift," Traviata said offering the beverage to him.

He appeared not to hear her, furiously keying at the datapad.

"Carth?" she said, jostling the bottle.

"Oh, thanks. In a minute, I'm checking something," his eyes briefly looking to her and back at whatever was engrossing him.

Giving up Traviata drank some more, sat the bottle beside her and laid back on the bench, closing her eyes. She didn't move when she felt him sit beside her. "Looking for the Chin-Bret scores?" the Private threw at him, knowing that information would not be available on a Sith ruled planet.

"Maybe I was. You know I did have a lot of money riding on last week's game," Carth said with a slight smile. "Coruscant has an amazing team this season, Trevonway was supposed to start, it was a sure bet," he said, his voice tinged with regret.

"Sure bet? I'm surprised you'd consider anything a sure bet. In fact, I'm a little surprised you bet at all," she replied wryly.

"There are a few sure things, not many, granted," Carth paused, "You know being a starship captain, planning and executing a mission to secure an objective, is a lot like betting. That's why I have a weakness for chin-bret and sabacc," Carth responded.

"You're saying your position is just a game to you?" she taunted mildly, opening her eyes looking at him blankly. She knew what he was getting at, but for some reason she enjoyed teasing him.

"What? Of course not," he shot back irately, trying to read her expressionless face.

"I'm saying that the strategy behind a well played game like sabacc especially is similar, with the obvious difference of the stakes involved," he paused, noting the smile now on her face, her eyes dancing with laughter. "You knew what I meant. You played me," he added.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist," she said lightly. "You know, there's no one who could ever question your loyalty or commitment to the Republic and the Fleet. You're practically a legend at the Academy," she finished.

"They must be getting hard up for material then. Anyway, legends rarely live up to reality and if you put too much faith in people, they will let you down," he said with a grimace.

"So far you haven't disappointed," she commented.

"Take it from me, don't trust anyone. Not me, no one, no exceptions," Carth shot back.

Traviata stared at him for a long moment and shook her head slightly. "Sorry Commander, but I trust you and I'm betting on you," she returned.

Carth's gaze tightened and he let go a long breath. "You're stubborn, but I bet you already know that."

"You have no idea, plus I hate losing and you're a sure bet, Commander. I've been known to play a hand or two of sabacc myself. You're not the only one who likes to gamble," she added with a crooked smile.

"That wasn't the point I was trying to make, but you already know that," he said with a grimace. "Damn stubborn," he added distractedly, watching the way the wind played with her hair. He found himself briefly imagining playing sabacc with her, knowing intuitively it would be a great game. She was attractive, and he wasn't above noticing a beautiful woman, but she wasn't his typical type. Still, he couldn't deny she affected him. He pushed away the thought, not sure where it came from.

"You feel better, ready to move on now?" He asked, checking his chrono. He really wanted to have enough time to make one stop before their rendezvous with the slime ball they were meeting at the cantina.

"I'm fine, you didn't have to stop for me," Traviata replied defensively, getting quickly to her feet.

Carth didn't say anything, just nodded and stood picking up his bag; slinging it over his shoulder he started walking.

"Wait where are you going?" she asked, her brow knitted together. Carth was heading for the turbo lift opposite from the one she knew they should take.

"Detour and it's a short cut," Carth said a little too casually, thumbing the control for the lift.

Traviata shrugged, hoping they didn't end up lost. "If you're sure, we don't want to be late and since we stopped to rest..." she paused at his expression.

"It's not up for a vote, Traviata. We're going this way," Carth shot back tersely.

"I know, you're the boss," she added. "Just trying to make sure we don't get lost again. It's not exactly hard to do here." The place was like a maze, some of the buildings were interconnected, some not, and specific lifts took you to different sides of the city.

Carth's knowledge of the area, from his time spent there during the Mandalorian wars, was helpful. It was still a crap shoot sometimes though; on a few occasions they'd ended up in completely different sectors than they had planned on.

The Commander felt a flicker of annoyance at once again having to remind her who was in charge. "There's plenty of time, and I want to check something out on the way," his look conveying his displeasure at having to explain his actions. The whirring sound of the lift announced its arrival. "You know, if that's okay with you," he said over his shoulder entering the lift.

"Sorry," Traviata offered, following him in, leaning against the cool steel of the wall. She'd done it again, made him mad. The Private closed her eyes momentarily at the throbbing in her head.

Carth took in her features for a moment; she'd really been through a lot over the past week, even for a soldier. The Republic Captain new Intelligence wasn't really big on protocol. The Private had carried the rank of Lieutenant before her transfer and was probably used to telling people what to do most of the time. That had to be a tough adjustment, getting busted down to a Private. He'd love to know the story behind that; there had to be one.

Onasi, you are getting soft, and that will get you killed, he reminded himself ruefully.

"I know that it's an adjustment starting all over like you are at Fleet. Think of it this way Traviata, even if you'd kept your rank when you were transferred, I'd still out rank you and you'd still be having to follow my orders," Carth offered.

"It's not that, it just comes out. I've spent my life training for this type of situation. I respect you and your rank, sir. Honestly, I'm really just trying to be helpful," Traviata promised, her eyes now wide open. The turbolift shifted, propelling them closer to their destination.

"I bet it was hard cutting all your ties with your family and friends," Carth thought out loud, curious about her. "You know during your time in Intelligence," he explained. He couldn't imagine anyone giving up their family willingly, but people did it everyday.

"Not really, I'm an orphan, was a ward of the Republic since before I can remember. The closest family I really ever had was Trask," Traviata trailed off, her eyes revealing her pain at the memory.

Carth nodded, "Sorry, I know it's hard to lose someone you're close to."

"I'm sorry too, you know for the rest of the crew. Well- and I don't know about personally - for you I mean," she stammered and then took a long breath. Idiot, she told herself. As long as he's been in service, he's learned how to deal with it and certainly had to deal with people dying long before now.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is, I guess we've all suffered losses in this war one way or another. We've got to find a way to stop the Sith, and it better be sooner than later, judging by this latest move," they were invading more territory everyday.

"This is nothing, they've obliterated worlds. Destroying ships and planet blockades are just their SOP," Carth bit out, his temper flaring. "We _will_ stop them, there's no question of that. I will not stop until that happens and when I get my hands on him, he'll regret what he did," he said, steel in his voice.

Traviata's eye brow arched at his angry emotional response, "He? Carth? Who do you mean?" Traviata asked.

"Forget it," he dismissed her question, his face now a mask. Carth didn't know what it was about this woman that made him do and say things he didn't do with other people. He had enough of it though; this was not something he had any desire to discuss.

"I want to know, Carth," Traviata said earnestly. "It seems like there is more to this for you, personal in some way." She didn't mean to, but the Private had definitely touched on a hot button topic for the Commander. The awful thing was that now she was really driven to find out what had happened. Something terrible, that much she was sure of.

"That's right, it is personal, that makes it none of your concern," Carth barked, his eyes flashed in anger.

Traviata's eyes narrowed in response, "Maybe I don't see it that way, Carth. I think you need to talk about it-"

The sound of Carth's palm pounding the wall in the small area stopped Traviata from completing her thought.

"Enough already! Damn it, will you leave it the frak alone?" he thundered, his eyes boring holes into her.

Traviata met his gaze unflinchingly. "Okay, fine. I will for now."

"You had it at okay, just okay. Why the frak do you always feel the need to ruin it with what comes after you get it right? Don't answer that, it was rhetorical," he paused, slipping into his Commander tone. "You need to get your mind focused back on our mission, we both do," Carth's gaze went to his datapad and didn't look away from it until the lift doors opened with a loud hiss. Then he quickly walked off toward whatever destination he had in mind.

It only took a few minutes and they were at the entrance to a clinic. Traviata didn't want to ask him why they were there, not in his current mood. Carth entered without a backward glance; in fact he hadn't looked in her direction or said one word on the way there.

A slight man, with white hair greeted them with his gentle tone as they entered.

"Greetings," a quick glance told the man they were not the normal citizenry of Taris and he wondered what brought them to his clinic.


	4. Chapter 3 - Startling Discoveries

**Chapter ****Three**

**Startling ****Discoveries**

_Doubt is a pain too lonely to know that faith is his twin brother. - _**Khalil ****Gibran**

"Forn Zelka?" Carth asked.

"I am Forn Zelka," the white-haired man answered with some trepidation. "How can I assist you?" he asked eyeing the obvious military that had entered his clinic.

Carth glanced over at Traviata; he inwardly smirked as she absentmindedly browsed the contents on the many shelves and tables in the room. The doctor had quite a vast selection of remedies and equipment, an astonishing feat for such a small facility.

The Commander had come to the clinic because of a conversation he'd overheard at one of the many cantinas they'd been in; as luck would have it, they'd been speaking in basic and Carth hadn't needed Traviata to translate.

Apparently Forn Zelka was known for helping those who needed it (the no-questions-asked type of help). He also had a reputation for being a Republic sympathizer; Carth needed to know if it was true.

"My friend here needs some medical attention, as well as your discretion; I was told you could provide both," Carth answered cautiously.

"I see. What kind of discretion?" the Doctor asked guardedly while slipping his hand into his jacket pocket.

"Doesn't matter really, does it? Is it true?" Carth's thumb discreetly freed his blaster. Forn's move hadn't gone unnoticed by the Commander.

"Are you with the Sith? I've done nothing-" Forn said defensively.

Traviata had eased her way to the opposite side of the room, feeling drawn there. She noticed a control panel next to a closed doorway; silently, slowly, she worked her way over to it.

Carth had the doctor engrossed with their conversation and he wasn't paying any attention to her now. Urged by some feeling she couldn't understand, she started to rewrite the security code to open the passageway. She caught the Captain glancing at her a couple of times, but the doctor seemed oblivious to her actions. Traviata continued until a loud hiss came from the sides of the door revealing an attached room. She looked up feeling their eyes upon her.

"What are you doing? Stay away from there!" Forn shouted angrily.

Traviata took a step in the room and let out a loud gasp at the sight before her. She recognized the heavy sound of Carth's footsteps come up behind her, followed by a lighter, quicker pair. The walls were lined with glowing, bubbling tanks of liquid. Each tank contained a severely injured and mangled body. A large steel examination table was in the center of the room, covered in blood and littered with used surgical instruments.

The sound of a charging weapon caused Traviata to turn, her pistol in her hand. Carth held his particularly nasty looking blaster at the doctor.

"Even as deformed as they now are, I recognize a few of them from the Spire. The one on the end was one of the best fighter pilots I had. They're Republic soldiers, Traviata," Carth said aloud.

"They're not Republic soldiers. These people were wounded in a tragic speeder accident," Forn muttered.

Carth's eyes narrowed at the lie, his grip on his weapon tightening.

"Wait, what do you mean you recognize them? You're a pilot? Were you on the Republic vessel?" Forn asked with sudden realization. Carth heatedly pushed his blaster against the man's forehead.

"I was their Captain! I'm also the last face you'll ever see if you don't answer my questions carefully, Zelka. How many others have you tortured for the Sith?" Carth spat out.

"What? No- I-" Forn stammered.

"Sick, twisted, bastard. Rip them apart, put them on ice to let them heal, and then do it some more. Never again!" the Commander ground out.

Traviata's eyes darted to the tanks on the wall; instinctively she moved closer to examine them.

"You have one chance to save your sorry excuse for a life. And don't lie to me! Did you do this to Bastilla, too? Is she even still alive?" Carth's voice was dangerously in control. He had no problem killing the Sith scum; in fact he was hoping for an excuse to pull the trigger.

"Bas-s-tilla? I- I don't have a patient named Bastilla... that I know of. S- some of these soldiers didn't have ID, so... If she was in one of those pods, she's probably dead by now, or gravely injured if she didn't receive prompt medical attention, I'm sorry to say," Forn replied.

Traviata punched at the display in front of one of the tanks, pulling up the patient info. _Patient_, he'd said. Patient, not prisoner. She scanned the detailed file of all the doctor had done.

"She's tough to kill, I'll bet she's fine and just hiding out from the likes of you, then," Carth said, his finger tightening on the trigger.

"Carth!" Traviata ran up to Carth's side. "It may not be what we thought, just wait."

The Commander's shocked eyes shot down meeting Traviata's; he didn't lower his weapon.

"I just read a patient file, Carth. He's been treating that man there," Traviata said pointing to the tank.

"Trying to save his life, not hurt him. He's on a considerable dosage of pain medication. According to his records, he has been since being rescued," she finished. She lightly tugged at his blaster arm trying to get him to lower it. His arm was frozen in place.

"Please, Carth. Go look for yourself," she pleaded. She knew he would never forgive himself if he killed not only an innocent man, but someone who'd been helping the Captain's crewmen.

"I'll watch him while you look," she said targeting the doctor, fixing her eyes on him.

Swearing under his breath, the Commander slowly lowered his blaster.

Traviata could hear the medical monitor being keyed up, then the light beeping and tapping as Carth brought up additional records. Next she heard him walk to the adjoining tank, then another, and another. He checked every one of them before returning.

"Stand down, Traviata," Carth said, coming to stand along side the woman.

"It seems I owe you a debt of thanks, Doctor Zelka. Not to mention one enormous apology," Carth apologized with a small smile, holstering his weapon. "With everyone around here trying to kill us, I just wasn't expecting this. I'm so thankful for the compassion you have shown my crew," he added, his eyes never leaving the doctor's.

"I understand," he paused, nodding his head. "Quite understandable my boy," he let go a long breath. With these Sith animals in charge here, who could blame you for thinking the worst," Forn said. Slapping Carth on the arm he walked over to the tanks. "Excuse me just a moment, I need to check on my patients," he said already busily tapping away at the screen.

Carth watched the odd little doctor go about his work, so engrossed that he'd seemed to have forgotten their presence or that the soldier had almost made him a wall stain just moments earlier. With a slight shake of his head Carth turned to Traviata, still standing beside him.

"I owe you a debt of thanks too," his eyes held hers. "How did you know?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "I saw a name on one of the tanks, and I thought it was odd for a Sith sympathizer. When I looked further I discovered names on every tube. Usually people in the business of torture number their subjects, they de-humanize them. I checked the records and found he's been trying to keep them alive," she paused, swallowing hard. "Carth, most will die I think. He's done all that could be done for them, the best I can tell, but they were all severely injured."

Carth nodded, "So he knows what he's doing? I mean he seems a bit..."

Traviata smiled, rubbing at her temple distractedly. "He is a different little guy, but I'd say he's a competent doctor, judging from what I read."

"That's what I thought too, wanted to make sure you agreed. You've had some medical training, more than me at least, according to your record," Carth explained.

"Not much, just your basics really, some anatomy that type of thing. I'd say he was a more than adequate physician," Traviata replied.

"I've got no other choice. That'll have to be good enough under the circumstances," Carth said as if to himself, seeming to have made up his mind about something.

Without warning he scooped Traviata up off her feet and carried her to a clean exam table in the front of the facility. He sat her down gently. Putting a hand on either side of her on the table, he leaned over, making them eye level. They were so close they were almost touching. Traviata stared at him, in too much shock to find her voice.

"It seems I've finally found a way to leave you speechless, Traviata. I'll have to remember this next time you don't know when to shut up," Carth said with a wink.

Traviata's mouth went dry, her heart beating quickly. Her mind raced, searching for a clever retort, any response. She couldn't find her voice and just sat there, lost in his gaze.

"Hey, Doc. I've got another patient for you in here," Carth called over his shoulder. When he turned back his eyes held Traviata's for a brief moment, and then he walked away after activating the privacy screen.

The doctor quickly padded his way to the table, instructing Traviata to lie back, he tapped at the bioscanner.

Carth rested against a nearby table, his datapad now in his hand. He still hadn't heard Traviata utter one word; yeah, definitely going to remember this, he thought with a smile.

It didn't take long before the doctor was finished. "Well, she had a skull fracture with a subdural hematoma. It's good you got her here when you did, I'm sure she's been in considerable pain," the doctor said with a tsk, tsk. "I was able to heal her completely."

"Great, Doc," Carth offered. "I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for my crew."

"I just wish I could have done more for you both," Forn paused. "Well maybe I can, you two need to get off Taris. They have search parties everywhere looking for survivors. It's only a matter of time before you'll get caught. I know a bounty hunter; he comes in here all the time. He owes me quite a debt," his eyes met the Captain's. "Time for him to pay up I think; if anyone can get you out of here it's him. Oh, he's tiresome, loathsome, and offensive, but he's tough and resourceful and works for the most powerful crime syndicate here on Taris."

"Thanks," Carth's eyes lit up with the news. "We've got something we have to do first though."

"Ahh, search for this Bastilla I presume," Forn said.

"That's right, Doc." Carth looked to the sound of Traviata's footsteps. The lines of pain that he'd become accustomed to were no longer etched into her forehead. Her eyes, with her unspoken gratitude, met his. He nodded to her, acknowledging it as she came to stand beside him.

"I'm interested though and would really appreciate you making the introductions if you wouldn't mind," Carth paused. "If you could just send me a message with the time and place. I don't want to involve you anymore than you already are. In fact, when we leave you should come with us," Carth offered.

The little doctor was already shaking his head, "No, no. I am going to the under city. I've made all the arrangements to have all of this moved. There are many people who depend on my help here, and I can't leave them. I will send you the information on the meeting though when I get it."

"I understand," Carth affirmed with a nod. "You're a good man Forn, I'm honored and glad I had the opportunity to meet you," Carth said extending his hand.

"Oh, it was my honor, my boy. Anytime I can help a soldier of the Republic. Oh, how I miss the old days when the Jedi and soldiers were here. Who can forget when Revan and Malak roamed our streets? The Republic military vessels in and out of our ports. I could tell you stories, my boy! Stories you wouldn't believe..." the doctor trailed off as Carth walked to the door, clearly not interested in war stories regarding Revan and Malak.

"Thank you again, Forn," Traviata gave the man a slight hug and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Don't pay him any attention, it's not you; he gets like that anytime those two are brought up," she whispered in his ear.

Understanding came to the doctor, as he nodded his head. "Yes, tsk, tsk. Such a terrible tragedy, what happened to those two," he paused. "We mustn't give up hope my dear, always remember that."

"Traviata? We need to leave," Carth said over his shoulder, not sparing a backwards glance.

"Gotta go," Traviata said, glancing over at Carth quickly.

"Bye, bye, my dear," Forn said waving at the soldier, his eyes glazing over lost in his memories of days past.

"You could have said goodbye. He didn't mean anything by what he said," Traviata chided as they put distance between themselves and the clinic. She made several other attempts at small talk with him, but it was like talking to a brick wall. Finally she gave up, and they continued on in silence until they were in the pub for the meeting with their contact, Rex.

They asked at the bar for him and he was quickly pointed out to them by the bartender.

"Three Corellian whiskeys and keep them comin'" Traviata ordered, handing the bartender a wad of credits.

"Is that absolutely necessary?" Carth asked with a raised eyebrow. "I mean the Corellian is really pricey to waste on this scumbag. I worked hard for my money you're spending on all the lowlifes."

"I'm sorry, really. But it'll be worth it if we get what we need, don't you think?" she asked.

"That's a very large and expensive _if._" He rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's get this over with," Carth said.

* * *

Carth unbuckled his blaster holster, charging the weapon in one unnoticeable movement. He didn't understand what was being said, but he recognized the sound of a weapon being powered on. The soldier pushed himself slightly back from the table, his gaze taking in his companions. Traviata was sitting closely to his left, Rex was seated in the corner directly across from the pair.

Traviata bent forward to lean over the table, her voice low. Whatever she said caused the bounty hunter to power off his weapon. She fished out a stack of Republic credits, placing them in a pile on the table beside her, sitting back into her seat. The bartender brought over three more whiskeys and sat them beside her. The Private downed the one in her hand, giving the glass to the bartender. Carth's sat untouched. She slid a glass to the center of the table and then the pile of credits.

The man reached forward for the credits. The mercenary found his arm pinned in one quick movement, the Private hunched over the table, bringing her face so close to his they were almost touching. Carth let his hand rest on his blaster, his face stone, all his muscles tensed.

The woman's tone was icy as she spoke, using a finger of her free hand to jab at the table for emphasis. With a slight nod from the man and a few mumbled words, she released him. Her eyes met Carth's steely gaze. "Time to go," she murmured, rising from the table.

"Right," the Commander's athletic form was instantly upright, the sound of the chair scraping against the concrete noticeable, even in the noisy cantina. Carth placed his hand on Traviata's elbow, guiding her through the crowd, pushing their way out of the packed bar. He hated not knowing what just happened, though he had a pretty good idea.

"Let's hear it," Carth leaned in, speaking quietly in her ear, as they exited the building.

"Bastilla's being held by a gang with a hideout in the sewers, and they're hoping to sell her to the highest bidder. They know she's a Jedi, but nothing else apparently. Shouldn't be too difficult to get her out," she offered.

It was a long moment before Carth said anything. "Yeah, it just sounds off. How can they hold her, unless she's injured," he scratched at his chin thoughtfully. "He say anything else?"

"Nothing of importance, I'm pretty sure he was telling the truth though," she offered.

"Great, we're reduced to taking the word of bounty hunters now," he shot back sarcastically. "It got a little tense in there, what was that about?" his eyes narrowed slightly waiting for her response.

A group of obviously inebriated men passed by.

"He tried leveraging for more credits, you know the type. He wanted to know why we were looking for Bastilla and then he made comments about us obviously being off worlders and how the Sith were looking for Republic soldiers who crash landed on the planet," she shrugged. "It's okay though, I made it work for us," she paused as another group walked by.

Carth let go an exasperated sigh and, taking her by the elbow once again, he led her to a nearby apartment entrance.

"How? What did you say?" Carth asked, his hand guiding her to a quiet passageway.

"I told him how smart he was and how he was right. Then I told him we weren't trying to rescue the Jedi, but capture her. That we were changing sides to the Sith and needed a gift to prove our allegiance, if we hoped not to die, that-" Traviata stopped Carth's grip becoming vice like on her arm, his pace quickening.

"Ouch, Carth, a little tight," she looked up at his face, the look in his eyes murderous.

He pulled her a little further down the hallway and when they came to an empty room, he pushed her in letting her go abruptly, causing her to stumble, almost falling.

"You did WHAT?" Carth asked quietly, practically ripping the pack from his back, letting it land with a thud to the hard metal floor, barely keeping his anger from erupting into violence. He wanted to make sure he heard her right.

"I said we were traitors to the Republic, looking for a prize to save our skins and get off this wretched planet," Traviata got out, before he had grabbed her upper arms.

"You never say those words. EVER! Not under any circumstances," Carth thundered.

"You don't think I meant them, do you?" Traviata's mind raced, trying to understand his extreme response to her rouse.

"Well, did you?" he asked in his quiet tone she recognized as barely controlled fury.

"How can you ask that, Carth? I swear, what the hell is wrong with you? What the frak was I supposed to say? Pardon me, sir, but we've misplaced our Jedi, can you tell us where she is?" Traviata's voice rose, her own anger rising. "He's a frakin' bounty hunter."

"Anything but what you said would have been fine. Those words are never okay, even if your life depends on it. That is the one thing a soldier is willing to die for. Loyalty to the Republic," Carth said tersely with an accusing glare.

"I'm just as loyal as you are, Captain Onasi. I had to think fast and it was the most plausible thing I could come up with off the top of my head. This guy hunts frakin Republic officers for the credits. It's been like a damn holiday for him since the Endar Spire blew up and Republic soldiers started raining from the sky!" she finished. "I was just trying to save our collective asses and find out where Bastilla was. I did what I had to do to save us and her. End of story."

"The question then is this, Traviata. How far are you willing to go to save your ass... or others for that matter? What line wouldn't you cross? This isn't a gray area. I need to know, right now," Carth's grip tightened as he pushed her up against a nearby wall.

Stunned, Traviata stared at the man who looked ready to kill her. Mere hours ago he'd scooped her up into his arms to make sure she had her injury looked at. Now he seemed ready to give her one himself.

"It was a filthy lie made to a scumbag, nothing more, Carth," she paused as his grip tightened even more.

"No further, okay. I would never betray the Republic. How can you be thinking that? You of all people; you've read my record, I'm sure. I've spent my life training for and serving the Republic, even when it meant taking a humiliating demotion; no, especially then! And I have no idea why it happened; I was told to report to Fleet and that I was going in as a Private. I was told that they needed me there. I followed my orders, I always follow my orders, but not just because I'm a soldier!" she explained, her voice thick with emotion. "But because I've devoted my life to the Republic. They were there for me when I needed them, and I have and will do the same," she paused again, swallowing hard. "I stayed to serve and protect the people who need us. The ones who can't protect themselves. I fight for them and the ideals that make the Republic great..." she trailed off.

His eyes softened and she saw sanity return to them. She let go a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Carth, what happened to make you act like that? I want to understand where all that intense anger and distrust came from," she said.

Carth ignored the question, as if not hearing it.

"That's happened to you before, hasn't it? You've been betrayed," she blurted out. "Revan and Malak, did you know them?" she wondered out loud.

His eyes darted to hers at that. "His name is Saul Karath, and he was my Captain; more than that actually. He had been my mentor and friend," he said, letting go of her arms.

"It was just after Revan came back as a dark Sith lord, attacking us with our own ships, own people, too. Saul came to me saying that maybe we were on the wrong side, that there was no way the Republic could stand against such powerful Sith who had an unending supply of ships and weapons," Carth sighed and walked to the entry of the room, leaning on one hand against the frame.

Traviata walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The Commander glanced in her direction and then stared darkly off into the distance. "Saul disappeared with the Leviathan. I never saw him again after that. No one did until the day he showed up at my home world, Telos IV. Revan ordered him to destroy Telos, to prove his loyalty. Saul had the security codes, disabling the defenses - The entire planet was helpless before them. Saul destroyed everything I held dear," Carth trailed off, the last part barely audible.

"I'm sorry I didn't know. That's where all the anger comes from, the distrust," she said.

"The words you said to the bounty hunter, well that's what Saul did to me. He gave Telos IV to Revan as a gift to prove his sincerity and ability to fight for them. It just hit too close to what I've experienced," Carth explained.

"You could say the distrust is a result of conditioning I suppose. Whatever it is, it's part of who I am now," Carth said shrugging.

"You know not everyone's like Saul. Even since we've been here you've seen people surprise you with their help and goodness, take Forn for example," she started.

"Saul did plenty of good before he turned, so did Revan and Malak for that matter," he said shaking his head, his hard eyes meeting hers. "I don't trust people, that will never change, you never know who will turn on you or when,"Carth cut in.

"What kind of life is that? How can you go on living-" Traviata tried again.

"Some of us don't have a choice!" Carth interjected.

"But-"

"Enough," he said tersely then let go a long breath; he didn't want to lose his temper with her again.

"Enough, okay" he said softer this time. "Give it a rest, Traviata. We have a mission to get back to. We don't have time for this."

Carth slung the pack over one shoulder and walked out of the room heading for the lift that would take them to the sewers of Taris. Traviata stared after him for a moment. She hated that Carth was so full of pain, anger, and distrust. What a miserable way to live; he'd missed out on so much that way, she thought. She also decided, in that moment, that she was going to do everything in her power to show him that there were people left in the galaxy you could trust.


	5. Chapter 4 - Danger in the Depths

**A/N:** Many wonderful thanks to all who have read my story. Special thanks to those who have left reviews. I really appreciate all comments and criticisms and will answer any questions that I can. Also, my apologies for the delay in posting this chapter!

Chapter Four

Danger In The Depths

_Friendship, __of __itself __a __holy __tie, __is __made __more __sacred __by __adversity._

_**\- **__**Charles **__**Caleb **__**Colton**_

The rusty pipes of the sewer complex were leaking, causing a crusty film to cover the walls after years of neglect. The steel grated floors were slippery in places where hydraulic fuel had leaked from the pumping stations throughout the vast maze of tubes. The air was heavy with the smell of decay.

They had combed miles of tunnels; so far they hadn't spotted anything that resembled life, much less their lost Jedi.

Carth's brows furrowed as they came to a nexus with three other tunnels branching from it. He moved forward a bit while his hand quickly found his blaster; it was an automatic response to the faint noise that drew his attention.

"What?" Traviata whispered with her blaster in hand as well.

"I thought I heard something," he said, continuing to stare off into the distance.

They stood like that for a moment and then Carth shrugged his pack off his shoulders, fishing a pair of comlinks out of it.

"Here. Special encrypts, military frequencies, a few state of the art add-ons," the Captain said, pinning one to the collar of her jacket for hands-free use. He'd kept the obviously military devices hidden away in case the pair was caught, but desperate times…

He was thankful once again he always kept a go bag ready. When he got back to civilization he was making sure he added a bioscanner to the bag too. It would have helped to diagnose her previous injuries and it could also identify life signs, which would have assisted them greatly in their current search.

"We're going to need to split up, we can cover twice the ground that way," Carth informed her, putting his comlink on his flight jacket collar.

"Good idea," she agreed. Traviata followed him toward one of the conduits, coming to a stop at the opening.

"I'll take the one to the east," he said gesturing in the direction he had heard the noise. "You give this one a look; just recon, that's all."

"Right," Traviata acknowledged, taking a step into the tunnel. She was stopped by a hand on her arm. The soldier turned, her eyes questioning.

"Stay in constant contact," he said, clearing his throat, his hand resting on her arm. "Traviata, don't try to be a hero, you see something, hold your position and report it, do not engage," his intent gaze held hers, his hand still on her arm.

The experienced Commander knew it was sound military strategy. He had ordered troops into much more dangerous situations before, it went with the uniform. The idea of sending Traviata off alone to face hidden danger though bothered him more than it should.

"Roger, that," she affirmed. Impulsively her hand found his, giving it a light squeeze, before treking into the large pipe.

The Captain watched her retreating form until it was out of sight. With effort he shook off the thought of following after her and made his way quickly down the opposite passageway.

Carth proceeded carefully into the labyrinth; the indistinct noise he'd heard earlier was getting louder. It was an ominous sound of growling and banging on metal. The spaceship Captain hesitated as he came to a "T"; the noise was coming from the west.

"Carth?" Traviata's voice came from his comlink.

"Affirmative," he said in a hushed voice.

"Bad time? You okay?" Traviata asked, her voice a whisper as well.

"I'm fine. Just going to check something out," he paused, the growling grew louder.

"Report," Carth ordered automatically.

"No contact. Nothing to report, except I'm going to check out something ahead. It seems to open into a larger area. May lead to something," she said quietly.

"Affirmative," Carth's voice sounding distracted. "You be careful, just take a quick look and report back to me."

"Roger that, and hey, you be careful too," she agreed soberly.

"Onasi out," Carth replied and muted the comlink.

He eased around the corner, toward the sound. At the end of the hall, maybe 10 meters, was what looked like a prison door. The Captain looked through a small barred window; he couldn't see anything in the pitch darkness. He tried pushing open the door, when it wouldn't budge, he took a chance and shot the door with his blaster. It fell back into the room with a loud thud, smoking and crackling.

They were running out of time, he could feel it. Their hunt for Bastilla was taking too long, there was no time now to play it safe.

He pulled out a glow rod from the side of his pack, using it to illuminate the room.

The Commander's eyes widened in shock as he took a sharp breath. It was a huge wookie, at least two meters tall the best Carth could tell; it was difficult to judge with the way he was chained to the wall.

The wookie let go a sorrowful wail. He may regret it, but Carth knew he couldn't leave the wookie like that. If the wookie was detained for any official reason, it certainly wouldn't be down here. Then he wondered if Bastilla was in the same type of cell in one of the many tunnels.

Carth tossed his bag on the ground and crept over closer to the wookie.

The wookie strained against his chains at Carth's approach letting go a ferocious anger filled growl. The Commander froze in his tracks, holding his hands up.

"Whoa, buddy. I'm not going to hurt you, calm down. I'm a Republic Officer, I don't know why you're chained up like this, but I can guess," Carth explained while holstering his weapon.

The wookie slave trade was a booming business, at least in the outter rim. This was the first sign that there really was a crime ring operating nearby. They were getting closer.

"All I want to do is free you. Okay? I'm not with the ones who did this to you. I'm looking for someone who's a prisoner down here, too," Carth went on.

"So let's make an arrangement, big guy. I'll unchain you, and you won't break me in half when I do? Deal?" Carth asked inching closer.

The wookie said something Carth couldn't understand, but he did seem to nod his head.

The Commander inspected the cuffs and chains, now standing beside him. "No problem, I've got just the thing," Carth said with a smile.

Carth darted over to his pack, retrieving a small laser cutter. He'd included it in his bag after needing one once off-ship and not having it.

With a click, the room was illuminated with a green light. He moved slowly to the wookie.

"It's the only way I know to free you. Okay?" Carth said.

The wookie seemed to hesitate a moment, and then growled what appeared to be an affirmative.

It took much longer than Carth had hoped; it was tedious work, taking care not to hurt the wookie any more than he already had been. Carth glanced at his chrono and noted the time with surprise; he'd been in there an hour.

He was almost through the last cuff when the wookie broke free, flinging his arms out wide. Carth stepped back while quickly dodging the hairy limbs, his body tense and battle ready, unsure of the wookie's intentions.

The wookie let go a fierce growl as he ran over to the other side of the room and began throwing huge steel lockers against the wall. The containers burst upon impact spilling the contents all over the floor.

"I get it, you're pissed, but not the best idea. You wanna' keep it down?" Carth warned him.

The wookie roared and the Commander briefly wondered if he was next. Then he realized there was more than rage behind his actions, noticing the items now strewn all over the floor. The wookie gathered a crossbow off the floor, slinging it onto his back, with a variety of ammo. Then he gestured to the floor at the remaining articles left. When Carth didn't move the wookie picked up a special ammo cartridge and handed it to him.

Carth let go a low whistle of appreciation and gave the wookie a broad smile. The wookie let go with a sort of chuckle. The Commander quickly picked up the assorted grenades, blaster mods, and several thermal detonators. Everything you need to ruin someone's day, Carth thought.

The wookie watched Carth and then, with an unmistakable growl of gratitude, he engulfed Carth in a big hug, picking him up off his feet briefly before letting him go.

"No problem, big guy, and thanks for this." Carth said in response, putting a hand on his pack, now stuffed to the point of bursting.

"You should probably get outta here before whoever did this to you comes back. Especially with all the noise you made," Carth advised. He swore under his breath, again noting the time on his chrono.

The wookie said something unintelligible to the Captain. "I can't understand you big guy, listen I have something I need to do."

"Traviata?" Carth said, activating his comlink.

No response. "Traviata, report," he tried again.

Carth tossed the cutter into the bag and onto his shoulder. "I've gotta go, Pal. Be careful out there."

The wookie didn't budge, Carth let go a long breath. He didn't know why he would want to stay, but he had larger concerns now.

The Commander rushed out of the room. "Suit yourself," he mumbled under his breath.

He went a few meters and noted the wookie was following him. "You don't want to follow me, big guy.

"Where I'm going will probably be crawling with the same people who took you prisoner. I've got to check on a friend who may be in trouble," Carth noted uneasily.

The wookie put a furry paw on Carth's arm, his big brown eyes, trying to communicate with him. The wookie went off on a long speech. Carth couldn't understand one word.

"Listen, buddy," Carth said glancing at his chrono. "If you want to follow me, I'm not going to try to stop you. I don't have time for this though," he said with strained patience, his thoughts on Traviata.

Carth tried reaching her; again nothing. His stomach tightened in knots. He began a full out run toward her last known location, the wookie on his heels.

They'd gone about 10 meters when he heard a garbled noise, he stopped and thumbed his comlink.

"Traviata?" Carth said.

"-finally-in some trouble-could – help," Traviata's garbled transmission said before ending.

"Your transmission was unclear. Repeat, last," Carth said.

No response. Well, the wookie said something.

"Traviata?" Carth tried again. The Commander took off in a sprint toward the nexus where he'd left her.

I never should have let her go alone. If something happens to her, I'll never forgive myself.

He pictured her in a cell like the one he'd just freed his new friend from, hurt and alone or worse. The thought made him want to throw up. The Republic Commander realized in that moment that at some point during their time together, Traviata had come to mean something more than a crewman to him. The idea took him by surprise and he quickly pushed the thoughts out of his mind. He'd think about it later, it wouldn't matter if he was too late to save her...Carth had to push that thought out of his mind, too.

"Damn it," he swore under his breath. Carth's speed quickened as he covered the last few meters to the connection to the tunnel Traviata went down.

It was enormous, it was terrifying, it was ravenous, and it was hunting Traviata.

Traviata tried to slow her breathing; she used the sleeve of her jacket to wipe the sweat from her brow. The soldier had been running around the cavernous room for almost an hour trying to evade the hideous mammoth creature. She'd been careful entering the area, hadn't seen anything, and without the help of a scanner, there was no way she could know the rancor was there crouched in a man made cave.

When the beast came rushing out of hiding on his short stubby legs, Traviata had been shocked. She'd tried to make it back to the way she came in, but he blocked the way. He had her scent that was for sure; every time she'd try to quietly edge around him behind his back, he'd seem to know. Each time she barely escaped his long arms.

What the blazes anyone would have a rancor down here, she couldn't fathom; well, there would be one use. Keep everyone away from the passageway she'd seen on the other side of the cave. It seemed to do that quite effectively, judging by the amount of skeletons she'd seen.

I'll be joining them soon too, she thought ruefully; the feral animal was winning their intense game of chess.

The room was brightly lit, which was the only thing working in her favor. Rancors couldn't see as well in the light, allowing her to hide if she could get enough distance between them. That was getting to be more and more of a challenge. Each time she tried to escape, she ended up injured, either by falling or lurching out of its grasp onto the rocky terrain. Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to make this creature a habitat.

Traviata leaned over around her cover chancing a look, and quickly darting back. It was just 20 meters in front of where she was. She felt her heart beat accelerate and let herself sink against the huge mound made of dirt, debris, and she didn't want to know what else. The soldier didn't know what to do; she'd overheated her blaster to the point where it was only good as a paperweight. At least she finally reached Carth, hopefully he understood her message. The comlink didn't work well in there; apparently there was some type of jamming device.

There was no doubt in her mind at all that somewhere on the other side of that passageway was their missing Jedi.

All she had to do was get past the extremely vigilant guard dog.

Yeah, when Hutts ride swoops, she thought.

It was impossible given her current state and with no working weapons; not that her blaster had been effective against it to begin with. Carth will come, she told herself, and she just had to hold out until then.

Traviata hoped Carth was okay and hadn't ended up in a similar situation. The idea made her heart race even faster. The enigmatic Captain was much less of a mystery to her now that she understood the source of his anger and trust issues. The idea of him thinking she could ever betray the Republic made her heart sink a little. His opinion of her mattered to her, and she was determined to prove she was worthy of his trust.

Carth was loyal, compassionate, honorable; a real patriot. All were some of the reasons she respected and cared for him. Traviata took a long breath trying to calm her thoughts and her breathing. She'd have to get past it; he was her superior, it was impossible for there to ever be anything between them. Traviata rolled her eyes, like he'd ever see her that way. He was ready to kill her hours earlier when he'd thought her words traitorous.

"You're losin' it, Vee. Going frakin space happy," she muttered to herself.

The rancor let out a thunderous roar moving closer, causing Traviata to crouch down further, wrapping her arms around her head. The creature's sense of hearing must be phenomenal, she thought, silently cursing as it thudded around the pile of muck, searching for his prey.

Traviata jumped up, scrambling over the mound, evading the creature. She'd have to make a run for it; maybe the passageway, she thought. She bolted that direction, the best she could, her leg aching from twisting it earlier. The creature quickly over took her, coming to a stop in her path, causing her to trip and fall. He bent down baring his razor sharp teeth in another ear splintering roar.

"How the hell do you run so fast with those frakin little legs?" she screamed up at the monster.

Traviata did her best to scramble back, using her arms to propel herself. The creature's revolting breath hot on her moist skin, he claimed his victim in one quick movement of his arm.

Carth's heart stopped when he ran into the large chamber and saw that the rancor had Traviata in his grasp. In an instant he had a thermal detonator in his hand, throwing it close enough to get the creature's attention without hurting Traviata. The explosion rocked the monster, causing him to fall to his knees, dropping Traviata to the ground.

The rancor was up in a flash and running at Carth with a murderous roar, his heavy foot steps making the ground shake. The Commander threw a couple of frag grenades at it, causing it to fall to its knees again. The wookie fired exploding arrows at its face with his crossbow. The soldier wasted no time and ran up to the creature, throwing a thermal detonator into its mouth.

"Sweet dreams," Carth spat, then turned, running towards Traviata. The resulting explosion sent him flying, landing beside her, amidst a shower of rancor and dirt.

The Commander rolled over and got to his knees, his elbows leaning on either side of Traviata. His hands brushing her hair away from her face, his eyes intently searched hers. "Are you okay?"

"I'm- fine, I - think" she said, still stunned by all that happened.

Carth gathered her to his chest in a tight embrace, thankful she was alright. He'd never forget the sight of her in that monster's hand, so helpless, like a rag doll.

He held her away from him, to inspect her further, his eyes scanning her.

"Are you sure?" he asked with apparent disbelief.

"Yeah, nothing major," she nodded slightly, her shock beginning to wear off. Traviata's and Carth's emotion filled eyes locked.

"I -" Traviata started, her words cut off. Carth's arm's engulfed her, pulling her to him, her face buried in his shoulder. She felt him kiss the top of her head several times, his hand cradling her head to him and she wondered if she was dreaming.

After a few moments his embrace loosened, she turned her head, and tentatively traced his strong jaw line.

"I knew you'd come. Thank you," Traviata said. Her mouth dry, feeling like her heart was in her throat.

Carth drew her tighter to him again in response, resting his head on the top of hers. The Commander didn't know what had come over him; he was flooded with relief and emotion. "You don't have to thank me. Don't you know that, Viata?" Carth said barely audible.

The sound of a roaring wookie walking up behind them brought Carth's thoughts back to the mission.

He stood, helping ease Traviata to her feet, the pair held each other's eyes for a moment, silently communicating, acknowledging their affection for each other. There was now an unseen tether tying the two together and they both realized it. Their relationship had just completely changed, to something very much beyond Commander and crewman. Which meant things just got even more complicated than they already were.

"Big Guy, meet Traviata," Carth said with a nod to Traviata.

The wookie growled what was perhaps a greeting.

"Hi, Zalbaar. Thanks for helping to save my ass," Traviata said with a smile.

Zalbaar then went on a diatribe, taking several minutes for him to finish. Traviata nodded as he spoke, smiling softly at one point looking to Carth with affection. When he finished Traviata said, "So you were busy, Commander. You've made a very large new friend."

Carth looked to Zalbaar and then Traviata, "You understand shyriiwook?"

"It's not that good, but enough to understand the basics. Like you freeing him. He said to tell you that you were right, they were selling him into slavery," she paused. "He also says he owes you a life debt, which he will happily honor."

Carth's fingers massaged his jaw as he considered that. Then with a nod to the wookie, "I'm honored Zaalbar." He wasn't going to insult the wookie by refusing the pledge, he could handle making sure the wookie understood he was free after getting them all safely off Taris.

There was of course a reason for the rancor being in that location; it was protecting the entrance to a massive underground compound of the crime gang. The modern facility was also very well protected from within.

"Clear. That's the last one, at least in this hallway," Traviata's voice coming over Carth's comlink, as the thug fell to the floor.

"What part of we'll make a sweep of the area together, did you not understand? You were just supposed to watch the door. Never mind. Wait," Carth told her sourly, his jaw tightening, turning a corner seeing the Private, surrounded by several dead bodies.

"What? You were tied up with downloading the information you wanted. I heard these clowns coming down the hall, and so I took care of them," she paused eyeing her weapon with appreciation.

"My blaster has twice the power it did since you fixed it, by the way," Traviata said to Carth as he treaded up to her.

He rolled his eyes; stubborn woman. She just didn't get it, or didn't want to, more likely the second. "You know one of us could have broken away and helped you. You take too many risks. You do remember what orders are and how to follow them, right?" Carth persisted.

Zalbaar chimed in his agreement with Carth. Traviata chose not to offer that interpretation unless it was asked for.

"I was following _your_ orders and engaging the enemy if they posed a threat to our mission objective or to our team, and you-" Traviata countered defiantly, pausing as she thought about his previous instructions. Okay, so maybe she didn't follow all the orders, they were also trying to keep a low profile. They were only supposed to engage the enemy if evasion wasn't possible.

"I'd be careful with your words," Carth interrupted, ice in his voice.

He knew damn well she heard something and without a thought of taking back up, or waiting to see if they'd just walk by not noticing their presence, she decided to just run in and attack. Traviata was lucky that time, but he'd seen too many soldiers become dead heroes that same way. He also was hoping to keep their presence unknown for as long as possible. That was unlikely if they engaged everyone they encountered.

Her eyes faltered under his steady glare for a moment, before meeting them again.

"They could have become a threat, I felt that they would anyway," Traviata defended.

"We'll continue this discussion later," he added decisively, his eyes telegraphing his anger.

Traviata felt a shiver of dread run through her at his words; he was furious. She knew him well enough by now to know that tone and look. It meant there was a storm coming later.

She grimaced slightly. It had just felt like the right thing to do at the time, though she couldn't deny she didn't really followthe intent of his orders.

The soldier was discovering she had instincts, something inside her warned that they were dangerous to them. It was strange; she felt she had to follow the feeling. It was almost a compulsion. Traviata pictured explaining that to Carth. She sighed inwardly; that would be an interesting conversation. He was right; they should talk about it later.

Traviata nodded her agreement, her gaze shifting to the map pulled up on his datapad, uneasy with his intense scrutiny. His eyes looked into hers as if he could see clear into her soul.

"Looks like you hit solid ore," Traviata offered, gesturing to the device. There was an uneasy silence for a moment; she could feel Carth's eyes still on her.

"I think they may be holding Bastilla here. This looks like a prison cell with a force field, it shouldn't be able to contain a Jedi with her abilities, but she may be injured," Carth explained, running his finger over the datapad; there was no trace of his former anger. He was clearly in control of his emotions and focused on their mission.

"Here, here, and here, those could be anything. They flank and cross the cell. They're designated as storage, but," he paused thoughtfully. "You can never fully trust these maps," Carth explained.

"There's a control center here," Carth continued, his voice distracted, tapping the datapad. "It appears to be the hub for communications, security, hell all their systems. It's an extremely sophisticated facility for a bunch of criminals, very similar to a military base, though a bit dated."

"What are you thinking?" Traviata wondered, leaning in closer, peering at the screen.

"Carth?" she repeated when he didn't respond. He was starring at the display, not seeing it; you could almost see him working things out in his head.

Zalbaar hovering close by was within earshot, but carefully watching the adjacent corridor. Traviata eyed the wookie before giving a slight shrug. The eerie quiet of the corridor was interrupted by the loud hiss of the ventilator coming on, followed by the tangy lemon smell of over scrubbed oxygen.

Carth nodded once, seemingly making up his mind, before looking up from the datapad.

"Here's what we're going to do. We go to the control room first. Try to access as many systems as we're able to, give ourselves every advantage we can. Then we hit the cell, two on defense, and one on retrieval, depending on how much resistance we encounter. A lot will depend on how successful we are with breaching their system controls," he paused, scratching his chin. "I'd like to be able to knock out their communications and security systems if possible."

Traviata watched Carth closely. "I have some experience with hacking, they will probably be heavily encrypted, and that could take some time."

"Time is a luxury we don't have, we've been here over a week," he looked meaningfully at her. "The Sith will make an aggressive move soon and by now even these idiots have figured out that the Jedi they're holding is more valuable to them than they realized."

"Right, so what are you saying?" Traviata asked.

"Smash and grab, we move silently and quickly and attack with force. Having said that, I still want to make a quick stop at the control room and see what we can accomplish within a few minutes," Carth explained.

"Sounds impossible. I like a challenge," Traviata enthused, hoping her skills were up to it.

Zalbaar rumbled his agreement.

"We stay together," Carth said over his shoulder to Zalbaar, his eyes on Traviata.

Then, leaning in so close that they were almost touching, "That means you stay in our line of sight, no exceptions, no excuses. No heroics, no solo incursions. This is an order from your CO, are we clear on this point?" Carth demanded quietly.

It took Traviata a moment to respond, her head made fuzzy by his proximity, but she finally nodded her response.

"Yes," she whispered, finding her voice.

Carth's eyes studied her face; he hesitated as if going to say something, but changed his mind, straightening abruptly.

"Zalbaar, you have our six, I'll take point," Carth said, charging his blaster.

The trio made their way quietly to the control room, only meeting one security patrol along the way.

Inside the room there was only one person, and he was asleep in his chair when they entered. Zalbaar shot an arrow, rendering him unconscious instantly. Traviata sped to the control panel, keying madly. Carth hovered behind her, while Zalbaar covered the door.

"Why didn't we see more minions on our way, do you think?" she quizzed, her fingers flying.

"I'm guessing they've figured out who their Jedi is and have her heavily guarded," he noted uneasily. He watched her progress with interest; he'd never seen a human key so fast.

"Access denied," the computer beeped.

"Forget security, try communications," Carth offered, glancing at his chrono.

"Access denied," the computer voice echoed.

Traviata tried again, same response. Her fingers moved faster, trying a different system, looking for a back door.

"Good try, you did your best-" Carth started when a myriad of camera views popped onto the large screen they were standing in front of.

"Can you pull up the cell?" Carth inquired.

The Jedi came into view, startling Traviata, causing her to gasp out loud. She looked familiar, but she knew she'd never met her, still there was something about her.

"What? They have her in a force cage in her cell," Carth pointed out.

"That explains why they've been able to hold her. She looks fine though, in fact she looks like she knows we're watching," Carth observed.

More Jedi hocus pocus; it gave him the creeps, and must have shaken Traviata too by the looks of it. "Now show me the storage rooms and the corridor leading there."

The three of them stared at the screen in disbelief, there must have been twenty-five thugs making their way down the hallway. Traviata shifted the view to the storage rooms.

Carth's jaw tightened at the sight. "Like I said, you can't trust the maps."

"That's no storage room, well maybe for people," she paused. "There must be fifteen guys in each of those _barracks_," Traviata said her eyes widening.

"Well armed guys," Carth noted pointing to the weapons. "Let's move out," he added, fishing grenades out of his bag.

"Just a sec," Traviata's was busily tapping at the keypad.

"No time, forget it," Carth shot back.

"Wait, I've almost got it, Carth" Traviata rebutted, with a hard shake of her head.

"Mi'kael, pull up the cameras and check for activity in the area," a voice said coming from the control panel.

Carth rolled his eyes, grabbed her by the arm, pulling her. "Would you stop? Time to go," Traviata resisted, keying in the final lines of code.

The frustrated Captain picked her up by both arms, removing her from the panel, standing her in front of him. "Damn it, Viata. You and I are going to have a serious talk when this is over," he said through clenched teeth.

Just then sprinklers dropped down and drenched the room, followed by booming alarms, dimmed lighting, and fire retardant spraying from nozzles in the wall. Zalbaar roared loudly, grabbing his ears.

Traviata's smile spread across her entire face. "A distraction," she said, obviously pleased with herself.

Carth ran a hand through his soaked hair, straining to see her through the cloud of chemicals now filling the room. "That you are," he said so quietly she wasn't sure she heard him correctly.

"Come on," he said walking briskly to the door.

"Same as before, Zalbaar," Carth paused noting the wookie's discomfort. "Hey, pal, you okay?"

"He says he'll survive, he's anxious to go though," Traviata said with a cough; the room was getting toxic.

"Okay, same formation as before, shoot anything that gets in our way, they know we're here. Go straight for Bastilla," Carth said choking back a cough while opening the door.

The trio sped down the hall; their blasters cut a path through the musclemen, Zalbaar slammed down any goon who got anywhere close. At least half of them ignored them, running for an exit apparently. Visibility was difficult in the narrow passageway; breathing was becoming harder, too. The Captain had to admit that the payoff was big on the time spent in the control room. It gave them the advantage they needed.

In just a few short minutes they'd made it to the corridor. Carth ran up to Bastilla's cell. The Jedi was immobilized by the cage.

"We'll get you out of there, just…" Carth assured her. "Try to relax," he finished as Zalbaar slowly approached. "We have to get this shield down," his face fell; his eyes surveyed the area and then Zalbaar's face.

"Where's Traviata?" he demanded, his brow furrowing.

The wookie roared something and then shrugged his shoulders, placing his hands on his ears once again. The Captain tried comming Traviata and then remembered their devices didn't work in the area. "Frak, I Frakin knew she'd pull a stunt like this," he yelled, pounding the wall, continuing to swear under his breath.

He couldn't very well leave the Jedi, though he did briefly consider it. He'd have to free her and then look for Traviata. The Commander began the time consuming task of recoding the force field security with a scowl on his face.

Traviata wondered why she was doing this, following some instinct she never realized she had before. It was that feeling again, this time stronger, urging her down an opposite hallway from their objective. It was easy enough to lose Zalbaar in the fog of chemicals; he was distracted by the alarm painfully blaring away. Carth had been focused on clearing the way of enemy combatants, making it easy to slip away from the pair.

Traviata entered the dark room at the end of the hallway unsure what she hoped to find. It had better be something remarkable to be worth the epic ass chewing she knew was heading her way when she returned.

Movement drew her eye to the corner; she eased her way along the outer edges of the makeshift living quarters, picking her way through debris, all slick, covered with fire retardant. She squinted through the fog raising her pistol, hearing heavy breathing. She inched closer; the sight of a young blue-skinned twi'lek aiming a blaster at her caused her to lose her footing. Traviata slid, and went crashing to the floor, dropping her blaster and bringing a nearby work table crashing on top of her as she scrambled to keep her balance.

"You're not a very good gangster," the blue-skinned female came closer to the soldier. "Maybe you'll make a better a prisoner."

Traviata cocked her head slightly. "I'm not with these thugs, I'm a Republic soldier. My name is Traviata Kerkes," she informed her, shifting under the weight of the work table.

Her leg still sore from her run in with the rancor was aching pinned beneath the table. She may have actually broken it this time; great news. Following her feelings had gotten her into one hell of mess, she thought staring at the blaster pointed at her by the little twi'lek.

"They were holding you prisoner?" Traviata quizzed. The girl looked like she was barely matured, though judging by her tattooed eyebrows and attire, she looked like she'd learned how to use her assets. Female twi'leks were highly sought after as dancers and often sold into slavery due to their beauty.

"A Republic soldier?" the twi'lek asked squatting down beside her. "No wonder we're losing to the Sith, I mean if you're telling the truth. Look at you there, all covered with slimy goo, lost your weapon and trapped. I didn't even have to do a thing, you did it to yourself," the girl noted as her head tails twitched.

Traviata's eyes met hers. "I'm telling you the truth. You're not exactly catching me at my best, okay? I'm having a really bad day," she declared, blowing out a breath. "I don't even know why I came in here. I'm supposed to be helping to mount a rescue. On top of this, my day is going to get a lot worse when my Captain finds out I've disregarded his orders, _again_. Gotten myself into a mess, again. Though the rancor thing was clearly not my fault."

The twi'lek seemed to consider her words. "If you're with the Republic, what are you doing on Taris?" the pale blue-skinned girl quizzed.

"Our ship was attacked and we escaped here. We're trying to find someone very important to the Republic right now who ended up in the hands of these Sith spawn," Traviata explained, trying to shift her weight to give some relief to her leg.

"You came down in the pods that fell all over the place?" the girl asked.

"Yes," Traviata said struggling to free herself but unable to get a grip with everything covered in slick film; she groaned when she ended up with more weight on her throbbing limb . "Do you think you could help me with this? I'm in some pain here. What's your name anyway?"

"Yeah yeah, I'll help you. Mission's my name," she seemed to consider her options. Then got busy lifting up the table high enough for Traviata to scoot out from.

"Thanks, Mission," Traviata expressed, rubbing her leg. "What made you decide to believe me?"

"If you were one of them, you wouldn't have asked, you'd have threatened," Mission stated, her big eyes watching Traviata. "Plus, you look pretty pathetic covered in all that slimy ooze."

Traviata nodded once, "Right. Mission, I've got to get out of here and get to the rest of my party. They're rescuing a Jedi right now,"

"Aren't Jedi the ones who are supposed to do the rescuing?" she quipped, arching one of her dark eyebrows. "Like I said before, no wonder we're losing."

"It's a long story, Mission. She has some very powerful enemies, who want to capture her. So you side with the Republic I take it?" Traviata inquired. That was twice now the girl identified herself with the Republic.

"Of course, my story is long too. Let's just say that it wasn't my choice to be left in this hell hole," Mission's tentacles shuddered at her words, while she handed Traviata her blaster.

"Thanks. Listen, I need to get moving," Traviata explained, grimacing as she stood.

"Me too. Oh that Jedi? The force field where they're holding her has Sith encrypts on it, by the way. All of the force fields down here do," Mission offered.

Great another complication. "This day just gets better and better," Traviata replied. How in the world did this obvious cantina dancer know about the shields, she wondered.

"Thanks for the heads up. Why did they capture you anyway?" Traviata queried.

"I broke in looking for my friend, they caught me over riding their force field at the entrance near your Jedi," Mission related.

"Wait, you overrode the security codes, with Sith encrypts?" Traviata's eyes widened as the girl nodded her head. "You say there's an entrance close to the cell? Where does that lead?"

"There's a turbolift just outside the passageway there that leads to the corridor where they have your friend. I can help you, if you want. Sith encrypts aren't easy, but I've been breaking their codes for years," Mission offered.

"Damn, we could have avoided the rancor if there's a turbolift near her," Traviata said to herself out loud.

"You went through the rancor entrance?" Mission's shocked voice asked.

Traviata nodded. "It's not a rancor entrance any more," she clarified limping to the door.

"Wow, you have had a bad day," Mission followed the soldier. "I can spare a few minutes to help you with the shields. We need to go to the control room, you'll never hack it at the jail cell."

This must be why she felt she was to come here. Maybe she was going space crazy, but if this young twi'lek could do what she said, then it was the miracle they needed.

"Mission if you could help us that would be great, and we'll get you out of here," Traviata offered.

"No, not without my friend. They've taken him, and I'm all he has. He's protected me since I was a kid, and I can't desert him," her voice rose as she spoke, tears streaming down her face.

"Okay, it's okay, Mission," Traviata instinctively wrapped an arm around her.

"Let's get that force field down and then we'll go see my Captain and maybe he'll agree to us helping you with your search for your friend," Traviata didn't think she could walk away and leave this young girl down here alone, and she believed that Carth wouldn't either.

"Yeah, sure," Mission said obviously not putting much hope in that working out. "This the same guy you're in trouble with when you get back?"

Traviata gave a quick nod, not wanting to think of that.

Mission's wide eyes took in the appearance of the soldier standing before her. Traviata's hair was matted to her head with a myriad of substances, her clothes were tattered and ripped and blood covered in places, covered in a film of what looked like glowing mud. Cuts, bruises, abrasions were apparent on any skin that was showing. The beautiful showgirl wondered how the woman got in such a state.

"No offense, but one look at you and I'm pretty sure you'll be busted to Private. I don't think he'll be in a mood to be doing you any favors," Mission said bluntly.

Traviata grimaced, giving herself a quick once over. The greasy skim she'd gotten all over, mucking about on the floor, combined with the mess she already was, made her look like a new born goblin. Her appearance wasn't what worried her though, it was her deviation from the mission protocol. More than that, there was something very personal in his order to stay with the team. He was going to be mad on a professional and personal level. The soldier pushed the thought aside, time to get that Jedi and get the deuce off this rock.

"I've already been busted to Private. What else can they do to me?" Traviata replied.

"Yikes. Sounds like you have a knack at finding trouble," Mission retorted.

"I found you, didn't I?" Traviata shot back. The twi'lek broke out in a smile which Traviata returned.

"Come on, Mission," Traviata instructed moving into the fastest hobble she could manage.

Carth swore vehemently; nothing he tried would get him past the security codes. He was going to have to try to re-wire it. Bastilla hadn't said one word, she would open her eyes periodically, but apart from that it seemed like she was in some sort of Jedi trance. He'd long since stopped trying to engage the arrogant Jedi in conversation. She seemed fine, just unwilling to talk.

Carth ripped off the cover to the control panel, exposing the innards and walked over to his bag and grabbed a pair of cutters, splicer, and a miniscule welder made for delicate work.

Zalbaar rumbled something that sounded like approval.

The Commander shrugged. "I've just learned over the years to be prepared. Definitely going to add security spikes to my bag when I can. Beats trying to bypass the security system manually."

He fished the wires out lifting the circuit board up so he could look at it closer.

The force field disappeared. The alarms stopped, along with the other fire containment measures.

Zalbaar roared his approval.

"I didn't do that, big guy," Carth's gaze narrowed, looking at the security camera.

Zalbaar quickly ambled up to the cell, and would have walked in if not for Carth's hand on his arm.

"Wait, it could be a trap," Carth warned. He stood there going over his options, it was a set up or it was Traviata.

The sound of footsteps on the metal floor echoed in the now quiet passageway. Carth discarded the tools, opting for his blaster. He only had to wait a moment, when two figures emerged into the sparsely lit area.

Carth felt several intense emotions at once: relief, anger, frustration and shock. His eyes surveyed Traviata's condition; she was obviously limping and covered in a lubricious coating. She also had a companion, a twi'lek.

Zalbaar roared running at the young twi'lek.

"Wait," Traviata yelled thrusting herself between the wookie and Mission.

"Stop," Carth hollered running for Zalbaar.

"Zalbaar?" Mission screamed with delight, pushing Traviata out of her way.

Zalbaar rumbled his joy, embracing the young twi'lek gently in his large fury arms.

Carth smiled, watching the pair who apparently knew each other, relieved he hadn't actually had to try to restrain the wookie. His eyes found Traviata, who was now leaning against a wall, completely absorbed in the reunion unfolding in front of her.

He walked over to Traviata, torn between rage and happiness that she was at least in one piece.

"Are you okay? What the hell happened to you?" Carth demanded.

"I'm fine," her eyes met his hesitantly. "I know you're mad," she paused. "Okay, beyond mad, but I can explain. That girl there, Mission; we couldn't have lowered the force field without her help. She was being held prisoner here when they caught her breaking in trying to save Zalbaar. I only found her because I had this… this feeling guiding me to her and I followed it…" she trailed off at the look on his face.

A muscle twitched in Carth's jaw, his features tight as granite.

"I'm not doing this with you right now. We have a mission to complete," Carth said darkly, trying desperately to control his anger at the woman.

Traviata nodded. "Fine, but you should talk to her," she suggested, tilting her head in the direction of Mission. "She knows a faster way out of here." The less contact Traviata had with him in his current mood, the better.

"Zalbaar, you watch our backs. Traviata and I are going in the cell to free Bastilla," Carth related, holstering his weapon. "After you," he directed, gesturing with his hand to the cell.

Carth swiftly released Bastilla from her bonds, the angry buzzing of the device going dead. The Jedi just stood there for a moment staring in Traviata's direction. The Commander's gaze shifted to Traviata, finding her holding a hand to her head, blinking.

"Commander, if you would be so kind?" Bastilla requested, holding out her hand for him to help down from the machine.

"Of course. Are you hurt Bastilla?" Carth asked, his attention now on the Jedi, assisting her off the contrivance.

"I'm quite well, thank you, Commander. Just staying out of sight, as you put it, before you sent me spiraling into space," Bastilla quipped.

"Ah yes," Carth said rocking back on his heels. "Sorry about that, but it was necessary for your protection, and that of the Republic," he said checking his chrono. "We can discuss all of this later, right now we need to get you out of here and someplace safe," he grimaced inwardly. Not a conversation he was looking forward to.

Carth's eyes went to where Traviata had last been standing; she wasn't there. He turned looking behind him; he saw Zalbaar and Mission, but no Traviata. He ran a hand through his hair, his agitation rising.

"If you'll follow me," Carth directed, walking to where the two friends were standing.

"Traviata?" Carth asked approaching.

Mission pointed to the entry about thirty meters away. "She asked which way we'd be going, and when I told her, she said that she was going to guard our exit while you spoke to the Jedi. She said to let you know if you didn't see her," Mission explained, giving Bastilla a critical once over.

Carth's eyes speedily found Traviata, leaning against the door frame, her back to them, with her pistol in hand.

"Thanks, kid," Carth said, his brows drawing together.

"You should cut her some slack; she's had a really bad day. She's all worried about you being mad at her," Mission advised Carth.

Carth's gaze tightened further at her words. "With good reason, kid."

"Well Captain, I look forward to hearing about all that's transpired while I was keeping out of sight," Bastilla said with an arched eyebrow, her gaze lighting on Traviata before focusing on Carth.

"I'll fully debrief you, but later," Carth's tone was clipped, still watching Traviata. Something wasn't right, and it always came back to the Jedi.

"I also expect a full debriefing, just so you know. You are going to tell me just what mission was worth my ship and the lives of my crew, and, since I'm old fashioned, ladies go first. That will all have to keep for now though," he informed her, his gaze drifting to hers.


	6. Chapter 5 - Q & A Time

**A/N: **Many glorious thanks to you who have read my story. This is an extremely short chapter, but I wanted to post it due to my previous lengthy delay.

**Chapter Five**

**Q &amp; A Time**

"_Your mind will answer most questions if you learn to relax and wait for the answer."_

_\- _**William S. Burroughs**

Carth stood staring out the window of the luxurious five bedroom apartment, sipping on a stimcaf. It was a far cry from the hovel they had been staying in. When the Commander stopped by Forn's, the entire group en tow after safely escaping the sewers, the doctor had insisted on them using his place. Forn said he hardly ever stayed there anyway, preferring to sleep in rooms he kept in the back of his clinic. He said he only kept the place for appearances. By the looks of the pristine unit, he was telling the truth. The carpets were plush, the beds soft, and it was well appointed with extremely tasteful decor. The place was a showplace and looked like it had never been stayed in.

The doctor had checked them all over, when he saw them, and healed whatever injuries they had; rest had been prescribed for all. Carth had protested, saying it would take hours, maybe even a day or so, to set up a meeting with the bounty hunter who could supposedly get them off of Taris. That was going to be a trick with the planet under quarantine.

The Commander turned at the sound of quiet footsteps; it was Traviata. She had apparently not seen him at the window in the large living area, or was ignoring him. It was hard telling which, given her recent behavior. He watched her as she made herself a stimcaf. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Dressed in a light tunic and slacks, her hair bounced as she went about making something to eat. Traviata looked better, but still fatigued; her manner had been very quiet and elusive since rescuing Bastilla.

"Come join me," Traviata said, sitting at the dining table, jolting Carth from his thoughts.

Traviata watched him walk over, noting how tired his eyes looked. She knew he'd showered and changed, but doubted he'd eaten anything and probably just dozed lightly on the couch.

She pushed a plate of food in front of him when he sat down. "Apparently Forn sent over quite a lot of food. I don't remember the last time I cooked, but I think I make an edible sandwich," she admitted, handing him a napkin.

"Yeah, they were delivered a few hours ago," he informed her. "Thanks, looks great," Carth continued, realizing he was starving. He lifted up a piece of the bread, investigating it's contents. "Is this Nerf Steak?"

"I believe so," Traviata answered.

"It seems like forever since I had a Nerf Steak Sandwich," he commented appreciatively.

"Me too. Did you get any rest?" Traviata asked taking a bite of her food.

"Enough. You?" Carth asked, eating his sandwich.

"Same. Have you heard anything?" Traviata quizzed taking a sip of her drink, enjoying the taste and texture of real food and especially the stimcaf.

"Zilch. I'll give him a few more hours, and then I'm paying Forn a visit," Carth said in between bites.

Traviata, having finished half her sandwich and feeling full, pushed her plate to Carth, who had devoured his meal.

"I'm not as hungry as I thought," she explained.

He took the sandwich, his eyes searching hers for a moment, before looking away. "Thanks. It's really good."

"I'm glad," was all she said.

Carth ate the rest of his food in silence, wiping his mouth with his napkin when he'd finished, and tossed it onto the plate. He watched her from across the table for a moment, her gaze far off. Then she stood up, gathering their dishes distractedly sitting them on the kitchen counter. She headed for the direction of the bedrooms when Carth spoke.

"A word with you, Traviata," Carth said standing.

The private stopped, turning on her heel with dread. She doubted it would be just _a_ word, more likely many angry words strung together. Steeling herself for what she knew was coming, she hiked back over to him. Taking a military at ease stance, her hands clasped behind her back, she was ready. This was no doubt the ass chewing she knew was heading her way.

She waited as the silence stretched on, Carth watching her.

"I'm curious about something," Carth started, his words calm.

He was determined to have a discussion not an argument, commander to crewman, leaving anything personal out of it altogether. He wasn't positively sure what the emotions really were she seemed to stir in him. Could just be a reaction to the extreme condition they found themselves in, but he had to take control of himself and keep it strictly professional.

"All the years you served in military intelligence, I didn't see any mention of discipline problems, unless it was left out of your record for some reason. Why now? I mean in this situation especially, you must understand the importance of the chain of command."

Traviata searched her memory; she couldn't recall disobeying orders ever. Of course she never remembered having these intense feelings leading her before either. She had to get this figured out, especially since having that weird experience when she'd first come face to face with the Jedi. The strange images of the woman fighting some caped, masked foe haunted her. Not to mention the constant nightmares of Jedi fighting the same mysterious villain that she had.

Carth cleared his throat, obviously waiting for her response. He'd think she'd gone completely space happy if she told him all that. Traviata met his expectant gaze; she was tired of letting him down, both as her Captain and on a personal level, if there was anything personal left on his part. Didn't matter if he hated her though, she still wanted him to be able to trust her and count on her to do her duty.

"Yes, sir, I do. I've never disobeyed orders before. It won't happen again," she promised, meaning it.

"You didn't answer my question. Why now?" Carth reminded her, watching her intently.

Why now, that was a good question. She wondered that herself. "I don't know, but it-" she started.

"You can't declare you won't do something again if you don't even understand why you're doing it. I don't buy it anyway. You gave the reason of following your instincts before…" Carth reminded her.

Blaster bolts, Traviata said inwardly. He _would_ remember that. "Yes, you're right I did."

"Republic soldiers follow orders, not feelings," Carth said soberly. "Feelings will get you and others killed. Keeping a clear head, following your orders, relying on your training; this is how you successfully complete an objective."

"Oh, I don't know Commander. I think following one's feelings is just the Force urging us in the direction it wants us to take," Bastilla remarked, standing just out of their line of vision. She drew closer, silently; her movements poised. "Providing of course it isn't emotion driving you, but more of an awareness of your surroundings. It could have been the Force directing your course, Traviata."

The flashes again, at her appearance; Traviata blinked trying to clear her head. It had to be the Jedi causing it. Was the Jedi aware of what she made happened, Traviata wondered, her eyes scanning the extremely petite woman. The disturbing pictures, so like her nightmares, ended. Traviata turned her attention back to the Captain, her eyes finding him watching her closely. Traviata shifted her gaze, unable to hold his, the room spinning.

"I understand. I promise you, it won't happen again, sir. Are we done?" she asked, her pleading eyes darted to his momentarily, desperately wanting to escape.

His brow furrowed, giving a quick nod to her. "For now."

Carth's face became a cloud of anger, but this time she knew it was not directed at her. His attention was now on the mysterious Jedi. "Will you excuse us, Traviata? I need to speak privately to Bastilla."

Gladly, she thought. "I'm going out for some fresh air, if that's okay. I'll grab a comlink," Traviata threw over her shoulder, already making her exit from the room.

When the Commander didn't answer she turned and he seemed to be considering it. He should say no, but she really seemed to need to put some distance between her and the Jedi. Making up his mind, "Okay, and remember what we talked about. Stay close, don't be long and check in," Carth said, his attention still on Bastilla who had made her way to the kitchen, seemingly unaffected by Carth's ire.

"I will," she promised. The private was out of the door in less than thirty seconds.

"First, if you ever undermine my authority like that again, mission or not, you're on your own," Carth's voice like ice, his hands on his hips. "I mean it, I'll leave you here."

"Yes, yes, you do, Commander," Bastilla said with a sigh.

Carth's eyes narrowed; frakin Jedi reading his feelings. It just pissed him off more.

"Second, keep your opinions about the Force to yourself. You and your kind have caused enough trouble already-"

"Me and my kind, Commander? I never took you as a bigot. Please, you and I both know you only hate the Jedi because of Revan's betrayal," Bastilla interrupted.

"What if I do? I have every right to, everyone does. Jedi mess with power that should be left alone; it's too dangerous when the likes of Revan acquire it. Look what that maniacal homicidal Jedi did-" Carth fumed.

"Everything Revan touched turned evil; Malak, Saul, Republic troops- everything!" he ground out.

"Need I remind you that you weren't always so opposed to the Jedi and our special skills? You once proudly served under Revan and Malak, if I recall your record correctly, Commander." Bastilla countered, one eyebrow arched.

"Referring to the Mandalorian Wars? I'd rather be fighting _them_ than these Sith animals that first Revan, and now Malak, have unleashed. Not only that, but I didn't know then what I know now. Jedi, especially powerful Jedi, are dangerous, a menace," Carth said, not caring that she'd realize he was including her in that category.

"Sure, Revan and Malak did some good during the Mandalorian wars, but the power they had corrupted them. Turning them to fight and kill the very people they had once saved from slaughter at the hands of the Mandalorians," Carth persisted. "They took the mindless violence to a whole new level, destroying entire planets, corrupting or destroying everything they touched," he finished.

Bastilla put a hand on Carth's arm, surprising him. "Hate is a very strong emotion, as is love. Both are just as destructive when we let them rule us. If you do not get a hold of the hate that is consuming you, then you will end up destroyed by your emotions, just like Revan was," Bastilla warned.

"_You_ destroyed Revan, not emotion. Immense power unleashed the murderous lunatic that you put an end to," Carth rebutted, taking a step back, Bastilla's hand falling to her side.

"You are wrong, Commander. It may interest you to know that it was love that caused Revan's demise," the Jedi said flatly.

Carth shook off the idea, "All I care about is that Revan's dead, next comes Saul, and then Malak.

"What exactly is going on, Bastilla? What is this mission about and why do you need Traviata for it?" Carth demanded. Enough talk about the Jedi and the past. He wanted answers.

"I also need you for it, if you recall," Bastilla reminded him.

"I do. Why? I need to know, before we go any further," Carth said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know you want answers, Commander. Answers I'm not authorized to give. Given Malak's aggressive course of action, I suggest we get off Taris and go to Dantooine. We will be safe there in the Jedi enclave. It will give us a chance to regroup and we can both consult our superiors," she responded.

Unless something changed drastically, he would be only too happy to drop her snarky Jedi ass off on Dantooine and leave her there. He was finished with this mission. Nothing but a bunch of double talk, destruction, and death… The Commander would rather be going toe to toe with the Sith in a straight out fight any day.

"Sounds like a plan," Carth acknowledged.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to visit the doctor, and see if he's heard from the bounty hunter. I think it's best if you stay here, out of sight; you're the one they're looking for," Carth informed her heading for the door.

"As you wish Commander. And please do your best to hurry, you have no idea what would be unleashed if Malak should capture us now. We must escape as soon as possible," Bastilla replied to Carth's quickly retreating form.

"Don't worry Bastilla; I will get us safely off Taris. One way or another," Carth tossed over his shoulder; hoping he could follow through on his promise.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Enemy of My Enemy

_A/N: A tremendous thank you to my reviewers, favoriters, and followers. I really appreciate the support. I hope to make you all proud._

**Chapter Six**

**The Enemy of My Enemy**

"_Am I not destroying my enemies when I make friends of them?" _

**_\- __Abraham __Lincoln_**

Carth never made it to the doctor's. Forn had contacted him on his way there, and sent him to the cantina where they'd met the last bounty hunter. When Traviata had checked in with him, he directed her to meet him at the turbolift near the clinic. She must have been in the area, because she was waiting just outside the entrance for him when he arrived.

"Hey, there. Been waiting long?" Carth asked.

"Not really, I stopped by earlier and chatted with Forn a bit since he was so close," Traviata supplied, entering the lift as it opened.

Carth nodded, thumbing the lift control and sending them on their way.

"Did you know the compound where they were holding Bastilla was once the headquarters for Revan and Malak? They ran their operations from there during the Mandalorian wars," she said conversationally, the lift humming as they sped along.

"Yeah, I figured as much; it was too sophisticated for the gang down there to have engineered. I remember hearing rumors about it during the war. No one knew the exact location though. The dead give away was the force cage; those things are rare," Carth answered. "How did you know? Did Forn tell you that?"

She nodded distractedly, an annoying buzzing in the back of her mind.

Traviata punched the stop button, jostling them.

Carth steadied himself on the doorway, putting a protective arm out to catch Traviata.

She met Carth's startled expression, her breathing coming fast.

"What?" Carth asked.

It was crazy, she felt like they were in danger. Of course they were in danger, she told herself, but it was something imminent. Some specific danger they were heading to.

She gave her head a shake, "Sorry, my, um hand slipped. Lost my balance," The soldier couldn't bring herself to tell him the truth, and she jabbed the control restarting the lift.

Carth raised an eyebrow at that. "You're a terrible liar, Traviata."

"Just with you for some reason," she said candidly.

The lift began to slow as they came to their level; Traviata put a hand on Carth's arm. "I can't explain why, I don't understand it myself, but be extra cautious," she warned, unbuckling her holster.

The Commander nodded, thumbing the strap holding his weapon, not sure what to say to that. Given their luck lately, he went ahead and extracted his weapon. Traviata was acting strange, even for the stressful circumstances.

They exited the lift and had only gone about three meters when they were ambushed. It wasn't much of a fight; the petty thugs were out of their league. When the last one fell to the ground, Carth turned to Traviata.

"They look like they belong to the gang that was holding Bastilla," Carth said, bending down examining them.

"They're wearing the same uniform, if you can call it that," he said standing, moving to Traviata. Word of their handy work must be getting around; they had officially worn out their welcome.

"How did you know?" he asked incredulously.

Traviata shook her head, her confusion evident, "I, I don't know, Carth. I just had a feeling there was danger waiting for us. It's not the first time, that's why I ran off both times in the sewers. I felt this compulsion, almost a drive. It's hard to explain.

"I've never felt anything like it. It makes no sense to me and it's driving me crazy," she said adamantly. "I don't know how to make it stop.

"It's like knowing the answer to a question; you didn't even know to ask. But the answer makes no sense, without knowing the question in the first place," she explained.

"Damn Traviata, that almost made sense," Carth replied.

Carth holstered his weapon, his eyes holding hers. "When did this all first start?"

"The sewers. No, the nightmares started on the Spire. Like the flashes I see whenever I'm around Bastilla," she said in a rush, happy to be finally telling him about it. "What I've seen when I'm near Bastilla is terrifying. I simply don't know what to do, Carth. I feel like I'm losing control."

Carth scratched at his chin and nodded, aware they weren't in the best place for this conversation and they really didn't have the time. Traviata was shaken by whatever it was that was happening to her. He knew one thing for certain; it all came back to Bastilla. Carth was going to confront the Jedi with all of it when they got back to the apartment.

"We're going to get to the bottom of it, Traviata. I promise you we will figure it out. In the mean time try to put it out of your mind, at least for now," the Captain encouraged.

Traviata holstered her weapon, feeling better just knowing Carth was aware now of these strange feelings she was having. She knew too that he'd be as good as his word; they would figure it out.

"Of course, yes, our meeting. Thanks," she offered.

"No, thank _you_. Whatever is going on with you, I know one thing," he paused, wanting to bring a smile to her face.

"You just saved my ass, beautiful," Carth said giving her a real smile and a wink.

Traviata moved in closer to the Commander, bringing her lips to his ear, her hand around the back of his head. This man touched a part of her she hadn't known existed until now.

"You don't have to thank me. Don't you know that?" she whispered, recalling Carth's words in the rancor's den.

Carth took her head in both his hands, something igniting in him, his eyes smoldering, their lips almost touching.

Traviata thought her heart would explode it was beating so fast. Carth's mouth hovered over hers for what felt like minutes. It had seemed like he was going to kiss her, but then changed his mind and leaned his forehead on hers instead for a moment before releasing her. His hand took her elbow, guiding her toward the cantina.

"We need to get off this planet. Let's get this over with," he said, his focus clearly back on track with the mission.

The bar was packed, and they only had Forn's description to go by to find the bounty hunter. The pair stopped at the bar and picked up three drinks and made the rounds looking for him.

"There, sitting in that alcove. That's got to be him," Traviata declared, nudging Carth with her elbow.

Forn said he'd never met anyone else like him and never wanted to either. The doctor said he was obvious, crude, loud, extremely muscular, and itching for a fight. He'd also had the largest blaster rifle he'd ever seen.

Carth froze in place his eyes widening, "Can't be."

"I'm telling you, that's him, look at that rifle, it's immense. I don't know how he carries it, much less hit anything with it," Traviata commented.

"It's a Mandalorian Assault Rifle; its range is as far as three hundred meters, it's most deadly at about 125 to 130 meters though, and it holds roughly 500 shots. It will rip a human to pieces in just a few rounds, it's so loud that it sounds more like a laser canon," Carth paused, his eyes drifting to Traviata's. "They carry them quite easily. And when you have something that powerful holding that many shots, trust me, you don't have to be that accurate to cause devastation."

"I'm sorry, Carth," was all Traviata could think to say. The sight of this man obviously stirred up some bad memories for him.

"You're not that much younger than me, you must have served in the Mandalorian Wars too. There was no mention of it in your records though," Carth noted.

"I was training during the wars; it's all a blur now. The countless hours, weeks, months and years spent training all run into each other. We didn't really have much outside contact either, as you can imagine," Traviata explained.

The Captain considered this and then looked back at the man, huge even for a Mandalorian. "I suppose we should go get this over with."

The pair walked over to the table. Traviata slid a drink across to the man, who caught it deftly in his hand.

"Su'cuy," Traviata greeted the man. "Canderous?"

"You speak Mando'a almost perfectly, just a slight accent," he said, slowly taking in the appearance of Traviata. "I'd be happy to give you lessons," he paused meaningfully. "Private lessons."

Carth stepped in front of Traviata, pushing her aside and partially behind him. Typical Mandalorian behavior, they were all like animals. "The lady isn't interested."

"I didn't hear her say that," the man countered, his eyes still raking the soldier.

"Why would I want to learn an irrelevant language better? It's pretty useless since you lost the war," Traviata said, moving to stand at Carth's side.

The Mandalorian roared with laughter at her response

The Commander's eyes shot a warning to Traviata. Nothing a Mandalorian loved more than a spirited female; if she was trying to shut him down, it wouldn't work that way.

Carth leaned across the table.

"Are you Canderous or not?" Carth ground out.

The man grinned hugely, "Yes, but I want to talk to the woman."

Traviata said nothing, heeding Carth's unspoken warning. The Commander obviously did not want her involved in the discussion; she'd stay out of it. He looked ready to explode as it was.

"You'll deal with me or not at all," Carth shot back. There was a part of him that wanted this to end in violence. The man sitting in front of him reminded him of all the reasons the Republic Military had ended up begging the Jedi for their assistance in the war.

"You're the ones Forn told me about. I'm betting you're the same ones that busted that Jedi out too," he said with appreciation. These guys might actually be interesting; he could probably even see some real action again. At least he might get the chance to go out like a warrior instead of rotting on this planet, playing enforcer to a bunch of children with weapons.

"Yes, Forn sent us. I've got no time for games with you. Can you get us off this planet or not?" Carth demanded, his voice and mood reflecting the end of his patience.

"Yeah. I've got access to a ship, but it'll be tricky. Nuthin' I can't handle, of course. The ship is a Dynamic-class freighter, with lots of very special modifications, including an extremely powerful hyperdrive and reinforced shields. It will take every bit of it I'm guessing, to get you free from the Sith that will be up your ass. It'll do the job though," Canderous explained. "That is if you can do your part."

"My part? What's that? Credits? I can get you all you want when we get out of here," Carth spat with disgust.

"No. Someone, meaning you and your um, associates, will have to break into the Sith base and steal the security codes. Ship's no good without those, they'll blow us out of the sky," Canderous supplied.

Breaking into a Sith base was a suicide mission, but staying here could even be worse if the Sith got their hands on Bastilla. Carth considered his words for a moment. He had no choice but to accept the deal; there were no other options. At least it was the least terrible of the horrible choices they had available.

"Fine. We'll get the codes," Carth answered, standing up, his patience at its end.

"Word of warning though: I'd make it quick. They've increased the bounty on the Jedi's head and there are some very nasty characters hoping to collect," Canderous informed him.

"You being one of them?" Carth interjected.

"No, not this time. I'm content with our arrangement," he said, a smile creeping up his face. "That is unless you want to throw in the female."

Carth grabbed him by the collar, pulling him halfway across the table, holding his face to the table with the Captain's blaster pressed to the man's head.

This is exactly what the enraged Republic Captain had wanted to happen from the moment he walked in the door. He was just waiting for an excuse to pull his blaster on this Mandalorian. All they knew was fighting, aggression, survival of the fittest. The Commander had spent his life protecting innocents from the likes of him.

"Forget about her or you're dead. You double cross us, you're dead," Carth ground out, his grip tightening as the Mandalorian struggled. In fact with the security codes, he didn't need this piece of bantha dung at all. He could get his hands on a ship, with the codes they should make it. His finger curled into the trigger.

The Commander felt a light hand on his back, his gaze shot to the form behind him. Traviata didn't say a word; her eyes held his for a moment and then she removed her hand.

Carth yanked up the Mandalorian, his rage powering him, making him more than a match for Canderous. The Commander's pistol was still at his head. With extreme effort he lowered the weapon and shoved the Mandalorian into his chair.

"I'll let you know when we get the codes," Carth said darkly. Taking Traviata by the arm he guided her quickly out of the pub.

The Republic Captain's anger was palpable as he stormed to the turbolift, not letting go of Traviata's arm until they were inside. He angrily keyed in their destination.

"Do you want to talk about it, Carth?" Traviata asked, leaning against the wall on the other side of the car, crossing her arms. Seeing the Mandalorian had certainly unleashed a fury in the man he'd previously kept in check.

"Talk about what?" he bit out, gazing darkly at nothing in particular.

"How about why you're so pissed off for starters," she shot back, raising an eyebrow. "I mean I get it, the war, he's Mandalorian which-"

"What the hell would you know about it? You've admited you have no practical experience with them. You don't know what they're capable of, I do, I've seen it first hand. They respect nothing but their own code. They kill whoever is in their way of what they want. Civilians, women, even children," Carth ranted.

The Republic soldier recalled skirmishes in which he'd seen the bodies of dead and dying women and children. Their faces were often featured in his nightmares. Images played through his mind of trying to comfort grieving parents and spouses amidst the smoking rubble of their homes , cities, hell, even their lives, he thought with a grunt. The words he'd used so many years ago mocked him; he'd tried to ease the suffering of those who'd lost everything. Now he knew, there was precious little comfort in mere words.

"Carth, did you lose family during the war with the Mandalorians?" she wondered out loud.

"No, not to the Mandalorians," he said distractedly, his thoughts far away.

"You lost family though then? The Sith? You know it's not good to keep it all bottled up. It might help to talk about it," she said putting a tentative hand on his arm.

"I don't want to talk about," Carth's eyes darted angrily to hers and then quickly away.

"I bet you don't talk to anyone about it. That will eat you up inside. What happened?" Traviata persisted.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," his eyes met hers, flashing a warning.

"Well, I think you should. You have all this anger just waiting to explode all over-" she started.

"Damn it if you aren't the most frustrating, stubborn woman I've ever met," Carth cut in, his brow puckering.

"Probably. But you would feel better if you talked about it. I hate to see you like this, I-" she persevered.

"Alright, alright, alright," he said, gesturing with his hands, his voice rising. "Fine, we'll talk about it. Later," he said holding his hand up as she opened her mouth.

"Not a word, Traviata. Later," he demanded, the turbolift coming to a halt.

Traviata nodded her response, stepping out of the car. "Okay fine, but I won't forget."

Carth let go an exasperated breath, "Oh I don't doubt that for a second."


	8. Chapter 7 - Reluctant Revelations

**A/N: **Thank you a thousand times for your kind words and generous spirit. I deeply appreciate any that read my story.

**Chapter Seven**

**Reluctant Revelations**

"_Revelation can be more perilous than Revolution."_

**\- Vladimir Nabokov**

It was late and the spacious apartment was dimly lit when Traviata and Carth entered the quiet flat. After a quick inspection of the place, they found it to be empty; well, at least that's what they thought.

"Hey, there," Mission's soft voice called. Traviata went to the living area where she found Mission nestled into one of the deep chairs in the living area.

"Hey, Mission," Traviata said, flopping into a matching chair beside her.

"Where are the others?" Carth asked frowning, looking around the room.

"Zalbaar, went up onto the roof for some fresh air. He hates being cooped up inside. He figured not too many people would notice him up there," she replied.

"I can understand that," Carth agreed, remembering his first encounter with the wookie chained up to the wall, barely able to move.

"Bastilla?" Carth said soberly. The Jedi was taking a very big risk leaving the safety of their hideout.

"You mean the Ice Queen?" Mission snorted contemptuously. "That doctor came by wanting to talk to you Carth, about some test results or something. He wanted you to come see him. I didn't really hear that much of the conversation; Bastilla said she could go handle it. She hasn't been back since."

"How long has she been gone?" Traviata asked, her gaze drifting to Carth's.

"I don't know exactly, a while," Mission replied, her lack of interest obvious.

"Thanks, Kid," Carth said. "Traviata, a minute of your time" Carth said over his shoulder, walking briskly to the kitchen.

Traviata watched Mission sitting in the big chair; she seemed so small and helpless.

Traviata felt bad for the young twi'lek. The private was going to talk to Carth about taking her with them when they left Taris. Mission had no one but the wookie, and Carth had already said he was getting Zalbaar off the planet. He said it would only be a matter of time before he was picked up again and sold into slavery if he stayed. Traviata feared a similar fate for the beautiful blue skinned twi'lek. Mission had already shared with her that she'd been working as a dancer in the cantinas for years. Traviata wanted to help get her into a situation where she would have the opportunity to use her computer skills, maybe even the military. Intelligence would be happy to get someone with her talents.

"Traviata?" Carth's voice brought Traviata quickly to her feet.

"Duty calls," Traviata said mildly, touching Mission's shoulder.

"I"m sure he's got something in mind. Probably searching for the not to get yourself captured this time," Mission teased lightly.

Traviata shot her a glare that held no menace. "Yeah, yeah. I told you it was a bad day."

The Commander watched Traviata approach already knowing what he was going to do. Hopefully the reckless Jedi hadn't gotten herself into trouble.

"I'm going to go look for Bastilla. I want you to stay here -" Carth said.

Just then Bastilla walked through the door.

Carth's gaze narrowed with suspicion as he watched the petite brunette.

"I'm going to see what info I can find on the Sith base," Traviata muttered, already moving in the direction of the bedrooms.

Carth caught her by the arm, halting her retreat. "No, no more running," he said firmly.

So he'd noticed her hasty retreat every time she saw the Jedi, Traviata thought. She looked over to find him watching her. There was determination in his eyes that she knew better than to argue with. He was right though anyway, she needed some answers.

With a sigh of acceptance, Traviata gave him a slight nod. Something softened in his eyes. Giving her arm a light squeeze he walked over to the Jedi, Traviata trailing slightly behind him.

"Where have you been? I was getting ready to go out looking for you," Carth demanded gruffly.

"The doctor wanted to see me. He just wanted to make sure we had adequate supplies and such," Bastilla replied.

"See you? I thought he wanted to see me, and I thought it was about test results?" Carth corrected. More Jedi lies and misdirection; the Commander couldn't wait to get off Taris and rid himself of the Jedi.

Bastilla's gaze flitted to Mission and back to Carth. "Yes, Commander that is true. However you weren't here and the test results didn't concern you; they were something I was well aware of and it's been treated already."

Carth considered her words for a moment. He didn't buy it. Whether she was lying in full or in part was all he wasn't sure of. He'd talk to Forn after they got the codes and see if his story matched the Jedi's.

"Well then, didn't that work out nicely," Carth retorted with barely disguised sarcasm.

"That is what happens, Commander, when you let the will of the Force guide you," Bastilla shot back, arching one eyebrow. "So how did your meeting go?"

"Fine. We're going to have to break into a Sith base and get the security codes to get past the blockade. I hope your Force can help us out with that one," Carth countered. The more he was around the woman, the more he disliked and distrusted her. In fact he was getting close to loathing the Jedi.

"As do I, Commander," Bastilla agreed, starting to step away. "Let me know when I can be of assistance. Until then I'm going to meditate."

"Not so fast, Bastilla. I want to know if there is something you can clear up for us," Carth said, his tone and expression stiff. He noticed that the Jedi had not looked once at Traviata.

"Of course. What is it, Commander?" Bastilla asked.

"When I first met you, I saw flashes, images of _you_ fighting some masked, caped figure. They're similar to recent nightmares I've had as well," Traviata spoke up, taking a step forward. "It happened again, when you came in the door just now too."

Carth's eyes were watching both women carefully, noting Bastilla's surprised look before she concealed it.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment, as the Jedi considered her words.

"That masked figure you saw was Darth Revan," Bastilla responded, hesitant in her tone and manner.

"It was when you killed Revan? Wasn't it?" Traviata noted uneasily.

Bastilla nodded.

"Also, I've been having these strange feelings, urges, compulsions almost. It happened when we were trying to get to you in the sewers… twice. Once, warning me of danger and the other guided me to Mission," Traviata explained.

"It also happened tonight, a very strong feeling of danger before we were ambushed. I've never experienced anything like this. It all seemed to start-" Traviata started.

"From the moment we came into close proximity of each other," the Jedi supplied.

"Darth Revan's death is a very strong memory for me, as far as the visions go…" Bastilla's tone and manner uneasy. "I think you might be Force sensitive Traviata."

"What?" Carth and Traviata said at the same time, their shock evident.

"If you are sensitive to the Force, then you could be reading all types of things. My very strong memory of Revan's death, danger, a young girl in distress, it's quite normal for a Jedi who's in tune with the Force. The Force connects all living things, Traviata, and I think that you may have the ability to feel that," Bastilla said, carefully watching Traviata's face. "I've been observing you and your _feelings_."

Traviata looked to Carth's angry expression and back to the Jedi. "You're saying I could use the Force? Be a _Jedi_?" she asked incredulously. Well at least she wasn't going crazy, but a Jedi?

"Perhaps in time, with training. I need to talk to the Jedi Council on Dantooine before I say any more," Bastilla's voice sounded distracted.

"Yeah, I think you've said quite enough," Carth muttered with disdain. He was willing to bet that was the reason she wanted Traviata on the mission to begin with. Somehow she knew or suspected that Traviata had some gift with the Force, before the mission had even began. Bastilla had said she needed Traviata's skills, with no mention of what those particular skills were. No way was he standing by and letting her suck Traviata into that cult.

"I think you answered her questions and now everyone would do well with some rest _before_we break _into_a Sith base," Carth continued. He had a feeling it would be easier getting in the base, than out of it.

"Yes, I agree. Enough has been said about it for now, Commander," Bastilla said, her gaze lingering on Traviata before hastily retreating to her room.

Carth turned to Traviata, her eyes had a far away look and he wondered what she could be thinking.

"Traviata?"

"Yes," she responded distractedly, not looking at him.

"Hey, put all the stuff she said out of your head; at least for the time being, okay?" Carth suggested.

When she didn't respond he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and turned her head to face him.

"Traviata, what is it?" Carth asked.

"All this- all these feelings, visions. Carth, she said I was having visions, for frak's sake. I'm just a soldier. It's just so overwhelming to think about," she said, an involuntary shiver running through her.

"Hey, it's okay," he folded her into his arms, embracing her lightly. He was surprised when she returned his embrace with a tight one of her own. "Try not to think of any of it. It'll be okay." Carth promised, rubbing her back. The Commander couldn't wait to get some distance between them and the Jedi.

He could feel Traviata shaking her head against his chest. She pulled away slightly from Carth, her eyes frantic, darting all over. "No, it's not okay, Carth. I can feel it. I don't know how to explain it, other than to say I've got this feeling. To say it's the Force guiding me, that's just too much," she trailed off.

"I get it," Carth acknowledged. He didn't like the idea of her giving herself over to something so powerful. He'd seen what destruction that power could cause. "Try to block it out of your mind."

"No. Carth, what I mean is, those feelings, I can't control them, it just happens," Traviata paused, her eyes going vacant for a moment before she continued. "Carth, I'm afraid. I know we are all in very real danger; we have to get off this planet. As soon as we can, Carth," her voice held the panic evident in her eyes, still looking about the room, as if searching for something she couldn't find.

Carth frowned and then nodded. She was terrified; it was evident in her eyes and voice. He hated the idea of her feeling afraid of anything, and he realized in that moment he would do almost anything to make her safe. Putting a hand on either side of her head, "Traviata, I want you to look at me."

When she had met his gaze he continued. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I will get us safely off this planet, that's a promise," Carth assured her. I'm also going to do everything in my power to keep you out of the Jedi's clutches too, was the promise he made silently to himself.

Traviata stared at the man in front of her and knew he meant it. She put a hand over one of his, nodding. "I know you will, Carth. I'm sorry, it's just so-"

"Weird," Mission said from behind the pair. "You two make a cute couple by the way. You know, for old people at least."

Carth and Traviata both turned simultaneously, breaking their embrace, but still standing close enough to be touching.

Traviata had forgotten Mission was still sitting in the other room, she must have heard all that was said.

"All that Jedi stuff is strange," Mission said, rising from her perch.

"I can't argue with that," Traviata said, ignoring her other comments.

"I can help you with getting into the Sith base you know," Mission offered.

"No way, kid. Too dangerous," Carth said firmly.

"I'll just get you in; the rest is up to guys. I'm not stupid, Carth. Besides, it's the only way you will get in. None of you can re-code as fast as me," Mission replied.

Carth considered her offer; there shouldn't be any real danger if that's all she did. The kid had been through enough, he didn't want to be counted in the many that'd used her with no regard for her well being. He'd seen it happen on many planets, the strong taking advantage of the weak. This planet was especially guilty of that.

"Okay, kid. You get us in, you don't enter the base and then you'll wait for us here. I'll get Zalbaar to stay here with you, just in case," Carth agreed. If things went south, they'd both stand a better chance if they were together.

"Thanks, by the way. You don't have to you know," Carth added.

"I know, but I want to help you guys get off world. You helped me and Zalbaar when we needed it. I want to do this for you, help you escape-"

Mission thought he would leave her here to fend for herself, along with the wookie. He couldn't blame her, she probably hadn't seen much in the way of kindness in her life.

"Kid, you can't stay here. I mean you don't want to do you?" Carth asked. "Zalbaar isn't staying you know," he added. He didn't want to force her if she wanted to stay, though he couldn't imagine why she'd want to. Without the wookie as her bodyguard, she'd be an easy target for the crime gangs on Taris.

The commander's gaze drifted to Traviata, finding her watching him with admiration in her eyes. It was obvious she must have been having the same thoughts about not leaving Mission. He knew Traviata had spent more time talking to Mission than he had. She'd shared with him the little she'd gleaned about the twi'lek's past. Basically it boiled down to her being abandoned on Taris by her brother when she was very young; forcing her to do a myriad of things just to survive. It had been her brother who'd first taught her how to hack into computers. The girl had a lot of tough breaks, and it was time someone did something to help her out.

Traviata didn't know why she'd expected less of the Captain. Though his natural instincts were to mistrust people, it didn't stop him from acting with compassion, especially with those who needed it so desperately. She'd never had the chance to speak with him about taking Mission with them when they fled Taris. Traviata could tell though that Carth seemed to have a soft spot for the girl. It was how she'd imagined a father would be.

"You'd take me with you? Where would I go? I mean-" Mission asked, her normally dead eyes had a bit of light to them.

"There are a lot of opportunities out there Mission, especially with your skills. You know I think the Republic forces would be a great place for you, specifically in the Intelligence division where I used to work," Traviata put in, turning her attention to the twi'lek. "Of course it's just a suggestion, like I said there are a lot of choices out there for someone with your talent."

"I'll take care of getting you a safe place to stay until you make up your mind. Don't worry, about that. We'll talk more about the details later," Carth quickly assured her. "You do want to leave with us then?"

"Yes, thank you, Carth," Mission said with the first real smile Traviata had seen on her face since meeting her.

"Hey, don't worry about it, kid," Carth said. "Better save the thanks until after we get off the planet. Not to mention the fact that the last ship I piloted was attacked and destroyed. Leaving with us is not without its own risks," Carth pointed out.

Mission nodded, "I understand. It's worth the chance to me." The twi'lek's head-tails twitched. "You know maybe I would like to go into the Republic military. I think they could use my help. Between you cracking up ships, and Traviata capturing and disarming herself for me when we met," she paused, looking from Traviata to Carth. "Yeah, I think that's what I'll do. Maybe then we can actually start winning this war."

Traviata grimaced, "Thanks a lot Mission."

"Really?" Carth asked a hint of laughter in his voice. "How exactly did she capture herself?"

"When she saw me she slipped into a big greasy mess of chemicals. I guess she was trying to catch herself and pulled a work station onto her. That's when she lost her weapon, too. That's when she became my prisoner," Mission supplied, her voice filled with excitement.

"Your prisoner?" Carth's slightly startled voice replied.

"I had a blaster on her and I thought she was one of them, at first anyway," Mission explained.

Traviata's gaze drifted to Carth who was watching her. "Forgot to mention all that, did you?" Well that explained the state she'd returned in that day, he thought.

"It wasn't exactly like that," Traviata's said ambivalently. She glanced to Mission and then back to Carth. "Okay, maybe it was."

"Just slipped your mind to fully debrief me?" Carth quizzed, his tone mild.

"We've been a little busy and it didn't seem important, everything worked out" Traviata defended.

"Ahh, I see," Carth replied. It was partly amusing but very concerning, also. She could have gotten herself killed if the wrong person had been on the other end of the pistol. What she needed was a good healthy dose of fear and humility, then she'd think twice before acting on emotion instead of relying on her military training. She was a good soldier, but reckless.

"Which by the way, shouldn't we get to planning our incursion of the base?" Traviata reminded him. She was completely over this conversation.

Carth considered her words and gave her a quick nod, his feet carrying him to the kitchen table. "You better get some rest kid. We'll let you know when we're ready," Carth said over his shoulder.

Traviata shot Mission a glare that held no malice, before joining the Commander.

"Can't wait to hear the details of that story," Carth said, not taking his eyes from the datapad in his hand when Traviata sat in the chair beside him.

"I bet," Traviata shot back. "Really, there's nothing more to tell. It all turned out okay anyway."

Carth continued to scroll through diagrams of Sith bases; they were all similar actually and he'd long since committed all that information to memory. Under the circumstances though, he decided reviewing the schematics wouldn't be a bad idea. There would be turrets at strategic locations. Other than that the main threat would be any troops they encountered along the way.

"I don't have to tell you that you got very lucky. There's a reason we go in teams, which you know very well, too. Anyway, we've addressed all this. I'm going to assume it won't be an issue we have to revisit," Carth said with reproof. If she pulled a stunt like that on the Sith base, well he didn't want to think of how badly that would go.

Carth rubbed the back of his neck, continuing to scan the display.

Traviata considered the Commander's words. What if she had one of those feelings on the base? So far they'd warned her of impending danger and led her to save a girl who in turn had been invaluable in her assistance with freeing Bastilla. Although the feelings were frightening because she had a hard time controlling them and it was just so new and overwhelming, she couldn't deny that so far they'd only helped their situation.

Carth would never accept that type of reasoning though. Traviata felt conflicted, like she had to choose between being a good soldier and saving lives of the people she'd come to care for. Hopefully it would just be a quick in and out mission and it wouldn't come to that.

"Am I wrong?" Carth asked with strained patience.

Traviata turned to meet his gaze, discovering he was watching her, his brow puckered.

"No," she said without much conviction.

Carth's gaze narrowed. "Like I said before you're a lousy liar," he let go a frustrated breath.

"I'm not lying, it's just," she paused, searching for the words that would help him understand without causing him to burst a vessel. "It's these feelings I've been having, you know I was thinking and so far only good has come from listening to them. Maybe they're not such a terrible thing. Maybe there's a reason for them."

"Traviata, we've been through this. You're a soldier, you follow orders not feelings," he said waving a hand in dismissal. "I can't believe we're still having this same frakin' conversation," he countered getting to his feet, tossing the datapad onto the table.

"Will you just calm down and listen to me for a minute?" Traviata fired back, finding her feet as well. "I'm not saying I won't follow orders. All I'm saying is that these feelings I'm having may be helpful. If I hadn't followed them before, we'd never have met Mission," she continued.

"She just as easily could have been a combatant," Carth countered, his voice rising. "That's not the point anyway."

"What is the point then? I thought we were trying to accomplish a mission. Why can't I be a soldier and use this Force guidance stuff to benefit us? Why are the two things mutually exclusive?" Traviata asked curtly.

"Why?" Carth fumed his voice as cold as his eyes. "Malak and Revan, that's why."

"You're being unreasonable. I'm not some powerful Sith lord, Carth. I'm talking about using this for good, not evil," Traviata snapped.

"That's how it starts. Not to mention, this is about you following orders. A mission plan, that's how the military works. You're not in a frakin' holovid. Good soldiers don't go off acting like some rogue agent," Carth corrected, his hand on his hip, the two now standing toe to toe.

"BSF! I'm calling, bantha shit flag, Commander! This isn't about my putting the mission at risk by not following your directives. It's not about protocol or chain of command," Traviata fired back, placing both hands on her hips. "This is simply about your hatred of the Jedi."

"Enough!" he shouted, pounding a hand onto a nearby wall. "I'm your damn C.O. it's about whatever I say it is."

Traviata glared at him, her chest heaving breaths. "Every frakin time we fight about this you bring our rank into it. You're not being fair."

"It's not about being fair. It's about my being in charge, and you following my orders. That, by the way, is not optional," Carth said, steel in his voice.

"Since it is apparently necessary, you will not leave my side when we're at the Sith base and I will be watching your every move," Carth warned. "You are still a Republic soldier and you will follow my orders."

"You are being so impractical and you're wrong. This isn't about my following orders, at first maybe, but not anymore. Now it's something else. This is about you hating the Jedi and not wanting me to have anything to do with the Force, because you think it _has_to lead to evil," Traviata replied.

He couldn't actually argue with that; he knew she was at least partly right, only partly though.

"Damn it, if you aren't the most stubborn, frustrating, infuriating woman," he retorted, raking a hand through his hair.

"Well, you're-"Traviata started, to angry to think of a good insult. "You're a monkey lizard."

Carth raised an eyebrow, snorting mockingly. "Seriously? That's the best you can do? Go ahead, take your best shot."

"You're the most obstinate, exasperating, Murglak I've ever met!" she fired back.

There was a short silence. "Feel better now?" Carth asked a slight smile on his face.

"No, I don't," Traviata responded, her eyes shifting to the contents of the room. She noted that at some time during their exchange Mission had vacated the area. She let go a long breath.

"What _would_ make me feel better is to understand why you're so intractable in your opinion of the Jedi. With everything Bastilla told me," she paused, her eyes searching his face. "This is important to me and I care about what you think, whether you believe it or not. I don't understand why you have such hate for the Jedi."

She shrugged, when he didn't say anything. "Let me know when you're ready to go. I'll be in the back," Traviata informed him; she turned on her heel and began the trek to her room.

"You asked about my family once," Traviata froze; Carth's voice so quiet she wasn't sure at first that he had spoken.

"I did have a family, they were everything to me. They were on Telos IV when it was obliterated", Carth's voice was a pain racked whisper. Traviata padded silently to his side.

"I'd tried to make it back as fast as I could when I heard of the attack. When I arrived, the planet was nothing but a smoking heap of rubble," Carth continued, staring blankly, reliving his dark memories. Traviata pictured him rushing to his home, his family, only to find everything destroyed. The image brought a lump to her throat; she put a hand on his chest, wanting to comfort him but not wanting to interrupt him now that he'd finally opened up.

"There were wounded and dying everywhere. My home was a pile of charred debris," Carth remembered.

"My-" Carth paused, taking a deep breath, clearing his throat. "My wife was still alive when I arrived, though just barely. I called for the medics, no one came. I was able to hold her at least, as she took her last breath," Carth revealed.

The only sound was that of sniffing from Traviata. Carth looked down at her, noting a single tear running down the side of her face. His eyes narrowed and he used his thumb to wipe away the tear, his hand covering the one she had on his chest.

"Revan caused unbelievable devastation; mine is only one story out of the billions on Telos IV alone. One Jedi caused it. The thing is Traviata; Revan didn't start out as an evil maniacal killer. Revan had helped us in the Mandalorian wars, we'd been happy about it. I'd actually respected and admired Revan during that time," he continued, grasping her hand tightly in his.

"Don't you see, Traviata? Revan and Malak weren't always evil; they started out like you. They wanted to do good things with their power, and that power corrupted them," Carth finished. "I don't want to see that happen to you," he added.

Traviata nodded, covering his hand with her own. "I'm so sorry, Carth. I don't even know the words to say. Thank you for sharing that with me. I understand where all that hate you have comes from now.

"Listen, I don't know what's going to happen with all this Jedi-stuff, and I'm certainly not powerful. I know at this moment though, whatever happens, Carth I won't use this _gift_ for evil. That's a promise I'm making to you," she declared.

Carth nodded slightly. It would have to do for now. It would all be irrelevant if they didn't get off Taris anyway.

"I believe you mean that at this moment," he said, letting go a long breath. "Let's just focus on the task at hand, that's more than enough to deal with at the moment. We'll worry about the other later, when we're far away from here," Carth replied. "Okay?" he added.

"Okay, you're right," she agreed, nodding.


	9. Chapter 8 - Dueling

**Chapter Eight**

**Dueling**

"_Silence __is __the __ultimate __weapon __of __power.__"_

**\- ****Charles ****de ****Gaulle**

The door slid open with an quiet swish, and the soft beeping sounds of hundreds of busy machines was all that greeted the tiny group breaking into the back side of the Sith base. The Commander gave the interior a quick look before turning to the Twi'lek at the control panel.

"Thanks, kid. Now burn jets outta' here, and one more thing. I left some information for you at the apartment. If we don't make it back and you're able, use the contact info and tell them exactly what I wrote. They'll help you out," Carth promised.

Mission engulfed the Commander with an unexpected hug.

"Thanks, Carth. You're the best," she gushed. Then she leaned up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Going into a Sith base with two people who've recently gotten themselves captured? I'm going to wish you luck, Carth. Please be careful and try not to let Traviata get captured again. They can have the ice queen as far as I'm concerned," she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, be nice kid and don't worry about Traviata, I'll take care of her," Carth promised, glancing at Traviata standing next to Bastilla.

Mission quickly skittered away and the trio stepped cautiously into the base. The door abruptly closed behind them, causing Traviata to eye it warily. "That's some door," she murmured.

"Well, we're in at least," Carth mentally ticked off the list of his action plan. By his estimation the security codes would be on whoever the top ranking official was on the base. They would most likely be located somewhere in the interior of the building. Of course they could be anywhere; they could even be off the premises. That was a chance they had to take.

"He's this way," Bastilla instructed, heading down the bright white corridor.

They passed by several doorways before they encountered their first resistance. Bastilla slammed the group of three into a wall, their blasters flying out of their hands scattering noisily on the floor. The troopers hit the wall so hard it knocked all of them unconscious. Traviata stood, her mouth agape for a moment. She looked at Carth to see him watching the Jedi with disdain.

"You might want to save some of that juice sister, for when we really need it," Carth snapped at the Jedi.

"Don't worry, you'll find I have plenty of, what did you call it, oh yes, _juice_, Commander," Bastilla shot back with her customary, eloquent tone.

Carth rolled his eyes and treaded past the Jedi to the next junction in the corridor. He took a fast look to make sure it was clear and started to move forward and stopped. "Come on, you're with me," he reminded Traviata mildly.

"I think it's better if the two of you follow me. If we run into resistance, I can shield us for a brief moment anyway. It would be long enough to give us the advantage," Bastilla countered.

Carth's brow furrowed momentarily before making up his mind. "Fine, after you then Bastilla," he said gesturing with his blaster in hand.

They tiptoed up to a large room with an open doorway; the sound of voices, the humming of machinery, and the sound of heavy boots on steel greeted them.

It was too late to run as five Sith soldiers rounded the corner.

Bastilla used the force to send them falling backward, their blasters firing aimlessly as they landed.

Carth and Traviata sent a rain of blaster bolts down on the group; their returning fire didn't reach them. Realizing the Jedi had thrown up a shield around them, Carth advanced on the group.

Traviata followed suit, the two making headway. There were only three left returning fire when three more troopers came running out of the room just ahead firing their repeating blasters.

Then the shield protecting them collapsed.

Carth swore under his breath and pulled something from his pocket while the two began backing up.

"Oh crap," Traviata said, glancing over at Carth, before shooting another couple of rounds at a quickly approaching trooper. "Is there enough room in here to use one of those?"

"Close your eyes and cover your ears," the Commander warned, tossing the flash grenade at the group.

While the soldiers were disabled, Traviata and Carth resumed their assault.

A sharp hiss from behind Traviata caused her to turn in time to see Bastilla jump forward, her light saber twirling madly as she landed. Her weapon repelled the ammo aimed at her.

Carth and Traviata were able to take out three more troopers while Bastilla finished off the others.

It suddenly went quiet except for the humming of the light saber and the sound of sizzling electronics damaged in the fire fight.

The trio quickly ducked into the room ahead. It was filled with banks of monitors with thousands of tiny lights flashing on their panels.

"Can you pull up a map?" Bastilla asked.

"Quickly, we're about to have a lot of company," Carth said with a grimace, keeping watch at the doorway.

"Got it," Traviata answered, her fingers flying on the panel. A large map popped up on the display.

Pointing to a turbolift, "There, that will take us to him," Bastilla declared.

"Who's this him you keep referring to?" Carth shot back, throwing her a sideways glance. He calculated they had less than ten minutes before an entire squad came rushing down the hall. Even Bastilla's skills couldn't protect them from that. They needed to move out. "Never mind, tell me on the way. We need to go. Now."

Traviata rushed to the door, checking her weapon to see if it had finished re-charging. It was almost there, but not ready yet.

Carth walked over to her, giving her weapon a quick glance. "Poor blaster; the abuse you inflict on it should be criminal. You hold the damn trigger too long, Viata, that's why it keeps overheating and losing its charge. Remember, small controlled bursts," he informed her with a grimace.

She shrugged staring at her weapon with dismay. "Yeah, I think it's the blaster."

"It's not the blaster, it's the operator," Carth corrected her with a sigh.

"Sure it is, that's why this blaster keeps crapping out on me," Traviata shot back.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact it is," Carth said.

Bastilla ran past the pair and they bolted after her. "Just stay close, I'll give you my extra side arm," he said over his shoulder in an all out run after the Jedi.

"Good, this one has never worked right," Traviata replied from behind him.

Carth decided to let it go, that was a battle for another time and he put on some more speed trying to catch up with the Jedi.

They'd gotten about 30 meters when Traviata stopped; there was something in the room ahead behind the closed door. Something she needed was in there. The feeling was overwhelming, tugging at her. Carth was just ahead, and he'd be furious, but her feelings had been right so far. This urge was telling her not to go on before retrieving the object in the room. If she was fast he'd never even know she'd broken away momentarily, that is if she was lucky.

Before she new it her feet had carried her to the doorway which slid quickly open. Four soldiers occupied the room; Traviata raised her pistol, squeezing the trigger. Nothing happened.

"Damn it," she used the blaster to hit the trooper lunging for her.

He fell back across the table in the center of the room, her blaster hummed finally charged.

Then there it was, in the hands of a Sith soldier, the reason she was here. It gleamed in the light, as the man twirled the double edged sword, a smug smile on his face.

The Republic soldier sent a spray of blaster bolts, and rolled to the cover of a nearby storage locker. The group in the back of the room had flipped over the table and was using it to hide behind.

A lot of good a sword would do the bolt head in a blaster fight, she thought. The ricocheting of weapons fire danced and bounced all around her, causing her to scrunch further behind her cover. She was out gunned and out numbered, her mind scrambled for a plan.

A shower of blaster fire went over Traviata's head, and the sound of Carth's swearing was behind her.

Frak, she thought, so much for luck.

Then the table went flying back against the wall. Carth sent another volley of fire across the room and then everything went silent. It was all over in seconds.

Traviata felt herself being jerked up by her arm from the ground so quickly it made her lose her breath.

"Carth, she just has to learn to control these feelings. This is all new to her, she simply needs-"" Bastilla started saying from the doorway, a withering glare from the Commander silenced her.

"What she needs is my concern not yours, Bastilla. Wait for us at the turbolift, we'll be right behind you," Carth said returning his attention to Traviata. He'd been right before, she definitely needed a good dose of humility and fear, as well as a reminder of who was in charge.

His eyes burned with anger. "You act like a child, without a thought about the consequences of your actions, to yourself or others. You don't obey direct orders, again like a willful child," he paused, his eyes narrowing. "If we weren't about to be joined by a squad of angry Sith, I swear I'd teach you the lesson you so desperately need."

"I'd like to see you try," Traviata shot back.

"Believe me; I'll do more than try. You're just lucky I don't have the time right now. Believe me though, it's coming and soon," his grip tightening against her struggling.

He'd been terrified when he'd looked back to see her not there, and then to hear the sounds of battle, images of arriving too late to save his wife had flashed before him.

He let go a long breath. Quickly checking his chrono, he then tugged her toward the door; they had to get out of there now.

Traviata used all her strength and broke free, rushing toward the back of the room where the sword laid. Carth would never listen to her; she'd have to grab it quickly. Traviata picked up the sword, a shiver running through her as she held it.

"What the frak is wrong with you? Do you have a death wish?" Carth yelled following her.

"I don't know why, but I had to come get this. You're such a frakin' bully sometimes, you won't even give me the chance to explain," Traviata said, holding out the blade for him to see while holstering her blaster. It surprised her how comfortable it felt in her grasp. Its rather long length didn't really bother her like she assumed it would.

Carth's brow furrowed, but he wasn't sure what pissed him off the most about this whole thing. He didn't have the luxury of thinking about it at the moment. "The force led you to a kinrath double sword? That's what you risked your life for? "

She nodded her response as he took her arm leading her to the door. "Frakin Force. Well you got what you came for and now we've got no time."

Carth didn't let go of Traviata until they were in the turbolift, noting the apprehension in Bastilla's eyes when she caught sight of the sword. "The force led her to it. Apparently like it's leading you to whom exactly?"

"A dark Jedi; he has the security codes. Don't be alarmed though. He's only an apprentice, and he's no match for me. He doesn't even have a light saber. It'll be like putting down a kinrath hound," Bastilla answered.

"The force apparently gives you a lot more details than it does Traviata," Carth returned.

"That's because I'm trained in the ways of the Force and have control that she lacks," Bastilla shot back, casting a hesitant eye at Traviata. "If the council approves, we will teach you how to use the Force and most importantly control."

Control would be good, not so worried about how to use the Force though, Traviata thought. She'd love to put an end to all of these irrational urges and banish her frequent nightmares.

"Enough Bastilla. Stop putting all this crap in her head, she's a Republic soldier not a member of your little cult. Besides, learning control didn't seem to help Revan and Malak, it only made them better killers," Carth shot back.

The Captain's angry eyes held Bastilla's before she looked away.

Carth felt an unease come over him; something wasn't right. "Great, it's catching," he mumbled under his breath. He rolled his shoulders, his muscles tired and tense.

Traviata felt a cold shiver run up her spine as the lift came to a stop, the door opening instantaneously.

Carth's eyes scanned the area, it looked clear and he stepped out of the car, both of his side arms in his hands. Bastilla walked ahead of the pair toward a singular doorway, there were no other hallways or junctions.

"This is all that's up here? Seem strange to anyone else?" Carth asked.

"It's where he meditates and practices. I can feel the evil reaching out, he's aware we're coming for him," Bastilla supplied, almost at the door now.

"Well, there's a comforting thought," Carth replied, glancing sideways at Traviata. She held his gaze, her eyes filled with alarm.

"Just stay close to me, it'll be okay," he assured her.

Traviata felt cold all over as they stood at the door, which opened with a speed she'd never seen before.

There it stood before her, the reason for the double bladed sword.

"You," he spat with venom, his black eyes taking in the group and holding a double sword of his own.

"My master will reward me well for this," he added, freezing Carth and Bastilla in place.

Traviata stood facing the menacing man in front of her, noting the helpless condition of her companions. Her blade rose instinctively to block the attempted blow by him, her hands twirling the weapon as she moved further into the room.

The Sith attacked furiously, with anger and energy, raining blow after blow on Traviata.

Traviata was able to block him, but that was draining, the sword was heavy and his strength enormous.

Another strike came, this time it was so hard it made the blade vibrate in her hand, sending her to the floor.

The apprentice quickly jumped to her side, readying his weapon for his final strike.

Traviata used her legs and kicked him with all her might, sending him falling backward but not landing on the ground.

The pair circled the room, twirling their blades, each looking for the advantage.

The Sith struck first, beginning a fierce exchange of blows between the two, sparks flying when their blades connected.

The apprentice made contact with her side, causing Traviata to swear.

The Sith looked to the frozen pair, the very beginnings of slight movement evident in them. He moved closer, spinning his sword, his intent obvious.

Traviata's mind screamed NO! They were still helpless, defenseless.

She ran full out, using the wall to jump against to add to her power as she brought her blade down across the neck of their attacker. The shock in his gaze was still there as his severed head rolled along the floor.

Traviata's breath was coming fast as adrenaline flowed through her veins. When she felt a hand on her shoulder she jumped back, her sword ready to strike.

"Hey, hey, hey. It's me. It's over, you killed him," Carth assured her, holding both hands up taking a tentative step closer.

"I did?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, he's dead. Take my word for it," Carth promised, casting a furtive glance at the dismembered head lying in the corner of the room. He'd been able to see and hear everything while in stasis, frustrating him more as he struggled to get free. Traviata had fought with a skill he'd never seen, handling the sword like it was a part of her.

His eyes scanned Traviata's appearance noting the blood trickling from where he'd watched the Sith's blade strike her. He moved over to her, putting his hands over her wound, grimacing when she cried out. "You're injured; I've got to slow down the bleeding."

"Bastilla, a little help," Carth said tensely over his shoulder, his eyes holding Traviata's pain filled ones. "It'll be okay."

Bastilla appeared at his side instantly.

"Put him down like a kinrath, huh? He's no match for you. Yeah, right," he huffed. "She's seriously injured because of your arrogance," Carth ground out.

"I'm sorry. I underestimated his skill," Bastilla apologized, placing her hands on Traviata. Carth's confused gaze met hers. "I can heal her, she'll be fine, Carth," she explained.

In mere seconds Traviata's eyes cleared, "I feel much better now. I had no idea that Jedi could do that, thank you."

"Thank you. You saved our lives," Bastilla informed her with a slight nod, holding her gaze for a moment before moving to the body of the apprentice, searching his attire.

"You're really okay?" Carth asked moving his blood covered hand from her side, so he could see her injury.

"I'm a little shaky, but I feel fine, I-"

The rest of her words were cut off. Carth's mouth covered hers in an emotion filled kiss; his hands laced through her hair, pulling her head to his. His lips hard against hers, his tongue hungrily searched her mouth demanding her response. Traviata wrapped an arm around his head, wanting him closer, her kiss equally as intense, making her own desires known. His kiss softened, becoming tender, his hand cradling her cheek when he broke the kiss.

They held each other's eyes for a moment, their kiss leaving no doubt that both of them had intense feelings for the other. Bastilla clearing her throat from the doorway caused both of them to look at her, remembering where they were.

"I have the codes Commander, I suggest we leave now and get off this planet. The sooner, the better," Bastilla said her eyes as blank as her face.

"Finally Bastilla, something we can agree on," Carth shot back, reluctantly releasing Traviata.


	10. Chapter 9 - Beginnings and Endings

**A/N: **

First, I want to say thank you, I really appreciate you taking your time to go on this journey with me.

Second, a giant load of thanks for the comments, follows, and favs. You are so very kind and generous.

Third and lastly, about chapter nine...

I make mistakes but I own them, so here's some honesty. I ran into some issues with this chapter. I have an awesome editor; she does her best to point out when something doesn't make sense or reads poorly. I heavily rely on her for assistance with grammar and sentence structure. Also, she understands who my characters are and tries to help me stay true to them. I had a scene in chapter nine between Carth and Traviata in which the original version sounded a bit porn-y (her word). Well, that wasn't my intent. The resulting change (read quick-fix) then didn't fit with the conflict that I had envisioned. I shouldn't have posted the previous version of chapter nine; I should have waited until I wrote this corrected version. I was just so excited she'd finished the edit that I added it, wanting to move on with the storyline. My characters deserve better than that, and my readers especially do. It was sub-par and that is unacceptable to me, I can't leave it that way.

I apologize to my readers for the previous posting of chapter nine, it shouldn't have ever happened. I won't make the same mistake again; that's a promise. Thank you for your patience with me. I hope you'll continue to read about the ongoing struggles of Traviata and Carth and their growing circle of friends.

Rochelle

**Chapter Nine: Beginnings and Endings**

"_Insanity: doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results."_

**\- Albert Einstein**

The tall, thin, graying Admiral entered the bridge of his massive ship. He noted the crewmen and officers busy at their posts, or at least pretending to be. They had all been working without much sleep since the blockade of Taris, and he didn't know how any of them were continuing to perform their duties at their usual excellent level. It was madness to push a crew this hard, but it wasn't his decision to make; at least not at the moment.

His gaze went to a nearby viewport and the planet below them before turning his attention to the man standing at the helm of the bridge gazing out onto the planet below. The Admiral had to go tell him news that would make him extremely unhappy, and you never knew how it would go when you had to tell a Sith Master bad news.

Saul Karath stared at the man; he was immense at two meters tall, his physique muscular and obvious in his skin tight clothes. Darth Malak's long red cape flowed, spilling onto the deck and adding to his intimidating appearance. Karath knew he'd copied that from Revan, who'd returned as a Sith Master wearing similar clothing that seemed ripe with malevolence. It wasn't the robes, as menacing as they were, but Revan's face mask that really intimidated. Saul had wondered why Revan wore the mask. Though most assumed it was to hide an injury, it was rumored to hold dark power. It definitely added to the creep factor, which neither of them really needed with their skills and penchant for destruction.

Malak had returned with Revan from the Unknown Regions, but had left behind his lower jaw in some horrific encounter no one knew the full details on. When they'd left for unknown space pursing the Mandalorians, Malak had black hair and a jaw. Revan and Malak had both returned as very different beings

But Malak's voice was what affected Karath the most. The artificial jaw, reflecting the bluish-gray skin and tattoos of Malak, caused him to sound as villainous as Karath knew him to be.

"Admiral?" the communications officer inquired.

Karath turned to the officer standing just to his right. "What is it, Nellan?"

"We just got that update you wanted on the whereabouts of Bastilla. Still no sign of her sir," the officer reported. "She continues to elude our forces."

"Carry on, Nellan. Notify me immediately if there is any change," Karath ordered.

"Acknowledged, sir," Nellan replied.

With that Saul straightened his tunic and began the trek to give Darth Malak the news.

The Admiral came to stand just behind the dark lord, hesitant to speak.

"What is it Admiral?" Malak asked in his deep mechanical voice without diverting his attention from the viewport.

"I have the latest update on the search for Bastilla: still no word of her location," Saul's voice wavering a bit at the last.

"This search is taking too long, Admiral. I cannot risk her escaping Taris. Destroy the entire planet," Malak ordered, his voice, as always, deep, husky, cold, and filled with venom.

"The entire planet? There are billions of innocents on the planet, as well as our own troops," Saul blurted out.

The Dark Sith lord turned, his cape swirling as he did. "You dare to question my orders? Are you so foolish Admiral?"

Saul swallowed hard, his heart beating fast as he struggled to get air past the invisible vise around his throat.

"No, no, my Lord Malak," Saul said when he was abruptly able to breath again. He took several steps back as if the added distance would do anything to save him if the Dark Lord turned his full wrath upon him.

"What I meant was that it will take several hours for us to position the fleet for such a massive bombardment," Saul back-peddled.

"Then I suggest you begin immediately, Admiral," Malak said, his deep voice rippling with dark menace.

"Yes, my Lord Malak," Saul said, giving a slight bow, backing away from the Sith Master.

Darth Malak returned to his vigil, using all his senses to reach out and discover Bastilla's location.

He'd wanted to take her alive, but dead would have to do unless he found her before the assault on Taris.

Traviata padded out of the back bedroom, feeling more human after some rest. They had made it out of the Sith base in one piece and with the necessary security codes, but they had met heavy resistance, taking a toll on the entire group. Exhaustion prompted all to collapse on their return to the apartment, Traviata opting for a much needed shower first.

Traviata came in to the living room to find Carth lying across the couch, one foot on the floor, eyes closed, the holonet on the large screen on one of the planet's many news stations. No one else appeared to be around. Traviata picked up the controller for the device, not wanting his sleep disturbed. Leave it to him to crash on the couch where he could keep watch over them. She smiled softly, clicking off the talking heads.

"Don't do that," Carth said, his eyes still closed. "I'm watching it."

"Really? You have some powerful eyes there Commander, that let you see through your lids," she replied, turning it back on and setting the controller down. "Did you get _any_ sleep?" Traviata asked, crossing the room to stand in front of him.

"As much as I needed," Carth said, stretching and fighting back a yawn. "I'm conditioned for it at this point, comes with the job.

"How about you? You all rested and feeling better?" the Commander asked, his eyes still closed, crossing his arms over his stomach.

"Yeah, I'm great, ready for whatever's next," she replied enthusiastically. She thought she noticed his face tighten slightly in response.

"Good," was all he said in response.

"Where is everyone? The place seems empty," Traviata noted; looking around the room, feeling uneasy. It was too quiet and she'd noticed the vacant rooms as she'd passed by.

"Bastilla is waiting outside, watching for Canderous. I told him to come to the courtyard across from here when I contacted him. Bastilla will bring him up when he shows. Mission and Zalbaar are up on the roof," Carth finished sleepily, his eyes now open and watching her.

"You should get some rest while you can," Traviata suggested.

"I want to have a conversation with you, a personal one," Carth explained, his eyes watching her intently. "There's something I really need you to understand."

"Of course," Traviata agreed soberly, sitting on the edge of the coffee table near his head. She leaned her forearms on her legs. "What's this about?"

Carth came to his feet in an instant and grabbed her by the arm. Moving swiftly behind her he pinned one arm behind her back, his other arm reaching around the front of her he held her tightly to him, immobilizing her.

"This is about getting through to you – it's about what can happen when you go rogue and end up alone in enemy territory. It usually doesn't end in a massive celebration later with your team, like you experienced at the Academy-" he said tightening his grip as she tried to free herself.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing? Let me go," Traviata demanded, cutting in.

"I assure you I'm perfectly sane. What I'm doing is trying to save your life – you can't keep being so reckless; it'll catch up with you one day. What happens when you're pinned, helpless, lost your weapon, and have no backup? You're deep in enemy territory, no communication and you're discovered by someone other than a sweet kid like Mission? No one knows where you are..." he murmured in her ear, further increasing his hold against her struggles.

"Frakin' let me go!" she screamed, her frustration building, her breath coming hard as her anger rose.

"Make me," he taunted, pulling her arm back further. He knew it hurt; he'd been in the same position more times than he cared to remember, but it wouldn't injure her.

"If you insist," Traviata ground out. She head butted him, causing him to lose enough of his grip that it allowed her to send her right elbow to his stomach.

Carth stifled a painful grunt at the action and using his leg, knocked her feet out from under her, bringing her to the floor, face down. He straddled her, holding both her arms to the ground.

"Now you're completely helpless," he said bending over to her ear.

Traviata struggled to turn her red face to the side. "Let me go - Carth! I mean it -"

"You don't give the orders. You're my prisoner - I can do whatever I want – no help is coming, you're completely alone..." he said darkly.

Traviata struggled fiercely under him, trying to free herself.

"The Sith base- that was stupid, careless, and unnecessary. What if there's no one to come back after you next time and save you?" Carth asked.

"Fine, you made your point. Let me up."

"Let you up? Humph. Still trying to give orders?" He shifted her arms behind her back once again.

"Ouch, no. Alright? Will you just stop?"

"No, but better, you're at least asking. Your enemy will not show you mercy," he replied loosening his grip slightly.

"Ok, I get it. Alright? Now will you let me up? Please?" she nearly choked on the please, but just wanted the humiliation over with.

"Start following orders and procedure. There are good reasons and long tested principles behind military protocol. I don't want to see you become another dead hero," he said soberly.

"Fine, got it, you made your frakin' point," she bit out, her temper rising again.

"I hope so, for both our sakes," Carth let go a long breath. "I care a great deal for you Viata. I don't want anything to happen to you," he released her arms abruptly, coming speedily to his feet. She ignored his outstretched hand as she jumped up.

Silence.

They stood staring at each other for a moment. Carth reached over to brush her hair off her face, but she smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me ever again, you bully."

She would be mad for a while, he'd expected that. If it got through to her, it was worth it as far as he was concerned. His feelings for her made things much more complex than he liked. If he could only treat her like any other soldier, things would be so much easier.

That's why there are regs about this kind of thing, Onasi, he reminded himself. Relationships like this, especially in the field, were bad news for all involved more often than not.

When they got back to Fleet, he'd take care of making sure she wasn't under his command. He could have her assigned under any command he wanted, Paul would do it for him. He mentally ticked off the list of his fellow Commanders, wondering who he felt the best about reassigning her to. None came easily to mind. The thought of sending her off, far away from him, gave him a hollow feeling. No easy answers to this one. He could figure out where he'd get her deployed to later, had to be someplace safe. Of course she'd hate that. Damn, how the frak did I get myself in this mess, he wondered silently, running an agitated hand through his hair.

"I'm going down to wait for Canderous so Bastilla can come up," Carth informed her, retrieving his blasters from the nearby table.

"You had this little - demonstration plotted from the beginning, before I even entered the room," she said as it occurred to her. "I'll bet you sent Mission and Zalbaar up on the roof, too."

"That would be a safe bet," Carth agreed, a hint of self satisfaction in his eyes that his plan had worked out so well.

"You were just literally lying in wait for me," she stammered, the realization hitting her full force.

He walked swiftly to the door. "Just like our enemies do. Remember what I said," he warned, pausing at the door, his eyes holding hers for a moment before sliding on his shades. "Oh and there's stimcaf in the kitchen," he tossed over his shoulder and was gone.

She grabbed a nearby pillow and sent it flying at the door, wishing desperately it was something heavy and very breakable. I hate him, the overbearing frakin bastard. Who does he think he is?! she fumed inwardly. She stomped over to the nearby kitchen, forcibly closing cabinet doors and drawers. She wasn't sure what she was looking for; she was just pissed and it felt good to slam things.

Several minutes later as her anger began to subside, she thought of what he'd said. On many levels he was right, she had to admit. She just wished she could get him to understand what it was like to feel the sensations she had. The reason she'd disobeyed orders each time was to do something she knew, somehow, was what she needed to do for everything and everyone to be okay. It sounded crazy even to her.

Wait, he said he cared a great deal for me; Traviata absorbed the words for the first time.

Her anger before hadn't allowed her to focus on those words and what that meant to her. She knew she cared for him, but never thought he'd return her feelings. Their kiss had made her hope he felt something for her, but she wasn't sure until now.

That knowledge warmed her, though her anger with him was still there too. This was going to be complicated.

Zalbaar and Mission came bounding into the flat, followed by Bastilla, jerking Traviata from her thoughts.

"Hey, Traviata. What's wrong with you? You don't look well," Mission pointed out "Didn't get enough rest?"

"I'm fine," Traviata replied, sipping on the stimcaf she'd absentmindedly made herself when she'd tired of abusing the kitchen. The soldier decided she needed a walk; she'd go see Forn and say goodbye since they'd hopefully be leaving very soon. Traviata had become attached to the kind doctor and admired him for his charitable work and his bravery in helping the Republic forces.

"Your face is all flushed. Are you sick?" Mission quizzed.

"I'm fine, Mission, will you just give it a rest?" Traviata said sharper than she'd intended.

"Sorry, just asking. I guess Carth ended up getting more sleep than you; he's not cranky like some people," Mission quipped.

Traviata felt Bastilla's eyes on her and she returned her gaze, ready for a fight. "What is it, Bastilla?"

"Nothing," she paused, her eyes shifting away. "I think I'll go meditate; there is much to contemplate," Bastilla said distractedly.

"You do that. I'm going to Forn's," Traviata replied.

With that, Traviata deposited her dish in the sink noisily and hiked to the entry, only to have Carth and Canderous come bursting through the door.

"I think we'll clear the area," Mission supplied, eyeing Canderous warily. "I've seen him around the cantinas, he's trouble."

"Well, hello again," Canderous said, his eyes taking in all of Traviata.

"Hey, Canderous," Traviata turned to Carth. "I'm going to go say goodbye to Forn, thank him for all he's done for us. You don't need me for this do you?"

"Yeah, I do as a matter of fact. I wanted to see Forn too anyway, we'll go together when we're finished here," Carth countered, not happy with the idea of her running around the streets of Taris in her current state of mind.

Traviata gave Carth a quick nod, not meeting his eyes. "Fine," she said blandly.

"I heard all about the Sith base _terrorist_ attack, that's what they're calling it anyway. You know it was damn ugly when the _Sith_ classify it as an act of terror. They're also saying that at least ten well armed assailants perpetrated the crime," Canderous paused. "I just have to know one thing. Which one of you took the head off that Sith bastard?" Canderous asked, his eyes scanning the pair, coming to rest on Traviata. "Please tell me it was you."

"It was, I can tell by the way Fleet just looked at you. What a woman; you may actually be worthy of me," Canderous continued, his eyes ardently admiring Traviata.

"You should stop now, while you still can. I gave you fair warning before," Carth reminded him. He hated the way the Mandalorian was looking at Traviata and his close proximity to her. This guy just wasn't going to let up. Carth had wanted her there for the planning of their escape, if Canderous could focus for ten seconds with her in the room. Maybe if she didn't talk too much, or play the Mandalorian's game, he'd lose interest. _Hopefully..._

"Canderous, just so you know, he's a bully and a brute and personally I really want to escape Taris. Since you're our ticket outta' here, I suggest you keep your mind on our ride and off me," Traviata put in, her gaze on Canderous.

Frak, Carth cursed to himself. He was going to have to stop this now, she wasn't going to let up knowing her and it would only egg him on.

"Oh darlin' my mind is on _our_ ride, believe me," Canderous replied, twisting her words, his eyes openly ogling her. "What a ride that would be."

"I'm flattered but not interested," Traviata informed him.

"I accept that challenge," Canderous returned with a glint in his eyes.

So much for hope, Carth thought. Time to end this.

"Traviata, you really need to stay out of this," Carth snapped, his face like granite. The Mandalorian would never stop pursuing her now. "In fact why don't you go down to Forn's and wait for me there." Okay, so it made him sound like an idiot. The fact was that getting her out of there was the most important thing to him at that moment, for reasons more than needing to plan their escape and save their skins. The Mandalorian had infuriated him to the point where now he couldn't focus either. Damn it, once again he thought of the added complications of his feelings for this woman.

"What the frak? That's what I-" Traviata's gaze shot to find Carth's eyes flashing a warning. "Fine, that's where I'll be," she added, storming out of the apartment, swearing under her breath the entire time. The sound of Canderous' raucous laughter followed her out the door.

Canderous turned his attention to Carth, "Tamp down your power core, Fleet. Let's get off this rock first; there'll be plenty of time to fight over her later."

Carth crossed his arms, a muscle twitched in his jaw; there was no doubt about it. He was angry, no not just angry. Jealous. He'd love to kick this guy's ass over his attention to Traviata and then shoot him in the head for being Mandalorian. It would have to wait though, the fantasy would have to do, for now. "What's the plan?"

The Mandalorian laid out his elaborate plan of having him and Traviata coming on to work for Davik, just to get on his compound. Then they'd appropriate the Ebon Hawk and leave, picking up the rest of their group along the way.

Canderous pulled out a datapad, punching at it. "This is where you can meet me tomorrow morning. It'll give me a chance to finish laying the ground work."

Carth nodded, reading the information on his screen. This Davik was no small time crook by the looks of it; his estate was vast and included a massive hangar bay. "Wow, this guy isn't a Hutt?"

"No, but almost as bad," Canderous replied.

"Okay, we'll…" Carth paused, listening, thinking he heard something. "We'll meet you," he stopped again, turning his head, straining to make out what he heard.

"Did you hear that?" Carth asked, not waiting for a response he walked to the window.

There were at least twenty Sith transport ships taking off from nearby. He looked to the street to see troopers scurrying to the base.

"What is _that?_" Canderous asked soberly, following him.

"Not a good sign," Carth commented. This was a withdrawal of troops, a fast one. Not planned by the looks of it, but something recently ordered. He felt a chill run up his spine.

"Agreed," Canderous said over Carth's shoulder.

Canderous checked his datapad, "Communications are out."

Carth scowled, "They're going to attack and they've sent out an evacuation order. It's the only explanation for it."

"I wonder how long we have," Canderous thought out loud.

"If we're lucky, a few hours, could be less though," Carth mentally calculated the time it would take to prep a bird for the air. "Change of plans, we leave now and just steal the ship outright. Hopefully, your boss has noticed all this activity and has already started pre-flight. Do you think we can take him in a straight out fight?"

"Yeah, with all of us, the Jedi should be a help. Calo Nord will be at his side; that'll make it more difficult," Canderous answered.

"Calo Nord is here?" Carth asked startled. Nord was an infamous bounty hunter, known to Carth because of the number of high ranking Republic Officers he'd assassinated. "Well, that's just a bonus if I get to kill that scum."

"We may find common ground yet, Fleet, besides the woman I mean. Yeah, he's an annoying little whelp hound. He's a tough bastard though, and he'll be well armed," Canderous explained.

The sound of a far off explosion wiped away any question in Carth's mind. "This is the beginning. They'll target strategic areas first. They've taken out communications already. We don't have much time," Carth paused, a plan formulating in his mind. "You take Bastilla and the others to Davik's, I'll meet you there."

"You going after your girl?" Canderous asked.

Carth didn't hesitate, "Yeah, I am."

"We'll wait as long as we can," Canderous informed him.

Carth nodded, checking his weapons.

Bastilla came running out of her room. "It's Malak," she said, her voice distracted. "He's frustrated since he can't locate me; he's going to destroy Taris in the hopes I'll be killed."

"Yeah, we figured that out," Carth said on his way to the door. "You're all going with Canderous, I'm going after Traviata."

"Where is she?" Bastilla asked.

"You can't tell? She's at Forn's," Carth informed her half way out the door. "It's the opposite direction."

"I was meditating Commander," she replied aloofly. "Why did she go there?" Bastilla's wondered. "Was she hurt?"

"No, wanted to say goodbye. Since she met him, she's really been attached to the old guy for some reason," Carth said, not waiting for a reply.

The Commander made his way down the frantic street filled with people rushing and crying children; others just stood in a daze. Several people passed him, pushing carts filled with obvious stolen goods; the looting had started. He knew what would happen, had seen it with his own eyes on countless planets at various stages over the years. Not to mention his experience on Telos IV.

It would be all out chaos soon, when the bombs really started to fall. There had been several more explosions, all distant from their location. He knew it would intensify; it was only a matter of time before fire from the sky began raining on them.

His heart was racing as he picked up his pace to a full run. It wasn't going to happen again; he wasn't going to lose Traviata. The Commander was relieved as the medical center came into view. He ran into the facility, his eyes searching frantically for Traviata. Then he spied her, in the back of the building with Forn where the Republic soldiers were. She was helping him remove one of two soldiers left in the bacta tanks to critical transport gurneys. Carth stood mesmerized at the scene before him, forgetting momentarily why he'd rushed there. The two were oblivious to his arrival, so involved in their task and their conversation.

"Gently, now. Yes, that's it. Very good my dear girl," Forn's soft voice could barely be heard over all the noise.

"Is he going to be okay in that contraption?" Traviata asked, covering the soldier with a sheet, taking great care.

"For a short time he should be stable long enough for me to get him to the undercity in the clinic I have set up there. As I said before, most will die, but I will not allow them to suffer," the doctor said with a tsk, tsk.

"Thank you for the care you've given them. Whether they make it or not, they don't deserve to be abandoned here. They gave their lives protecting the Republic," she replied, running a hand along the one bacta tank still containing a soldier.

"My dear, have I told you how happy I am you came back to see me. You know I wasn't sure you would, with…" he paused, scratching his gray hair. "Well with everything you have going on," he said pushing up his glasses.

"I wanted to say goodbye, and, well, now I'm glad I did so that I could help you with this," Traviata said soberly. When she'd arrived he'd been struggling by himself, trying to remove the soldiers to safety. "I think you should be okay underground. It's good you already had the new place set up there." It all depended on how intense the attack became; his chances were much better though in the undercity.

"My child, now don't you worry, I will die a happy man just getting to see you like this, helping me. Your kindness and compassion, well, it reminds me of times past, much better times indeed," he paused, tsking again. "I'm just a sentimental old fool I guess."

"Nonsense, this is my duty and I wouldn't knowingly leave you here to struggle with this alone. Anyone would do this, Forn. Besides, these are my fellow Republic soldiers, my shipmates, and I owe it to them. Are you ready to get our last patient?" Traviata asked, her eyes drifting to Carth's, suddenly realizing they were not alone. Something electric passed between them, they stared at each other for a moment and then they rushed to each other, Traviata finding herself caught up in a crushing hug.

"I got here as fast as I could once I realized what was going on," he whispered into her hair. "I was so worried. I was afraid I'd be too late," he said, his hands now cradling her head, his mouth crushing hers in a hard quick kiss.

When they broke away, Carth wrapped an arm around her, pulling her against him. "I'm fine; I could feel we were in danger. I wanted to warn you, the comlink was out, but I couldn't leave our friend, or our shipmates, like this," she explained, casting him a sideways glance.

He removed his arm, standing in front of her so that he could look in her eyes. "Traviata, the timing isn't great, but I want you to know something. I haven't felt like this for a very long time. The way I feel about you-" Carth trailed off. Watching her with Forn had brought to life something in him that had been dead for a very long time. Deepening his feelings he'd already had for her.

"Carth, I feel the same way," Traviata declared. "Even though you're a bullying brute," she reproved mildly.

Carth rocked back on his heels, a smile on his face. "If it has the lasting impression that I wanted, and I'm hoping it will, then I'm okay with that description," he finished his smile broadening.

The sound of a very nearby explosion shook the room, reminding the two of their situation.

The pair's gaze intensified, "We'll have to continue this later," Carth said. Traviata nodded her response and they both bolted over to the last soldier and began extricating him.

"Where are we going with these guys?" Carth asked as they worked busily, their hands moving rapidly. He didn't want to just abandon them, but he wasn't sacrificing the living for those who were as good as dead anyway.

"Just to the turbolift my dear boy and you came back too, I'm so pleased. Yes, yes, such a happy day for me. And you're both falling in love, though you don't really know it yet. New love is not unlike It's so beautiful. Brings this old heart happiness that's seen so much misery. Yes, all in all a good day," Forn piped in from where he'd been watching the couple.

Carth and Traviata were on either side of the extricated soldier now and held each others eyes for a moment before lifting him onto the last gurney. Another large explosion caused dust to fall as the foundation rattled to its core.

"We need to go. Can you get that one?" Carth directed Traviata, pointing to the first soldier on the gurney.

"Got him," Traviata answered.

"Okay, follow me and stay together," Carth instructed, pushing the stretcher to the turbolift.

The bombardment had increased, as Carth knew it would, making it difficult to maneuver the soldiers in the panicked masses. They made it though, and had Forn and the last soldiers on the lift in mere minutes.

"Goodbye, you two. You may have some dark days ahead," Forn said, a shadow crossing his face. "Yes, yes, there's no doubt, certainly you will. Hold on to each other tightly though or you both will be lost. Remember who you are and your love and you will make it through fine, I'm sure. You two will conquer the evil that threatens to overtake us all, if you just hold on to what is real and that is the love the two of you have. May the Force be with you," he finished, with a wave of his hand the door shut speedily.

Carth and Traviata stood speechless for a moment, both unsettled by the doctor's words.

"Did he-" Traviata started, unsure of what she saw.

"Use the Force to shut the door? I think so," Carth finished, his brow furrowed.

"Did it seem like he-" Carth started, trying to make sense of what the doctor said, scratching his jaw.

"Knew the future?" Traviata completed, nodding her head vacantly, meeting Carth's troubled eyes. "At first I was thinking fortune teller, but now I'm thinking-"

"I knew there was something off about him; I always thought he knew way more than he was telling us. He's some sort of frakin' Jedi. Damn it!" Carth paused, hitting the turbolift door, his mood now changed.

"He still helped us and the crew of the Endar Spire," Traviata offered.

"Maybe, but I wanted to ask him about what he and Bastilla discussed. There's something going on that only the two of them know. Now I know why she wanted to chat him up. Damn,I certainly can't take Bastilla's word for anything."

Traviata let go a breath, "I wonder sometimes if you're capable of trusting anyone."

"Stop wondering, the answer's no," Carth registered the hurt that flashed briefly in Traviata's eyes. He ran a finger across her cheek, "Hey, I want to trust you, and I'm starting to. Give me a little time to work on it."

A new wave of bombs exploding around them quickly moved the pair to action. Carth grabbed Traviata's hand, and they bolted toward Davik's estate.


	11. Chapter 10 - The Escape

**A/N: **Thank you for reading my story and enormous thanks for your comments as well. If you've been following this story please take note that I updated chapter nine. I was not happy with my work in that chapter; it was rushed and unacceptable to me to leave it that way. I've attached a note of explanation to chapter nine. My most humble and sincere apologies for my original posting of chapter nine, it shouldn't have happened. I won't make the same mistake again, that's a promise.

There is only one major scene change and if you don't want to have to go back and re-read it, here is a quick synopsis:

Carth takes drastic action trying to get through to the stubborn Traviata:

Traviata and Carth have a physical confrontation in the apartment on Taris. The Commander wants to teach Traviata about what can happen when you disobey orders, leave your unit, and go off alone in enemy territory. He's worried she'll become a dead hero, and he realizes how much he's come to care for her. Physically subduing her, Carth is seemingly successful in proving that everyone needs backup. Traviata is of course irritated and humiliated by the display, but seems to have learned a valuable lesson when it's over. Carth reveals that he's come to care for her a great deal and doesn't want her hurt, which in the end makes Traviata happy.

Rochelle

**Chapter Ten**

**The Escape**

"_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul."_

**\- Judy****Garland**

It was enormous, it was ostentatious, it was well fortified, and it was wide open with the sounds of an intense battle emanating from within. Carth and Traviata had made it to Davik's estate, barely in one piece. Having to dodge falling buildings and traverse piles of rubble along the way. The planet didn't have long, it might even be as bad as Telos IV by the time it was over, Carth thought, his eyes taking in the devastation around them.

The pair looked at each other and then to the open doorway.

"He's late. Where is Canderous?" Carth asked frowning, checking his weapons before entering the main back entry.

"Already been here," Traviata said as she motioned to blaster burn marks that could only have come from Canderous' weapon. She followed Carth, her weapon ready in her hand.

"So here's what we're going to do," Carth said, ducking under a fallen beam, stepping over a pile of mortar. He turned to help Traviata through before continuing.

"We make our way to the hangar, that's where Canderous would have headed," he said.

"Then find cover and shoot the bad guys, find the ship and get the hell outta' here?" Traviata suggested, the bombing outside shaking the building causing pieces to break off and fall.

"Yeah, something like that. Listen I want you to be _cautious_; Calo Nord has killed lots of very experienced Republic soldiers," Carth said, hurriedly continuing his trek. "You've never faced anyone like him before," Carth warned.

Well, he assumed she hadn't, though she'd been out on some missions while working in Intelligence. The truth was that he didn't really know for certain; they'd never really talked about her time in intelligence. She only referred to all her training, never mentioning any practical experience.

"That may be, but he's never faced the likes of us before either. Maybe we can make it so he doesn't have a chance to kill any more Republic officers," Traviata replied.

"Put that out of your head. He's too much for you. You've hardly had any real experience fighting in the field like this, at least in Fleet," Carth reminded her. "Speaking of that, did you go out on many missions while you were in the Intelligence branch?" Carth added, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Some, but they were mostly just info grabs and always in groups. Most of the action I saw was in training. I was actually just getting ready to start solo missions when I was transferred to Fleet," Traviata explained.

Carth nodded, ducking under a fallen girder. "Stay close to me- no, stay behind cover."

"Fine," Traviata answered, her body tensing as they approached the hangar, the sounds of explosions, different from the sounds of the bombing, rocking the hangar bay.

"Frag grenades," Carth answered her questioning look as they paused at the hangar bay door. "Calo has a reputation for using tremendous fire power. He'd use a grenade to kill a womp rat."

Traviata considered his words. "Apparently it works for him, given what you've told me."

Carth grimaced, "Yes it does, too well."

The ceiling behind them collapsed as the missile bombardment intensified, forcing them to run into the hangar. They dove for cover, amidst a spray of blaster fire aimed in their direction.

Traviata eased her way up to take a quick look, having to crouch down at the intense response that evoked.

"Canderous is definitely here," Traviata quipped, laying on her back, her breath coming fast.

"Yeah, they have us pinned down pretty good. Calo's straight ahead and there's another just north of him with a repeating blaster," Carth supplied.

"How could you tell? I couldn't see anything," Traviata retorted. She hadn't been able to make out where anyone was.

"Years of experience is all," Carth cast her a sideways glance. "We've got to move. The ship's entrance is north. That's the direction we head. Our goal is to get on the ship, not kill these guys. Got it?"

"Affirmative," Traviata said, readying herself to move.

"Come on," Carth yelled, firing both his blasters in the direction of Nord. A spray of ammunition followed him, causing him to stop behind a huge chunk of fallen ceiling, Traviata right behind him.

"Okay, we're almost there. I noticed Canderous and the others across from us, they've been keeping the other one busy near the ship's gang plank. I'm assuming that's Davik," Carth explained. "We need to help Canderous finish him off, then we can board."

"Affirmative," Traviata replied, checking her weapon.

"Damn, you sound like a real soldier," Carth said, his eyes meeting hers for a moment.

A grenade landed beside them before she could answer, the pair running and firing as they joined the others.

"About damn time, Fleet," Canderous reproved. "This building is starting to come down around us."

"What the hell kind of armor are these guys frakin' wearing?" Carth spat, unloading his blasters into the one blocking their entry. Nothing seemed to be affecting them.

"That's Davik, he has special reinforced armor , not as impressive as Nord's though. His is one of a kind, specially made and it will withstand a lot," Canderous replied.

"A lot? It can withstand hell apparently," Traviata put in, her smoking weapon overheating, making a whirring sound.

"Davik's won't withstand all of us firing at the same time," Canderous supplied. "The wookie's been holding of Calo, Bastilla's been, well, doing whatever it is she does. The kid's just been a pain in the ass."

"Zalbaar can continue to keep Calo busy while we finish off Davik," Carth said. "Mission was a pain in the ass to you? Good job, kid," Carth said approvingly.

"I thought you fixed this thing, Carth," Traviata said, her gaze narrowed, scrutinizing the damage, banging the weapon on the side of her hand.

Carth fished out a grenade and threw it to Mission who caught it deftly, "Here kid, on my order, toss it at Davik. If you miss and hit the Mandalorian, don't worry about it," Carth said matter of factly.

Traviata tried banging the blaster on the ground.

"If Fleet fixed it, you're better off without it," Canderous said, retrieving a pistol from his leg strap, he held it out to Traviata.

Carth rolled his eyes, snatching the broken pistol from Traviata's hand. "It's fried because you don't give it time to recharge and you hold the trigger too long. Torturing it won't make it work any faster," Carth instructed, placing his second pistol in her hand.

"Woman, I've got a real weapon for you when you need it," Canderous said, replacing his weapon on his leg, giving her a crooked smile.

Traviata shot Canderous an angry look. Her gaze drifted to Carth, feeling his eyes on her.

"I'm good, Canderous. Thanks," Traviata responded, fixing her eyes straight ahead at their target.

"Now," Carth directed. Turning their attention to Davik, the entire group fired. The crime lord staggered back at their barrage, and Bastilla jumped to him, slicing through him with her lightsaber.

"Seriously? Why didn't the ice queen do that to begin with?" Mission said with exasperation.

"Doesn't work like that kid; his shields made him immune to her powers and her saber. We had to get through those first," Canderous explained.

"Hey, don't call me kid. It's Mission," she shot back.

Calo Nord moved closer, continuing to fire on the group. Bastilla used her lightsaber to repel the onslaught, moving closer to the ship. "Commander, now would be a good time to make our exit."

"Yeah, I need to get everyone on before he cuts us off," Carth informed them, his eyes scanning the area. "Kid, you're first. Zalbaar go with her, we'll cover you."

"Okay, Carth. Don't have to tell me twice," Mission replied.

Canderous looked from Mission and then to Carth and snorted. "Oh, but he can call you kid," he muttered under his breath.

"Okay, they're in. Our turn," Carth said, taking Traviata's hand.

They made it half way to the Ebon Hawk when Calo threw several grenades in their path, scattering the remaining group to the ground with the force of the impact. Traviata landed a mere meter from Calo, Bastilla close beside her. Carth and Canderous got thrown closer to the ship.

"Well Canderous, quite a diverse group of friends you have here. _Very_ interesting choice of companions," Calo said smugly.

Bastilla sat up, inching back from the man, stopping beside Traviata.

"Oh just shut up and die, you cowardly bastard," Canderous said, raising his weapon.

"You're the one that's going to die and then-" Calo screamed out as the ceiling crumbled on top of him, burying him in a pile of rubble. The concussive sound of explosions made it hard to hear the rest of his words.

With a look of complete disappointment, Canderous stared at where Calo had been standing.

"Get to the ship and make sure she's ready," Carth shouted to him, on his way to Traviata.

Canderous nodded, casting one more regret filled looked at the ruins covering Calo and ran onto the Ebon Hawk.

Carth helped Traviata to her feet. "You okay?" he asked, shielding their heads with his arm from the falling bits of ceiling still collapsing.

"I'm fine, Commander. Thank you for asking," Bastilla said dryly, rising from the ground.

Carth ignored her comments, his eyes on Traviata. "Yeah, I'm good thanks," Traviata replied.

The trio ran to the Ebon Hawk, what was left of the building falling around them as they attempted to board, side stepping a body tumbling down the ramp.

"Taking out the trash," Canderous said, before disappearing back inside the vessel.

Carth bolted for the cockpit, his focus was on getting the ship airborne. He settled into the pilot's seat, his gaze scanning the myriad of blinking lights, flashing displays, and monitors. His hands began flying over the controls, the Hawk lifting off the ground with a jolt, raising the gang plank as they gained elevation. He increased the speed, dodging falling missiles; the sound of tousled equipment and crew followed, along with the agitated roaring of a wookie.

"She's fast and responsive. The shields are holding so far too," Carth said with a hint of appreciation in his voice.

"You may wish to warn us, Commander, the next time you decide to test the ship's capabilities," Bastilla put in.

"Consider this your warning for the duration of the flight, Bastilla. Why don't you go make sure Mission's okay, and you guys get yourselves secure in the main hold. We're not out of this yet. We still have to pass this blockade," Carth instructed.

"Our course is to Dantooine, correct Commander?" Bastilla queried, hesitating at the nav computer.

"That's right, Bastilla. As soon as we clear the blockade we'll drop into hyperspace," Carth replied. He was planning on dropping off the Jedi and getting him and Traviata back to Fleet as soon as possible. The Commander also had some questions for the Jedi Council about this entire mission, not that he expected any real answers.

Bastilla gave a slight nod and daintily keyed in the destination in the navigation computer. "I have input the destination, it is calculating the route," Bastilla informed the Commander, turned on her heel and made a quick exit without another word, leaving the three in the cockpit.

"Even with the codes, considering the attack, it may be difficult to get through," Canderous commented, sitting in the co-pilots seat. "I've hardly been around the Jedi witch at all and I want to kill her. I can't imagine the Sith are going to let any ships slip through in their search for her."

Carth looked over at him, realizing for the first time he was sitting there. If someone had told him he'd be flying a bird one day with a Mandalorian in the second chair, he'd have told them they were space happy.

"You want to kill everyone Canderous," Carth paused. "You're right though, they aren't going to let us just slide by, not while they're looking for Bastilla. The code may get us past the big birds, but they'll have tie fighters patrolling the area. We can expect resistance, we'll need to man the turrets."

Carth calculated he'd need at least two people manning the laser canons, but which two was his quandary.

"I'll go," Traviata said, grabbing a headset hanging on the wall in cargo netting.

"You know how to operate a spaceship turret?" Carth asked.

"Umm no, but I hadn't used a double bladed sword before either, and look how well that worked out," Traviata retorted.

Canderous chuckled, "Not too well for the Sith."

"Sith fleet accepted the codes, but we're not out yet. Will you do a systems check on the hyperdrive, Canderous?" Carth asked frowning, his patience was coming to a fast end with the Mandalorian.

The images of that fight replayed in Carth's mind; she'd fought with the skill of an experienced swordsman. You didn't just pick up a double bladed sword and wield it like an expert, especially a Kinrath sword. It's weight and balance alone took considerable time to adapt to. Maybe he was being a fool, beginning to trust her. His suspicions of Traviata fought to return and then he remembered seeing her helping Forn with the soldiers, and her struggle and confusion over whatever the Force was doing to her. Whatever was going on, it wasn't Traviata's doing. It had something to do with Bastilla and the Jedi Council.

"Hopefully it will work out as well this time, Traviata," Carth responded, risking a quick glance back at her, his tone and eyes softening momentarily.

"Canderous," Carth paused, loathing to ask what he was about to. "Will you man the turrets with Traviata, and go over the system with her? Just the basics."

"Why of course, Fleet," Canderous agreed cheerfully. "I'd be happy to give Vee the full benefit of my vast experience," he continued, joining her, picking up his own headset.

I'm going to kick his barbaric Mandalorian ass the first opportunity I get when this is over, Carth promised himself, taking what comfort he could from the idea. He looked over feeling a quick squeeze on his arm, to find Traviata just behind him.

"It'll be fine, don't worry. Look how well I handle a blaster, it can't be that different," Traviata said before moving hastily for the turrets, intending to bolster his confidence in her abilities.

Carth thought of the blaster she continually overheated, trying to fix it by banging on it. "Remember to let up on the trigger periodically, it doesn't help to be blaster happy, and for Sith's sake don't beat the control panel if the canon overheats."

Moments later Traviata was seated in the dorsal turret, her eyes adjusting to the dimly lit targeting screen.

"You settled in?" Carth's voice came over her headset. He'd listened to the brief how-to that Canderous had given her. He had to admit, the man knew weapons.

"Acknowledged," Traviata replied, her eyes widening as they passed between two huge Sith ships.

"If they follow a standard attack formation they'll come at us in groups of six," Carth supplied, his eyes busily scanning the monitors, the proximity alarm sounding as the ship shuddered under the loud bang on the hull.

"We've got company. I count six, I'll try to out maneuver them, I'll engage the hyperdrive as soon as I think it's safe," Carth informed them.

"This is gonna be fun," Canderous said excitedly, his eyes finding his first target.

The ship shook again as the fighters buzzed like angry insects around them assaulting the vessel. Carth increased the speed. "Let's see what you've got girl," he said quietly.

Traviata found the controls to be sluggish at first, but once she got accustomed to it she was able to find her targets.

"That's two," Traviata's voice came over the speaker on the control panel, but was muffled by the overheat warning chirps coming from the console resounding over the headsets. "Sorry," she offered quickly,making a face,silencing the angry sound.

Carth grimaced at the noise, momentarily lowering the volume, weaving around the debris of the destroyed fighter. The woman was in serious need of some training with ranged weapons.

"You over heated again? Still you got two, not bad for a beginner," Canderous commented.

"It's damn good for anyone," Carth countered sourly. "Try counting to three everytime you pull the trigger, then let up for three, Viata," Carth advised.

"Affirmative, thanks," Traviata acknowledged. "What is it with the weapons I get? They all have issues with overheating! I'll have to learn how to baby them until we can get them fixed," she added.

Silence met her comment.

Carth cleared his throat after a moment; now was not the time to give her his honest opinion of her capabilities with ranged weapons. "Good idea," was all he said.

The ship rocked violently as it was assaulted with another salvo. The sound of alarms going off in the cockpit echoed in the headset this time.

"Carth?" Traviata asked, wondering how bad the damage was.

"We're almost there, just try to keep them off of us a few more seconds," Carth's intense voice came over the headset. "Frak. See if you can keep that one jumpy bastard off our ass. I need to get the right bearing before we go into hyperspace," he added, maneuvering the ship into a figure eight.

"We can do that," Traviata said her finger squeezing the trigger, aiming at the fighter who seemed to be causing the most damage. Everytime she'd get him in her sights, he'd change sides of the ship, that had to be the one Carth was referring to. Her focus on destroying the fighter, she forgot to count as Carth had intstructed. The whirring sound of the already hot weapon overheating again caused her to swear under her breath, silencing the alarm before it could go off once more.

"Canderous. He's heading your way, I um, can't get a lock on him. He should be coming to your side about-" Traviata paused at the loud explosion outside the ship, debris banging on the hull and a burst of light let her know Canderous had nailed it.

"Nice, Canderous," Traviata said into her headset.

"This is what I live for," Canderous replied. "There's one making a pass now, heading your way."

Her fingers twitched waiting for the fighter. When he came into her sights, she sprayed him with laser fire. Her turret spun her around as the weapon continued pounding the tiny fighter.

The sound of another explosion, followed by more loud alarms and a momentary dimming of the lights on her control panel.

"Whoa, that was a close one," Traviata exclaimed.

"Haar'chak, got that slippery bastard," Canderous roared.

The stars began to elongate into a blur before turning into bright streaks and then into the blue tunnel of hyperspace. "Hyperdrive is engaged," Carth's voice came over the headset.

Traviata let go a deep breath, scurrying from the close confines of the turret and rushing to the passage way, almost running into a jubilant Canderous.

"That was-" Canderous started, his eyes watching her hasty departure, Traviata didn't stop to hear the rest of what he had to say.

"Sorry I need to see, Carth. I'll talk to you later," Traviata tossed over her shoulder.

She raced to the cockpit. It didn't cross her mind to wonder why, she just knew she had to be with Carth, to share this moment of victory with him.

When she found him he rose quickly to his feet, enveloping her into his chest so tightly he picked her up off her feet. Being there with Carth, their escape now seemed real to her and she let go a long breath.

"You did it, just like you said you would. We're safely off Taris. I never doubted you'd do it for a second," Traviata assured him.

"_We_ did it," Carth corrected. "I couldn't have done it without you," he informed her, his grip on her lossening, letting her feet back down to the ground.

"Should be a blue milk run from here," Carth continued, his voice sounding the most relaxed she'd ever heard, but very tired. He released her from his embrace and taking her by the hand led her to the pilot's seat. He sat down tugging her into the seat with him, enough room in the seat for her to sit halfway across him and half off.

"All I have to do now is get Bastilla to Dantooine and then we can get back to Fleet," Carth commented, wrapping his arms around Traviata. Maybe even some sort of a shot at some happiness for a change, he thought.

Traviata craned her head up, leaning onto his shoulder her eyes scanning his lightly bearded face. In the weeks they'd been stranded she'd never once seen him unshaven, as he was now. She noticed the etched lines around his eyes, dark circles under them from lack of sleep.

"You look so tired," she said tenderly. Her fingers trailed over the corners of his eyes, wondering how long it had been since he'd had any actual, real sleep. She gently ran a hand through his hair, pushing it off of his forehead.

That ignited something in him, his mouth found hers, his lips hard and demanding. He used one of his arms to cradle her, his free hand on her chin, turning her head in the direction allowing him full access to her mouth, his kiss deepening even more.

Traviata returned his kiss with a hunger of her own, pulling his head tightly to hers wrapping her arms around his neck. His kiss setting fire to her soul, taking her breath away.

Carth eventually broke the kiss his eyes clouded with passion. He ran a hand gently through her hair bringing her head to his again. Carth's kiss was gentle this time and when it ended, he held her to him, tucking her head beneath his chin, his arms wrapped around her. He leaned over for a moment, punching at controls on the chair, causing it to recline slightly. Shifting his weight he leaned back into the seat, his eyes closing. When she moved to get up so he could rest better, his arms clamped around her like a vise.

"Stay with me," he murmured sleepily.

She nodded against his chest and nestled deeper into his arms, her head resting on his chest.

It only took a few minutes for the Commander to find the first real sleep he'd had in weeks. Knowing that he'd gotten them off of Taris and away from Malak, he allowed himself the luxury of falling asleep holding safely to him the one thing in the world he knew he could no longer do without.

Traviata let her gaze wander to the blur of hyperspace, lost in thoughts of how much had changed in the past few weeks. How deeply she'd come to care for the man holding her, she didn't want to think of a life without him in it. How that was going to all work out with them both in Fleet, she had no idea. There would be time to figure that out though later, she'd couldn't think of that now. Traviata felt her eyelids growing heavy as exhaustion claimed her, feeling certain that the shadows of her nightmares would not find her this time.

The Sith lord stood at the viewport in his dark silent quarters; alone, staring at nothing, fingering a medallion on a slim silver chain. He liked the dark and being by himself, especially when he had a problem to solve. Malak was searching for the answer to the question that plagued him. Was Bastilla still alive?

He held up the medallion studying it in the low light; he always carried it with him. It was the one thing from his past that he held on to. He didn't know why, but particularly in times like these he found himself looking at the trinket.

The door chimed. Malak knew it was Saul Karath, quite excited about something. He also had someone with him, waiting just down the hall from him. One more quick look at the necklace and he tucked it inside his tunic. With a wave of his hand the door opened.

"What is it, Admiral?" Malak demanded, his tone as displeased as his mood.

"Lord Malak, I have news of Bastilla. May I come in?" Karath said, with a slight bow.

"Don't waste my time. What news?" Malak said, moving so fast to the Admiral his movement wasn't discernible.

"Bastilla is alive, she escaped from Taris in a ship, the Ebon Hawk, with the help of others," Karath replied nervously. "I checked, and there are reports of that ship passing the blockade. Our fighters pursued, but they escaped into hyperspace before reinforcements arrived."

"How do you know Bastilla was on that vessel and who is she with, Admiral?" Malak demanded harshly.

"There was a witness, who can identify the entire group," Karath supplied. "One of them I know personally, Carth Onasi. He served under me in the Republic, he's resourceful, tough, and a cunning tactician."

Malak's gaze narrowed, "Really. You sound as if you admire him, Admiral. Who else was in the group?"

"There was a Mandalorian mercenary, several others-"

"A Mandalorian helped her escape?" Malak shouted, using the force to send a desk crashing into a wall, the furniture falling in bits to the floor. Malak had a deep seeded hate of Mandalorians; they had devastated his homeworld. He'd been forced to flee as a boy, barely escaping with his life.

"Perhaps the rest... well the rest I will let Calo Nord tell you himself," he paused, obviously shaken at the Dark Lord's angry display of his power. "May I bring him in my Lord?"

"Yes and you may wait for him outside, Admiral," Malak instructed. The Sith lord had no stomach for cowardice, and if Karath stayed in his presence much longer he'd most likely kill him. He was useful to the Dark Lord though, at least for the time being while they were invading the Republic systems.

"Yes, my Lord Malak," Saul said with a slight bow, backing up quickly and disappearing out the door.

Calo Nord walked into the private chamber and gave the Sith master a slight nod.

"So you saw Bastilla escape?" Malak quizzed.

"Yes, she and her companions only got away from me after a building fell on me," Nord responded.

"You faced a Jedi, Republic soldier, and a Mandalorian and lived to tell about it? Surprising," Malak said skeptically.

"I am difficult to kill, Lord Malak," Calo answered.

"If that is all true, then consider yourself hired, bounty hunter, to find Bastilla. I want her alive if possible, the others I want dead," Malak ordered.

"Yes, Lord Malak, it will be my pleasure," Calo hesitated.

"There's something else?" Malak demanded.

"Yes, I've already shown Karath this," Calo pulled out a datapad, keying up a photograph he'd managed to upload from the security footage at Daviks. "I thought you would want a look. This is a picture of Bastilla and her companions and you can see that she has quite a bit of help."

Malak studied the photo. "Yes she does indeed have quite a bit of help," he agreed darkly, pausing for a moment. "Leave me, you have your orders."

Calo nodded and made a hasty retreat out the door.

The Dark Sith Lord walked over to his nearby desk, setting the datapad down, he keyed his comlink.

"Admiral, I want the fleet deployed and searching every know system for Bastilla. Ready my shuttle, I'm returning to my own ship," Malak ordered not waiting for a response.

There would be no way the bounty hunter could stand against the Jedi anymore than he had before. He may provide him with leads to their whereabouts though. At the very least he'd be a distraction to the group.

The Sith Lord retrieved the datapad, his eyes staring at the picture of Bastilla and her companions for a moment and then strode angrily through the door, his cloak billowing behind him, anxious to get to his ship and begin his own search for Bastilla and her companions.


	12. Chapter 11 - The Soldier & the Council

**Chapter 11**

**The Soldier &amp; the Council**

"_Nearly__all__men__can__stand__adversity,__but__if__you__want__to__test__a__man's__character,__give__him__power.__"_ _**-**__**Abraham**____**Lincoln**_

Traviata stood atop a grassy hilltop in the bright sunlight, overlooking the windswept Khoonda plains; a light breeze playing through her golden hair, absentmindedly twirling a piece grass. She took in a deep breath, enjoying the clean fresh scent, she closed her eyes momentarily. There was a sense of peace in this place, but it also stirred a feeling of unease in her as well. She assessed that the unease was probably due to the stress of the situation they were now in.

Carth and Bastilla had quarreled bitterly on their arrival. Carth wanted to meet immediately with the Jedi High Council; he wanted to have a face to face with them and return to Fleet HQ. That was apparently not going to happen, at least not in the time frame the Commander had in mind.

The two of them went back and forth, Carth finally pulling Bastilla into the Captain's quarters for privacy. Traviata had heard Carth use her name several times, his voice was raised, which made it easy to hear nearly every other word he said. It had something to do with his suspicions of Bastilla's intentions to recruit Traviata all along. When he began yelling about the dangers of the Force, Traviata decided to take a walk. She was all too familiar with his objections to the Jedi and this mission. The soldier took in a deep breath, trying to clear her head.

"Traviata?" Bastilla said, coming up behind her.

"Hey, Bastilla," Traviata said, turning her attention to the stunning young Jedi. This environment suited her; it was the most relaxed she'd ever seen the uptight woman.

"I thought I might find you here- its serenity and natural beauty are soothing," Bastilla explained.

"Yes, it's mesmerizing in a way," Traviata studied the woman for a moment, before tossing aside her piece of grass. "I'm betting you're here for a reason other than the scenery," Traviata stated.

"That is correct. The Council would like to speak with you. I've told them about your abilities and they want the chance to meet with you themselves," Bastilla said.

"Me?" Traviata asked, stunned. "I assure you, I'm nothing special. I don't want to waste their time."

"Your modesty is commendable, but I believe you are highly sensitive to the Force. Let the Council be the judge. They are Jedi Masters, very wise, and are the only ones really qualified to determine your power in the Force," Bastilla suggested, turning and walking toward the enclave. "We should hurry, they are waiting."

Traviata's head was spinning with the idea, but if they wanted to talk to her, she'd go, though she felt like she was seeing them under false pretenses. In moments they were standing in the council chambers, facing four Jedi Masters.

Her comlink vibrated on her wrist, she knew before looking at the screen who was trying to contact her. It shook again, this time accompanied by an annoying beeping. She glanced at the screen, it was Carth. Had he seen the Council already? Her stomach lurched at what his reaction had been to this meeting. Surely Bastilla told him, she thought.

"Does Carth know about this? Has he seen the Council yet?" Traviata asked, her head snapping in Bastilla's direction.

"No; the Commander has a closed mind about the Jedi, especially when it involves you. The Council knows of his desire to meet with them, they will see him-" Bastilla paused glancing quickly to the Jedi Masters standing across the room but easily within earshot. "Very soon. Your situation though, they felt, needed to be dealt with first."

"Frak," she mouthed silently, the prospect of telling Carth where she was standing was not appealing to her in the slightest. The comlink seemed to grow louder and angrier in it's tone, demanding a response.

"Just turn it off. You can communicate with the Commander after, these are special circumstances," Bastilla suggested, her head gesturing toward the group waiting and watching the pair with interest.

'I can't do that, he's my Commander, Bastilla, and -" she paused, shrugging her shoulders slightly. "I just can't do that to him. Just give me a minute," she added before punching at the comlink.

"I'm with Bastilla, and the Jedi Council," Traviata said quietly.

"What? I'll be right there," Carth's irritation was obvious, even over the comlink.

Bastilla shook her head. "This is a private meeting. He can't be in here right now. They will meet with him later."

"Bastilla says it's private - I'm sorry, Carth," Traviata said soberly, grimacing as she spoke.

"Bastilla, I know you can hear me. Traviata's a Republic soldier, not a member of your order. This is still a military mission, and I give the orders regarding my crew, not you," Carth said gruffly.

"The Council is waiting, we must go to them. They have many other important matters to attend to. This should not take very long," Bastilla said, moving forward.

"I'm sorry, Carth. I have to go, I'll contact you when we're finished," Traviata promised.

Silence and then profuse swearing blasted from the tiny device. She quickly switched off the unit. Great, she'd never hear the end of this she thought, casting an apologetic gaze on the Jedi present. They had to have heard the entire exchange.

A Twi'lek approached Traviata. "Welcome, Traviata Kerkes. I am Master Zhar Lestin. This is Master Vrook, Master Vandar, and Master Dorak," he said, gesturing to each Master as he made the introductions. "We have all been discussing your rather _unusual_ case."

"I don't mean any disrespect, but I don't understand – why am I here?" Traviata asked.

"We are considering training you as a Jedi. Bastilla tells us you are very strong in the Force," Master Zhar replied.

"Strong in the Force?" Traviata responded, stunned at the implications of what that meant.

"Perhaps, Master Zhar, we should require undeniable proof that she is strong in the Force," Master Vrook put in, his irritation obvious.

"Proof? Are you serious? Can you not feel the power in this woman? I've related to you the events that occurred on Taris and in our escape," Bastilla shot back at the older humanoid man.

"Perhaps she is just lucky," Vrook countered gruffly.

"Master Vrook, come now, we both know there is no such thing as luck. Besides, we can all feel this woman's strength in the Force. It is wild and unfocused, but now that it has manifested itself, do you think we can just safely ignore it?" Master Zhar rebutted, his lecklu twitching slightly as he finished.

"That may be, but she's an adult. There is a reason we begin Jedi training as children. Becoming a Jedi is difficult and requires an open mind to the Force," Master Vrook responded, his eyes fixed on Traviata.

"If you all feel my power, perhaps you should give me a chance. I know I would like to learn how to control these feelings that are so overwhelming. I've spent my life mastering many difficult skills, perhaps you will find me up for the challenge," Traviata defended. She really had no great desire to become a Jedi, but if they could help her learn to handle these strange urges and if it made her a better soldier because of it in the end, then she was willing to give it her all.

"Bah, listen to her. She's full of pride and arrogance. This one's already on the path to the dark side," Vrook commented.

"As are many, Master Vrook, who are not given the proper guidance and training. It is only with our intervention and counsel that we can hope to bring those back to the light, who've strayed into the darkness," Master Vandar, standing in the center of the group, spoke for the first time. This small creature seemed to be the leader of the others, given the way they all looked to him.

"It is true we do not usually accept adults for training, but this is a special case," Master Dorak said thoughtfully.

"I agree with Master Dorak, and with so many of our pupils leaving to follow the quick and easy path of the Sith, we find ourselves in need of every candidate. With Revan now dead, we need Jedi to stand against Malak," Vandar explained.

"But are we sure Revan _is_ really dead? What if we decide to train this one and the Dark Lord should return?" Vrook said.

"This is a matter for the Council alone, we should discuss this in private," Vandar said to Vrook.

Turning to Bastilla, "You and Traviata should leave now. We will let you know what we decide."

Bastilla and Traviata treaded quietly down the passageway; when they came to a junction Bastilla stopped. "I'm going to my quarters. I want to meditate and get some rest. You should as well; it could be days before we hear anything from the Council."

"You have quarters here? I guess that makes sense actually. Have you lived here long?" Traviata asked, finding herself curious about Bastilla's past.

"I first spent some time on Coruscant when I was a small child and then they moved me here later, about the time Revan and Malak left for the Mandalorian wars," she replied, images of the past playing through her mind.

"Your parents? What did they think of it? I'm sorry, if you'd rather not discuss it. I understand," Traviata added apologetically.

"No, it's fine, I understand why you would be curious. My parents didn't mind, though I missed them a great deal. My father traveled and I was never close to my mother. Anyway, emotional attachment is -discouraged when you are a Jedi. My parents are relationships I left behind. I haven't spoken to either of them in many years," Bastilla trailed off, a hint of melancholy in her voice.

"I have no memory of my parents," Traviata said looking off to the star filled sky. "I grew up in an orphanage, a ward of the Republic. It's one of the reasons I'm in the military," she paused returning her attention to Bastilla. "Wait you came here about the time of the Mandalorian wars? Carth is very affected by what happened with Revan and Malak. You must have crossed paths with them here. What was your impression?"

"I was young and only saw them from a distance a few times here on Dantooine- they were loyal, respected and powerful Jedi. I remember their betrayal being a shock to everyone," Bastilla paused, now looking up into the night sky herself.

"These ponderings are best saved for another time. You especially have much more pressing matters to think on, and I find myself quite fatigued. I will take my leave of you now," Bastilla said abruptly her eyes briefly meeting hers before turning and heading toward her quarters.

"I'll be at the ship then," Traviata replied dryly to Bastilla's quickly retreating form, trying to wrap her head around all that had just been discussed. She moved slowly to the Hawk, not bothering to turn her comlink on. There was no way she was trying to explain this to Carth in any way but in person and then she didn't know how she'd do that.

When Traviata entered the hatchway of the vessel she could here the clicks and beeps of someone working at a monitor nearby. She followed the noise to the main hold; sitting at a table, surrounded by datapads, was Carth. He stopped what he was doing when she entered, cast her a baleful look and went back to work.

Traviata spied a carafe of stimcaf on a nearby counter. She walked over to it; finding two mugs that looked passably clean she gathered up the items and went to the table and sat across from Carth.

She poured him a cup and pushed it in front of him, "Peace offering."

His eyes bore into hers, saying nothing, ignoring the beverage.

The silence lingered and hardened. Carth returned his attention back to his datapads.

"So you're ignoring me now?" Traviata asked.

"No, I'm pretty sure it's you ignoring me. You're the one who cut off your comlink," Carth said calmly, not looking up from the screen.

"Well I was in with the Council, and you were angry. What exactly was I supposed to do?" Traviata replied.

Carth looked up at that. "You could have come and told me what was going on before you went in there. I didn't expect you to keep me out of the loop too, Traviata."

"I didn't know you didn't know until I was already there. By then, there was no time, they were waiting on me," Traviata explained. "It all just happened so fast."

"So the Council wouldn't break their rules and see me, but they urgently needed to see you," Carth replied icily. "I lost my ship and nearly my entire crew on their _special__assignment_and they can't spare the time to meet with me. Yet they had to immediately see _you,_the last minute addition to the complement," he continued curtly. "No offense, but help me out here – doesn't really add up."

"I know little of the Jedi and how they do things, Carth," she responded, her steady gaze holding his. "They say I am strong in the Force and wanted to talk to me about becoming a Jedi," Traviata explained.

Carth came quickly to his feet, "I just bet they did. That was their frakin' plan from the beginning, I'd wager. I'll bet that was what was behind your mysterious transfer to Fleet to begin with. That's why they didn't want me in there; I'd have confronted them about it. When are they going to ever frakin' learn?"

Traviata considered his words; they were thoughts that had crossed her mind as well. She'd never understood her transfer. She'd gone over the events leading up to it and it didn't make any sense. In her mind, she hadn't done anything to deserve a demotion much less being transferred to an entire different branch of service. His theory, as paranoid as it sounded, made as much sense as any other scenario she could come up with.

The Commander studied Traviata for a moment, his features tense. "What did you tell them? You know, about being a Jedi," he added.

"If they decide they're willing to train me, then I'm- not sure really, but maybe-" she trailed off with a shrug, her gaze drifting away from his, unable to withstand his probing gaze.

"That was your answer to them?" Carth persisted, his scowl deepening.

"Well, I did say yes, I guess," Traviata answered, her wary eyes finding his. It was a lot to process, there was a part of her that wanted to learn how to master this ability and then another part of her that just wanted to walk away and reclaim her life, forgetting anything about the Force and Jedi.

Carth pounded a wall in anger, swearing under his breath he headed down a passageway. Traviata scrambled to her feet quickly following him.

"Will you wait a minute?" Traviata asked, on his heels.

"What for? Like you listen to anything I say! You're just going to do what you want no matter what I say," he grumbled, not breaking his stride as he spoke.

"That's not true, I place great value in your opinion. If you'd just stop and give me a chance to explain," she shot back, close on his heels.

"There's nothing for you to explain. You have no idea what you're playing with. Period. I said you should leave it alone, but you have to do it your way and mess with this Jedi hocus pocus," Carth accused her, climbing up an access ladder. "You're the most damn stubborn, obstinate woman I've ever, Frakin met." 

"I'm obstinate? Listen to you - I already have the power, Carth. I just want to learn how to control it, that's all. I have no intention-" Traviata put in, her own agitation now evident, her feet noisily climbing up the ladder after the Captain.

"That's the frakin' way it starts, I've told you that. Then the next thing you know you want to learn more to help the helpless and defeat evil. Until one day you wake up and realize you've become the monster you were chasing," Carth threw over his shoulder, adjusting a pressure valve, before continuing on his way.

"Saul turned into a monster, and he wasn't a Jedi. He was a frakin' Republic soldier," Traviata shouted after him, coming to stop.

Carth turned abruptly, closing the distance between them with speed. "Who turned him into that monster? It was Revan. Who does he serve now? Malak," he ground out between clenched teeth, taking Traviata by her forearms. "Who turned Malak? Revan, who was powerful in the Force and wanted to save the Republic. Sound familiar?" he continued.

"You think I could do what any of them did? You think I'm capable of that Carth?" Traviata asked flatly. His words stung like raindrops on bare skin while riding a speeder bike.

Carth regretted his harsh words and gave his head a quick shake. "No," he let go a long breath. "Listen, I'm not saying you'll turn into a monster like Revan but you've no idea what you're opening yourself up to. The Force, in the hands of a Master can do terrifying things. Choke people to death, throw people off cliffs, pick up massive boulders and crush the life out of someone. That's just for starters; it can torture with electric shock, cause fear and confusion, it can rip the mind right out of a person," Carth's intent gaze held hers.

"Even Bastilla, with her powerful battle meditation, she can change the course of a battle, taking the will to fight right out of the soldiers. Just imagine that in the hands of the Sith," he paused to put meaning behind his next words. "The stronger you are in the Force, the greater the cost is when you fall. You said the Council said you were powerful, have you even considered the consequences of the course you're thinking of taking?" he trailed off.

"You have no faith in me at all, do you?" Traviata asked quietly.

"I believe more in you than I have anyone in a very long time. You should know that, it's just-" Carth let her arms go, running a hand through his hair, he took a breath. "I don't want you to do this, Traviata. Every instinct I have says it's too dangerous and risky," he finished.

"What if I'm in more danger if I don't learn how to control this power? More importantly, what if I'm more of a threat to others this way?" Traviata asked.

"Between the nightmares and this tugging from the Force, or whatever it is, I don't even Frakin know what to call it," she paused, shaking her head. "It gets stronger all the time. Carth, sometimes I feel like I could lose myself to it and that terrifies me," Traviata admitted, a shiver running through her. "It feels like I'm drowning in a pool of icy cold murky water at times - I don't know what else to do but give the Jedi a try."

Carth's brow furrowed and he pulled her into his arms, "Come here." Traviata's fear was obvious; he'd witnessed the decline of her mental state since Taris.

"I'll always find you – I won't let you be lost to this. That's a promise, Viata," he comforted her, his hand gently rubbing her back. He wished he could shake off the sense of foreboding that he had that it was a promise that might be impossible to keep. "I don't know what the answer is, but we'll figure it out. It's all going to be okay."

"When I'm in your arms, I actually believe that," Traviata replied, letting her head sink deeper into his chest. It was true, when she was with Carth, she felt at peace, safe. His arms were an impenetrable barrier between her and the dark feelings that hung over her.

Traviata marveled at the crumbling temple, held together in some places with huge vines. The massive entry doors were intricately carved, ancient dust swirled about a brooding black caped figure pacing in front of the ingress.

She noticed another; a tall thin man, with a tattooed head, broad shoulders and also wearing black but without a cape. Both figures had light sabers dangling from their sides.

"The dark side is strong here. I can feel its power," he said.

The caped figure stopped, turning and revealing a masked face and heavy black armor that reached to the floor.

"Do you think this wise, Revan? If we enter, we will surely be banned from the Order," the man pointed out.

Traviata knew at that moment that it was Revan and Malak she was watching. Her heart began racing, panic rising in her chest, her blood turning to ice.

"If we go through this door, there is no going back," Malak said looking away, hesitation on his face and in his tone.

"Can the secrets of the Star Forge be so powerful that it's worth the risk, Revan?" Malak asked.

A wave of the hand and the doors slid aside was all the response Malak received and Revan walked into the building trailed by Malak.

When they'd entered the room, a three legged structure opened and a projector orb ascended, producing a holographic map.

With a start Traviata awoke, gasping for air. She looked at her surroundings; she was in the Captain's quarters on the Ebon Hawk. Carth had offered for her to sleep in there the previous night, saying he got his best sleep in the pilot's seat anyway. Knowing him, it was probably true, so she'd gratefully accepted.

Traviata rose quickly from the cool sheets, padding silently to the bathroom. She stood in front of the mirror staring at the image before her. She grimaced at the face reflected back at her; her eyes were bloodshot and the dark circles were not a good look on her. She looked ten years older, she surmised. Traviata looked away from the haunted eyes returning her stare.

Had she really just had a dream about Darth Revan and Darth Malak? If so, where had they been and what were they doing, she wondered. More importantly, why was she dreaming about dark Sith Lords? What did it mean? Was this some Jedi thing? Was this the Force guiding her in some way? If so what the hell was it saying? She gave her head a slight shake; all she had were questions, a headache, and a deep sense of dark foreboding. Traviata turned on the faucet splashing water on her face, hoping it would clear her head. No help.

Images of Darth Revan and Malak flashed before her again, causing a chill to run down her spine. She could still feel the evil, almost as if she'd really come into contact with them moments ago. Fresh air and sun; that would help. She'd head back to the spot overlooking the Khoonda Plains, let her fears be carried away on the winds that constantly danced across the valley. With a speed she didn't know possible,she was dressed and walking down the gang plank. Carth was standing just outside the ship, sipping on a stimcaf. His eyes narrowed at her appearance.

"What's wrong?" he asked, coming to her side. He knew instantly she wasn't well.

"You don't look well," Carth said with concern, his hand pushing back some hair from her face. "Your skin is like ice, Traviata."

When she didn't respond he went on. "Bastilla looked almost as bad as you. No offense," Carth offered, shaking his head slightly. Smooth Onasi, real smooth, he berated himself.

Traviata ran a self conscious hand over her hair and stood as tall as she could manage. "How could I possibly take offense at such a charming greeting," she replied dryly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean that like it sounded. What I meant was`" he let go a long breath. The only way out of this was to be honest, if there was a way out at all.

"What I was trying to say is, I really don't pay attention to how she looks- I mean we all know she always looks ridiculously provocative-" he paused at the flash in her eyes.

"You know, in that obvious, superficial, inappropriate way of hers," he said his face tightening as she crossed her arms over her body. Not a good sign he thought, he was really rusty at this.

"Anyway, what I'm trying to say is that _even__I_ noticed she looked awful this morning- upset," he moved closer taking her head into his hands, his eyes holding hers. "You, I notice everything about-" he paused, his gaze searching hers. In truth he could tell her moods now by the look in her eye and the way she carried herself. Right now she was still mad at him, but she was almost ready to forgive him and she was deeply troubled, fearful even about something.

"Viata, you always look beautiful to me, even after you've been fighting a Rancor for hours-" he began.

"Enough, Carth- I get it," she said letting go a long breath. "It's fine, just drop it. No big deal, I know I look like bantha dung. I had a really bad night," she added.

"I'm sorry. What is it? Maybe you should go back to bed," he said wrapping his arms around her, pulling her against his chest.

"No way," she said pushing herself away to look up at his face. "What I need is a walk."

"Well if you're sure you feel up to it," he paused, his eyes scanning her. If she was determined to stay up, he'd give her Bastilla's message. "You know Bastilla mentioned that you should meet her at the Council chambers when you woke. She said it was important," he said the last part begrudgingly, wondering how he became Bastilla's message boy. Not to mention that it infuriated him that she said it with such authority, as if Traviata had no choice.

With that bit of info, Traviata pushed herself from his embrace completely. "Just slipped your mind to tell me that until now?"

"No. I was hoping to get you to rest once I saw the state you were in. When it was clear to me that wasn't going to happen, then I passed on the message," he explained with a shrug.

Traviata stepped away, turning from him, "I need to go, I'll explain later," she mumbled over her shoulder.

"Traviata. Will you wait a minute?" he said grabbing her arm.

"I should go meet with the Council. You said it was important," she replied.

"_She.__She_said it was important. _You_ don't have to run off at her request. She has no power over you," Carth reminded her, his voice as tense as his face.

"I have to go, they're waiting-" she said trying to break free from his grasp that tightened.

"No, no you don't have to," he corrected firmly. "You can stay right here if you want," he added.

"You don't understand," she said struggling under his vice like grip. He was keeping her from seeing the only ones she felt could help her understand what her nightmare meant and why it affected her so deeply.

"I mean it. I have to see the Council. Let go, Carth," she yelled, using all her strength she flung back her arm. It wasn't necessary though, he let her loose at her words, causing her to stumble back slightly. When he moved closer, and put his hand on her arm to steady her, she shook him off.

He tossed up both his hands in frustration and took a step backwards, his eyes reflecting his confusion.

"I'm sorry, I know you're just trying to help and I know you don't understand but I promise I'll explain everything after I talk to the Council. Trust me, Carth," Traviata said quietly. She impulsively leaned in and, standing on her tiptoes, she gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. Then before he could respond she tore out of the landing area heading for the courtyard that would lead her to the Council's inner chambers.

"Damn Onasi. What was that all about? At first I thought you two were fighting and then she kissed you-" Canderous commented as he walked up to the Commander. "Kinda Mandalorian, that woman."

"Doesn't concern you, Canderous," Carth said, his eyes staring after Traviata's quickly disappearing form.

"You're wrong about that, Fleet," Canderous retorted.

Carth's eyes shot to Canderous at that. "Did you have any luck finding a transport yet?" He disliked the Mandalorian just based on his past affiliation with the Mandalorian War, his undisguised interest in Traviata escalated it to something more.

Canderous chuckled lightly, a light in his eye. "Oh, I'm looking. May take some time though. This isn't exactly a space hub," he replied. "Besides, you could use my help getting the Hawk ready to return to space. She's in need of some repairs after our escape off Taris."

"The Hawk isn't your concern either," Carth shot back, his eyes scanning the exterior of the ship. He had to admit that Canderous was right though; the vessel needed some work and Dantooine wasn't loaded with wrench jockeys.

"It may be the only ride off this catatonic rock, Fleet. At least anytime soon. Come on, you might as well let me help while I'm here," Canderous countered.

"Me too," Mission chimed in coming up behind the pair, Zaalbar at her side. "You could use my help with the computer systems. They're good, but they could be so much better with a little bit of tweaking," she added.

Zaalbar chimed in as well, no doubt offering his services. "Alright, alright. You can all help as long as we're here. I appreciate the assist," he admitted. It was a big job and it needed to be done before he took the Hawk back into space.

"Awesome," Mission exclaimed joyfully. "You won't regret it Carth, you'll see, I. am. going. to. BLOW your mind with what I can do to these systems."

Carth couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "Just don't blow up the ship, kid. I've seen your work, I know it will be-" he paused wanting to use the word awesome, but just couldn't bring himself to say it. He realized it made him happy though to see a spark of life in the young girl. "You'll do an exemplary job I'm sure, Mission."

Zaalbar roared something unintelligible to his ears, causing him to return his attention to Canderous and the wookie.

"Canderous, if you want to get started, assess the damage to the hull and equipment and let me know what you're going to need to get her back in shape. Zaalbar, would you mind helping?" Carth asked just as Zaalbar enthusiastically nodded. The Captain glanced quickly at his chrono. In the mean time he could go in and message Paul. He was due for an update on their situation. The Commander had kept in close contact with him since their escape from Taris and Carth was due to check in.


	13. Chapter 12 - The Reluctant Jedi

**A/N: **Huge thanks for reading my story and for your comments. Also a gigantic thank you to my editor who used her down time this past weekend to work on chapters I had sent. I'm so grateful to you all.

**The ****Reluctant ****Jedi**

**Chapter****12**

"_Never __doubt __that __a __small __group __of __thoughtful, __committed, __citizens __can __change __the __world. __Indeed,__it __is __the __only __thing __that __ever __has.__"_

**_-__Margaret __Mead_**

Traviata hurried to the Jedi Council chambers to find all of them assembled, speaking quietly with Bastilla.

"Come in, Traviata. Bastilla was just telling us that you and she shared a dream of Revan and Malak here at the ancient ruins," Master Vandar explained. "That's a most unusual development."

"We've known about the ruins of course, but we thought them nothing more than burial mounds," Master Dorak offered.

"Trust me, there are more than tombs there," Traviata put in, her voice shaky.

"We agree. Bastilla has described the dream in great detail and we feel it was not a dream but a vision. The Force is acting through you as it does in Bastilla," Vandar replied.

"I'm having visions? Why? I don't understand- " Traviata barely got out.

"You and Bastilla share a connection through the Force – a bond," Master Zhar put in.

"Whatever dangers lie ahead, we cannot deny that destiny has brought you here together," Vandar said.

"What are you saying? We're joined in some way?" Traviata struggled to make sense of what she was hearing.

"Your fates are linked; it may be that the two of you can stop Malak and the Sith," Vandar replied.

"Are you ready to endure hardships for this cause?" Master Vrook asked Traviata, his voice abrupt. She'd sensed an open hostility from him since first meeting him.

"I am," was all Traviata was able to put in words. She could still feel the coldness from the vision, the pure evil emanating from the pair. Malak had to be stopped, she had to help save the Republic, and everyone else, whatever it cost her.

"Know that we don't really have a choice but to enlist your help. Our forces are spread out around the galaxy, and our numbers are dwindling daily. Malak advances; his resources expanding, while ours and the Republic's forces and resources diminish," Vandar said sadly.

"What can I do? How can we stop Malak?" Traviata asked.

"We feel the Force is at work here and the answer may be in the vision you shared with Bastilla. We want you to investigate the ruins, see what you can discover," Vandar explained.

"Perhaps you will find a clue of how Revan and Malak were corrupted, and a way to stop them," Master Dorak, the chronicler of the Academy put in. "I would be most interested to know what first led them down the dark path, so that it may be recorded."

"I understand. I can leave now to investigate," Traviata offered, with more confidence than she felt. The idea of entering that Temple caused an involuntary chill to run up her spine.

All of the Masters exchanged uneasy glances, Master Vandar shaking his head slowly. "No, not yet," he said barely above a whisper.

"The Force flows through you like none we've ever seen, but you are willful, unfocused and head strong, a very dangerous combination," Master Zhar commented.

"You must be trained in the ways of the Force so that you may resist the dark side, before you go out on this mission," Vandar explained. "You are doomed to fail if you do not."

"Your training must begin at once," Master Zhar said. "We don't have much time."

"Agreed. You are safe here, for a while Traviata, but it will not last," Master Vandar agreed.

"I understand, but there is something I must do first," she hesitated before continuing. "I need to go talk to Carth before I begin," Traviata countered.

Master Vandar met Zhar's eyes and nodded slightly, "We've discussed your relationship with the Commander. It is as this entire situation is, unique, regrettable, and unavoidable; we have no choice but to allow it."

"Please be swift, we have much to cover," Zhar said with a twitch of his head-tails.

"Yes, Master Zhar, I'll be as fast as I can," Traviata replied, making her way hastily to the doorway, bolting from the building once clear from the council chambers.

When she arrived at the ship, she found Carth in the communications room speaking to someone. He held up a finger, meeting her gaze briefly before continuing his conversation.

"Okay, Admiral. I'll look over the data you sent me and let you know what I think. I've officially confiscated the ship for the Republic Fleet. I'm sending you the documents now," Carth informed him, punching at the control panel.

"You're working on that project for me?" Carth asked, his gaze questioning.

"Yes, I'm arranging transportation now and I've got things lined up on this end. Jaycee is ecstatic about it, she says she may even get to see you occasionally now, once all this is over, that is," the Admiral explained.

"I owe you, Paul. Tell Jaycee thanks for me as well," Carth replied. "Tell her I'll thank her in person- when I'm able."

"Don't let's start who owes who more, I'd win that one. Besides, like I said Jaycee is jubilant at the idea of having the young lady come stay with us," the Admiral retorted.

"I was hoping to bring her there myself, Paul. But like we discussed earlier, I'm not sure when I'll get out of here," Carth explained.

"Before you go, there's someone I want to introduce you to," Carth turned motioning to Traviata to come closer. "Paul, this is Traviata Kerkes," Carth said with a smile, his pride evident.

"Traviata, this is Paul Connors," Carth said nodding slightly to the monitor.

The Admiral's face broke into a broad smile, "Good to meet you, Traviata."

Traviata looked from Carth to the Admiral; he didn't use rank, this was personal, obviously a friend of his. Still, she couldn't just ignore the gold bars on his uniform.

"Admiral-"

"No, no, you can call me Paul, this is strictly personal at the moment," the Admiral chastised, sitting forward in his chair, straining to get a better look at the woman.

"Yes, sir- I mean, it's nice to meet you too, Paul," Traviata said warmly, returning his smile.

"Carth's told me some good things about you, Traviata," the Admiral revealed, glad he was sitting down or he may have passed out in shock. He'd never known Carth to show any interest in a woman since the death of his wife.

"Good things, huh?" Traviata said, casting a playful glance at Carth. "I think he's left out the part where I'm usually driving him crazy."

"A royal pain in my ass at times," Carth added with mock severity. "Stubborn as a bantha."

"A Bantha? Me? Oh, ouch, I think you hurt my girl feelings with that one," Traviata tossed back, mustering a pained look.

The Captain smiled broadly, "Really? Your girl feelings? Well I can't have that," he returned with a slight chuckle, his gaze still on the view screen.

"Of course, as I mentioned Paul, she does have her good points," he paused, his voice turning serious. "I know I couldn't have come this far without her, she's loyal to the Republic as any I've ever known and I've never met anyone who understands more fully what it is to be a soldier. Never known anyone like her."

"Thank you, Carth," Traviata paused, placing her hand lightly on top of his. "You know I feel the exact same way about you," she added quietly.

"I was kinda counting on that," Carth's now serious gaze turned to Traviata, to find her watching him.

"You can," she admitted softly, her mouth suddenly dry.

The Admiral watched the pair, dumbfounded. They were nearly oblivious to his presence. He'd never seen Carth like this; at least not since his wife died and nothing could have made him happier. He hoped it all went well or the fallout would be horrible for his friend.

The sound of Traviata's comlink buzzing brought her mind back to why she was there in the first place. She looked to Carth, silently conveying her need to speak with him privately. Carth looked to the Admiral.

"I'll be back in touch after I've gone over all the information you sent me. We're going to have to go for now," Carth said.

"Acknowledged. Carth, keep me informed. Very nice meeting you Traviata as well as the smile you've put back on my friend's face. Connors out," the Admiral said, the screen going to the standard Fleet wallpaper.

Carth keyed the board, the monitor going dark. He turned, leaning back against the control panel.

"Thanks for introducing me to your friend, he seems nice and from what I overheard earlier, he thinks the world of you," Traviata hesitated, wondering how to transition into telling him what she knew would make him crazy. She wanted to just stay there like that and luxuriate in the warmth that his words had stirred in her, chasing the chill from her bones.

"Paul and I go back a long ways, longer than either of us care to admit", he said making a face as he mentally calculated the years.

He shook his head slightly, pushing away the number of years from his mind. "Anyway, he's a good man, one of the finest I've ever known," Carth's probing gaze held hers. "You want to tell me something," he paused, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "I have something I want to say first, if you don't mind."

"You go ahead, mine can wait. What's up?" Traviata asked eagerly, gesturing toward him with her hand, the longer she could put it off the better as far as she was concerned. Training to become a Jedi... he was going to freak the frak out. The Council could wait. She tried to clear her eyes and mind as her gaze met his, sincerely curious about what he had to say.

"I've been thinking about what you said, you know about all this," he paused, waving his hands to illustrate his point. "You know, the Force, the nightmares all of it that you're dealing with. After seeing how you were this morning, and before- well maybe it would be best for you to try and work with the Jedi some, see if they can help you deal with it. Whatever you dreamed last night clearly affected you deeply," Carth finished, his eyes watching her closely. He would never forget the fear in her eyes or her skin that felt like ice. He didn't know what or who else could help her really.

"Really? Have the Council help me? You'd be okay with that?" Traviata asked, her face frozen in disbelief. She must not have heard him right.

"Yes, somewhat," Carth agreed.

"I'm glad you feel that way, that's what I need to talk to you about actually," Traviata wondered how to start and decided it was best to just come out with.

"What happened last night, that's what Bastilla and I were with the Council about- we shared a vision, of Revan and Malak, here on this planet- it was terrifying, worse than that actually," she said in a rush, starting to pace.

"They were here at an old abandoned Temple. The place reeked of dark power, and they seemed to soak it up – willingly, happily even," she added, wrapping her arms around herself before continuing.

"Anyway, the Council wants us to pursue the clues from the vision; see if we can use the vision to stop Malak. They say there's some kind of bond between me and Bastilla. Our fates woven together-"

"What? Wait a minute. They say you two are tied together like that? There's no way. I don't believe that," Carth said firmly, his gaze narrowing. "It doesn't make sense, I mean why you? Will you stop pacing and look at me?"

"She had the exact same vision I did Carth, it's like she was in my head, or I in her's I guess" Traviata said, pausing in her trek, her eyes meeting his.

"Yeah, I warned you; Jedi can do that," Carth pointed out with a grimace. "It doesn't mean you're bound to her in anyway though. You know she could have been in the vision by design, instead of by the will of the Force."

"Clearly I don't know what's going on for certain. I have lots of questions but no answers. Why would I have that vision? I mean of Malak and Revan-"she started pacing again. "They were looking for something, Carth. Something important, a Star Forge they called it. Revan, at least, was willing to risk it all to discover it," she stopped abruptly, her eyes stared blankly ahead.

"Malak seemed to hesitate and I swear he almost seemed sad at the idea of being banished from the Order. I wonder what would have happened if he'd stood up to Revan and refused to enter the Temple?" she wondered out loud, her voice a husky whisper.

"Revan would have killed him. No doubt in my mind," Carth answered flatly.

Traviata's now seeing gaze fixed on the Commander, seemed to consider his response. "Yes. A fact I'm sure Malak knew better than anyone," she agreed somberly.

"Hey, don't feel sorry for that bastard. Revan didn't turn overnight, and when Malak knew, he should have reported it to the Council or better yet just done the universe a favor and killed the evil Sith Lord. Malak could have bailed anytime, he had plenty of chances, Traviata," Carth admonished, his face and tone tight.

Traviata nodded slightly and started pacing again.

"The Council want us to go investigate the ruins, but only after they've trained me in how to use the Force, you know as a Jedi and they want to start right away. Now... in absolute point of fact," she paused letting her words sink in.

"They believe Bastilla and I have a shot at stopping Malak, if we work together," Traviata added. "I told them I had to talk to you first, something they weren't thrilled with, but- What do you think Carth?" she asked, coming to a stop in front of him.

As usual it all came back to Bastilla. He tamped down his anger at the idea of Traviata training to be a Jedi. He didn't trust the Jedi, or what their end game was. As soon as Traviata left, he was going to contact Paul again and make sure that this remained an official Republic mission. So long as he could keep it classified that way, it would afford him a measure of authority and the ability to protect Traviata and the Republic from whatever the Jedi had up their collective robes. There was more going on here than what they let on.

Carth walked over to Traviata, placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her to face him.

"I want to know one thing," Carth said soberly, his penetrating gaze holding hers. "Is this what you want to do? You don't have to do this, you know. We can leave this place right now; go back to Fleet and just go back to being soldiers."

"Carth, I don't think I have a choice, not really. After what I saw in that vision, I think they were already on a dark path, but I believe they found what they were looking for and then they were both consumed by it," Traviata wrapped her arms around herself, feeling cold once again. She wondered if it was going to be possible to ever really be warm for long again.

"We have to stop Malak, and this vision may lead us to a way to do that. The traditional ways aren't working," she paused letting go a breath. "I don't want to leave the military though and I don't think I'd want to join the Order." Traviata said heavily. "That part of it leaves me really conflicted."

Carth nodded once, quickly slipping on his Commander demeanor. "That I can help with. First, you don't have to leave the military to do this. Let me handle that. Second, just let them train you and then see where it leads from there. They can't make you join the Order. They must want you pretty badly to be willing to train an adult. That gives you some leverage to negotiate terms that are acceptable to you," Carth informed her.

Traviata nodded her agreement. They obviously knew she had feelings for Carth and were willing to look the other way. She'd simply let them know her terms. She'd continue to be in Fleet, not a Jedi per se, just trained in the ways of one.

"One more thing Traviata; don't shut me out. I want to know what's going on the whole time, you know I don't trust them and whether you realize it or not you're vulnerable right now," Carth added running a finger along her cheek bone. "I want to protect you, that is if you'll let me."

"Of course. Thank you, Carth," she replied, brushing some hair off his face. "You know, you're always there for me. From the moment I first met you, you've done everything in your power to look out for me. Why should I expect now to be any different? It's who you are. You're a soldier's soldier and more than that to me, Carth," she added.

Relieved beyond measure that Carth was not only handling it so well but also offering his support, she embraced him in a tight hug. Pulling back from him slightly, her lips found his in a kiss filled with gratitude and tenderness.

When she broke the kiss, she held his face in her hands. "You know, you're really not so bad for a monkey lizard."

He arched an eyebrow at that and chuckled softly, "You're not so bad yourself, for a pain in the ass Private."

Then she caressed the side of his face, "Thank you. I know none of this is what you want on a personal or professional level. It means a lot to me."

Carth took her head in both his hands and kissed her forehead before leaning his against hers. "You still don't get it? You don't have to thank me, Traviata."

The beeping on Traviata's comlink went off again, she glanced down to see it was Bastilla.

"They're no doubt waiting for you," Carth reminded, releasing her.

"You're not leaving are you, going back to Fleet?" the thought just occurred to Traviata that there was a war going on and he had more important things to do than sit there and wait for her.

"Not a chance; this is still a Republic mission," Carth assured her.

Well, it would be when he was finished talking to the Admiral. It shouldn't be a problem, especially if they really had a lead on stopping Malak. If the Jedi wouldn't talk to him, they most certainly couldn't ignore the Admiral. Paul had been all for Carth staying anyway, wanting to know more about the mission that had cost them so much. Carth watched the relief flash across her face, he wondered if she realized there was no way he'd walk away from her now, at least not in these circumstances, not like this.

"Good. I'll see you later then," Traviata said, before trekking toward the hatchway.


	14. Chap13 Never, Never, Never Say Never

**Chapter 13**

**Never, ****Never, ****Never S****ay ****Never**

_"Sometimes we carry mistakes we haven't even made yet."_

**\- Saahil Prem**

A wave of the Force hit her and Traviata found herself lying on the floor; she raised up her sword, now heavy by the hours of dueling, to block the blow being delivered.

Traviata used the Force to ease the weight of her weapon and to propel her upward; she blocked the attack with such power that it sent her practice partner careening across the room and into a wall with a thud.

"Are you okay, Bastilla?" Traviata asked, dropping her weapon she ran across the room to the Jedi, extending a hand to her.

"I am fine, Traviata," Bastilla replied, accepting her hand with as much dignity as she could manage.

"You must work on control," Master Zhar commented from across the sparring chamber.

"Yes, Master Zhar," Traviata acknowledged, crossing the room, Bastilla trailing behind her. "I'm spending more time in meditation as you suggested."

"Good. Your progress is amazing. What has taken you weeks, would have taken others years to master. The Force flows through you like no other I've seen," Zhar commented. "That makes control of supreme importance, you understand this. Yes?"

"Yes, Master Zhar," Traviata confirmed.

"Good. Again," Zhar ordered, gesturing with his head.

It was late into the night when Traviata finally made her way back to the Ebon Hawk.

"You did very well today," Bastilla commented, walking with her. "The Council feels that you are almost ready for the final test."

"Final test?" Traviata asked with a grimace. "I guess a test makes sense," Traviata added distractedly.

"You are troubled," Bastilla said.

"I want to ask you something," Traviata said pointedly. "Why did you see my vision? I mean why you and not another of the Jedi? Why did I even have the vision of Revan and Malak to begin with? Why now, why did I start feeling the Force now instead of when I was younger?"

These questions had been buzzing around in her mind since their conversation with the Council.

"Those are good questions, Traviata. I don't know why I saw it. Perhaps a bond formed between us on Taris, maybe when I healed you there. As to why it happened in the first place. Well, it could be because we wanted to see them or because it was the will of the Force. They were very powerful Jedi Masters and received their Jedi training here on Dantooine; whatever they did in that temple may have left an echo, a trace. I really don't know for certain," Bastilla offered, slowing her pace to a stop. "As far as why your powers chose to manifest themselves now, I can't say, but it may have been our close proximity that manifested your ability or the survival situation you found yourself in. I'm afraid I don't have the definitive answers that you seek Traviata."

Traviata's brow puckered, Carth would call that a typical Jedi-babble answer. An answer that was no answer and only left you with more questions and left you feeling like an idiot for having to ask it in the first place.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here at the enclave?" Bastilla added. "It's much more peaceful than that ship."

"No thank you, I'm fine there," Traviata replied.

Bastilla held Traviata's gaze, "The Commander, I can feel your thoughts focused on seeing him. You know attachment is discouraged in the Order. Feelings, especially as strong as yours are becoming for Carth, are very dangerous for a Jedi."

"My feelings are what they are, Bastilla. I cannot simply stop caring, not about Carth, not about anyone that I have affection for. Anyway, I'm not part of the order or a Jedi and have no intention of becoming either. The Council is very aware of that," Traviata defended.

"Yes. The Council said neither of you would give the other up. They were right; it's a shame," Bastilla's eyes held hers. "It will require great discipline and vigilance on your part. You must always be aware of these emotions, and do not let them have sway over your actions, or cloud your judgment."

"I will be careful, Bastilla. Carth keeps me sane, centered, and clear. I couldn't do this without him," Traviata replied. "He makes me better and stronger, not weaker."

"Yes, well it starts that way, doesn't it? Then before you know it you're using your power to do monstrous acts for your love. It all starts off with the best of intentions-" Bastilla said.

"You and Carth are so afraid I'm going to turn into some sort of fiend. He thinks using the Force will do it and you see love as my downfall. What does that say about me that you both seem so afraid I will fall?" Traviata wondered out loud.

"It is because we both see your power, your potential. We've also both seen people with great power fall from heights that most can only dream of achieving, leaving devastation in their wake," Bastilla explained, turning toward the dormitories. "Sleep well," she said gliding off silently into the warm night.

Sweet dreams to you too, Traviata thought sarcastically. Bastilla loved to drop bombs like that on her and then leave her to meditate on them. It was beginning to annoy Traviata, a lot. She let go a tired breath and picked up her pace toward the Ebon Hawk. She was exhausted mentally and physically and couldn't wait to be back on the ship with Carth and the rest of the group too.

The training had been intense and extensive for almost two months. When she wasn't practicing her saber skills, she was studying the writings of different Jedi scholars, and when she wasn't doing that, she was meditating. It had been a grueling schedule, still she managed to find some time everyday to be with Carth. It was usually at the end of the day; they'd sit together in the main hold on one of the half moon couches in the room, both sharing what they'd done during their time apart, the others would often join them.

"So, what went on today with you?" Traviata asked, sitting down on the couch beside Carth, who was absorbed in whatever was on the datapad he was studying. It appeared to be Republic fleet positions and enemy vessels as well.

"Hey there, Beautiful. Sorry, I didn't hear you come in- analyzing some data for Paul. Malak has forces deployed all over looking for Bastilla. Everywhere but here it seems. Strange," Carth greeted her, putting his arm around her shoulders, holding the datapad with his other hand.

Traviata leaned in closer to him, craning her head to get a view of the information. "Not really. The Council keeps her presence masked. They say he'll figure it out soon though."

"Yeah, well his forces are wreaking havoc everywhere else looking for her. We're starting to take some heavy losses. I think he's getting desperate, pissed, or both," Carth responded.

"Well Master Zhar seems impressed with my progress. Maybe I'll be finished soon and we can explore the ruins and get on with this," Traviata replied, her gaze turning from the datapad to Carth to find him watching her.

"What's wrong?" Carth asked, frowning. "You're not yourself. You seem restless, tense."

"Just tired. Tired of Bastilla's meddling and negativity. It seems she's as worried about me turning to the dark side as you are. Though for slightly different reasons," Traviata said dryly.

"Hey, don't put me in the same category as her. It's not you personally, it's just what I've seen happen," Carth replied, his face hardening.

The haughty Jedi had several conversations with Carth about his and Traviata's relationship, warning him of the dangers of stirring such strong emotion in a Jedi. He'd told her to frak off and mind her own business after he'd let her know exactly what he thought of the Jedi in general and how certain he was that she'd planned on recruiting Traviata into the Order from the very beginning.

"Hell Carth, that's what she said too," Traviata said, sitting up straighter. "You say not to put you in the same category, but I swear at times it's like you two are sharing the same script."

"Will you stop saying that, damn it? I'm nothing like her, and our motivations regarding you are not the same. I promise you that," Carth shot back, his voice rising. "Our only similarity is that we watched great and powerful Jedi fall. Then they brought others along with them. We experienced it from different vantage points granted, but still," he paused before continuing. "To see such heroes changed into monsters worse than the enemy we'd been fighting," he shook his head as he spoke. "You weren't around to see it, if you had been then you'd understand our fear better. They-"

"Enough! I'm not them!" Traviata shouted angrily. "Listen, I can't begin to understand what turned Revan, Malak, and Saul so evil. No one understands what really happened to lead Revan and Malak down the path they chose," she paused as Carth opened his mouth to speak. "Let me finish, Carth," she paused watching him close his mouth, his hesitation apparent, concern in his eyes.

"That's not going to happen to me. I'd never do that. I wish that you had a little faith in me. It hurts you know? I mean I just don't understand why the frak you're so worried about it," Traviata finished, her voice tense.

Carth bent over to her and took her chin in his hand and turned her head.

"That's why, Viata," Carth whispered. "It's not you I don't have faith in. It's the powers you're playing with."

Traviata gasped, her eyes finding the floating crushed chair. It dropped to the floor with a loud crash.

She moved to get up, embarrassed and feeling overwhelmed. Carth caught her by the hand, their eyes meeting. "Hey, hey, don't go."

"I have to-" Traviata whispered, her eyes darting to the demolished chair and back to Carth. She'd had no idea she had done that, she'd been irritated at him not the chair. What if she'd hurt him instead? The thought made her heart stop, causing her stomach to lurch.

"No, you don't. Don't shut me out, we discussed this," Carth reminded her, his brow furrowed.

"I was a fool. You and Bastilla were right. It would be so easy to fall. I don't want to end up like Revan, Malak-"

"I don't want that to happen, I won't let it-" Carth interrupted squeezing her hand tighter.

"How can you know that? Anyway, I have to deal with this now," Traviata explained, pulling her hand from Carth's, she rose to her feet.

This power she was discovering had to be managed, she had to focus. There was no way she was letting herself head down the path of the dark side. If her agitation could unknowingly destroy and make a chair float, what else was she capable of? This is what the Masters had been warning her about. This was the reason for Carth's and Bastilla's fears.

"I know," Carth agreed soberly, finding his feet as well. "I'm here for you. You don't have to close yourself off to me or leave."

The Jedi were pushing her too hard, he'd never heard of an adult being trained under any circumstances, much less this dummied up crash course they had her on. And all of it to chase a clue from a vision; it didn't make sense. He'd have intervened weeks ago, except that it did seem to be helping her some.

Yeah, but until now she hadn't attacked the furniture when she got a little mad, he thought ruefully.

Traviata gave Carth a sad smile, "You're wrong, I have to go, I'm sorry Carth but I need to be away from you. What if it's not a chair next time? You can't help me..." She wasn't going to allow him to be hurt because of her. Traviata used the Force and slipped away quickly, not giving him the chance to protest further.

"Damn it!" Carth shouted out angrily, his frustration at the situation and his inability to fix it filled him.

Carth walked over to the chair that had disrupted their normal evening time they'd spent together. He picked up the offensive piece of furniture, surveying the damage. It looked like it'd been in a trash compacter. What if his worst fears were starting to come true? What if this training was only making her more dangerous to herself and others, he wondered.

At this point, his hands were tied. If he took her away now, leaving her in the state she was currently in would not solve the problem. Staying here, continuing her training, hoping that she'd learn control seemed the only solution. That left her at the mercy of the Jedi Council, and he didn't trust their motives for a second. He hated feeling so helpless, and he wondered exactly how he'd ended up in this situation.

Here he was a Commander, sitting on a planet of Jedi while the Fleet was being pounded by the Sith. He belonged on the bridge of a ship, not sitting here trying to help strategize from a civilian vessel. The information, though, that they could glean from the vision had him a virtual hostage to the Council. He couldn't walk away from that, or her, he added mentally. How did he end up in a relationship to begin with, and with someone training to be a Jedi?

Feeling exasperated and discouraged, Carth threw the chair across the room, loudly stringing together a cloud of profanity as it sailed through the air.

"Whoa," Canderous said, entering the hold, dodging the chair flying in his direction. His eyes surveyed the furniture, now in pieces at his feet before looking to Carth. "Now you're acting like a warrior. There may be hope for you yet, Fleet."

"Shut up, Canderous. Or you'll end up like the chair," Carth said storming from the room, brushing against him as he left.

"Spoken like a Mandalorian," Canderous said appreciatively to the empty room.

He nudged the demolished furniture with the tip of his boot, wondering just how strong the Commander was. He'd made the right decision to stay with this group. It may take a while, but he was going to find battles with this band that would be worthy of his skill. Then he might be able to die in a fight with honor, instead of working as a petty mercenary.

The thought brightened his spirits and then it occurred to him that Traviata was no where to be seen. Carth and the woman were usually always together when she was on board the Hawk. He glanced at his chrono and then looked the direction where Carth had made his speedy exit, letting his eyes examine the room. He lit up as a smile broke across his face; the happy couple must have had a hell of a fight. There was no other explanation for Carth's mood and the busted up furniture.

"Things are looking up," Canderous said out loud, making his way to the engine room.

For the next several weeks, when Traviata wasn't training or studying she was meditating in the enclave. She didn't see Carth much during this time. She stopped going back to the ship, spending all her free time meditating, learning to focus her feelings. Traviata didn't want to chance a repeat of what had happened with the chair.

Carth came looking for her the first couple of days. Once he'd seen she was okay, he let her be. She could sense his confusion and anger, but Carth let her have her space. She could tell he was reaching the end of his patience though.

She knew she'd made the right decision; she'd gained a tremendous measure of control. Learning how to focus on the Force, pushing her emotions aside, or at least how to focus on managing them, had been the key in unlocking not only her control but the ability to allow the Force to flow through her even more, making her abilities extremely powerful.

Feeling that she was no longer a danger to others she found herself searching for Carth.

"Hey there," Traviata greeted Carth, squatting down beside his prone form lodged under a swoop bike in the cargo hold. Pieces of the bike were laid out neatly, tools surrounded the Commander.

"Hey. Can you hand me the power calibrator?" Carth asked evenly, not stopping his work, putting out a hand.

Traviata placed the article in his hand. "You're mad," she noted.

He used the tool, swearing softly under his breath. "Can you grab the fusion cutter?"

She quickly placed the cutter in his waiting palm. "Why would I be mad?" he asked.

There was silence, except for the sound of Carth working on the bike.

"Because you've been avoiding me you mean?" the Commander asked, loudly discarding a tool beside him.

"I haven't been avoiding you, I've been learning how not to demolish the furniture," she said lightly.

Silence met her attempt at humor, except for the sound of Carth ratcheting a bolt.

Traviata let go a long breath. "I had to deal with what I did and had the potential of doing, Carth," she explained, sitting on the floor. "I'm sorry, but I got scared that night and-"

"You got scared, freaked, and what? Ran away, shutting me out, breaking your promise to me," Carth put in.

Traviata hoped he'd forgive her; she could feel his anger and more than that his pain.

"I've hurt you, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I was trying to protect you-" Traviata explained.

"I don't need your frakin protection," Carth stormed, sliding out from under the bike. His eyes surveyed Traviata, coming to rest on her new addition dangling from her waist.

"You're a Jedi?" Carth asked his face unreadable.

"No. Officially, I'm nothing I suppose," she answered, pondering the question. "They're calling me a Padawan now. Though I told them I wouldn't join the Order."

"You did?" Carth's relief plain in his tone and eyes. "Why?"

"Lots of reasons really, first it doesn't feel right to me. Second, I'm a Republic soldier; I want to serve in the military. The main reason," she paused, clearing her throat. "The main reason would be because of my relationship with you, which conflicts with their official tenets. While they're tolerant of my feelings for this mission, that lenience would come at an end with this assignment."

Traviata put it all out there, it didn't matter if he still felt the same, and her feelings had only grown deeper in her absence from him.

"I see," Carth said, betraying no emotion now, sitting up, wiping his grease laden hands on a nearby rag.

Traviata felt her stomach tighten, what if she'd lost him in her attempt to gain control of her power and emotion?

"You are the most stubborn, obstinate woman I've ever known," Carth said, his eyes tightening. "You make me crazy."

Traviata's stomach sank, her eyes drifted downward, she could feel his anger the most of all the emotions emanating from him now.

"You always have to do things your way. I get that you needed some space to do what you had to; you should have talked to me about it, let me know what was going on-" Carth placed his palm over her heart, "in here, and in here," he added, touching her head.

"I want to be the first to know what you're feeling and thinking, not the last. Also, I didn't want you to put yourself in such an exposed alienated position with the Jedi. I've told you that I don't trust them, especially regarding their motives and plans with you," Carth added.

"We need to get one thing straight right now," Carth paused. "I don't ever need your frakin' protection. I do the protecting, and you wouldn't let me. I can't do that, it's not who I am. You should know that."

Traviata nodded wordlessly.

"You thought of a future with me in it, after all this?" Carth asked guardedly.

Traviata shrugged slightly. "I mean, I didn't know what you thought, I didn't know how things would work out, but yes that's what I'd hoped-"

Carth pulled her over into his lap, his lips devouring hers hungrily, his hands pulling her head tightly against him. This was not a tender kiss, but one filled with all his pent up emotions.

Carth whispered into her ear, when he broke the kiss, holding her to him. "Don't ever do that to me again."

Traviata nodded, "I just- I won't, I'm sorry, Carth" she promised realizing that was what he needed to know and understanding that he meant his words. It would be over if she cut him out like that again, no matter how noble her intentions.

They were still sitting on the floor of the cargo bay, Traviata in Carth's lap when Bastilla entered the room.

"Well I suppose it shouldn't surprise me to find you here, like this. Your thoughts have been so loud regarding the Commander. I'm surprised the wild kinrath hounds didn't attack the Enclave at the shrieking noise," Bastilla said, her discomfort evident at the situation.

"You didn't forget our mission to the temple did you?" Bastilla asked.

"No, but I thought there was a test I had to pass first," Traviata noted, her body going stiff at the thought of entering the place of the shadows of her nightmares.

"The Council said the test would make itself known. We are to proceed to the ancient ruins," Bastilla said, looking away from the couple. "If you'll be so good as to let Traviata up, Commander."

"I'm going with you," Carth informed the Jedi, his gaze hardening.

"Of course you are," Bastilla said sarcastically. "Would you two please- the way you are seated-is most inappropriate when there is a guest present" she stammered, looking like she wanted to stomp her foot or run away. Traviata and Carth both rose.

"I'm ready, let's go find out what this vision was all about," Carth said, walking to a nearby workstation, he retrieved his weapons. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner they could bug out and get back to the fleet. For the first time in a long time, the Commander was looking for something more than revenge. He was beginning to think that there might be a possibility of a future beyond vengeance, a future with Traviata.


	15. Chapter 14 - Shadows of the Past

** Chapter****14**

**Shadows ****of ****the ****Past**

"_I __can __only __note __that __the __past __is __beautiful __because __one __never __realizes __an __emotion __at __the __time. __It __expands __later, __and __thus __we __don't __have __complete __emotions __about __the __present, __only __about __the __past."_

_**\- **__**Virginia **__**Woolf**_

Traviata rolled onto the ground coming up to her feet to block the fierce lightsaber attack. She countered the yellow-eyed Cathar's moves. Traviata didn't want to kill the woman; she did however want to tire her out, which was taking considerable time and effort. She glanced quickly in the direction of Carth and Bastilla; they were still in stasis, unable to move. Traviata continued dueling athletically with the woman, until finally she had her on her knees and at her mercy.

The Cathar had introduced herself as Juhani, and claimed that the area around the ruins was full of dark side power and that it was hers. Juhani had related that she'd sought it out when she'd killed her Master in anger during a training exercise. She thought herself all powerful with the aid of the dark side, something Traviata was determined to disprove. Traviata felt good in this woman and deep remorse; if filled her with the desire to help her back onto the right path if she could. Juhani had given up on herself, Traviata refused to do that without attempting to help her back to the light.

"Go ahead, kill me. You have won and I thought no one could beat me with the dark side as my aid," Juhani said. "There is nothing left for me now."

"Why did you turn to the dark side, Juhani?" Traviata asked, closing her saber with a snap hiss.

"After I slew my Master in anger it seemed the only thing to do. I always thought her jealous of my power. I see now that it was my foolish pride. It is too late," Juhani explained. "There is no hope for me."

"Juhani, it is never too late, there is always hope where there is life. You should go turn yourself in to the Council. Let them be the judge of your fate. You don't have to turn to the dark side. I feel the good in you, and your regret. No one is beyond redemption Juhani, no matter what they've done," Traviata offered, now standing at the woman's side. "You don't have to stay on this path, Juhani," she added softly.

Juhani held her eyes for a moment. "Spoken like a true Jedi. You are right of course. You actually remind me of the Jedi I met many years ago. They were the reason I pursued joining the order," Juhani let go a breath a long breath, a determined look coming to her face and eyes. "I will do as you suggest."

Carth and Bastilla were released from their stasis, both coming over to Traviata.

Traviata put her hand on her arm. "I would go with you, but I have a task I must perform for the Council. I will look for you when I return to the enclave, Juhani," she finished.

"Thank you, I do not know what fate awaits me, but thank you for seeing the good in me," Juhani nodded and sped off in the direction of the Enclave.

"I'm not just letting her run off. She's an admitted murderer and she tried to kill you," Carth argued, his weapon raised, his eyes meeting hers with an accusing glare. "She's dangerous, she needs to be restrained."

"This planet's justice is handled by the Jedi Council Commander, and not only that, you know that we police our own-" Bastilla interjected.

"We all know how well that's worked out," he countered, a muscle twitched in his jaw. He watched Juhani until she was out of sight.

"No one is beyond redemption? Seriously? I can think of a few who are," Carth said, meeting Traviata's gaze.

"Frak, she was trying to kill you just moments ago, didn't look a lot like remorse to me," he took a breath, running a hand through his hair. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Traviata paused. "Carth, you really believe that? She was truly sorry, she was just confused and in pain. All she needed was a little compassion and guidance back," she continued. She could read his feelings more easily now, his intense anger was rolling off him in waves.

"How long before she slips again and kills someone else and needs a little _help_ back? Don't you see the vicious cycle you're setting up?" Carth shot back, his hands on his hips. "It's that kind of thinking that has us in this trouble to begin with. It's why we have to retrace the steps of Revan and Malak now. Hell, it's the reason for the war with the Sith now."

"Maybe, if someone had intervened, stepped in and tried to guide them back, they wouldn't have fallen so far," Traviata replied.

"Traviata, _they chose_ to disobey the Council when they aided the Republic in the Mandalorian War, disregarding that guidance," Bastilla put in. "They were both full of pride and arrogance thinking they knew more than the Council. They allowed their emotions to rule them." she continued in a superior tone, arching her eyebrow.

Carth's eyes cut into Bastilla, his temper flaring at her response to Traviata. "You are preaching about pride and arrogance? That's rich," Carth's eyes narrowing.

"Maybe the Jedi need to feel a little more and talk a little less. I was grateful for their help; it changed the course of the entire conflict. They saved millions of lives with their disobedience. Perhaps if the Council had supported them, they would have never turned into the monsters they became. Of course, if the Jedi stopped messing with powers that should be left alone, it would solve the problem altogether," he added.

He didn't agree with Traviata's views, but there was no way he was standing by and letting Bastilla be so condescending to her, as if she was so vastly superior. She was young, egotistical, inexperienced and it made Carth livid, especially in light of the powers she displayed. It was a catastrophe waiting to happen. Another one, he thought, further deepening his dislike and distrust of the Jedi in general. Why would they allow someone like her to mentor someone like Traviata? It made no sense, even if there was some bond between them. He feared the continued influence of Bastilla and the Order on Traviata. One more reason to get this mission done and over with, he thought with a grimace.

"It may have been the Council, in their wisdom, saw what would come of their interference, Commander. Just imagine what the galaxy would be like if the entire order had come under the influence of the dark side," Bastilla countered.

There was a lingering silence.

"That's an awfully big supposition, and it shows me that the Council and you don't know how to own up to it when you're wrong. I'm done with this conversation, it's pointless," Carth finished, turning to Traviata.

"You're sure your okay?" his eyes surveying her.

That Cathar had been like an angry tornado with her light saber. Traviata had not only held her own though, but had easily defeated her. Carth realized that Traviata could have finished off Juhani at anytime. Her sword skills were impressive before, but now they were something so far above anything he'd ever seen that it concerned him. Traviata had learned to wield an amazing amount of power through the Force in an unbelievably short time. He'd never heard of anything like that before and that bothered him too.

"Yes, I'm fine," Traviata nodded, taking a deep breath, drawing on the Force.

The discussion about Juhani and redemption had troubled her. Bastilla's opinions were, as usual, on the arrogant side. She'd come to expect that from the young woman. Carth's violent unforgiving anger though that she'd felt during the conversation had shaken her. She had to find a way to help him let go of some of it or it would destroy him.

"That's the Temple over there?" Carth asked, pointing to the building just over the next hill.

"That's it all right," Traviata answered, her tone and expression troubled.

"You sure you want to do this?" Carth asked, watching her.

"Oh, believe me, I don't want to, but I need to know what's in there," Traviata replied, her feet already moving in the direction of the crumbling building.

"All right then, lets go find out," Carth said, walking beside her.

Traviata felt the cold seep into her as soon as they reached the entrance of the Temple.

"They were right, the dark side is strong here," Traviata noted, marveling at the same intricately designed doors she'd seen in her vision.

"It won't budge," Bastilla said.

With a wave of Traviata's hand the doors opened.

"Handy skill you picked up," Carth said entering the room, his blaster in hand.

Traviata followed quickly, catching up to him at a huge square shaped droid with spider type legs, stationed in the room before a second entry door.

"Did the Council place this here?" Traviata asked, turning to Bastilla. "This wasn't in the vision."

"No, the Council did not. This must be something Revan and Malak placed here," Bastilla commented.

"Wonder what other surprises they left behind?" Carth said, his eyes scanning every inch of the room.

The droid began making unintelligible sounds, like it was trying to communicate with them.

"Is it broken?" Traviata asked Carth, now at the side of the droid, looking at the control panel.

"I'm not sure. I've never seen anything like this Traviata, anywhere," Carth replied, inspecting it further.

The droid continued to babble on, skipping and then lagging before going on with its apparent attempts to communicate with them.

"It may not be programmed with a language we understand," Bastilla offered.

"It sounds damaged. Wait I can understand it now, it's cycled to another language, that one's Selkath," Traviata said, coming to stand by Carth.

"I understood that as well," Bastilla suggested.

"What would a droid be doing here on Dantooine that's programmed to speak the language of the Selkath on Manaan?" Carth asked, his eyes drifting to Traviata's. She answered with a shrug.

"I can reproduce any language spoken by the slaves of the builders," the droid said.

"But you are not the species of the slaves. You are like the one who came before," the droid continued.

"Clearly, the vision had some holes," Traviata commented, shooting Carth a concerned look.

He nodded slightly, "I recommend extreme caution." There was no telling what else was in this bleak building. The droid gave him the creeps, its spidery legs made it look too much like a kinrath for his taste.

"It must mean Revan," Bastilla commented. "This unit seems mobile; they likely encountered it somewhere here, while exploring the Temple."

"What are you? Why are you here?" Traviata asked.

"It says it's an overseer, left here to discipline the slaves building this monument to the monolithic Star Forge," Traviata relayed to Carth.

"It also says the slaves were executed at the project completion and it was reprogrammed to provide information should a builder come looking for it," Traviata continued.

"Nice. Ask it what the Star Forge is," Carth was most interested to know that. It sounded an awful lot like a weapon to him.

"It says it's a machine of invincible might, and unstoppable conquest..." Traviata trailed off, her tone as bleak as her face.

"Yes, but what is its capability. Is it a weapon or does it produce weapons?" Carth asked the droid.

"It only says that the builders are invincible and glorious, the Star Forge a testament to their immense strength," Traviata replied.

"Who are the builders? What happened to them?" Bastilla asked.

"It goes on some more about how powerful and unbeatable the builders are. It seems there are limits to its knowledge," Traviata said.

"More likely limits to what info it will give out," Carth retorted.

"There is no record of these builders in the Jedi archives. How long have you been here?" Bastilla asked.

Traviata froze her eyes widening in shock. "You must be mistaken, your memory corrupted."

"What?" Carth asked.

"It says its circuitry is built with the same technology as the Star Forge, that it is incorruptible," Traviata said. "If its calculations are correct, this droid is 5,000 years older than the Republic."

"That has to be a mistake," Bastilla put in.

"Tell us about the ones who came before us. Revan and Malak," Traviata asked the droid.

Bastilla and Traviata exchanged uneasy glances when the droid had finished.

"Revan and Malak proved themselves worthy, when the droid opened the doors for them and so they gained the knowledge they sought about the Star Forge," Traviata explained to Carth.

"The droid says that one came who was not worthy and he paid the price. The Temple unleashing it's fury on him," Traviata continued. "The droid says it cannot give us any more information."

"That had to be the Jedi the Council sent, Nemo, to investigate the ruins. He never returned," Bastilla added quietly.

Carth listened quietly, considered their words for a moment and checking his weapons he headed for the inner doorway. He had to know whatever it was that Malak and Revan found, and behind this door was the answer. No way he was walking away from that.

There was a dual snap hiss behind the Commander. "Open the door," Traviata said to the droid.

The fire fight started immediately as they entered the chamber, there were several droids equipped with heavy armory.

Carth ran toward the closest one, finding cover he opened up his weapons on it.

Traviata jumped to the one further in the room, using her light saber to deflect it fire back on it. The droid responded with intense electric shock. The two went back and forth like that for several minutes.

The droid increased the amperage and then stabbed her with a retractable blade.

"Son of a Sith," Traviata exclaimed.

"I have a few tricks of my own," Traviata sent the machine crashing back into a stone wall with a wave of the Force.

She pulled her tunic tight against her to cover the wound before the others saw. Undoubtedly they'd want her to return to the enclave if they knew. She turned to see Bastilla finishing off the droid she'd battled and then to Carth who was quickly closing the distance between them. The droid he'd been fighting a smoking heap on the sandy floor.

"It's through there," Traviata said, making her way to the back doorway, closing her light saber.

A wave of the hand and the doors opened, Traviata stepping through.

She looked to her side, feeling a presence there with her. Then she saw Malak, causing her to freeze in her tracks, her light saber ignited instantly in her hand.

"What is it?" Carth asked, coming over to her. She looked frightened and confused.

Traviata's eyes searched the room, he wasn't there, it was her imagination. She blinked slowly, it had felt so real.

"Nothing, just jittery," she replied, snapping off her light saber. One look at his face and she knew he didn't buy it. "The vision, I thought I saw Malak, it was just-" she let go a breath.

"I should get you out of here. Its bad enough you have to dream of those two, but then to have to visit the place of your nightmares. It's a little much for anyone to deal with," Carth said, his eyes surveying her. "You're wounded too, why didn't you say something? We're going, we can come back," Carth reprimanded, using his Captain's tone, taking her by the elbow.

"No, I'm okay. Let's just finish this," Traviata asserted, yanking her arm from his, her tone harsher than she'd intended.

"I'm sorry; I just want to get this over with. I'll be fine, it's not deep. Bastilla can take care of it after," Traviata explained. "We're here; I need to see this through, Carth."

He agreed with wanting to get it over with, but he hated doing it with her wounded and her mind so clouded that she was jumping at ghosts. The tactician in him hated going into this situation with so many negatives stacked against them.

Carth held her gaze for a long moment, his eyes like flint. "Fine, okay," he reluctantly conceded, taking in a breath. "Let's go see what was worth everything to Malak and Revan," he added, taking her by the elbow again, intent on keeping her close. When they entered further into the room a map activated, buzzing, humming, and causing the air to crackle with electricity.

"This is what they found? What you described in your vision?" Carth asked, shooting her a questioning look.

"Yes," Traviata answered meeting his eyes. "This is what they were after," she confirmed, walking around the perimeter of the map.

"This is where Revan and Malak began their journey down the path to the dark side," Bastilla said, her eyes wide.

"I think they were already on that road when they got here, Bastilla. This is what pushed them over the edge though," Traviata commented.

"This is just a Star Map," Carth said frowning, coming to stand by Traviata. "I don't get it. How did this turn them?"

"It's where it led them to that I believe sent them into the abyss of darkness they fell into, not the actual map. Though this artifact, this room, in fact this entire building reeks of evil. It permeates everything," she replied, an involuntary shiver running down her spine.

Carth nodded, watching her intently. He needed to get her out of there. Running a finger across her cheek he walked closer to the map.

"We can use the map to follow Revan and Malak's path. They must have been looking for the Star Forge, whatever it is," Bastilla said.

Carth was absorbed in the map now, walking slowly around it, studying it from every angle.

"It's missing critical data, key hyperspace coordinates and the location of the Star Forge," Carth rebutted. He knew maps and this one was incomplete.

"You see this here," Carth said pointing to the map. "This is Korriban, a _Sith _world. Which makes this Kashyyk, this one is Tatooine and this is Manaan. Those are the only hyperspace coordinates given."

"I know that Revan and Malak went to Korriban at least once, perhaps they found something there. There could be clues on all those planets, pieces to the map. They must have found them in order to find the Star Forge. If we have more visions to help guide us, we can surely find it too, and then we can destroy the Star Forge," Bastilla put in.

"That's a whole lot of speculation, Bastilla, even for you," Carth argued. "Why would you assume there are other maps at these locations? This map could just be corrupted," he persisted.

"You can't deny that they somehow found something that made them unstoppable and completely corrupted them. There's no other logical explanation," Bastilla countered.

"We must inform the Council of what we've discovered, they will decide our next course of action," Bastilla continued.

"They may decide _your_ next course of action, but we're not under their authority," Carth shot back.

"Very well, Commander. I'll have it made an official Republic mission and have Traviata assigned to it, if that's what you want," Bastilla replied icily. "You won't have to be bothered with it, if you don't want to be assigned to it."

Traviata could feel Carth's anger ready to explode; she didn't need the Force to feel it either.

"You don't want to play this game with me, Bastilla," Carth warned darkly.

"It's not a game, this is what we've been waiting and hoping for and I won't let this opportunity slip through our fingers because of you Carth," Bastilla put in.

"Commander, Traviata and I have a bond, which allowed us to see the vision that brought us here. We have nothing better to go on, Traviata is vital to this mission-"

"_Vital to this mission_\- those words sound awfully familiar," he said acidly. "Hold it, did you know this would happen? Was this your plan all along, and why she had to be assigned to the Endar Spire?" Carth interrupted with an accusing glare. He asked the question, but in his mind he knew, this is what the Jedi had planned all along.

"No, Commander. We knew she'd be important to accomplishing our goal, that's all. This is the best chance we've actually had of tracking down the way Malak has unending weapons and ships. It has to have something to do with this Star Forge. I don't believe that you'd actually stand in the way of ending this war," Bastilla replied, trying her best to placate the Captain.

"Commander, what greater weapon is there than to turn an enemy to your cause? To use their own knowledge against them? We have that opportunity," Bastilla continued.

"Go talk to your Council, Bastilla. We're finished here," Carth said, barely containing his tremendous anger. This new admission confirmed his darkest suspicions he'd had about the strange assignment from the beginning.

Bastilla must have felt his anger too; she didn't push the issue and made a quick exit from the sinister temple.

Traviata and Carth watched the Jedi disappear. Carth let go a stream of obscenities at her departure, walking away from Traviata to the other side of the room.

"I know you're pissed, but she has a point you know. It is our best chance of stopping Malak," Traviata noted, walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder when he'd finally run out of four letter words.

"Did you know anything about this at all? When you were transferred, did you know why?" Carth asked, glancing at her over his shoulder, his back still to her.

"No. How could I? I told you before I didn't know why they requested me. You think I knew this was going to happen? Are we back to that again?" Traviata asked her hand dropping to her side. Carth was a mass of anger, hatred, and suspicion, it bubbled off him.

Carth turned, his face as hard as his eyes at first. "No," he let go a breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. It's just too convenient. I hate that they're doing this to you, dragging you into this, using you this way. I hate the way they cost my crew their lives, and for what?" he paused. "I've seen what that vision did to you before and Bastilla hopes you have more? You've been through enough, they ask too much of you."

Traviata replaced her hand on his shoulder. "Its okay, Carth, I'm a Republic soldier, like you, it's what we do. Besides that, I'm committed to doing everything I can do to stop Malak and the Sith. We may have a real chance here- you know that, that's partly why you're so mad," Traviata replied.

Carth swore under his breath, walking over to the map reader he snatched the orb, putting it into his pack.

"We didn't get Bastilla to heal you're leg," Carth commented coming to stand by Traviata, pulling a medpak from his bag. "It's just an anesthetic, but it will ease the pain until we get back to the enclave. It's a bit of a hike back; you want me to get a speeder?" He squatted down injecting the hypo into her, rubbing her leg, not giving her a chance to argue.

"Thanks. It's not that bad, I just want to get out of here now. This place makes my skin crawl," Traviata admitted. "Don't think I didn't notice you're avoiding the subject."

"Okay. Let's get you to the medic," Carth agreed, rising quickly.

"Well it seems you'll do just about anything to get a romantic stroll with me," Carth teased, flashing her a full smile, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah; you think you're so smooth. I'm on to you Commander," Traviata's eyes met his, loving the way they crinkled up on the sides when he really smiled.

"Well I am. I've got my arm around you beautiful, I must be doing something right," he said lightly, ignoring the rest of her comment.

"As charming as you are and as much as I love to see you smile, will you please quit deflecting?" she said her expression troubled. "It's the only way, Carth. You know it's our best hope of stopping Malak," Traviata

"We have no idea what we'll be walking into. The probability of success and survival is very low," Carth figured the odds in his head; he gave them less than a three percent chance, and that was being generous. He'd never agree to send any personnel on a mission with such a low survival probability under normal circumstances, nothing about any of this was normal though.

"I know, I think it's worth the risk," Traviata replied, the pair making their way to the exit.

"I don't want you to do this; it's too dangerous. You're taking a great risk playing with the Force like this. You thought you saw Malak in there a few minutes ago," Carth explained.

"It will be okay, it was just my imagination. I haven't gotten much sleep lately-"

"You'd pulled out your frakin' light saber ready to battle, Traviata. Why? Because of nightmares about Malak and Revan. That's my point. It affects you, and it may only get worse if you pursue this,"Carth argued.

"There's no other choice, I can't just walk away from this, Carth," Traviata persisted.

"You'll go no matter what I say," Carth said, his voice and expression troubled. "Don't bother denying it."

"I wasn't going to," Traviata shot back. "If you were in my place, you would too. Don't bother denying that."

"Damn, stubborn, obstinate, woman," he let go a deep breath, his eyes squinting in the light outside. She wasn't going to budge on her decision.

"You know it is very dangerous, you don't have to do this too. I know you want to get back to the Fleet," Traviata offered.

"You think I'd leave you to do this alone?" Carth asked sharply.

"No, I didn't. I just don't want anything to happen to you any more than you want me to get hurt. It works both ways, you know," Traviata answered. The idea of a universe without him was too much for her to bear the thought of.

"Oh it does, does it? Learning to appreciate monkey lizards are you?" he asked smiling, tucking some hair behind her ear. There was no doubt she was going, that meant he was going.

"It's settled then," he said, not giving her a chance to respond. "We have a mission to get ready for. We better get you patched up, for starters," Carth added, his mind already mentally going over a checklist of what he'd need to do to have them mission ready.

* * *

The small ship glided through the dark space of the Unknown Regions, the stars slipping by silently. Malak stood alone at a rear viewport, reaching out through the Force, trying to feel the presence of those he sought. Nothing; cold desolate blackness was all he sensed. He pulled out the medallion he was never without and tried once again to feel Bastilla and her companions, drawing on all his dark power as he meditated.

Murky shadows, battlefields strewn with the dead, galaxies and planets flew by his mind's eye. Jedi, the Council, vast grassy plains he recognized from Dantooine appeared, the group he searched for was there, but not the one he looked for. He strained with all his might, and then he saw her with members of the party in the Ancient Temple, in the ruins on Dantooine. He felt it then, the connection, it hit him with a force that made him stagger and then it was gone. Like the shadows of the past, a mere flicker of a memory now.

With a furious roar that caused the entire ship to vibrate, the sound of straining steel mixed with warning klaxons erupted. With extreme effort he gained control, using the Force he silenced the alarms. His small crew would see to the necessary repairs, that didn't concern him. What concerned him was what he saw. He called the nearby datapad to his hand, it flew to him instantly. He pulled up the picture of the group on Taris.

He'd foreseen things would proceed just as they had, except for one thing: the small group that was now on the verge of going down the path to the Star Forge. He hadn't seen the others in his visions of the future. It was impossible to tell what affect that would have on the ultimate outcome. There was only one course of action he could see, he had to thin them out, eliminate the ones who could destroy his carefully wrought plans.

They would soon be on the path that Malak had once traveled himself at Revan's side. He would make sure that there were Sith acolytes on every planet they would no doubt travel to. The dark lord would leave the Sith Masters on the Star Forge, for now at least. Darth Malak continued his vigil at the viewport, the small necklace gripped tightly in his hand. He reached out with the Force trying to determine the affect the others would have on his journey.


	16. Chapter 15 - Loose Ends

**A/N: **Huge thanks to the readers of my story! Piles of gratitude to those who've commented, followed and fav'd. Re: the comment about Carth. This is the Carth I knew from the first time I played KotOR, actually it's more accurate to say from the first time I heard his voice. I'm very pleased you like him, I do too.  
Loads of thanks again to you all, and again thanks for reading.

Rochelle

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Loose Ends**

_"It is the loose ends with which men hang themselves."_

\- _**Zelda**__**Fitzgerald**_

"Hell yeah Traviata," Canderous answered, favoring her with a smile.

"No way Carth," Mission responded with a glare.

"Way Mission. You're not going. That's the end of it," Carth said with a tone that made it final.

Zalbaar growled that wherever Carth was going, so was he.

"Well, I was just telling you we would be leaving, Canderous. I didn't expect you to volunteer to come along, it's going to be very dangerous," Traviata replied. The entire group, except for Bastilla, was gathered in the main hold where Carth and Traviata had found them on their return.

Carth had started to talk to Mission about having her stay at the enclave until her transport arrived to take her to the Admiral's. He'd agreed to let her stay with them while it was safe there at the Enclave. There was no way he was allowing her to accompany them on this suicide mission though.

"I'm a Mandalorian, we live for danger. Besides, I haven't had this much fun since the war when we faced Revan. Now there was a worthy adversary," Canderous replied, a hint of sadness in his eyes and tone.

"You mean the war you lost," Carth tossed over his shoulder, halfway listening to the conversation going on behind him.

"That's so unfair. I could be a big help. Traviata herself has said how she's never seen anyone code so fast in her life. You may need that. Besides, I know how to handle myself," Mission said to Carth.

"Yeah, you would be a great help, kid. You're still not going, and look, you built this utility droid-"

"I'm not a frakin' kid and _his_ name's, T3-M4," Mission put in tartly. The droid warbled and beeped cheerfully in response.

"You'll always be a kid to me, kid. Anyway, the point is you made him from nothing but spare parts around the ship. You need to be learning and building on the knowledge you already have," Carth said, gesturing to the small droid in the corner of the room.

"You had us outnumbered five to one. You had more ships, more troops, more supplies and the Jedi on your side. And we still made the Republic tremble before we fell!" Canderous retorted, speaking louder so Carth would hear him.

"Yeah, I'll always be a kid to you because you're so old," Mission paused, trying to regain her temper. "Listen Carth, I can do that when we're finished. I want to see this through with you and Traviata. I love the Republic too. I won't get in the way and I won't leave the ship unless-" Mission started, her voice rising.

"I said no, kid," Carth said gruffly, rolling his eyes at Canderous, moving where his back was no longer to him and Traviata.

Zalbaar roared his agreement with Carth.

"Stay out of it, Zalbaar, he doesn't know what you're saying anyway," Mission said tightly, her head tails twitching.

"You understand him?" Carth asked, casting her a sideways glance.

"In a general way," Mission responded. "I'm not staying here alone with these creepy Jedi. You can't do that to me."

"Fine, I'll make sure your ride is here before we leave," Carth answered his attention on Canderous speaking quietly now to Traviata, leaning in closer to her; Carth's face hardened at the sight.

"No! I want to go with you," Mission shot back.

"That's some story, Canderous. A basilisk war droid," she paused. "You know you don't have to convince me you'd be helpful, it's Carth you need to talk to. It's my understanding it will be a Republic operation, so he's the one in command, not me," Traviata said.

"Carth, are you listening to me?" Mission demanded loudly, tugging on his jacket.

"Oh believe me, I could be _very_ helpful. I'd rather talk to you," Canderous replied, his eyes taking in Traviata's form. "Besides, Fleet will do whatever you tell him to."

"No, I'm not listening, save your breath. Get this through your head, you're not going kid," Carth said with steel in his voice, his eyes still watching Canderous.

"Canderous, you're so wrong and you really should stop. You're making him mad and me uncomfortable," Traviata warned, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Hey, I'm just trying to get my chance with you. You're one hell of a woman; I'd swear you were Mandalorian if I didn't know better. I mean you haven't even gotten to know me yet, it's not my fault you met him first. You just don't know what you're missing," Canderous replied, running a finger along her cheek, his hand moving to her waist.

Traviata stepped back from the contact. "What the hell Canderous? Great, now you've done it. Carth and I are-" the rest of her words were lost in what happened next.

Less than a second later Carth's fist made solid contact with the Mandalorian's jaw; Canderous slowly wiped the blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

The previously noisy room went silent as everyone froze in shock.

"Carth-" Traviata started, the look he sent her silencing anything she was going to say. She held up both of her hands to him, indicating she'd back off.

Traviata knew this had been coming since their first meeting at the cantina. Though it was flattering to think it was completely about the interest Canderous had in her, she knew it had more to do with the Mandalorian war and Canderous' inability to not bring it up.

Canderous returned the blow with a gut shot causing Carth to stager back slightly. A glint in his eyes, Canderous was enjoying the confrontation, and he hoped it didn't end too quickly.

Then it was on.

Both skilled and long time veterans of hand to hand combat, the fight was equally matched. The pair exchanged blow for blow, sending each other crashing into furniture, and throwing each other across the room.

Traviata walked to the nearby passageway, motioning to Mission to follow her, stepping back quickly as Canderous charged Carth, ramming him against the bulkhead to her left. Traviata grimaced at the sound of impact when Canderous delivered several punches to his jaw.

The Commander responded with a fierce headbutt then a knee to the Mandalorian's gut, sending him flying back to the floor.

Stepping forward Carth yanked him up by his collar and then a left, right, left punch to the chin.

They were bloody, staggering, and had angry red welts covering both their faces.

Carth didn't know how the Mandalorian was still standing, himself either for that matter. Well, standing was a bit generous, they were both more hunched over and gasping for air at this point.

Traviata walked over to Carth's side. "Finished?"

He was bent over, leaning on his knees, his breath coming fast. His swollen eyes met hers and he nodded.

He stood upright, grimacing at the action. "You can come with us Canderous, but know this; I will kill you if you touch her again," Carth said, stopping for air, using the side of his hand to wipe the blood away from the corner of his mouth. "And keep your frakin' mouth shut about the war when you're around me on this search."

Canderous straightened up himself, his arm holding his side, he nodded his head once. "You're a worthy opponent, Carth. And I haven't found many of those," he paused taking in a few gulps of air.

Traviata put an arm around Carth's waist, urging him toward his quarters, before Canderous said something that would reignite his anger. "Come on, you guys have destroyed enough furniture for one day."

"It was my turn..." Carth mumbled under his breath.

"Nice," she shot back.

"Sorry, I didn't mean – let's go," Carth replied. His brain trying to function amidst the fuzziness. He needed to be alone while he recovered, simple fact.

Carth let part of his weight droop onto Traviata, feeling nauseous, dizzy and extreme pain all over his body. The adrenaline had worn off and he could now feel the full force of his injuries. The last thing he wanted to do was to pass out in front of Canderous.

"Slowly," Traviata said, helping him onto the bed. Her eyes scanned his body looking for any permanent damage.

He groaned as she helped him take off his jacket, "Just leave it."

"Maybe I should get a scanner, or get you over to the sick bay. We could always stop back by the med center in the Enclave," Traviata offered, hating to see him suffer. Carth had been there with her less than a few hours earlier, getting her leg healed.

"I'm fine. I just want to rest for a bit," Carth said with a sharp intake of breath as he lay on the bed, grimacing as he shifted his weight.

"You have a puzzling definition of fine, Commander. Was it worth it?" Traviata asked, knowing what his answer would be.

She lingered by the bed, placing a hand lightly on his arm. She wondered if she'd have the ability to heal; she hadn't tried before now. Traviata closed her eyes, reaching out with the Force to first try to feel Carth's injuries.

"Puzzling? I kicked that Mandalorian's ass. Hell yeah, it was worth it," Carth said, satisfaction in his voice. It was so much more gratifying than a fire fight.

Traviata felt the swollen torn muscles, tendons and tissue in his body. He also had two broken fingers on his right hand. She directed her efforts in mending the affected areas.

"I'd wanted to do that since I met that Mandalorian bastard. Besides, it's the only way he'd leave you alone and follow orders on the mission," Carth answered, yawning. "It was a win-win situation."

"I'd never tell him, but he'll be a strong team member, especially if things get rough, and I've no doubt they will," Carth said sleepily.

Traviata lifted her hand opening her eyes; she gazed at the man's form before her. He still had a light red tinge under his right eye that had taken a tremendous beating, but the rest of face was completely back to normal. She gently bent over him, taking his right hand in hers, examining it. It was completely fine now. She smiled to herself, he was nearly asleep. She wondered if it was a side effect of the healing. She placed his hand on his chest and was surprised when he grabbed hold of hers.

"Carth and I are what?" the Commander asked groggily, his eyes now open.

"What?" Traviata asked, wondering if he'd been dreaming.

"You were starting to tell Canderous something earlier. You said Carth and I are- I'm curious what the rest of that sentence would have been," Carth explained, exerting great effort to keep awake for her answer.

"Oh, that. I'm not sure what I was going to say exactly. I'm not precisely certain what you'd call us," Traviata replied, feeling suddenly drained herself. It would be important to remember that using the Force to heal someone had its draw backs. At least until she became more adept at it.

"Get some sleep, we can talk about it later," What label to put on their relationship she had no real clue. Traviata knew she didn't want to picture a life without him in it. What did you call that? She was in love with him, she acknowledged to herself. The implications of that rocked her. She gently extracted her hand from his, noticing hers was shaking slightly. She made her way quickly to the door, looking back at Carth.

"Yeah, well that's something I've got to fix, I want you to know," Carth closed his eyes, thinking of her words, unable to fight his fatigue any longer. The Commander finally felt he had a future; he was going to do everything possible to protect that. He'd make sure that she had an extremely precise answer for that question the next time it was asked, was his thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The cargo bay door slid open with a wave of Traviata's hand; Carth walked the supplies up the ramp, guiding the repulsorlift trolley. The Commander had spent the last several weeks putting everyone through their paces, treating the crew and the mission as if it was a typical military assignment. He'd insisted on certifying everyone in the positions he'd assigned them to. He had them practicing everything from basic maneuvers to weapons and systems drills.

"Ok, that's good," Traviata said, over a headset, starting to unload the truck. "I still don't understand what your issue is with it."

"Seriously?" he snorted derisively. "Frak. What's so hard to understand, Viata? She tried to kill you and she thought she'd killed her Master, and in response turned to the dark side. I don't understand why you _don't_ have an issue with it. Bring her on this mission? No way in hell," Carth answered. Thumbing off the headset he came around the lift powering it down to help her unload the supplies. Carth had insisted they stock up on everything from weaponry to enough food to last them a year. He'd prepared them as much as possible; he wasn't satisfied but considering the circumstances it was the best he could do.

Traviata sat down the crate of rations. "I've explained this to you, it seems like a million times now, Carth," she said, her patience strained. "First, she didn't mean to actually kill her Master. Second, when she returned to the Enclave to find her Master alive and well-"

"That's another thing that bugs the crap out of me that the Council has done," Carth said, continuing to shuffle containers onto the floor. "Why the hell did the Jedi leave her there for so long without letting her know that her Master was alive? They just left her there to stew in her juices. Taking a bad situation and making it worse."

"It was to teach her about the dangers of the dark side. It was a painful lesson for Juhani, but one she needed to learn given her fierce personality. Much as I learned an important lesson that night with the chair, Carth," she explained, continuing to unload the crates.

"Oh that's thin - come on Traviata," he pointed out, pausing in his task, he held onto the crate, fixing her with a stare. Traviata carefully avoided his gaze, busily continuing her task.

"You're comparing what happened with the chair to trying to kill a Jedi Master and then embracing the dark side? Ridiculous," he paused giving her a chance to respond. When she just kept working, he continued. "You know I'm right. I will say though that I believe the Council isn't blameless in it," Carth added.

"The Council thought that the best way for her to really learn the lesson," Traviata looked at Carth, their job now completed.

"The _Council_," Carth scoffed, coming closer to Traviata. "So in their great wisdom they send out this Jedi with you as a reminder to you of how easily you can slip over to the other side. And because they think she'll benefit from being around you and on this assignment?"

"Yes," Traviata replied.

"Yeah, that's intelligent. Makes as much sense as shaving a wookie, if you ask me. We're going off chasing the dark lord of the Sith. You're having vicious nightmares every night of Revan and Malak. Who knows when you'll have another vision and what that'll do to you? Then you have Bastilla, who is so full of arrogance and pride that she'd make most holovid stars look humble," Carth fumed, a hand on his hip, gesturing with his other.

"You're not even really trained, Viata. Though your skills are amazing," he paused, his eyes holding hers.

"You really are very impressive in all that you do, I mean that," he added. Everyday he saw more evidence of her advanced abilities and power, unfortunately it was coupled with what he'd say was a case of severe PTSD, except her symptoms had more to do with Sith Lord's experiences plaguing her mind, not her own.

"It scares me for you though. The last thing you need is to go off on this mission, much less saddled with her and all the rest," he said heavily. "They ask too much of you, treat you as if you're an experienced Jedi Master. It's completely wrong to put you in this situation, in so many ways."

"Do we have to continue to rehash this? There's no choice, not for them, not for me," Traviata pointed out.

"I'm not in agreement with that, but since I'm the only one who sees it that way..." he paused letting go a breath, his brow puckering as he continued. "Viata, I'm going to do my best to protect you, if you'll let me. From the Jedi, the Sith and from yourself," he informed her, placing a hand on each of her arms. "I have this terrible feeling you could get lost. That some horrible fate could await you and I don't want that to happen."

"You said you would find me once, when I told you I feared that same thing," Traviata replied, placing a hand on Carth's chest. "And I believe that-"

"Good," Carth said running a hand across her hair. "I want to help you, but you have to let me. That's why I don't want Juhani on this mission," Carth added.

Traviata caressed the side of his face. "I know you're just looking out for me," she took in a deep breath. "I get what you're saying Carth," her eyes held his intently.

"Please though, try to understand my point of view. She slipped Carth, and she is truly sorry. Everyone deserves a chance at redemption. This is her opportunity for that. Can't you just forgive her?" Traviata asked, her eyes pleading with him.

"For trying to kill you? No. She's dangerous and unstable, the last thing we need on board. No way she's going," his eyes glittering again with anger, steel in his voice, his hands back on his hips.

It seemed sometimes to him as if Traviata had a death wish. The chances she was willing to take at times were needless, including this latest endeavor of hers to help rehabilitate Juhani while hunting down a dark sith lord and the source of his power. It made no logical sense at all; the Cathar was nothing but a liability.

"I want this for her, Carth, she needs it, I need it. Please. I'm asking you to do this for me," Traviata persisted, placing her hands on his arms.

Carth had a lot of anger in him, not that he didn't have good reason for it. That was specifically with Revan, Malak, and Saul though. He'd let it poison him into not trusting or forgiving anyone. If he didn't let some of it go, she was afraid it would eat away his considerable compassion and heart. He didn't know it, but she wanted Juhani there as much for him as for anyone. If she could show him that people had the ability to turn around and change their path, maybe he'd let go of some of his hate.

There was a long silence.

"Please," Traviata implored.

Carth's face was immobile except for a muscle that twitched in his jaw. The image of Juhani attacking Traviata while he was immobilized ran through his mind, further entrenching his stance. Then he looked down at Traviata, it was easier to tell her no when she was fighting with him instead of begging. Her eyes were bright, hopeful, entreating him to agree. He swore under his breath, taking a step back, trying to create some distance so he could think clearly. Her touch always muddied the waters in his head, her begging didn't help that one bit.

"You're not fighting fair," he noted. He couldn't tell her no, but he'd make sure he got something out of it in return. He scratched at his jaw considering his options.

"Okay. Alright, she can go. Conditionally-" Carth started, Traviata wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tightly to her. He returned the embrace, but then held her away from him so that he could see her eyes. "I said conditionally, you might want to hear what the conditions are before you start hugging on me."

Traviata nodded, "I'm partial to hugging on you anyway, well most of the time. When you're not acting like a hairless wookie."

"This is serious," he reprimanded. "The conditions, you're not even curious?" Carth asked, his eyes narrowed slightly. "I want your word you'll abide by them."

"It's okay, anything," she responded with a smile.

"Anything?" Carth paused, this was too easy.

"Yes. What is it?" Traviata asked guardedly. She'd initially imagined limitations on Juhani but he had something else up his sleeve.

"Okay, good," Carth responded. "I'm not sure _what_ it might be yet. I'll let you know; it will be situational. No way to know in advance, but what I want is your agreement to follow my instructions," Carth informed her blandly, his face impossible to read.

Traviata's eyes narrowed. "So basically what you're saying is that I'm going to have to go along with what you dictate in any given circumstance? Is that right?"

"Regarding the mission? Yes. You're still under my command, so I'm really not asking for anything more than you following orders," Carth countered. "That's your duty anyway, not an option for a soldier."

He had Paul to thank for that. When Carth had told him about what had happened at the Temple the Admiral had classified the mission top secret highest priority. He'd spoken to the Council and informed them that it was now a Republic military mission. The Council had no choice really but to go along with it considering the circumstances. That gave him some power, but with limitations as far as the Jedi went. It was basically the same mission parameters as on the Spire.

"I understand that, but this is a different kind of mission, Carth. One in which I'm going to have to use the Force and reach out and see where it guides me. The Force does as it wills; I have no choice but to follow it if we want to find Malak. It will require taking some risks, stepping out in faith, doing things that may not always seem to make sense. You may not always agree-"

It came to her with crystal clarity at that instant. "That's why you're doing this. You want control," Traviata continued. "You involved the military, getting command of the mission. That means Bastilla has to answer for her actions somewhat, but not completely. Zaalbar would take a blaster bolt for you. Canderous will do whatever it takes to stay on board, just for a chance to die in a great battle. That just leaves me. Methodical and clever."

Carth returned her stare, his best poker face in place.

"Sometimes I forget just how cunning you are," she paused. "You ask a lot. I want conditions on your conditions," Traviata said, her arms crossing in front of her.

"No way. That's the offer. It's not a negotiation, take it or leave it. Right now," Carth's voice firm, a hand on his hip.

"Damn it, Carth," she fumed. Her eyes scanned his face, he was serious. "Now who's not fighting fair?"

He shrugged and then tapped his watch. "You're out of time. What's your decision?"

He did what he was so good at, it was partly why he was the best Commander in the Fleet. He took a bad situation and turned it in such a way that he'd come out on top, leaving him in a better position than he'd started in.

"Well, I don't seem to have much choice," she said with an accusing glare.

"Sure you do. You can do the sensible thing and leave her here where she belongs," Carth shot back. "She's the Council's problem, not yours."

They stared at each other for a moment, both angry and firm in their opinions. "No. The thing that seems right, that seems logical, isn't always the best path to take. Why does everything have to be black and white with you? I wish you could learn to see the frakin' gray area just a little sometimes," Traviata snapped.

"That gray area is what gets people into trouble. Trouble is the place you run head first into at every opportunity, seemingly without a thought. That's the place I want to help keep you out of," Carth explained.

"And for the record, you could try to give me just a little damn help with that every once in a while," he stormed. "Just a little, Traviata."

"That _gray_ area is what gives us compassion and forgiveness and understanding," Traviata started, pausing.

"That _gray_ area is where good people transition into monsters like Revan and Malak. I will not stand idly by and let that happen to you," Carth cut in, his anger rising.

"You're so frakin' obsessed with that. Do you know how it makes me feel to hear you say that? That you think I'm capable of becoming like Revan and Malak? You're so certain everyone is going to turn on you like they did. I'm not them! That's not going to happen to me," Traviata yelled, her patience evaporated.

"That's an arrogant and dangerous statement to make, it's not like you to say something like that," Carth pointed out soberly. "Everyone has the potential for great evil, including _you_ and _me_ as well."

"Viata, at night, I hear you. The cockpit's not far from your quarters- you dream about them, Revan and Malak. Sometimes you mumble but more often you cry out in agony, tossing and turning. Those are the times I wake you. I know for a fact that your nightmares are getting worse and more frequent," Carth noted. He and Traviata were basically sharing his quarters, except he slept in the pilot's seat most of the time, or wherever he fell asleep working.

"If I'm obsessed then I'm not the only one," Carth finished.

"That's not the same, I don't have a choice. It just happens. You choose to hold on to your hate-" Traviata put in.

"That's right, I do. Revan, Malak, Saul they took everything from me!" Carth interrupted, yelling. "You think I'm going to just let that stand?"

"You have to let some of that hate go or it will-" Traviata offered before her words were cut off.

"Like hell I do. I only wish I could have killed Revan myself. I'll have to settle for Malak and Saul," Carth raged, nostrils flaring. "They decimated my home world, killing my wife and I still have no idea what happened to Dustil," Carth stopped abruptly, his voice and features filled with pain and shock at the admission.

"Dustil?" Traviata asked. That was the first time he'd mentioned that name; there was more to his story than what he'd shared. Whoever Dustil was, they were clearly part of his loss, pain, and anger.

"Carth, who's Dustil?" Traviata asked, placing a light hand over his.

"Never mind. I didn't mean to - I don't want to talk about it," Carth replied woodenly, shaking off her hand, his face turned to stone.

"We're as mission ready as we can get. We dust off at 0600," he added, before storming away down the gang plank.


	17. Chapter 16 - Lost and Found

**A/N:** As we celebrate Memorial Day in America this weekend, I remember those who've sacrificed their lives for our country fighting to preserve our freedoms. I respect your bravery, sacrifice, diligence, and fortitude. My real life heroes don't wear capes; many of them wore or wear dog tags.

_"And they who for their country die shall fill an honored grave, for glory lights the soldier's tomb, and beauty weeps the brave."_  
**– Joseph Rodman Drake**

KCCO,

Rochelle

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Lost &amp; Found**

"_For whatsoever from one place doth fall,_

_Is with the tide unto an other brought:_

_For there is nothing lost, that may be found, if sought."_

**\- Edmund Spenser, **_The Faerie Queene_

* * *

"Kashyyyk, now there's a planet that's a hostile environment. A challenge, even for me," Canderous said, entering the cockpit. "I mean even the frakin' plants try to kill you there."

Carth looked up from the instrument panel and at his chrono, Canderous was right on time.

There was no hint of animosity at all from the Mandalorian ever since their brawl. He'd backed off Traviata and had stopped with the war stories too, just as Carth knew he would. Mandalorians were so predictable, all they understood was force. Once he proved himself to Canderous there were no issues. It would hold for a while, but not forever.

The Commander keyed at the control panel and glanced over at his datapad, making sure they were in sync. He should be able to monitor all the major systems from his tablet when he wasn't piloting her. Just like on the bigger cruisers, he knew he couldn't spend all his time on the bridge. The link gave him some peace of mind when he was away. It wasn't like he had Jake as his second any longer; he gave a sideways glance at the Mandalorian. There was no reality, imagined or otherwise, that Carth would have seen himself piloting a vessel with a Mandalorian as his second.

"Yeah, it could be tough at times," Carth commented blandly.

"Huh, not so tough for you though I suppose. With your own personal Jedi at your service," Canderous put in.

Carth's features went still. "Do you want to explain that remark?"

"Not that I blame you for taking advantage of her skills. Not after the fight we had before, I used several medpaks and was still in pain for days. You healed up overnight and I know I did more damage to you than that, Fleet. Yeah, that was an okay fight," Canderous explained, his tone almost happy.

Carth thought about it, he'd realized he'd recovered much quicker than he should have, but it hadn't occurred to him that Traviata had healed him until now. He should have thought of it, but he'd had no idea she knew how to do that. Pissed him off that Canderous had to point it out to him. She'd been holding out on him; he wondered what else she could do now that she hadn't shared with him.

"I'm not taking advantage of her skills and she's not at my service, Canderous. Don't talk about her that way. It's disrespectful and I don't like it," Carth demanded gruffly, shooting him a sideways glare. "It sounds, well- just wrong."

"You're so touchy, of course not that I blame you for being that way about her. I didn't mean anything by it, just that you're lucky to have her," Canderous went on.

"Yeah, I know that. Will you just keep your mind on the mission?" Carth shot back, trying to regain his own focus.

"Alright Fleet, don't get your blaster overheated," Canderous retorted.

Dantooine was in the outer rim territories and Kashyyyk was in the mid rim. Even traveling by hyperspace, it would take them a while to get there. Kashyyyk was the first planet Traviata wanted to explore; she'd known that since before they left Dantooine. She couldn't explain why, only that she knew that she was supposed to. More blurry Jedi hocus pocus, only now it was coming from her. It made him uncomfortable, but he trusted her motives if not the Force. His brow furrowed at the thought of her; they hadn't had the chance to talk since their quarrel. He was anxious to see her, clear the air and make sure they were okay.

"Talk about levels of hell. There are seven you know," Canderous said casually. "Levels on Kashyyyk I mean. Who knows about hell," he added, with a shrug.

"I know," Carth replied, checking the readings on the critical systems. Everything was green across the board. So far, so good; the ship was an amazing freighter. All of the upgrades made her a vessel that would be hard to catch, unless they were ambushed.

"The wookies barely even go lower than the fourth level. The further down you go, the larger the creatures are and the more deadly it becomes," Canderous went on. "They have plants that can swallow a grown man whole."

"I know, Canderous," Carth confirmed evenly. The plants seemed to have made an impression on him. Carth knew all about the dangers of Kashyyyk. They'd have to take some heavy weapons and wear some rugged armor for protection. The intense heat coupled with the humidity, could make the heavy armor a no go though. Canderous was not overstating the danger.

"Knowing Vee, we'll end up on the first level. They call that the-" Canderous started.

"The Shadowlands. Yeah, I know Canderous. I'm well informed about the planet," Carth retorted, getting to his feet. "She's all yours. We're safely in the hyperspace route. All systems are good. That's the way I want her when I return. Got it?"

"I got it, Fleet. Don't get your panties in a twist," Canderous shot back, flopping into the pilot's chair.

"Let me know if anything goes wrong or if there's anything unusual," Carth said over his shoulder, leaving the bridge.

"It's not my first time. Relax, Fleet, she's in good hands," Canderous assured his retreating form.

Carth peeped into his quarters; no Traviata. He continued on past communications and the med bay, entering the main hold. Juhani was seated with Bastilla sharing a meal at the table.

"Hey," Carth greeted them, his eyes searching the area for Traviata.

"She's not here, Commander. Would you care for something to eat?" Bastilla asked.

"I made a dish from my home world, Carth. Can I make you a plate?" Juhani offered.

"Thanks, maybe later. Where is she?" Carth asked Bastilla, his brow puckered. He tried to have as little contact with the Cathar as possible. The last thing he wanted to do was to sit and eat with those two, even if it did smell fantastic. He'd rather eat a protein bar.

"Last time that I saw her she was headed toward the cargo bay, Commander," Bastilla replied with a sigh.

"Thanks," he said, quickly making his exit. He wondered what she was doing down there as he climbed down an access ladder to the lower levels.

He heard a voice softly talking on the other side of the room when he entered. He followed the sound, hovering on the perimeter when he saw Traviata speaking to Zalbaar.

"I can't tell you what to do, but I think you should tell your father exactly what happened. We'll go to him as soon as we land if you want. Your brother has to be stopped Zalbaar, if not by you then by someone," Traviata said.

Zalbaar growled his angry response.

"Okay, I understand. We have an opportunity here to end the slave trade of your people. We will have to act thoughtfully, it will require careful planning. You say your brother is helping the Czerka Corporation?" Traviata asked.

The wookie roared in reply.

"I wonder why your father hasn't stepped in," she thought out loud.

"We'll find out what's going on when we get there. I'm going to help you Zalbaar, and your people. I'll do everything I can, I promise you," she paused, sensing Carth's presence she turned to find him watching her.

Zalbaar picked Traviata up in a hug, growling a greeting to Carth as he approached the pair.

"Hey there, Big Guy, Viata. I didn't want to interrupt," Carth greeted them.

Zalbaar let Traviata go gently, growling a response to Carth.

"We're just having a discussion about Zalbaar's home world. It seems he knows who's behind supplying Czerka with wookies on Kashyyk. Zalbaar here is the Chieftain's son," she paused, her gaze drifting to Carth's.

"The Chieftain's son. Seems you've been holding out on me, Big Guy," Carth looked over to Zalbaar and back to Traviata.

"His brother framed Zalbaar for a crime he didn't commit when Zalbaar caught him selling out to Czerka, betraying his own people into slavery," Traviata informed him.

"Go on," Carth said, his eyes narrowing slightly, coming to stand by Traviata.

"Zalbaar left Kashyyk in shame, as a criminal. He wandered from planet to planet for a bit and was going to go back to confront his brother, Chuundar. Then he met Mission," Traviata paused as Zalbaar interrupted and she shook her head in response to him.

"Zalbaar asked me if you know how Mission is doing. I haven't heard from her since her transport picked her up. Have you?" Traviata asked softly.

She'd felt uneasy anytime she'd thought of Mission since her departure. Mission had been so upset about leaving, she'd refused to say goodbye to anyone. Traviata had stood with Carth at the stern viewport, watching her enter the vessel. She knew Carth had spoken to the Captain and toured the ship, before she'd boarded, but other than that she'd heard nothing. It had been over 36 hours now. Carth was hurt over the way they'd parted, she knew that much. He'd become almost instantly attached to the Twi'lek. Traviata had noticed that he often spoke to her as she imagined he would his own child.

"No. She's still not talking to me. The Captain said she's fine. I'll talk to Paul when she arrives at his place," Carth checked his chrono. "Another 12 hours and 34 minutes, according to the flight plan."

Zalbaar grumbled softly.

"He says not to feel bad, she was mad at him too. He also says you did the right thing," Traviata translated.

Carth nodded. "So you want to finish explaining to me about Zalbaar's situation?"

"Where was I? Oh, yes. Now he's about to be back on his home world," Traviata explained. "There's not only his brother to deal with, but Czerka as well. He's got a lot to handle when we get to Kashyyyk," she paused, her eyes searching Carth's face.

"I know it's not part of our mission, and that I should have spoken with you about it first; but I promised I'd help him," Traviata admitted. "I had to."

"Of course you did," he said dryly, shooting her a sideways look.

"We'll all help you, Zalbaar. I've wanted a crack at stopping these bastards for years. The war's got in the way of that before, we'll do everything in our power. I can't let it interfere with the mission, but we can't ignore the opportunity to at least try to put an end to the slavery of your people," Carth promised, his eyes on Zalbaar now.

"First we need to find out what your father's stance is on all this. If he's still chieftain even. We need to know if we're fighting your father and brother or just Chuundar," Carth paused turning to Traviata. "That will make a huge difference in the wookie culture, since his father is Chieftain," Carth commented. "We need the wookie's support, that's the key to ending this. Don't you think?"

Zalbaar roared his agreement and gratitude.

"I'll see you a little later in the communications room and we'll go over the holo-maps I have," Carth said.

"You guys have fun with that. I'm going to try to get some sleep. I'm exhausted," Traviata replied. She was tired and also hoped to have a vision that might help them in their search. Not that she wanted to, more like needed to. It would be a huge help to at least have an idea of where to start searching on Kashyyyk.

"I'll walk with you," Carth said.

The pair trod silently side by side until they reached the ladder. He put a hand on hers, stopping her from her ascent.

"You're quiet. You okay?" Carth asked, his eyes watching her.

"Fine, just really tired," she said with a shrug, letting her back rest against the ladder.

"I should have said this before now, but I haven't had the chance. I owe you an apology. I'm sorry about the way I stormed off yesterday," Carth offered, taking her hands in his, threading his fingers with hers. "Will you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, its okay. If it had been over us fighting, then I'd be mad. Hell, we both know I'd have gone after you," she admitted.

"That's a fact," Carth agreed. "Still, I didn't and don't like leaving things like that between us."

"I know, I feel the same. You didn't want to discuss it though and you needed some space," Traviata replied. "Don't worry; I'm not going to push you to open up about it. You'll talk to me about it when and if you want to," she was careful not to mention the name that stirred up so much pain and anger in him._ Dustil_. "I get it Carth."

"You are really something. I've never known anyone like you before," Carth moved closer, bringing her hands to his chest. "You never cease to amaze me, Viata. Every time I think I have you figured out, you do something that completely surprises me."

"The feeling is very mutual you know," Traviata responded, swallowing, her mouth suddenly dry.

"Is it? Do you know how much I feel for you? I don't think you do," Carth said quietly, his face just inches from hers now. "I want, no- I need you to know how I feel. Before we go any further with this mission."

Traviata felt like her heart would explode it was beating so fast.

"All of this going on around us, all I have to do is look at you and you make it all disappear. My thoughts are of you constantly," Carth said quietly, taking her head in his hands.

"We've known each for month's now and I can't see a future any longer without you in it. I want you in my life always, Viata" Carth murmured, his eyes tender.

"Carth, you must know I feel the same way. My life was just a blur before I met you, meaningless. I can't imagine my world without you in it, ever," she replied softly.

Carth's face moved slowly to hers, prolonging the moment, his eyes holding hers.

His mouth was not gentle, some part of him previously restrained now free. His kiss was hungry, searching and fierce. None of their other kisses had held this unchecked need. Traviata's lips parted under his, responding with an urgency of her own, filled with her desperate need for him. Traviata felt her blood turn to fire as he leaned his full weight against hers. She was the one who broke the kiss, her breath coming in gasps. His lips trailed down her chin lingering on her throat.

She pulled his head back to hers kissing him, her hands wrapped in his hair. Carth responded placing a hand on the small of her back, pulling her against him, his other hand cradled her head. His lips were hard against hers, his kiss this time even deeper. It was Carth that broke the kiss, himself breathing heavily. When his eyes met hers they were glazed over. He ran a hand over her hair and leaned in kissing her lightly on the mouth, placing am arm on either side of her, his hands above her head, gripping the ladder.

"You are driving me crazy," Carth whispered heavily in her ear, trying to regain his composure.

"Sounds familiar," Traviata replied with a smile, her heart still racing, her voice slightly shaky.

Carth chuckled, "It does, but two very different types of crazy. I'm partial to this kind."

"Me as well," she responded.

Carths eyes had returned to normal; he took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth, kissing the inside of her palm, keeping her hand in his. "Of course with a name like Traviata, what could I expect? My linguistic skills are nothing compared to yours, but I believe it means, one who goes astray."

Traviata smiled at the sound of his laughter. "I love to hear you laugh," she said, her fingertips gently caressing the lines around his eyes. "You would be right about my name. I come with a warning label," she said with a small smile.

"Were you born with that name?" Carth queried, wondering why any parent would call their baby such a pessimistic name.

"I don't know actually, being an orphan. It's the only name I can ever remember though," she supplied.

Carth nodded, his eyes scanning her face, noting the circles under her eyes. "You were on your way to get some rest. Let's get you to your quarters. I'd apologize for keeping you, but I'm not sorry, Beautiful," he said, running a finger along her jaw line, his eyes holding hers.

"Good, I'm not either," Traviata replied. He looked in her eyes as if he could see clear through to her soul, and liked what he saw. The idea made her stomach flutter as her heart began racing again.

Carth took her hand and placed it onto the ladder turning her to face the ladder. "C'mon, let's go. You should get some rest while you can."

She thought of the turmoil inside her, that she barely kept contained. The dark shadows of her dreams haunted her waking hours more and more. Malak's face flashed in her mind. It was so bizarre, her life now. How could Carth want to be involved with her? "I really don't deserve you. You shouldn't get involved with me," she murmured.

"What? What are you talking about?" Carth asked, his surprise evident in his voice.

"I'm a mess, Carth. I'm not really a soldier, or a Jedi. I have a dark Sith lord stalking my dreams. The thoughts of the dreams are with me often when I'm awake now too. The nightmares are so vivid, seem so real, it's hard not to think about them. You don't need this, you've been through enough," Traviata answered quietly.

Carth took Traviata by the shoulders turning her to face him.

"First, you are a soldier in the Republic Fleet. You're expected to act accordingly, which you do," Carth said, taking her chin in his hand, making her meet his eyes.

"Second, I'm betting the nightmares will end when we kill Malak. And we will, it's just going to take a little time," he added. He wished he had the power to eradicate the evil monster plaguing her dreams and mind. Even with her Jedi training the nightmares had gotten worse, taking more of a toll on her than he imagined possible.

"Third, I have my own ghosts that haunt me. We both have problems to deal with but, more importantly, I've told you not to worry about protecting me. I can take care of myself. What I can't do is live a life with any meaning without you. We'll get through this together, I promise you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you," Carth assured her, running a hand through her hair, before wrapping his arms around her pulling her tightly to him. He had a chance to do it right this time; no one was taking that from him. No one.

Traviata felt an icy cold chill run up her spine. He would willing sacrifice himself in order to save her. She had the unpleasant feeling that the more things progressed, the further they would travel into danger and darkness. No matter what it cost her she wouldn't let Carth die trying to protect her from the blackness she felt hunting her. For the moment though, she let herself sink into the warm strong embrace of the man she'd come to love. If she could, she'd stay like that forever, it was the only place that felt safe to her.

* * *

"Stand by sublight engines," Carth ordered, watching the hyperspace timer count down to zero. "Almost there."

"Sublight engines ready. You know, Fleet, I was thinking-"

"Not really your strong point, Canderous. Will you just pay attention to the board?" Carth cut in, gripping the hyperdrive levers.

"Funny. I could do this in my sleep. Relax, Fleet," Canderous offered. "Anyway, I was thinking we might have faced each other on the battlefield at one point. And now look at us, two warriors brought back together by the fates to face the ultimate challenge."

The proximity warning beeped from the control panel; Carth eased the hyperdrive levers forward. The blur of hyperspace disappeared, starlines streaked by them before fading into stars.

"Engage sublight engines," Carth said. "I'm not a warrior, Canderous. I'm a soldier. I don't seek conflict. I protect those who need protecting, usually against warriors."

"Yeah, well lucky for you I'm here. Anyway, what the hell are we doing now, Fleet? Seems to me; we're seeking conflict, chasing after frakin Darth Malak," Canderous shot back. "In fact, I'd say we were pursuing the ultimate conflict."

Carth rolled his eyes, "Only because he's attacking and conquering Republic planets. We're the protectors, not the aggressors, " he corrected sternly.

"Wow! That's one frakin green ass planet," Canderous changed the subject, as they entered the atmosphere.

"That we can agree on," Carth said, expertly jabbing at the controls, landing the ship with a soft thud.

"Not bad, Fleet. I'll go get the gear ready. You sure you don't want to take a speeder?" he asked.

"No, not at first; but make sure the packs have everything in them we discussed," Carth instructed, rising from the pilot's seat. Carth thumbed his comlink. "Let Bastilla and Zalbaar know we'll meet out front in 20 minutes. Juhani-" Carth paused scratching his chin, he didn't want to leave her on the ship alone, but he also didn't want to take her with them. "Have her meet us out front too," Carth added. At least he could keep an eye on her that way.

"This is going to be fun," Canderous said, his voice unusually cheerful.


	18. Chapter 17- Land of Dark Shadows

**A/N: **A huge pile of thanks for reading and for the reviews, follows, favs. To those who left reviews; a gigantic load of thanks, you are truly so kind and generous. Thanks again for going along on this adventure with me, I just love telling this story.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Entering the Land of Dark Shadows**

"_Darkness cannot drive out darkness: only light can do that. Hate cannot drive out hate: only love can do that."_

_\- __**Martin **__**Luther **__**King **__**Jr.**_

* * *

Carth made his way to his quarters; he'd mostly just cleaned up in there, leaving it free for Traviata. With her sleeping in there though, it felt like he was going home. He rapped on the door, when there was no response he knocked louder. He pressed the control opening the door when Traviata didn't answer.

"Hey, you in here?" Carth asked into the dark room, squinting at the lack of light. He was ready to leave when movement from the corner caught his eye.

"Lights," Carth said, he scowled swearing under his breath, remembering the lights didn't work by voice recognition on the ship. He felt around on the nearby wall until he found the controls, illuminating the room.

"Viata?" Carth asked, his eyes narrowed at the sight of Traviata sitting on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest. He crossed the room in two quick strides, squatting down to her side.

"Viata?" Carth's concern laden voice persisted. "Are you okay?" Traviata was staring off into the distance.

"The floor of Kashyyyk, in the middle of a forest. They found another star map," Traviata whispered, her teeth chattering violently, in fact her entire body was shaking. "I can show you the general area on a map, I can't pinpoint it, but I can get very close I think," she added, her voice raspy.

Carth put his hand on hers; it was colder than the surface of Hoth, he thought. He went to the bed, quickly snatching off the blankets, he returned wrapping them around her.

"Look at me, Viata" Carth said, rubbing her arms. When she did, it was with those same stricken, fear filled eyes he'd seen when she'd had her last vision. "It's over. It's not real. You're safe here with me on the Ebon Hawk. Do you understand?"

It took her a moment but she nodded her head. "It seemed so real. So much hate and the black coldness, it was like touching pure evil," she answered, her eyes holding his.

"There was more too, before the vision of the Star Map. I saw Malak on Dantooine, at first he was younger, he was talking to someone, but I couldn't make out what they were saying- he was smiling, happy even. He barely looked like the same person, Carth," she paused.

"You saw him before they'd turned; he did look much different then. He still had his jaw for one thing," he paused, pushing some hair off her face. "Are you warming up?"

"I'll be fine, it'll pass. I just need a few minutes. Don't worry," she answered, noting his concern-ridden face. She must look a sight; she made the effort to sit up a bit and pull herself together.

"Not likely. You said at first, what else did you see? It'll help to get it all out, while it's still fresh. Then we'll both know" Carth said, feeling helpless. He couldn't fight something he couldn't see. All he could do was listen and try to help her reason her way through this.

She nodded. "His younger self faded and then I saw him in the same place, a hill on Dantooine, near the Enclave. He still had his jaw, but his hair was gone. He looked like he did in the vision I had on Dantooine. Anyway, he was talking with someone again. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I could tell they were arguing."

Carth's eyes narrowed at the information. "Not surprising. Anything else?"

"No, that's about it," she trailed off.

"Not like that's not more than enough as it is. I'm sorry, I wish I could make it not happen," Carth offered.

"I'm fine, it was just intense and I got so cold. I'm okay now," Traviata said standing, trying her best to sound convincing.

Carth rose with her, his eyes watching her closely. "That was a quick recovery. You're not fooling me and you're certainly not fine. Like I've said before, you're a lousy liar."

"I'm as fine as I'm going to be until we get this finished, Carth. The sooner we get going the sooner we can move on to the next planet. Okay?" Traviata asked. "Plus I could really use being in fresh air, out in the open."

Carth let go a long breath. "I won't push the point. Fresh air I can get you, there's not really a lot of open area though on this part of Kashyyyk," he paused, deciding whether he thought she was really well enough to start the expedition. "We'll do it your way for now," Carth said, making up his mind, taking her by the elbow he led her to the door.

"The others should be waiting out in front of the ship for us by now," Carth said on their way down the passageway.

"What's the plan with Zalbaar and Czerka?" Traviata asked coming to a stop at the boarding ramp. She could see the others waiting just past the gangplank, everyone except Bastilla.

"We went over it every way we could think of. We decided to just take it as it comes, but we're prepared for nearly anything," Carth answered, pausing at a control panel near the exit.

"I hope so, Commander," Bastilla said, coming up and standing in between the pair. "Another vision. You saw them on the forrest floor too?"

"Yes. Well when they were here on Kashyyyk. On Dantooine, Malak was on a hillside," Traviata answered.

Carth watched Bastilla surreptitiously while keying at the display, she was still turned toward him when Traviata spoke. The look of shock, irritation and fear that flashed on her face before she was able to hide it was unmistakable. Apparently, Traviata had seen something different than her.

"Yes, of course, Dantooine is full of beautiful countryside," Bastilla paused, getting a faraway look as if reaching out with the Force.

"Yes, in fact you know the place. It overlooks the Khoonda Plains, you found me there after we first arrived on Dantooine," Traviata paused before continuing, allowing Bastilla the chance to speak. When she remained silent Traviata continued.

"I only wish I could have heard what they were saying, and who Malak was with on Dantooine. That part was especially blurry. Could you make out anything?" Traviata asked, hoping she could fill in the blanks.

"Nothing. What else did you see on Dantooine? Who did you see Malak with?" Bastilla quizzed.

"Well ladies, I hate to break this up. But we should get going," Carth announced, stepping forward. "Now that we've landed, we're much easier to find. We have to transmit our ship's ID every time we land at any kind of official port. Won't take Malak long to get word we're here. I'd like to keep us moving, we have a lot of ground to cover."

Bastilla looked perturbed at first but then nodded. "You're quite right, Commander. We can continue this later Traviata. Speed is going to be essential, if we are to successfully complete this mission," Bastilla said, moving down the ramp.

Carth walked down to the end of the gangplank with Traviata, his black combat boots thudding heavily against iron. He slung his blaster rifle over his shoulder, adjusting the strap for easy access. He thumbed his comlink. "Canderous, take the others and wait at the end of the walk way at the main entrance to the paths. We'll be right there."

Traviata frowned in confusion, "What's going on?"

"Bastilla's not being honest; I want you to be careful with her. She didn't see what you did in the vision," Carth whispered into her ear.

"How do you know?" Traviata said frowning.

"I'm observant, or call it a hunch. Whatever. Anyway, I don't trust her, and you should be cautious around her, don't share too much with her. There's still something not right with this whole situation and she's behind it all. I'd stake my life on it," Carth said his gaze drifting off to the group ahead; he thumbed his comlink, swearing under his breath. "Wait there, Canderous. I didn't say to start exploring the frakin' planet." The Mandalorian had gone much further than he was comfortable with, they were too spread out.

Carth looked to Traviata, his eyes searching her face for acknowledgement. "Will you do that for me, Beautiful?"

"Well, when you put it that way, Fleet. I don't see how I can refuse you," Canderous said, his voice thick with amusement.

Carth swore, thumbing off the comlink.

"If it makes you feel better," she agreed, fighting back a smile. She reached out with the Force, trying to get a read on Bastilla's feelings. It was difficult, the planet was so full of life, there was so much to feel, it clouded everything. Traviata got a vague sense of unease when she finally isolated Bastilla's presence.

Carth held her gaze for a moment, "It would."

"Fine, then. I'll do it," Traviata promised, trekking along the wooden walkway toward the others with Carth.

They were dwarfed by the massive wroshyr trees surrounding them, huge vines hanging down covering the area with such a dense canopy that barely any light made it through. The sounds of wildlife filled the oxygen saturated air. The landing pads were on the seventh level, the safest level, the level where most of the wookies lived. Traviata wiped the sweat of her brow, the humidity coupled with the very warm temperature was going to be a beast, she could tell already.

"It looks like there's an entry gate over there by that Czerka office," Canderous told Carth as the pair joined the rest of the group.

Traviata's eyes came to rest on a wookie strapped into a cage in front of the Czerka facility.

"Hey, just hang on. We can't do anything now, we have to wait. We want to end it for all of them not just free one wookie," Carth whispered in Traviata's ear, his concern evident in his voice.

Her face must have betrayed the anger surging through her, then she realized her hand was on her saber. She took a deep breath, reaching out with the Force to calm herself. She nodded her response wordlessly, her eyes finally meeting his.

"Stay close," Carth added, before walking over to the uniformed man guarding the door.

"Commander Onasi, Republic Fleet, we need to pass through," Carth said in his official voice.

"Yeah right, I'd say you're a hunting party by the looks of you. You even have one of them for a guide. You can pay like everyone else," the guard replied.

It took Carth less than half a second to make up his mind. "Not can let us through, or you can become one of the hunted. Your choice," he responded, a blaster in his hand pointed at the man.

The guard opened the gate, "We'll see who the hunted is; you, all of you and your pet. I'll see you dead, eventually, wait and see," the guard sneered.

Zaalbar roared his angry protest, but made no move to attack.

"I look forward to that, sonny," Canderous said, first to walk through.

Traviata's hand was back at her light saber, it would be so easy to kill this loathsome man. She wouldn't even have to use her lightsaber; she could send him flying off the side to his death with a wave of her hand. How many wookies had he helped send into a life of bondage, she wondered. How could he just stand there while that poor wookie laid trapped in the iron weave cage, she seethed inwardly.

The others filed through the gate, Zaalbar went silently followed by Juhani who hesitated as she passed by but continued through. Traviata lingered at Carth's side.

Carth gestured to the open gate with his head, not taking his eyes off the guard. "Go on, I'll catch up."

Traviata didn't move, she stood glaring at the guard, her anger immobolized her as effectively as incasing her feet in carbonite She was fighting a battle within, her anger about what was before her and what was the best for their mission and the wookies as a whole.

"I said, _go__on_," Carth repeated, putting firmness in his tone that made it an order.

"Private, I told you to move out," he barked in his irritated Commander's voice, when she continued to ignore him.

Traviata turned to Carth to find him staring at her, his features like stone. Grudgingly she left, but waited not far past the passageway, though out of sight.

Carth grabbed the Czerka guard by the collar and pushed him up against the wall holding his blaster to his chest. "You ever threaten a member of my crew again and you're dead. I should kill you now just because you're the scum that you are. If you know what's good for you, then you won't be here when I come back through," Carth promised, turning to leave.

"Like you'll make it back. You and your little entourage will lie dead- by one way or another," the guard spat.

Carth whirled around and punched him square on the jaw. The powerful hit caused the guard to spin around and fall to the ground.

Carth grabbed Traviata by the arm on the way by her, leading her down the pathway.

"Feel better?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at the guard rubbing his jaw.

"A little. I shouldn't have hit him though, he just pissed me off threatening you and the others besides the fact that he's part of all this." Carth let go a long breath. Didn't help their situation any, it may have made it worse. He had zero tolerance for threats though.

"He could still hurt us, warn the others," Traviata commented, coming to a stop, her eyes meeting Carth's.

"Yeah, I know. We'll have to chance it," Carth answered, giving a quick nod, his brow puckered at the look on her face. "We should probably hurry though."

She had the desire to go finish off the guard, partly because of what he was part of and in order to protect the group. Her gaze came to rest on Juhani, who she discovered was watching her intently.

She thought about the tenets of the Jedi, the problems the constant cycle of violence caused throughout the universe. What would it say to Juhani if she were to strike down the Czerka guard? One thing she knew with certainty, she couldn't leave the situation as it was. That guard had to be dealt with.

"Be right back," Traviata murmured.

"No, wait," Carth responded, trying to catch her by the hand. Traviata moved with lightening speed and was at the man's side in an instant, leaving Carth swearing under his breath as he rushed after her, blasters in hand.

The Czerka guard's face was filled with fear when Traviata appeared at his side.

She extended a hand to him to help him up. He hesitantly accepted confusion plainly on his face. Traviata placed her hand on top of his.

"You want to leave your post and not tell anyone that you've seen us," Traviata suggested, reaching out with the Force, she sought to influence him, even if it was just to go somewhere and nap. Then she felt something she wasn't expecting, a different side to this man, convincing her to attempt more than she'd planned on.

"You want to leave this place and take some time to think about the decisions you've made that led you here. You can choose to lead a different life, a life that doesn't hurt others. That was never your goal-"

She looked up as Carth came running up to her, his face a thundercloud of anger and concern. Traviata returned her attention to the man at her side, wanting to reach him. She touched on something in him again, a spark of goodness under the rough facade.

"I think I should go, I shouldn't be here. The credits aren't worth it; I don't even know what I'm doing here. I wanted to travel, be successful and then," he replied, with a shrug.

"You need to take control of your life. I can feel some good buried deep in you, but you won't find it here," she paused, her eyes closed now. "Yes, that's it. You need to go somewhere that you can nurture and be nourished yourself."

"I think I'll go spend some time on my Uncle's farm. He raised me, I'm the closest thing he has to a son. He's been wanting me to come and help out; he hates Czerka and what I'm doing," the guard said, not entirely sure where the idea came from.

"That's a wise choice. You alone can change the direction of the path you're on," Traviata said, her eyes now open. "Enslavement is wrong, and you know it."

"Yeah," the guard said, looking down at the ground. "Uh, thanks. I don't know who the hell you are, but thanks for uh, whatever it is that just happened here," he added, his face and voice both confused. He rubbed his head, his eyes now fully on Traviata.

Traviata nodded once, "You should take the first transport out of here."

"Yeah, good idea," the guard said, before turning, making his way quickly down the path toward the docking bay.

Traviata felt Carth's gaze on her and she turned to face him, bracing herself for his wrath.

"What the hell was that?" Carth asked incredulously. "What did you do to him?"

"I just made a suggestion for him to keep quiet and leave his post and the Force showed me the rest," Traviata replied with a shrug.

"Did you make him do that? Can you do that? Control people's minds?" Carth asked soberly. He knew it was possible through the Force to completely rip someone's mind right out of them. He didn't think it was something that Traviata was capable of though in anyway. Kinder to kill the rotten bastard than to make him some puppet. Was this some skill she'd acquired like healing that she failed to mention?

"No," she shook her head. "I mean, I don't know if I could do it, I have no desire to find out either," she answered.

"The Force. Damn, I still wish you weren't playing with this kind of power. It's dangerous," Carth replied.

"I was just going to make a suggestion that he leave, or at least take a long nap in his quarters. When I touched his mind though, I felt something good in it. It was just a glimmer, but it was there. The Force just showed me what door to open, it was his choice to walk through. Carth, I didn't make him do anything," Traviata finished.

"That is the way of a true Jedi. Once again, you remind me of the Jedi I once knew," Juhani said from the side of the gate where she'd been watching unobserved with Bastilla. Juhani bowed slightly to Traviata and walked back toward the rest of the group.

Bastilla stared at Carth and Traviata for a moment. "Only time will tell which path he stays on. Traviata is telling the truth though, Commander. She merely gave him the opportunity to feel what was deep down within him at one time," Bastilla offered, before walking off slowly behind Juhani.

Carth's eyes scanned Traviata's face, "I don't really know how you did that, or what the hell just happened. I do know that you could have killed the kid though. I also know that there was a part of you that wanted to, and you chose not to," he shook his head slightly.

"You have compassion for even the most vile," he added. "I wonder how long before it all comes back to bite you in the ass?" he asked. "Never mind, it was rhetorical. Let's go." The pair began walking toward the group.

"Everyone deserves a second chance," she murmured as they joined the others, the entire group now moving forward. Traviata and Carth trailed slightly behind lost in their discussion.

"Not everyone," he paused. "But we're not having that conversation again, at least not right now. We are going to just have to agree to disagree on the point for the time being."

"Okay. That's fine. I mean I think I'm making headway. Look at you and Canderous, here working together. Juhani as well," Traviata said shooting him a sideways look. "You have a big heart Commander, anyone who spent ten minutes watching how you were with Mission would know that."

"Viata-," Carth said and he came to a stop.

She came to a stop beside him, her eyes searching his. "What?"

There were so many things he wanted to tell her. She drove him completely crazy with her opinions about redemption and her naievete about evil people doing heinous things and their ability to change. He realized he loved that about her though. He pushed a few loose strands of hair off her face, his eyes locked with hers.

"It will take me a lifetime to figure you out, and even then I don't think that will be long enough" he paused. "I love you, Viata" his gaze carefully watched her for her reaction.

Traviata swallowed her mouth suddenly dry, "I love you too, Carth. For me there is no life without you, not anymore."

The words had been implied previously, but never actually said. Now that they'd been said, Traviata wondered if it would change things. It didn't matter; she was totally and completely in love with the Commander. There was nothing that would ever change that.

Carth moved forward to take her into his arms, confusion on his face as she took several steps back. He froze as her light saber appeared in her hand with an agitated snap hiss.

"We're in danger," Traviata stammered, her breath coming quickly, her gaze darting around the area.

Carth unholstered both his sidearms. "Where?"

The rest of the group came running to them, Bastilla and Juhani both had their light sabers at the ready.

"You feel it too?" Juhani asked Traviata.

Traviata nodded her response.

Three Sith Acolytes dropped down into the middle of the group from a tree limb above. Dressed entirely in black, their faces covered by masks, the ominous looking trio spun their light sabers. Each of them held two weapons, one in each hand.

"Lord Malak will be most pleased when he hears I've found and captured you," one of the three said, momentarily halting their movements.

"Only if he communicates with the dead," Carth said sarcastically, firing at the man with his blasters.

"I'm sure he could, there is no end to the dark lord's talents," he replied, raising a hand he nodded to the other two Sith.

Instantly Carth, Zaalbar and Canderous were in stasis. Traviata jumped in front of Carth her light saber twirling expertly in her hands, flanked on either side by Juhani and Bastilla.

"You'll find we have a fewof our own," Traviata shot back.

"We know all about you and your skills and it will be I who bring you back to Lord Malak," he said taking a small step forward toward Traviata. "My reward will be great."

A massive free for all ensued, the sound of the light sabers clashing drowned out all else.

Bastilla and Juhani were busy fending off the attack of one of the Sith and the other two seemed to focus their attention on Traviata. She led them away from the rest of the group, spinning and flipping to avoid the brunt of their blows. Then one of them caught her on the side with their blade, causing her to fall to the ground.

The dark Sith smiled thinly, and the pair attacked her with a draining dark electrical attack like she'd seen in her dreams, causing her to writhe in pain, helpless against them.

"Leave her alone!" a volley of blaster fire accompanied the warning from Mission who appeared suddenly, coming up behind the group.

Juhani and Bastilla now having killed the sith attacking them, jumped in between the remaining acolytes and Traviata, engaging them in battle. The stasis wore off on the others allowing them to join in the fight. Then it was over, all three sith acolytes were dead.

Carth came quickly to Traviata's side, Mission standing close by. "Don't say anything right now. I'll deal with you later," he said darkly to Mission, cutting her off before she could speak, turning his attention to Traviata.

"I'm fine," she responded to his questioning look.

She tried to reach out with the Force to sense if the others were hurt and felt her head spin, causing her to put a hand on Carth's arm to balance. Apparently the dark energy the acolytes were sending in waves at her had injured her more than she'd realized.

"Sure you are," Carth quipped, wrapping his arm around her in response.

"I just need a minute. Really, I'm okay," Traviata responded, leaning onto Carth. "Is that really Mission?" her vision was getting fuzzy.

Carth nodded, "Yes," he said soberly.

"They saw you as the biggest threat apparently," Carth commented, pulling her closer to him. He'd watched the three Sith fighting the Jedi. They engaged all of them, but they definitely concentrated their efforts on Traviata. There was a downside to being as skilled a fighter as she was; it painted a target on her back, he thought grimacing inwardly.

"Now that was a good time, for starters anyway," Canderous commented, approaching Carth.

"I don't sense any others," Juhani said, retracting her light saber, coming to stand by Canderous.

"It's a good bet that Malak knows that we're here already. At the very least when these three don't report in he'll investigate," Carth replied. "I wonder how he knows about all of us," he added, giving Traviata a sideways glance. She seemed to be melting into his side.

"His network is vast, Fleet. You know that. His resources are phenomenal," Canderous answered. "He probably picked us up on a holo-feed that he has his many minions monitoring."

"Perhaps he is using the Force in some dark twisted way to find you, Bastilla," Juhani offered.

"Undoubtedly, thank goodness there were only three of them. They were scouts, merely apprentices in the dark arts," Bastilla put in. "Are you okay, Traviata?" she asked with concern.

"Just a little weak, I'm fine. That type of attack, I've seen it in my dreams," she responded, a little breathless and finding her own weight impossible to support.

"Yes, it's an incidious form of offense favored by the Sith. They use it for torture and to debilitate their opponents. Its affects linger, draining you. It's quite effective," she informed her. "We can't heal you in our present state; a medpak will do little to help that type of injury. We can heal you when we regain our strength. They attacked us as well, leaving us in an extremely weak state."

"It seems like she's getting worse," Carth noted, his tone tense, shifting his arm to help hold her up more securely. Canderous quickly moved to her other side. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he helped hold Traviata steady.

"Anything to make a move," Carth said under his breath.

"It will pass," Bastilla assured him. "She will make a full recovery, it will just take a little time, Commander."

"Okay, everybody back to the ship. We'll regroup there," Carth announced his face like stone. One reason he'd lived through so many battles was because he knew when to retreat.

"Zalbaar, Canderous? You guys are on our six, Bastilla, Juhani you've got point. Mission and Viata are with me," Carth ordered.

"Uh, Fleet? The wookie is MIA," Canderous answered.

Carth's eyes quickly scanned the area, swearing under his breath. Well that explained why he didn't rush to Mission's side.

"We have to look for him, Carth," Mission chimed in.

"_We_ are not doing anything but going back to the ship, Mission," Carth replied sharply.

Traviata knew he was seriously mad when he didn't call Mission, kid. She cast Mission a sympathetic look. "I'm fine, really. You don't have to do that for me, go look for Zalbaar. I'll wait here," Traviata began.

"It's not a discussion, we're all going back to the ship, now," Carth informed her, his tone and expression clearly exasperated. Not the best omen for their quest. So far they'd lost one crew member and gained one that shouldn't be there. Not to mention the Sith attack that left them with one severely injured.

By the time they'd reached the Hawk, Carth was carrying Traviata and Juhani and Bastilla were leaning on Canderous. The dark Jedi had apparently damaged them all more than they'd realized. Carth was glad they'd started back when they did.

Hours later Carth walked quickly down the passageway from the bridge to his quarters; he paused at the doorway, leaning against the opening. Traviata had been in a deep sleep; he'd used several medpaks on her but as Bastilla predicted they had little effect. She was starting to toss and turn a bit now; hopefully she'd wake soon.

"Hey Fleet, I've isolated the comlink signal of the wookie, it was tough with all this dense cover. Well I had a little help – ouch kid, what's your problem now?" Canderous's voice came over the earpiece Carth was wearing.

Carth stepped away from the doorway down the hall, "Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay, kid, shut up and quit elbowing me. You're such a pain in the ass, I was going to ask if there was any change in her," Canderous said in Carth's ear. "How is Vee now?"

"No real change," he paused, "and Canderous, get Mission off my bridge," Carth replied just above a whisper but his anger still evident, moving back toward where Traviata lie, he switched off the earpiece.

Carth went in the room this time, standing by the bed, staring at Traviata's sleeping form. The veins on her face and arms were almost back to normal now. When she'd nearly collapsed on their way back to the Hawk, Carth barely catching her up in his arms in time to keep her from falling, her veins had raised so that you could see them through her skin. He'd never seen anything like it in all his dealings with Jedi or on videos. Hell, he'd never even heard stories of that type of attack by Sith before, he thought ruefully.

They'd started off their search for the star map in a frakin' mess, and just as he'd feared Traviata had been injured. Not only that, but it had happened almost immediately and he'd been unable to protect her from the dark forces assailing her. He'd tried to shake of the guilt and fear of losing her, but it continued to come back. He thought of his wife and Dustil, he couldn't go through that again. He couldn't bear the thought of not having her in his life.

Carth looked down at his comlink; it was Mission trying to reach him again, he thumbed the ignore button, walking over to the small viewport. He stared unseeing at the jungle just past the landing pads. He'd been too preoccupied with Traviata's condition and trying to locate Zalbaar using the stronger onboard scanners, to talk to Mission yet.

Mission. Another person he cared about and was failing to protect despite his best efforts, he thought, letting go a ragged breath. Both of the people he cared most about he was having a really hard time keeping safe. He wished that was not so familiar to him.

The sounds of Traviata crying out drew his attention away from the viewport and back to her. The name she cried out as she bolted upright in bed made a cold chill run up his spine.

He rushed over to the bedside, taking her up partially into his arms, shaking her slightly, noting the freezing temperature of her body. "You're awake now, it was just a nightmare. You're with me, it's okay."

Her eyes wildly searched the room and then his face, before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closely to her. "Carth," she whispered into his chest, the thoughts of Malak fading away in his embrace.

"Shh, you're alright, I've got you," he murmured as if comforting a child after a bad dream, his arms tightly enveloping her. "It was just a 're safe, you're on the Ebon Hawk."

"Yes, unless this is the dream," she paused, pulling back from him slightly so she could look at him. "This seems familiar, reminds me of waking up on Taris," Traviata said with a small smile.

"Yes it does to me too a little," Carth replied, gently wiping some hair off her face. "Though I don't think I would have dreamed of holding you like this when you woke up on Taris."

"My hero. Seems like you've been saving me from one thing or another since we first met on the Endar Spire," Traviata said shifting her weight so that she was sitting up slightly, holding her own weight.

"Saving you? I don't know, feels like I'm doing a poor job of protecting you," he paused, his eyes studying her. "How do you feel now?" Carth asked, sitting on the bed beside her, keeping an arm loosely about her waist.

"You can't protect me from everything you know and the Sith don't play fair. We'll find a way to even our odds with them. It's not your fault, Carth, quit beating yourself up over it," Traviata's eyes held his. "Stop your worrying, I can feel it you know. I'm much better, just a bit tired. "

"You can feel that? Not sure I like the sounds of that. At any rate it's a relief that you're better," Carth looked down at his comlink; Mission was trying to reach him again. "I should let you rest some more and I have a few things to take care of. Do you want or need anything?"

"Mission?" Traviata asked, eyeing his comlink,sitting up further in bed. She closed her eyes momentarily, the room spinning at the action. Those dark Jedi packed a nasty wallop. "How did that talk go?" she asked, opening her eyes, carefully watching him.

"I haven't spoken to her yet," he said guardedly. "That's one of things I need to take care of."

Traviata nodded slightly, everything going fuzzy at the movement. "We'll get her someplace safe and until then we'll just have to do our best to-"

"I had it worked out where she'd be taken care of, doesn't do any good if she's going to track us down or stowaway somehow," Carth cut in. "I don't even know how she ended up here on Kashyyyk, but I'm going to go find out," he said rising, not wanting to display his anger in front of her. He'd noticed how weak she still was, she didn't need to worry about any of this now.

Traviata caught his hand. "Wait. What about Zalbaar? Do we know where he is?"

"Canderous just found his location," he heaved a breath. "With Mission's help," he added, a certain amount of pride in his tone couldn't be denied.

Carth looked down at her small cold hand wrapped around his, his eyes coming up to meet hers, and he leaned down, bringing him face to face with her. "You had me worried, Beautiful" he admitted, kissing her forehead before pulling her blanket up around her.

Traviata put both of her hands on either side of his head, pushing back the covers, bringing his head to hers so she could look into his eyes. There were a million things she wanted to say to him, it wasn't the right time though. She knew his mind now relieved that she was going to be okay had moved on to handling the issue with Mission, finding Zalbaar, and the logistics of locating the star map now that he had the new danger of the Sith knowing their whereabouts. The best thing she could do to help him was to get better as fast as she could.

"I'm fine, really, so stop your worrying," was all she said, trying her best to look and sound convincing.

"Not in my nature, you know that. Besides, you know you're a terrible liar," he replied.

There was no use denying it, she didn't have the strength or desire to argue the point anyway.

"Get some rest. I'll check on you later," he told her standing upright, pulling her blankets up once again. He wondered if she realized just how hollow her words sounded. He gave a quick glance at his chrono; she had been out for over 10 hours. Bastilla and Juhani had just started moving around themselves a few hours ago.

"Carth, go easy on Mission. She adores you and see's you as a father figure. She's never had that and doesn't want to let it go, at any cost," Traviata informed him.

Carth's gaze narrowed, "Did she tell you that or is that the Force talking?"

"It doesn't take the Force to know that," Traviata replied.

He gave a slight shake of his head. "Problem is, Viata, I see her as a sort of daughter. That being said, there'd be hell to pay if my child pulled a stunt like this," he paused, swallowing hard.

Giving her hand a squeeze he headed for the door, where he lingered. "Don't you worry about anything but getting better," he paused, his eyes holding hers. "I'm sorry the timing wasn't better earlier but it doesn't change anything. I love you, Viata," he added and then disappeared down the hallway not waiting for a response.

Traviata sunk back further into her pillows, her head spinning not only from the residual affects of the Sith but from Carth's words. So she hadn't dreamed it, he had told her he loved her right before they were attacked, and she had told him she loved him too. Her joy made her sit up, quickly throwing her feet over the edge of the bed.

The movement made her nauseous, making the room spin violently causing her to lie back across the bed. With all her strength she used the Force to calm her body and reach out for Bastilla. She knew the Jedi would be able to help her now.

"You're old, but you're not my father, Carth," Mission yelled from across the main hold.

"I'm old enough to know that you've got no business here, and don't you take that tone or attitude with me, Missy," Carth paused trying to tamp down his anger. They'd been fighting since he found her in the hold 20 minutes earlier. When she'd told him she'd used her feminine wiles to convince the pilot of her ship to bring her to Kashyyyk he'd gone ballistic.

"Did you think about what would have happened to you if we hadn't been on Kashyyyk. Your ship is long gone now," Carth continued, feeling his anger rising once again.

"No it's not! I'm on my ship, I should have never left. I can take care of myself, you don't have to worry about me getting hurt or in the way. I got to Kashyyyk by myself easy enough," Mission put in. "I belong here with you guys, not with a bunch of strangers," she finished softly.

Carth watched the young Twi'lek as a single large tear ran down her face, he felt his anger waver for a moment. "Nice try, Kid, but I'm not falling for your tears. That may have worked on that pilot, but this isn't my first swoop race"

Her gaze narrowed. "You're so mean, Carth. Fine, but I meant what I said."

"I believe that you do, that's the only reason we're still talking," Carth fired back.

"Come here," Carth said sitting down on the nearby couch. "Listen, I know you're tough and smart and have taken care of yourself for a long time," he paused as she joined him. "I wanted something better for you and you threw it away. How do you think that makes me feel? I was trying to protect you and give you a chance at a happy future."

Mission surprised Carth throwing herself into his arms, hugging him tightly before letting him go. "I know that, and I'm sorry and I do appreciate it, really I do. I want to be here with you though, I want to see this through with you and Traviata. I just can't leave yet. Just let me stay until we're finished," she said, her hand gripping his tightly.

"That's a great sentiment, I admire it, I do. Your loyalty and love for the Republic is wonderful, but you're so young with so much ahead of you. Mission, the probability of our surviving this is," he paused not wanting to actually say the number outloud.

"Well, it's most likely that at least some of us won't make it through this. We're getting ready to take on Darth Malak and we just got our collective asses handed to us by three of his trainees," he shook his head at the memory. "Traviata's still recovering."

"Traviata is fine now," she replied from the entry, steadying herself against the doorway as Mission rushed to her with a huge hug. "Or I was before that hug."

"How? Bastilla?" Carth asked coming over to her.

"Yes, Commander. I have healed her. I couldn't do anything earlier due to my own injuries. Only a Jedi can fully and speedily heal that type of injury. Traviata, had endured the intense attack of not only one but two dark Jedi, it's amazing she made such a quick recovery," Bastilla commented.

"I think Bastilla overstates the extent of their power, but anyway, I feel fine now," Traviata responded.

"What if it's five Sith next time against you?" Carth asked, his brow puckered. "It could easily happen you know."

Traviata held his gaze for a moment. "Easy, we start leaving at least one Jedi on board the Hawk. That way someone who can heal will always be healthy enough to do it immediately," she explained, wrapping an arm around Mission's waist.

"I missed you," Traviata whispered in Mission's ear, her eyes on Carth.

"Providing we can get the person back to the ship in time to be healed," Carth returned, not satisfied with her plan.

"Granted, but it's all we can do for now until I learn more," Traviata started.

"Mission, we're not finished by a long shot, so don't think that this is over," Carth said to Mission, his eyes boring holes into her and then Traviata.

"Excuse us Bastilla. A word in private, Traviata?" Carth asked quickly making his exit to the communications room.

Traviata gave Mission a quick hug, "For the record I'm mad at you too, but we'll talk about it later."

Traviata met Bastilla's concerned gaze before following Carth.

"First, are you sure you're okay?" Carth asked, keying the door closed.

"Yes, I'm fine now," Traviata replied.

"Yeah, now. I don't like you taking all these chances," Carth shot back.

"You take the same ones. I'm a Republic soldier like you, there's no difference," Traviata returned.

"You know, this is ridiculous. Why didn't they send a Jedi Master with you? I mean you're not trained to handle this. I don't like having to rely on Bastilla and Juhani to keep you safe the next time we're attacked," Carth explained.

"Hey, I'm learning more all the time. I can heal some-"

"Yeah, so I discovered. When we're you going to tell me about that anyway?" Carth cut in.

"When it came up. It wasn't a secret-"

"Any more abilities you have that you haven't told me about that aren't a secret?" Carth interupted.

"No, not that I can think of," Traviata paused. "You're worried again, about the mission."

"Yeah," Carth ran a hand through his hair. "I'm going to go for Zalbaar. I know you'll want to come and I'm not sure what will be waiting there. Could be a trap."

"We're soldiers, it's what we do, we take risks, every moment of every day. We do it for the Republic. That's why it's so important that we live every day, not leave things undone or unsaid. We never know if we'll return from a mission," she paused. "That doesn't change who and what I am though, any more than it changes who you are. After all, being in the military is part of what makes us who we are."

Carth considered her words, she was right. He couldn't argue with one single point.

"That's why I'm so glad you told me you loved me today. I love you too," she said running her fingers through his hair near his face.

"I'm glad I told you, too," he said catching her hand in his, bringing it to his lips to kiss her palm.

Traviata reached out with the Force, trying to get a sense of Zalbaar. "Zalbaar's being held by his brother and his followers only. They're all wookies," she added.

Carth's eyebrow shot up at that. "You can tell all that with the Force?"

"I'm growing stronger everyday in the Force. I reached out to sense Zalbaar and that's what he's thinking about most strongly, he's mad at being confined but he's mostly unharmed," she explained.

Carth grimaced, "Okay, we'll take Canderous and Juhani. Mission should be able to keep an eye on Bastilla for me if I leave her here on the ship."

"You _really_ don't trust her," Traivata said.

"Not in the least, you shouldn't either. You're not are you?" Carth asked with reproof.

"No, not really. I just- I don't know, I feel sorry for her somehow. It's like she got handed this huge problem to deal with and she's really just so young. I want to help her is all," Traviata explained.

"You want to help everyone," Carth countered.

"You're suspicious of everyone. I sometimes wonder if you really trust me," Traviata commented.

Carth held her eyes and came up to her, his head lowering to bring them eye level. "You can stop wondering - I do," he paused, kissing her on the mouth. "You're the only one though."


	19. Chapter 18 - Finding Trust

**A/N: **As always, gigantic thanks to the readers and buckets of thank yous to the reviewers! I'm glad you've found my story and I sincerely hope you enjoy it at least partly as much as I do telling the tale. This story and it's characters have been in my head and heart for years, and I'm so excited to finally share it. Again, thanks so much for reading.

Rochelle

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Finding Trust Amidst the Darkness**

_"Trust is hard to come by. That's why my circle is small and tight. I'm kind of funny about making new friends."_

**\- Eminem**

* * *

"Quit blaming yourself. Our hands were tied, we had no choice. If we want to free the wookies, first we need their support. The fastest way to do that is with his father, Freyyr," Traviata said, using her light saber to clear brush blocking their path.

"His sorry excuse for a brother has all the control until we find Freyyr. If we'd forcibly taken Zalbaar we'd have started a civil war and solved nothing. Zalbaar is fine; they're just holding him for the moment. You made the only logical decision," Traviata continued.

"We'll locate Freyyr and the star map and then we'll leave," Traviata persisted, going through the opening she'd created.

"We've been down here three days, that's three days too many. So far we've found nothing but jungle and gigantic deadly things that want to eat us. The longer we're here, the more likely it is that Malak will discover us, especially after encountering the dark Jedi. We're pushing our luck," Carth responded, following behind Traviata. He stopped checking a map on the datapad. "This way, we haven't explored this area yet," Carth directed with his hand, stowing his datapad.

"Zalbaar said Freyyr went into exile down here, we have to be down here anyway to find the star map. Bastilla is in a deep meditation back on the ship; her complete focus is to be aware of Malak's approach. We will have at least some warning, hopefully," she trailed off. They weren't really sure if she'd be able to tell or not; it was the best that they could come up with. The dark side was good at hiding in the shadows.

"Personally, I'm pretty sure she won't be able to tell if he's near, at least until it's too late to do anything about it," Carth said.

"Careful," he warned, his arm coming up to stop Traviata, her eyes on him as they walked. He raised his pistol to shoot a large kinrath spider approaching the pair. The spiders in the Shadowlands were at least twice as big as they were and lethal.

"Thanks," she paused before continuing. "We split up into two teams today, we'll cover twice the territory," Traviata offered, her gaze now on the spider.

"Great, it'll only take 8 months instead of 16 months to map this hell hole," Carth said darkly, using his sleeve to wipe the perspiration from his brow. You would sweat just standing still, you didn't have to do anything. The hot tropical climate was impeding their progress and was seriously annoying the Captain.

"Carth, what's really wrong?" Traviata asked, her gaze back on him. She took a sip from the water bladder strapped to her back, drawing heavily on the long tube.

"I don't like flying blind like this," Carth started.

"Well Sonny, sometimes you just have to go with your gut. Your eyes can lie, but your gut is usually right. Hard thing to fool the gut," a voice said from behind the pair.

Carth spun around, both his blasters leveled at an old gray haired man dressed in tattered Jedi attire.

"Your gut tell you I'm a threat, Sonny?" he asked, his wrinkled face scowling at the Commander.

"No. Let's just say I prefer not to take chances," Carth responded.

"I'm old, not blind and deaf. I've been watching and listening for days. You take plenty of chances, Sonny," the man said chuckling. "What you mean is that you don't like taking chances with the people and things you love. That's why you don't like being down here to begin with, with her," he said gesturing to Traviata. "And you feel that your time to be here safely has run out. You want her out of here and off this planet in the worst way, and it's eating you up that you can't make that happen and save the Republic you so dearly love."

Carth looked at the man incredulously; he was absolutely correct.

"Close your mouth, Sonny. You don't want something down here to fly in it, trust me on that at least," the gray hair man suggested.

"Carth Onasi, Republic Fleet," he said, holstering his blasters, offering his hand. "This is Traviata Kerkes, with the Republic Fleet also."

The man had a coughing fit that doubled him over for a moment, causing him to fish out a flask from which he took a couple of swigs before being able to speak.

"Sorry, sucks blasters to get old, Sonny," he waved off Carth's attempt to speak. "I know your name is Carth, but I like Sonny better and that's what I'm going to call you. I'm old damn it, I can call you what I want," he said.

"Your name is?" Traviata smiled at the man. She liked him instantly.

"Jolee, Jolee Bindo," he replied, his gaze narrowing as he searched her face.

"Nice to meet you Jolee," Carth answered, looking from Traviata to the man, wondering how long it had been since he'd seen a woman. A really long time judging by the way he was staring at Traviata.

"What?" Traviata asked, noting his keen observation of her.

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone. Nomi Sunrider," Jolee explained.

"Ahh, the Jedi Master. Thank you, I take that as a supreme compliment. I enjoyed my studies of her, though they were brief. You also have trained with Jedi," Traviata said, noting the light saber hanging from his belt.

"Yes, I don't want to talk about that though. I am wondering, why are you here to begin with?" Jolee asked.

"We're looking for a wookie named Freyyr. Have you seen him?" Carth asked, not wanting to give away too much about their mission.

"Freyyr, yes. What do you want with Freyyr?" Jolee asked.

"We need him to help free his son Zaalbar and hopefully put an end to the enslavement of his people," Traviata put in.

Jolee's gray eyebrows arched at that. "I've been here for twenty years and haven't found a way to do it. How do you propose to make that happen?"

"Freyyr needs to reclaim his throne, unite the wookie clans and revolt. Removing everyone from the planet who isn't a native, allowing no others to land on their planet but their own kind. At least for a very long time, until they can regain their strength," Traviata explained.

"Your plan calls for very little death and destruction," Jolee replied. "It also requires the wookies to take responsibility for gaining their freedom, restoring their considerable pride and fierce warrior spirit."

"There is nothing to be gained by killing the Czerka people. They only need be forced to leave and never allowed to return," Traviata responded.

"The forest and the wookies might not agree with you, but interesting that you chose a plan which requires so little violence and devastation," Jolee commented.

"Well it's our plan, not just mine," Traviata supplied.

"We're kinda in a rush. Do you know where Freyyr is?" Carth cut in.

"Yeah, I can take you to him, Sonny. First though, you two can come with me to my home. You both look like you could stand a good meal and some rest," Jolee said already moving away from them.

"Well?" Traviata asked with a questioning look to Carth.

"I think he's been down here way too long. A hermit I'd say," he said scratching his jaw. "But we don't really have a choice and it is at least a lead. What's the worst that could happen? On second thought, don't answer that. Let's go," Carth said following the path of the old man.

"I really like him," Traviata responded with a smile.

"Of course you do. Just like you- you just met him like ten minutes ago," Carth shot back, his gaze and tone confused.

Traviata shrugged, ignoring his comment. "I trust him too, there's a gray aura about him. Different from the Jedi I've met, not a dark Jedi either. He's something unique, I find that intriguing," she went on.

"Ahh, I see why you like him so much now," Carth said, understanding lighting up his voice. "All that and he has gray hair too. Jolee the gray. Do I need to be jealous?"

"Look who's a comedian today. Piece of advice, don't give up your day job, Commander," Traviata replied walking beside Carth.

"You give your trust so easily," Carth said his face tightening. "Listen, don't say anything about the star map, not yet anyway. I want to wait, I-" Carth said.

"Don't trust him, I know, I know," Traviata quipped, tucking her arm through his. "What does your gut tell you Commander?"

"Great, I've got the two of you ganging up on me now. You're having way too much fun with this," Carth quipped.

Traviata gave him a look that let him know he wasn't off the hook; she was waiting for the answer to her question. "Your gut Commander?"

Carth thought about it for a minute, his gut said he was a bit eccentric but not harmful, probably trustworthy. "My gut says to wait and see. Trust should be earned. Got it?" he asked, cutting her a sideways glance.

"Got it," Traviata replied. "How in the hell did I ever get you to trust me?"

"Easy, you earned it. That has been a slow, painful process. I shouldn't have to remind you of that," Carth responded.

Traviata grimaced, "Forget I asked."

"Besides, you're good lookin'," Carth said with a wink, ducking as he entered the small doorway into Jolee's mud hut.

The interior of the home was cozy, the aroma of cooking meat hung heavy in the air. Jolee was busy at his stove preparing a meal.

"Hand me those plates from on the cabinet," Jolee ordered.

Traviata grabbed the dishes handing them to him. "This is very nice of you, but not necessary."

"I say it is," Jolee sent back gruffly, handing her two steaming plates of food.

"Go on, sit down and dig in, you get to be my age you don't stand on pretense," Jolee said, taking his own plate over to a low chair in a corner.

Carth and Traviata settled onto an intricately carved couch piled deep with cushions. It was extremely comfortable and felt wonderful after the days of traversing the jungles of Kashyyyk. The food was delicious as well, creating a relaxing sleepy atmosphere.

Carth ate sparsely, sitting on the edge of the cushion. The attempt to lull them into lowering their guard was not lost on the career military man.

"Thanks for the meal, Jolee. Can you take us, or just show us on my map where Freyyr is?" Carth asked, extending his datapad.

Jolee put his empty plate onto the center table and poured the three a glass of water from a wooden pitcher.

"It's going to be dark soon, only thing you'll find out there now are pointy teeth attached to immense bodies. I'll take you to Freyyr first thing in the morning; you wouldn't find him now anyway. No one goes out in the lower levels at night. You've discovered that for yourself I'm sure," Jolee explained. "You two can bunk there on the couch for the night," he added.

Carth let go an exasperated breath, he knew the man was right, but he was frustrated.

"Just a bit longer, Sonny. You should be free of Kashyyyk soon, if I'm seeing clearly," Jolee commented.

"I think you see pretty well, at least you did with me, so I'm going to hold you to that," Carth replied, relaxing a bit, but still sitting on the edge of the couch, he sat down his datapad.

"Well, I didn't see your little group coming," Jolee said putting his feet up onto the table, leaning back into his chair. "But once you came down to the lower levels, I was able to read you well enough I think."

"Yes, but what about Traviata? I mean you seemed to know plenty about my feelings. What can you sense from her? " Carth asked, a mischievous look in his eye. "Ouch," he said as she hit him in the arm.

"Hey, fair is fair. It's your turn," Carth replied, looking to Jolee.

"That one has a mass of swirling Force around her, difficult to tell. The two of you are in love, but no one needs the Force to pick up on that. Damn trees got embarrassed the way you two would kiss sometimes," Jolee paused, closing his eyes. "That one is a bit like a tornado with all her power, but often tossed about, being driven by forces she doesn't understand. Sometimes running into places she should be running away from."

Carth cradled his jaw in his hand, covering his mouth, blocking a smile. The man had some skills, he'd read both of them well.

"Now I need my sleep, I'm old damn it," he continued, his eyes darting uneasily around the room and getting up from the chair.

The pair watched the man make his retreat to a back room.

Carth leaned back into the couch, his eyes now on Traviata.

"You don't have to look so pleased," Traviata said, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Hey, don't be mad. It's nothing we both didn't know already," Carth said.

"I'm not mad, it's just troubling," Traviata replied.

Carth wrapped an arm around Traviata, "We'll get through it together, hey you haven't demolished any furniture lately."

"Look who's got jokes today," Traviata replied with a small smile, leaning her head into his shoulder, watching the crackling fire in the cook stove.

"Hey, this is nice," Traviata said, craning her neck to see into his eyes.

"I could get used to it," he said, kissing the top of her head. "In fact-" he said getting up pulling Traviata to her feet, keeping both her hands in his. He'd been thinking about their discussion when they were on the Hawk. They were soldiers on a very dangerous mission, who knew how long they had?

"Viata, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. However long that is. I would like to do this differently, but like we discussed, we don't know if we have a tomorrow," he paused. "Will you marry me? Will you be my wife?"

Traviata was surprised, unable to find her voice for a moment. It seemed fast, but she knew that she loved him completely and that would never change. She also wanted him in her life everyday, in all ways for the rest of her 'd known each other for months now, been through all types of hell together, and still managed to fall in love.

"I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you, too. But you don't have to marry me Carth-"

"Yes I do. I want to do this right. I can't picture a day without you in it. I need you, Viata. I want you to be mine alone forever," Carth cut in, his eyes watching her closely.

"Carth, I am yours alone forever, there isn't anything that could change that now," she paused realizing the importance of this symbolic gesture to him. "Nothing could make me happier. I would be proud and honored to be your wife. Yes," she replied.

He caught her up into his arms so tightly it took her breath away, his kiss more intense than their previous ones, leaving her breathless when he broke away. Taking her hand, he led her back to the couch, his arm slipping around her as the pair reclined back against the cushioned arm. He quickly loosened his holsters, setting his weapons on the floor within easy reach of his right hand.

"This is going to be very easy to become addicted to," Carth commented, his arm pulling her closer, her head nestling into the crook of his arm.

"Agreed," she replied, wrapping her arm across his chest.

"You know it may take a while to make it legal. How would you feel about marrying me unofficially until we can make it official?" he asked, his eyes watching her.

"Unofficially official. I like the sound of that," Traviata answered. "You mean someone conducting a ceremony," she added.

"Yeah, there will be a mountain of red tape to sort through when we get back to Fleet before it's legal. It will take some time and I don't want to wait that long for you to be my wife. I mean the legal end is important, but what really means the most to me are the words and promises we make to each other," Carth explained.

"I feel exactly the same way," she replied.

He kissed her on the lips, wrapping both arms around her. "Good, that's settled. First halfway unofficial official we can get our hands on, we'll get married." Carth let himself relax, feeling content he closed his eyes.

Traviata moved towards the inside of the couch more.

"I moved to give you more room you know, you can put your leg up here," Traviata commented, noticing he had one foot on the ground.

"No thanks, this is how I sleep in a situation like this," Carth replied, pulling her back over to him.

"Situation like this?" Traviata asked.

"When I'm not sure if I'll have to get up quickly," Carth explained. "Go to sleep."

"Sleep? Really? You're not going to are you?" Traviata asked, knowing the answer.

"Not a chance in hell," Carth confirmed.


	20. Chapter 19 - One of These Things

**Chapter Nineteen**

**One of These Things Is Not Like the Other**

"_No __matter __how __bad __things __are, __you __can __always __make __things __worse.__"_

**\- Randy Pausch, **_The __Last __Lecture_

* * *

"You're sure you're okay with this plan? I mean I don't want to feel like we pushed you into this Freyyr," Carth said soberly. "A lot of your people could die taking back the planet, Zalbaar included."

The wookie roared his response, shaking his sword.

"He says he knows that, but enslavement is worse than death. He is ashamed he stayed down here so long in his grief over Zalbaar. He says he should have known that Zalbaar was innocent; he had always been a source of pride. When he disappeared though, he assumed Chuundar was telling the truth, at first anyway. He also says it's time to reclaim his throne and remove all the outsiders from the planet, no one will be welcome here for a very long time who is not a wookie," Traviata translated for the others.

"And so ends a most unpleasant chapter in the history of the wookies," Jolee put in gravely.

Freyyr growled a response.

"He agrees and thanks you and all of us for our help. He also adds that we are all welcome anytime we wish to return to Kashyyyk; we will be the only outsiders allowed to land," Traviata added, her eyes meeting Carth's.

"Thank you, Freyyr," Carth replied looking at Freyyr. "Good luck to you. We have something else to take care of down here, or I'd be up there with you."

"_We__'__d_ be up there with you," Traviata corrected.

"Indeed, _we_ _all_ would," Jolee agreed.

Freyyr rumbled his response.

"He says thanks but this is their fight, we've done more than enough. He'll make sure the ship is protected when the fighting starts. He's going to go send tree climbers now to spread word of the revolt," Traviata explained.

Carth nodded, "Thanks for your help Freyyr. Your assistance with keeping the ship safe would be greatly appreciated. I'll warn the crew on board of what's happening so that we can avoid any misunderstandings. We'll be leaving as soon as we complete our task down here," he replied.

Freyyr roared, lifting his sword and ran off into the jungle.

"Amazing creatures, the wookies," Jolee said thoughtfully.

"Yes they are," Carth replied distractedly. "Listen, I hate to be abrupt, but we need to get a move on. We've got the Sith and Malak looking for us, they probably know where we are by now and we need to find something before we leave. It's technology located down here called a Star Map. There may have been others down here before looking for it since you've lived here," Carth said, his attention on the small balding Jedi.

"Abrupt? Sonny, you damn near gave me whiplash," Jolee quipped, his eyes trailing off into the jungle before returning to Carth.

"I _bet_ Malak's looking for you," he snorted, stroking his gray beard. "Well we need to make sure he doesn't find you then, we can't let that happen," he added.

"Anyway, I can take you to your technology. There's a force field around it. I don't know about any Star Map though, whatever that is," Jolee explained.

Traviata and Carth exchanged looks, "That has to be it, if they went to the trouble to put a force field around it," Traviata replied.

"Most likely. Can you take us now?" Carth asked his impatience evident in his tone.

"Yeah, you two try to keep up," Jolee offered.

"Let me notify the others about what's going on, and have Juhani and Canderous wait for us on the Hawk," Carth said, keying at his datapad as he spoke. "Okay done, let's go," Carth's eyes widened as the Jedi took off so fast he looked like a blur.

"Wow, he's spry for an old guy," Carth said in awe.

Traviata smiled softly, "He's using the Force. We're going to need to as well if we want to keep up," she explained, eyeing him hesitantly, meeting his confused gaze. It would probably go faster if she just took his hand and ran, not giving him the opportunity to protest. His anger wouldn't be worth it though later.

"We can run that fast too. Give me your hand," Traviata said offering her hand.

"You've got to be kidding," Carth said staring at her hand as if it were poison.

"We're going to lose him, we should go. Come on," Traviata encouraged, holding her hand closer to him.

"Every moment we're on this mission, it causes you to use the Force more and more. This is exactly what I was afraid would happen," he paused letting go a long breath.

"The speeders are right over here; Canderous brought them down a couple of days ago. We'll take those," he said moving to the vehicles not waiting for a response.

Traviata followed, sliding behind him onto the speeder. "Fine, we can argue about my Force use later, I need to get stronger before I face Malak. I can't do that unless I practice," she shot back.

"You face Malak? Oh, that's gonna be a hell of a conversation. Can't wait," Carth finished sarcastically, retrieving the two helmets hooked on the front of the bike. The last thing he wanted to envision was Traviata going toe to toe with the Dark Lord of the Sith. It wasn't happening, not while he was still drawing breath.

"Yeah, me either," she returned. "What are you waiting for? Follow that Jedi," she said impatiently.

"This is really just a big engine with a seat, you might want to hold on," Carth tossed over his shoulder, handing her a helmet. Capable of 600 km per hour, swoop speeders were fast, maneuverable, and deadly. They were known for their popularity with criminals who liked them for a fast retreat and to race.

"Do I want to know where you learned to fly one of these?" Traviata replied over the headset of her helmet, wrapping her arms around his waist, as he snugged on his helmet.

"Probably not, either way I'm not saying," Carth said, shifting the bike into high gear, causing the engine to roar and smoke as he took off with the expertise of a professional racer.

"You can deactivate force fields by using the Force, Jolee? I didn't know that was possible," Traviata said, her tone and expression conveying her shock. The trio were now standing in front of the force field.

Carth's brow furrowed, his gaze going from Jolee to Traviata. She had that same look on her face he used to have around Saul Karath. He could tell that Traviata was starting to really admire this man and his considerable skills in the ways of the Force and that meant trouble, at least in his book.

He knew her, and he also knew what would come next. She'd ask him to mentor her, to help prepare her for the showdown that she thought was coming with Malak. He had a news feed for her though, that wasn't happening. He'd seen video of Malak in action before, his power was enormous, able to incapacitate an entire squad of troops with just a wave of his hand.

"There is almost no end to what you can do through the Force. That is with discipline, time, and practice. Don't get too impressed, Missy. It's nothing you aren't capable of yourself," Jolee paused. "Bah, anyway, I can manipulate it for a brief moment, that's all."

"Malak and Revan must have left this in place to protect the Star Map when they were here," Carth surmised. "I wonder why they left the maps," he added.

"That's what I was just thinking too," Traviata commented.

"Let's just see if there's even a map in here," Jolee counseled. He concentrated for a few seconds, his eyes going glassy and the shield dropped.

"Go on you two, what are you waiting on? An engraved invitation. I can't do this long, I'm old damn it," Jolee grouched.

When they had cleared the shield it appeared once again.

"It's-" Jolee started.

"This way, I know where to go now," Traviata finished, walking into the jungle.

Jolee's eyes followed her. "There are powers here at work, Sonny, that baffle even this old tired man."

"She's had visions of Malak and Revan finding the Star Map here. She has nightmares about them too," Carth explained following after Traviata, pushing back vines that were in the way, smacking an annoying insect buzzing around his neck.

Jolee walked beside him silently.

"I don't suppose you know any way to stop them from happening do you?" Carth wondered out loud. "They are taking a toll on her, haunting her during her waking hours."

Jolee let go a heavy sigh. "No, Sonny. I'm sorry," he paused. "I'm afraid you're just going to have to let her figure it out and see what happens. The Force is working it's way to some end here, I have no idea what that end is. I really am sorry," he finished, walking a bit faster bringing him up closer to Traviata as they approached a massive computer terminal.

"Well there's the blasted thing. Good luck getting anywhere with it," Jolee said, glaring at the machine.

Traviata looked at Carth standing beside her, both of their eyes wide.

"Another Star Map," they both said at the same time.

"A computer terminal is in front of this one though," Carth commented. "Did you notice how everything is overgrown accept over this equipment?"

"It's creepy. What do you think? Try to access it's main functions?" Traviata asked, stepping up to the large console.

"Yeah, try-" Carth began.

"Computer activated. Access allowed." the computer voice informed them.

Carth and Traviata exchanged startled looks. "Is this what it did before Jolee?"

"No, it always denied me. Said something about unauthorized access not allowed. Bah, stupid machine," Jolee replied.

"Why did you allow me access? " Traviata asked the computer, meeting Carth's gaze.

"As good a place to start as any," he said with a shrug, pulling out a scanner from his pack.

"Further information unavailable. First I must confirm identity," the machine responded.

"Great how will it do that do you think?" Traviata asked Carth.

"I will ask a series of questions. Are you ready?" the mechanical voice asked.

"What do you think Carth?" Traviata asked. "I mean what choice do we have?"

"This technology looks similar to what we found in the temple on Dantooine, the materials are like nothing I've seen before, except in that Temple," Carth said putting his device away. "Go ahead I guess," he paused. "But remember the droids in the Temple. Be prepared for what could come if you don't pass it's test."

"I'm thinking it's more than just a bad grade," Jolee put in.

"Yeah, you could say that. Can you still use that light saber you wear Jolee?" Carth asked.

"I'm never too old for that," Jolee replied, patting his weapon.

"Okay, lets give it a try," Carth said, moving closer to Traviata, his eyes scanning the surrounding area.

"Computer? Ask your questions," Traviata said.

Three droids immediately surrounded the group, appearing from under the base of the Star Map. Carth's blasters were in his hand leveled at the machines, Jolee's light saber in his hand.

"They're not attacking," Traviata said, her light saber humming loudly.

"Not yet," Carth replied.

"Your companion Zalbaar can free himself if he betrays you and your group. What will he do? What will you do?" the machine asked.

"He won't betray us," Traviata replied.

"Are you sure? You could kill him and not take the risk," the machine continued.

"Yes, I'm sure. I would never do that. Besides he would never betray us," Traviata defended, her confused eyes meeting Carth's concerned ones. "How does this thing even know about Zalbaar?"

"That's a good question," Carth replied. Strange forces were indeed at work; he'd never encountered anything like this technology.

"Very well. Next question," the computer continued.

"During this war, you learn of an impending attack on a city. If you warn them and evacuate them, saving their lives, you will also tip off the enemy and you will lose the chance to attack them. If you sacrifice the city and inhabitants, you can destroy many of your enemy's most valuable assets. What would you do?" the computer asked.

"Evacuate them. There's no question," Traviata quickly responded.

A barrage of blaster fire rained down on the group from the droids.

"Access denied," the computer answered, its response almost inaudible in all the noise.

Jolee put a shield up around the trio and jumped to the furthest droid, fiercely attacking it.

Traviata and Carth engaged the other two.

"Not this time," Traviata said to the droid she was fighting when it tried to stab her with its hidden blade, narrowly evading it's jagged edges.

After several minutes of intense battle the three droids lay in a smoldering heap amongst them.

Carth holstered his weapons, Jolee and Traviata put away their light sabers when it was all over. Carth's eyes scanned Traviata, placing a hand on her arm.

"I'm going to check on the old man, he seems like he might be hurt," Carth said, giving Traviata's arm a slight squeeze. "You're okay, right?"

She nodded slightly, "I'll be there in a minute; go on, make sure he's all right."

His brow puckered slightly, not thrilled with her response, wondering if she was really okay; but when Jolee squatted down to his knees he went over to him in a flash.

"Access granted," the computer said.

"Why the change?" Traviata's stunned voice asked. "Because we destroyed your defenses?"

"Brainwave activity noted during battle. No further information available," it replied in its mechanical voice.

"Everything okay?" Carth shouted at her, his eyes now on her. "What's it saying?"

"It's alright. We passed the test is all," Traviata assured him. "Take care of Jolee," she said meeting his gaze briefly. This machine's abilities were disturbing to say the least.

"Wait for me, don't touch anything yet," he responded, before turning his attention to Jolee. "Are you okay?" Carth asked, leaning down to the Jedi.

"I'll be fine, Sonny. I just need to catch my breath," Jolee replied.

"I've got med paks," Carth offered reaching for his bag.

"Patience Sonny, I don't need that. I'm a healer, I just have to wait a moment," Jolee explained.

"A healer, that explains how you survived so long down here. I mean that and your other skills," Carth replied. He'd seen Jedi Healers in action during the Mandalorian wars. Their skills were amazing; he'd seen people near death brought back to nearly full health at their hands. They were highly sought after during the wars and still were on the battle fields.

Traviata watched as Malak and Revan walked up to the Star Map and activated it. She followed them, pushing at the control panel the arms of the map opened and the orb floated upward.

Then it was just Malak, he was standing there, towering over her his eyes staring at her. Without hesitation Traviata's light saber was in her hand as it ignited with an angry hum, she raised it moving closer to him.

"You've got bigger problems than me, Sonny," Jolee said breathlessly.

Carth's gaze had gone to Traviata immediately at the sound of the Star Map powering on, he watched as she crouched slightly into her defensive stance.

"Yeah, I do," Carth said his gaze narrowing as he watched Traviata.

"Go on, I'm fine, shoo," Jolee said waving Carth away.

Carth stood quickly dashing back to Traviata.

She moved closer to the image of Malak, her light saber glowing brighter. Malak just kept watching her, making no move to engage her in battle. His eyes seemed to penetrate her, as if taking inventory of what was inside her mind and very soul.

"Traviata?" Carth called from slightly behind her.

Traviata swung around her light saber raised.

"Whoa, whoa. It's me, Carth. Put your weapon away, you're safe," he said, putting out his hand toward her arm.

Her gaze looked around wildly, trying to make sense of what she was hearing and seeing. She looked back to where Malak was standing, his image shimmering in the dim lighting, now full of fury. He raised his weapon now ready to strike. She shrunk back causing her to stumble back into Carth.

"Hey, come on. Snap out of it, it's me," Carth said, catching her by both her arms, trying to keep them controlled so that neither of them were hurt by her saber.

Traviata's mind raced, her heart pounding in her ears as she watched Malak fade away, leaving nothing but the jungle before her. She vaguely became aware of her arms being held in a vice grip.

"Traviata?" Carth tried again.

Traviata closed her eyes trying to clear them, nothing but trees. He was gone.

"Yes," she said huskily.

"What is it? Another vision?" Carth asked tentatively. She was acting similarly to how she did in the Temple, though this was more intense.

She shook her head. "Not really, well maybe at first," she amended. Her heart was so loud it was difficult to hear, a faint buzzing in the background now.

"You're safe, it wasn't real," Carth said, his grip loosening slightly. "Will you put away your weapon?"

Her light saber closed in response and he turned her around to face him.

"Tell me what happened," Carth said, his hands lightly on her arms, his eyes searching hers.

"Malak was here, he was watching us. He knows where we are," Traviata explained, her eyes wildly darting all over.

"Malak is not here, it's just you, me, and Jolee," Carth replied.

Traviata broke free of his grip darting over to the nearby bushes as an intense wave of nausea hit her, causing her to lose the contents of her stomach. Another wave hit her and she fell down to her knees retching violently. She reached out with the Force trying to calm herself and stayed as still as she could waiting for it to pass.

Then she felt an arm on her shoulder as a flask of water appeared at her side. She took the bottle from Carth's hand, her own hand shaking badly. He took her other hand and wrapped it around the bottle too, giving her a firmer grip of it, she took a sip and washed out her mouth. "Thanks," she said huskily. "Sorry, about that."

"It's okay, don't worry about it. Believe me I've seen and done worse myself. Remind me to tell you the story some time about the first time I had- well, another time," Carth said lightly. "Feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks," she said feeling embarrassed, standing slowly, feeling his hand on her elbow.

"Don't move too fast," Carth said, his eyes searching her face, she wouldn't meet his gaze.

His hands pushing back the hair off her face before holding her head in his hands. "Hey, look at me."

Her eyes darted around the area, still checking to make sure Malak wasn't there before coming to meet his. "He wasn't here, it's impossible."

Traviata nodded, "It was so real, he was here, I swear he was, Carth."

His eyes searched hers, she was convinced Malak had been there. She was terrified and her face was ice cold, which was a feat given the considerable heat. Something had happened to her, that was for certain.

"Shh, it's okay now. I've got you, you're safe," Carth said, kissing the top of her head, he wrapped an arm around her pulling him against his chest.

"No, none of us are," Traviata warned, pulling slightly away to look at him. "He's hunting us."

"She's right you know. The best thing to do now is to move on," Jolee advised coming to stand beside the pair. "Is this a map?"

"Yeah, that's what we're here for. We need it to stop Malak and the Sith advance," Carth explained.

"How will this map do that?" Jolee asked.

"We think it will lead us to the Star Forge, well with the other maps. There are three more on three other planets. If they have parts of the missing coordinates that we hope they do that is," Traviata paused, her voice shaking slightly, she took a sip of water.

"We believe that Revan and Malak followed this same trek we are now making, putting the pieces together to find whatever it was they found that has made the Sith nearly invincible, presumably this Star Forge. We're working from a lot of presumptions and guess work," Carth explained further, his eyes drifting to the Star Map. "I want to take a quick look at this. You okay?" he asked his gaze now on Traviata.

"Go on, I'm fine," she replied with a nod, stepping away from him slightly.

He gave her arm a squeeze and began walking around the map, quickly deciphering the information. When he was finished he picked up the orb and placed it carefully in his pack. "Well I have to admit, this map does have additional nav points on it. Bastilla may have been right about going to the different planets looking for these. I'll never tell her that though," Carth said with a frown.

"Are you sure you want to find it? It annihilated Revan and Malak turning them into monsters," Jolee countered. "Look at the path of death and destruction they've left in their wake, and there are a few more of you than just two. Lotta damage your company could do if it falls."

"It's a risk, but our only hope is to find the Star Forge and destroy it. It's the only way to stop Malak and the Sith," Traviata replied.

"We'll never completely stop the Sith you know. That's a battle that can never truly be won, but must always be fought," Jolee responded.

"Agreed, but we must stop Malak or the Republic will be lost," Traviata said heavily.

"When we find the Star Forge and destroy it, that will stop him or at least take away his advantage. Whatever advantage that is..." Carth put in.

"You know that he will defend it, we will end up having to confront him eventually," Traviata shot back, her voice now completely back to normal.

"We could use your help, Jolee. Specifically, I could really use your help, I'm new at using the Force. I believe I could learn so much from you, you have skills that I had no idea were even possible with the Force. Would you come with us?" Traviata asked impulsively.

She could feel Carth's anger at her words as soon as they left her mouth; she met his glare unflinchingly. "I know you have a lot you want to say at this moment, but please just let me finish before you do Carth."

Carth's gaze narrowed as he met hers, crossing his arms in front of him, his features turning to stone. "Fine, have your say."

Traviata returned her attention to the older Jedi.

"I'm going to be really honest with you Jolee, I have no desire to become a Jedi. I'm a soldier, for the Republic, but it seems I suddenly have this gift I don't understand. I want to learn how to control it and wield it to help end this conflict, or at least put an end to this Star Forge and Malak. I know Carth doesn't exactly agree with me," Traviata explained, glancing at Carth, not surprised to find him scowling at her, his face hard as steel.

"Why don't you want to be a Jedi?" Jolee asked.

"Lot's of reasons, the biggest reason is because I'm in love with Carth, I'm sure you know how the Jedi feel about that," Traviata explained.

"Yes I do, if you two have found love then good for you I say. You still have to be careful though, I'm sure you've learned already about the dangers of emotions for Jedi," Jolee replied. "There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no passion, there is serenity."

"Yes, I'm well aware of the Jedi truths and I will be careful," Traviata said. Bastilla had drilled that into her from the very beginning. "I don't let my emotions or passions rule my life or thinking."

"Hmm, but what will happen when you have hard choices to make I wonder. That is the test to come for you my dear," he replied.

"So that's your only issue with being a Jedi?" Jolee asked.

"Well, that's a big one, at least for me. I mean it's a deal breaker, I don't want to think about living my life without him in it. My feelings for Carth were already there before I had any clue I was strong in the Force," she paused, feeling Carth's arm slip loosely around her waist.

"I can't picture my life without you either. You've given me a reason to believe that I could have a future beyond revenge. I didn't think that was possible," Carth added. He still thought often about exacting his revenge on Saul Karath, but the difference was now he saw a possible future after that. Before he always saw his vengeance ending in his death as well.

"I can see and feel you're both in love, that's beautiful, blah, blah, blah," Jolee said impatiently. "So you don't have an issue with the main tenets of being a Jedi, the code of conduct, the ethics behind them?"

"No, most of their beliefs follow the conduct and rules for an officer in the Republic Military actually. I mean some of the rules are silly to me, and I tend to see more gray than black and white, but overall I agree with it," Traviata responded.

Jolee looked from Carth to Traviata. "You don't trust the Jedi much, do you Sonny?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I don't Jolee," Carth replied.

Jolee snorted, "Well then maybe you're not as dumb as I thought. You know that I'm not a Jedi either, I follow the Jedi way, that's all."

"I've seen them do some terrible things wreaking untold devastation throughout the galaxy. The number of lives left in ruin is incalculable. I think that it's best to leave that kind of power alone. It seems to be too much for those who have immense skills to handle once they've discovered it, at least most of them," his eyes held Jolee's for a moment.

"That's my concern with Traviata using the Force and wanting to learn how to do more with it. Trying to gain more abilities, no matter how great the cause is, seems to corrupt the Jedi. I'm not going to let that happen to her," Carth hesitated.

"I know she means well, but I've seen how quickly her skills have increased and I'm terrified to think what she could become," Carth continued.

"Good, you should be," Jolee shot back. "You need to understand one thing though Sonny. She will face a choice and there will be nothing you can do to help her on that day. The best thing you can do is to help her prepare for that time now, when you can," Jolee added.

"Let me guess, by supporting her desire to learn more about the Force," Carth said sarcastically.

"She has the power already, she'll learn to use it one way or another. Yeah, she sure reminds me of Nomi Sunrider," Jolee looked at Traviata and back to Carth.

"I'm right here. Will you two stop talking about me as if I'm not?" Traviata's irritated voice cut in.

"I'll be back at my place, my jaw aches from all this jabbering anyway," Jolee replied.

"He's a strange cranky old man, but I can't help but like him somehow," Carth said frowning as the Jedi disappeared into the jungle.

"I like him too. He's scarred by events in his past, I can feel the pain he still carries with him. Almost like a second skin," Traviata commented.

"You, Commander, just like him because he's not a real Jedi and doesn't trust them either," she added dryly.

"I'm not gonna lie, that doesn't hurt," Carth replied. "It doesn't change anything though either. Before you start in on me about him coming with us, save your breath, the answer is no," he said firmly, his steely eyes holding hers.

"Because you don't want him training me," Traviata supplied, her gaze hardening.

"You know how I feel about it. It's too dangerous for you to use the Force so much, who knows what it will lead to. Look at what happened earlier. I mean seriously, what the hell did happen Traviata? You had another vision, like back at the Temple? You really thought Malak was here again, fighting the air with your saber," Carth's said his tone and expression tense.

"He was here, at least part of him. He knows we're here now, we should leave as soon as we can," Traviata replied.

"That we can agree on. Come on," he assured her, taking her by the elbow.

"How can Malak do that? I've never heard of a Jedi projecting themselves somewhere," Carth returned, leading them quickly through the growth toward the speeder.

"It's difficult to explain; it wasn't a projection, it was more like he connected to me somehow. Maybe because of being here and the vision I was having of him and Revan when they found the Star Map. I don't have any answers. Who knows what he's capable of at this point?" Traviata responded.

She screamed in alarm, yanking free from Carth's grip, gingerly stepping over a giant snake that suddenly slithered across their path. It's movement sped up, bringing it back in their path. This time it coiled up, hissing at them.

"Yeah, that's my frakin' point,Viata," he paused, seemingly unaffected by the snake. "Who knows what that freak is capable of? You're like a child playing with explosives with this stuff."

Carth aimed his blaster, already in his free hand and shot the offending creature. He stepped over the carcass, taking Viata by the hand helping her do the same.

"That's unfair," she shot back as they continued on their trek.

"No it's not. You want to continue to rush into this mission and push your limits with the Force and you don't even know what the hell you're playing with. It's reckless and risky and I don't like it," Carth finished, placing a hand on his hip as he came to a stop in front of the speeder. He hated it in fact, especially her involvement with it.

"Listen, I don't like it either. You think I _enjoy_ feeling him reach out and touch my mind like he did today? You think I want him in my head?" She asked irately.

"What? You're saying he was reading your thoughts?" Carth's eyes narrowed.

"Yes, it was only for a moment, but we were connected, I'm positive," Traviata replied, nodding, her eyes drifting away at the memory. Something like that should work both ways, the thought occurred to her. If she could learn to do that, then maybe they'd actually have a shot...

Carth's face tightened, a muscle twitching in his jaw. The idea of that monster touching her in any way infuriated him and sent a cold chill up his spine. "All because you continue to mess around with this Jedi hocus-pocus. And you think I'm going to agree to Jolee coming on board?" he added.

"You're impossible to talk to about this subject, we continue to have the same conversation every time," Traviata shot back, tucking some of her hair behind her ear.

"Good, then you know what I'm going to say. So don't act so surprised, I will never change my opinion about the Jedi or you messing around with and using the Force," Carth said, his voice rising. He used the sleeve of his field shirt to wipe away the sweat beading on his forehead. The heat and humidity on the planet made it feel like they were wading through water most of the time.

"You knew I was training to learn how to use the Force on Dantooine. We left hoping for more visions to help guide us. We are trying to stop Malak. How exactly did you expect this to play out Carth?" Traviata demanded. "You're being unreasonable."

"_I'm_ being unreasonable? Frak it, Viata, you just told me that _The_ Dark Sith Lord was in your head. I'm your Commander, you know how I feel about the Force and I'm in love with you damn it," he paused, grabbing a helmet and roughly shoving it into her hands.

He fished out some assault gear stowed in the speeder. He took back the helmet he'd just given her in exchange for one designed for battle. He tossed a flack vest at her. They would no doubt run into a fierce battle as they left the lower levels, that is if Freyyr was able to rally his people.

"Now you want to pick up some old Force using hermit, whom we know nothing about? _Really_? Except that he has some powerful Jedi skills and oh, by the way, coincidentally while he's around, Malak starts poking around in your head. How did you think I'd react to you wanting to do this?" Carth added, pulling on a pair of pants over the ones he had on. He wished he had heavier armor for them, but their heavy armor was too hot for them to wear on Kashyyyk. They'd have passed out within ten minutes from dehydration and heat stroke.

Traviata stared at him for a moment, considering his words. They were going round and round and it was getting them nowhere. He was right, he was never going to change his mind, she knew that about him. More than that, she understood his viewpoint on the matter. She didn't agree with it totally, but she got it.

"Carth, I'm in love with you too, you know that. I don't want to argue with you about this. I'm not trying to change your mind, at least not at the moment," she said, giving him a small smile. "I respect and understand your view about it, but we are out of options. Listen, I know I'm no expert or some powerful Jedi Master. That's not what I'm trying to become either. I do seem to be able to connect with the path those maniacs took though, for reasons I can't begin to fathom. I think Jolee can help me become stronger in the Force and help us complete this mission," she said drawing closer.

"I know I'm asking for a lot, but I need you to trust me on this. We need Jolee to come with us," Traviata added, her eyes earnestly pleading with him. She slipped into her pants in one movement, then shrugged on her vest.

Carth's eyes held hers for a moment, briefly looking away before returning his gaze to hers. "You're right you know, you're asking for a lot from me on this. You and the Force, this whole crazy mission. It's been a disaster and the Jedi have been behind it all," Carth let go a long breath, shaking his head.

"It all flies against my better judgment, instincts, and training. You're asking me to push all that aside," he added, adjusting his vest. "Again. I might add."

"I know and I'm sorry. You said you trust me Carth, I need you to trust me in this. We cannot succeed without him, I know it – somehow," Traviata replied.

"You missed a cinch," Carth said adjusting her vest in one quick movement.

"Hey Fleet, you there?" Canderous came over Carth's comlink.

Traviata and Carth exchanged looks, before he thumbed the controller. "Yeah, go ahead."

"I'm picking up a Sith cruiser entering orbit," Canderous replied.

Carth swore under his breath. "So much for Bastilla being our early warning system. Go figure," Carth said to himself out loud.

"Acknowledged. Get us ready for dust off. We'll be there shortly. Onasi out," Carth said thumbing off his comlink. His eyes held Traviata's for a moment and he ran a hand through his hair, swearing loudly this time.

He couldn't really go off and leave the old man to face the Sith alone after he'd helped them. Carth swore again, he was backed into a corner.

"This doesn't mean that I've changed my mind about you using the Force. More and more everyday I feel that it was a mistake for you to train with the Jedi," Carth informed her, snugging on his helmet. Traviata instinctively followed his lead, her arms grasping his waist as they climbed onto the speeder.

"It's not about trusting _you,_ Traviata," Carth said quietly over the headset. "Fine, I'll go along with it for now. I can always drop him off at another port. I don't really have a choice and we don't have any more time to argue," Carth added before gunning the engine, causing them to tear off toward the upper levels of Kashyyyk.


	21. Chapter 20 - Freedom

**A/N: **Fabulous readers, bushels of thanks. For those who left reviews, buckets of gratitude for your kindness and graciousness.

I truly appreciate you all.

Rochelle

* * *

**Chapter Twenty**

**Freedom**

"_It always seems impossible until it's done."_

_**\- Nelson Mandela**_

* * *

"Get out of the way Canderous, I can take them," Carth's voice boomed through the built in headset of the tactical gear they were wearing. "I've got a clear shot. That is if you move your metal ass," he snapped.

Canderous dropped to the ground with a metalical thud, his Mandalorian armor so heavy that the room shook upon his landing. He laid on his back, with his weapon ready. The pair had been trying to get a clear line of sight for minutes, but friendly's kept crossing their path.

"Fine Boss, you gonna' use that boomstick or not?" Canderous shot back.

A barrage of blaster bolts flew over top of Canderous finding their intended target. A group of large wookies who were loyal to Chuundar. The insuregents had surrounded Zaalbar, and of course Traviata who had somehow wound up in the middle of them. Where would she be but someplace making it difficult for him to cover her six, when the confrontation turned violent?

There was already an intense battle going on when Carth and Traviata arrived to the upper levels. The Commander was unhappy to find the entire crew of the Hawk was taking part in it too, leaving no one to protect the ship, or a Jedi who could conveniently heal should they need it. Carth had immediately sent Mission and Bastilla back to the ship to guard it. It was ready for takeoff and that made it an extremely desirable comodity for the besieged Czerka personnel.

The rest of the group fought their way to the throne room where Zalbaar and Chuundar were. It had been the only place where the fighting hadn't reached until shortly after they arrived.

"Doesn't matter, ten will rise to take their place," Chuundar boasted, his eyes surveying his fallen soldiers.

"You cannot beat me Zaalbar. No one will support a criminal exile and these outsiders," Chuundar continued.

"But they will support me," Freyyr bellowed bursting in through a hidden side entrance, followed by many wookies himself.

"Not if you're dead," Chuundar roared, before raising his double bladed sword.

Zaalbar blocked the blow with his own blade. "Now you attack our father? Our leader?Your betrayal must be answered for. There is no other way. You must die brother."

The room erupted into a free for all, wookies and Czerka guards poured in from everywhere.

Traviata backed to a far wall, fighting with her lightsaber, letting the Force guide her movements. Jolee and Juhani were on the other side of the room, their light sabers slicing through their opponents.

It was over almost as soon as it started, Chuundar never stood a chance against the firepower packed into the throne room.

Carth's questioning eyes found Traviata on the other side of the room. She seemed to be unharmed with half a dozen dead surrounding her on the wooden floor. You could tell which bodies the Jedi wounded with their sabers, there was no blood pooled around those.

Traviata nodded, a few seconds later she was at Carth's side. "I'm fine. The others are as well."

"Good," he replied. "Zaalbar and Freyyr seem okay, too. We need to go. I already sent Canderous to the Hawk, to have her ready to take off the moment our feet hit the ramp. We've got no time."

"He has a deep affection for them," Traviata commented, her eyes on Jolee speaking to Freyyr and a small group of wookies. "He's going to miss them a great deal. I told him he could come with us, he accepted. Where's Juhani?"

"She said she'd guard the door outside until we were ready to go," he said his eyes darting to the door and back. "Yeah. I heard you talking to Jolee over the headset, " Carth acknowledged quietly, loosening the strap of his helmet before sliding it off.

Traviata took off her helmet, grateful for the cool air. "Listen Carth- I know you're not happy-"

"Just save it for later. I have other things on my mind right now. I need to get us off Kashyyyk and fast. Like I said before, we've got no 's say goodbye to Zaalbar," Carth interrupted, already taking a step in his direction. "Fast though. Got it?"

Traviata hesitated before following him. He was still mad and worried. He was about to get another surprise crew member, hopefully this one would be well received.

"I'm sorry Zaalbar, about your brother I mean," Carth said approaching the wookie, picking his way around the bodies now strewn about the room. Killing your own brother couldn't be easy under any circumstance. "He really didn't give you much of a choice."

Zaalbar nodded as his father and Jolee joined them.

"Well I'm afraid we are going to have to leave now, but hopefully we will meet again one day. A Sith cruiser is in orbit, no doubt looking for us. Sorry to cause you any extra trouble," Carth apologized. "Zaalbar, thanks for all your help. I wish you and your people the best."

Zaalbar roared his response, followed by Freyyr's.

"Zaalbar says he's coming with you. It's all arranged. His father will be Chieftain once again. Freyyr is in agreement," Traviata explained. "He wants to stay with you and help you Carth. He won't take no for an answer either."

"Never turn away the help of a wookie, Sonny. Especially one as loyal and fierce as Zaalbar," Jolee put in.

Carth's eyes held Zaalbar's for a moment before turning to Traviata. "Okay then. If he's sure. Good luck to you Freyyr, it looks like you have things well in hand," he paused, turning to Jolee. "You can call me Carth, Onasi, Commander, Captain or any combination of those; pick one or all. But stop calling me Sonny."

"Bah, okay Sonny. I'll meet you two at the ship. Hope it has soft beds, I've really missed soft beds," Jolee mumbled to them before using the Force to speed off.

Carth shot Traviata a sideways look before heading to the door, he opened it to find Juhani there, he shot her another look. Great now there were three of them on board with her. Three Jedi with questionable motives as far as he was concerned.

He replaced his helmet, hearing fighting nearby, the wookie's battle for freedom still going on. Wookie Freedom Fighters; he liked the sound of that. One good thing had come from this mission so far at least, and he played a small part in it; the idea brought a sense of satisfaction and pride. He watched the wookies fighting Czerka slavers nearby, the wookies decimated them quickly. Their victorious roars echoing throughout the area.

"This is what the Jedi help do, the real Jedi. They help free the oppressed. That is what they did for me, and why I always wanted to be a Jedi," Juhani said reverently, her yellow eyes scanning the area. "You know, you have more in common with authentic Jedi than you realize. No matter what else may come our way, we can always remember this. This was a good day, Commander," Juhani added.

The near proximity of the exploding Sith fighter caused Traviata to close her eyes at the bright burst, the Hawk shook slightly.

"Great shot, Vee," Canderous boomed in over the headset.

"Thanks," Traviata said quietly powering down the weapon. It was the last one, she knew Carth would have them in hyperspace immediately.

"We're clear. I'm engaging the hyper-drive," Carth informed the crew over the speakers throughout the ship.

"Are you secure?" Carth's voice asked softly in Traviata's ear, switching to a private com setting.

"I'm good, still in the gun turret," Traviata replied.

"You did a fantastic job. You're really much better since Taris," Carth commented.

"Thanks, using the Force helps," she replied, noticing the stars begin to blur. This was her favorite part of hyperspace travel, she thought, as the stars turned into lines before fading into large streaks of white light.

"Beautiful," she whispered out loud. "It really is amazing."

"Yes it is. I've gone into hyperspace hundreds of times and it still affects me," Carth replied, his eyes now staring out the viewport.

"I don't find that hard to believe at all you know," Traviata responded.

"You're like the starlines to me. No matter how many times I see you walk into a room, you still leave me breathless every time; you always will," Carth said huskily.

"I'm taking the first shift on the bridge," he continued. "Why don't you come down here Beautiful, take my breath away and we can watch the stars blur past us together?"

"Why Commander, are you flirting with me?" Traviata gently teased, unbuckling the restraining harness that held her in while spinning around in the turret.

"Well yes, but clearly I'm not doing it right or you wouldn't have to ask," he said with his husky laugh."I'm a little out of practice I suppose."

"You do it perfectly, trust me. I'm on my way down," Traviata replied before yanking off her headset. Well if he was still mad about their earlier quarrel, he seemed to be able to put it aside for now.

"So Tatooine is next. Have you ever been to Tatooine, Commander?" Bastilla asked entering the bridge.

Carth turned expectantly, hoping it was Traviata, even though it would have been impossible. Even a Jedi couldn't move that fast. His face fell at the sight of Bastilla.

"Yeah, sure. It's been a while though. Not much there, we stopped once for supplies when I was just out of basic," Carth acknowledged, his attention back on the controls. He punched at the screens, checking the system's monitors to make sure everything was funtioning properly.

"Desert climate and mostly moisture farmers as I recall. It will be a welcome change after spending days trapped in a steam sauna with mammoth creatures that want to kill you," Carth replied. "There can't be but so many places the star map could be on Tatooine. Probably in one of the caves there."

"Yes, I suppose you're right about that. Hopefully we'll have another vision that will guide us to it's location," Bastilla responded, lingering at the entry by the nav computer.

"I'd just as soon Traviata not have to go through that any more," Carth answered honestly, still keying at the screens. It seemed to take a greater toll on her, Carth had noticed, and then there were the nightmares. He wasn't certain why Traviata had those, he was working on a couple of theories though. It frustrated him, he just couldn't get all the pieces to fit together where they made sense.

"Yes, I feel the same actually Commander," she let go a breath. "Does Traviata seem herself? Coping okay with all this? I haven't been able to speak with her since our vision on Kashyyyk."

"Herself? That's an odd question," Carth's guard went up immediately, not that he'd let it down to begin with. "What are you getting at?" he asked while punching at the controls, closing the monitors as he was finally satisfied with the ship's performance.

The ship would pilot itself from here to Tatooine, providing there were no problems in the hyperspace route. Which could happen, but still it was basically just babysitting the bridge at this point.

"I just mean with all that's going on, people handle stress in different ways sometimes. Just checking to make sure you think she's okay," Bastilla said as Carth found his feet.

"It's putting her through hell, but she's strong and she's doing great considering," Carth defended coming to stand in front of her, crossing his arms. Didn't matter how worried he was about Traviata, he wasn't sharing that with Bastilla.

"Yes, well there's much more to come, isn't there? Let me know if there's any change. I only want to help her Commander," Bastilla explained.

Carth considered her words. He remembered at one time he'd thought Bastilla might be able to help Traviata, but now he didn't want Bastilla to come anywhere near her. He'd come to distrust and despise the prissy manipulative Jedi intensely. Last thing Traviata needed was Bastilla poking around in her head. He in fact suspected that she'd already done too much of that, causing this supposed bond between them, maybe even the nightmares.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to let you know," Carth replied. When Hoth melts, he said silently.

"Commander," Bastilla said politely before gliding noiselessly down the companionway.

Carth turned his attention to the myriad of controls that banked the room, all glowing, flashing, and beeping periodically. He walked, pausing at different monitors, sometimes keying at the screen as he checked the status of the different systems. Mission's upgrades to the Hawk were impressive. Especially the new security upgrades, he thought, as he let go a low appreciative whistle, swiping his finger across the screen where he stood.

Some of the modifications he'd only read about, never actually seen before.

His head jerked toward the sound of approaching footsteps, his heart skipped a beat as Traviata entered the room. She paused, her eyes meeting his before hurrying over and engulfing him in a hug.

Carth responded, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "You okay?" he asked, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"Yes, I just missed you. Seemed like forever since I felt your arms around me, it's the only place I feel safe," Traviata explained, her head lying on his chest, taking comfort in the strong rhythmic beating of his heart. "I just want to have a little time with you where we don't have to think of anything but each other."

He kissed the top of her head. "I know what you mean, I feel the same way."

"Come over here with me," Carth said, taking her by the hand. "I believe I promised star gazing," he explained, sitting down in the pilots chair, he tugged her with him.

Traviata sat comfortably across his lap, leaning back onto his shoulder she gazed at the stars rushing by, her hand still in his. They laid like that for a long time, neither of them speaking.

"This is perfect," Traviata spoke in a hushed tone.

"Well, not perfect. But it will have to do for now. When this is all over, I'll take you out in a little luxury yacht where you can lie in bed and watch the stars fly by," Carth corrected, using the controls to recline the seat back more. They were now almost prone, laying there watching the white blur of hyperspace.

"Sounds amazing, but I don't need that you know. All I need is you," Traviata explained.

"I want to take you on a trip all the same. Show you some of my favorite places. What are yours? It just occurred to me that I don't know that," he commented.

"I don't have any I suppose," she shrugged. "Never traveled for pleasure, and the missions I did go on when I was in black ops are a blur really."

"Hmm, that makes sense I guess," Carth said thoughtfully. "But nothing?"

"The Khoonda Plains on Dantooine," she blurted out, pleased she'd figured out a place. "That's my favorite place."

"Why there?" Carth asked, trying to hide his surprise.

"It's serenity. I love the way the warm gentle wind sweeps across the plains, causing the grasses to dance, the sweet clean scent permeates the air as it washes across you. It's mesmerizing to experience it. It's the perfect harmony of all the senses," Traviata finished, a wistful tone and look on her face.

Traviata had never once suggested taking him there, he'd followed her a couple of times when it had been late at night, worried for her safety. The kinrath hounds could be viscious and even though the planet was largely peaceful, there had been raiders spotted during their time there. He'd stay far enough back so that she wouldn't see him. Hell, not that she'd have noticed, he thought. She would sit there for hours like she was in a daze, meditating he'd presumed.

"Okay, that's on our list of places to go together when this mission is over," Carth promised. "We'll sit on the hillside overlooking the plains for hours, maybe we can even camp out there."

"Tell me your favorite place," Traviata asked.

Carth's brow furrowed. "Well that's easy, and hard at the same time. It's my home world, Telos IV, before it was bombed into oblivion. You ever go there?"

She shook her head. "I wish you could have seen it, such an amazing planet," Carth's eyes glassed over. "There were huge cities; enough to have culture, opportunity and growth, but not so many as to destroy the beauty of the planet. Tall mountains reaching for the sky, plains, you'd love the plains there," he said excitedly. "Or well you would have. Telos had it all, beaches, an arctic area, hills; such a beautiful planet. Never seen anything like it."

"I'd like to still see it," Traviata asserted. "It's not completely quarantined is it?"

"No, not completely. I know there are substantial efforts going on to rebuild it, it's just with this conflict going on- well there are only so many resources to go around," he trailed off.

"When this is over we'll go. Maybe we can get involved with the restoration in some way, I mean if you'd like. I've read somewhere that they are making tremendous strides in terra forming," Traviata offered.

"Well, yes I'd like that. I'd like that a lot," Carth responded. "How did I get so lucky to land a woman like you? You're really something," he added, pulling her over onto her stomach in such a way that she was laying across the top of him. He used his hands to hold her hair back so that he could see her face more clearly.

"Yeah, you're lucky to have me, don't forget it," she said with a straight face before breaking out into a huge grin. "I-"

She forgot what she was getting ready to say as Carth pulled her head closer to his mouth crushing hers in a kiss filled with passion, his tongue hungrily searching her mouth.

Traviata returned the kiss her blood catching on fire, she rose up to her knees, now straddling him. Her mouth broke the kiss, her lips trailing his jawline, lingering at his moaned and in an instant rolled over on top of her, shifting them so that they were lying across the length of the chair.

Carth ran his hands roughly down her body, causing her shirt to burst open, his hands coming to a stop at her hips which he pulled tightly to him. Traviata moaned this time, instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist, wanting to feel him closer.

In an instant Carth was on his feet, his breath ragged, his eyes on fire with passion. "Sorry – I – give me a minute," he gasped walking to the other side of the room.

Traviata sat up, her own breath coming fast. "I, what's wrong?"

"It's my fault. I have my limits..." he paused, walking a bit closer to Traviata.

"Limits? Fault? I don't understand, Carth," Traviata said, trying to fasten her shirt she realized was wide open. It was hopeless, she opted to wrap the shirt closed, hugging it to her form. "You're not making any sense."

"I want the first time we're together to be special, like what we have. I want it to be a memory we both can cherish for the rest of our lives-" Carth started, grabbing his flight jacket from the nearby chair.

"Well me too, but I still don't understand. Why did you stop?" Traviata asked coming to her feet. "We're adults who love each other. Neither one of us are kids, it's not the first time for either of us…"

"You may not understand this, but I was raised in a religious family. While I haven't followed all the tenets all the time – well, this is something I want to adhere to. I want to wait for us to have sex until we're married, at least by a minister. The legal documents with the Republic aren't the most important part to me," Carth explained.

"You're serious?" Traviata asked.

"Absolutely," Carth answered, closing the distance between them. "I love you Traviata, this is about more than sex to me. I want to do this right with you, to be with you for the rest of my life," he added taking her hand into his. "I don't want to mess it up."

"I love you too Carth," she assured him, letting go a breath. "It's just a surprise; we've never talked about it before."

"I get it, I mean, it's difficult but- okay. It's more than sex to me too. If it's important to you, we'll wait however long it takes. That's fine, it's sweet actually and-"

Traviata paused at the loud thud of approaching footsteps, finding Carth's jacket shoved into her hand.

"You might want to, uh, put this on. Sorry again," Carth apologized, standing in front of Traviata.

"Your turn for some rack time Fleet," Canderous bellowed, as he entered the cockpit.

"Whoa – hello there Traviata," he added his eyes slowly taking in her appearance. Her hair was a mess, her lips swollen from their kissing and she was engulfed in Carth's coat, there was no question about what they had been doing.

"Hi Canderous," Traviata mumbled, wrapping her arms more tightly around her waist, as she brushed past him.

"I'll see you later then," Canderous said after Traviata's quickly retreating form.

"Don't start, I'm warning you once, that's all you get," Carth told him, his face tightening.

"I'm just here to relieve you. Don't get your panties in a twist," Canderous said flopping down into the pilot's seat. "I didn't say a word."

Carth raised an eyebrow at his restraint. "Listen, don't get the wrong idea. What you think happened, didn't. I know how gossip can be, especially on a small ship."

"Hey, my lips are sealed. None of my business. Anyway, everyone knows you two have been sharing quarters for months, people just assume..." Canderous explained.

"Well don't. It's not like that," Carth shot back.

"So you two aren't that serious, just sort of a platonic thing. Like brother and sister, just with more fighting and kissing-" Canderous elaborated.

"What? Gross. No... believe me it's serious, I'm going to marry her, and as soon as possible," Carth defended.

"Out here? Sure you are. Why bother? Wouldn't be legal in your precious Republic's eyes. I know a thing or two about your laws Fleet," Canderous supplied.

"You wouldn't understand. The bridge is yours," Carth informed him as he stormed off.

Carth stopped at the closed door to their quarters, he tried the call button and when Traviata didn't respond he decided he'd go to the com room and catch up on what he'd missed while on Kashyyyk. He also needed to debrief Paul on all that had transpired. He'd only been able to communicate with him briefly right after he'd discovered Mission on Kashyyyk. The Admiral would now expect a detailed mission report, as soon as Carth was able.

Carth treaded quietly down the corridors leading to the main hold. The lights were dim, on the nightime setting. The only sound was the random beeping of the machinery that lined the walls and the soft whirring of the ship's hyperdrive. The seasoned soldier glanced down at his chrono, he didn't even know how long it had been since he'd had any real sleep. Hours? No. Days. He yawned widely and walked over to the stim caf carafe, hoping it wasn't empty. He was in luck, he looked around, found a semi-clean cup, grabbed the carafe and headed for com room.

"What can you tell me about the Sith?" Traviata asked Jolee.

"Hmmph. Bad men. Bad women too," Jolee informed her.

Traviata arched an eyebrow at his response.

"They make a very fine sandwich also," he said with a chuckle.

Traviata smiled at the older man. After she'd left Carth, she'd showered, changed and decided to walk the ship. Before long she found herself in the cargo bay where she ran into Jolee who was there meditating. They'd been chatting ever since.

"I'm trying to prepare to go up against Malak and you've got jokes. Nice," Traviata quipped. "I'm doubtful he'll offer me a sandwich. He hasn't in my dreams so far."

"Hmmm, what do you see in your dreams I wonder?" he asked.

"They're really nightmares. I see pretty much what you'd imagine a nightmare about a Sith Lord would be," she said heavily. "I have a question for you. I've felt like Malak has been in my head a couple of times. Is that possible? I mean, I know he's powerful. But at that distance-"

"Hmmph, you think distance, time, mass matters to the Force? What are they teaching at the Academy these days? You call yourself a Jedi?" he groused.

"No I don't actually. I'm a Republic soldier, who can use the Force," she shot back.

"Well use your head then too," Jolee advised.

"So I didn't imagine it," she paused, lost in thought, her gaze drifting off into the distance.

"There is no end to what you can do through the Force. The stronger the emotion or connection, the easier it is to read them. Somone who has had years of training in the ways of the Force, like Malak, especially considering this situation, with so much at stake - of course it's possible," he supplied, closing his eyes.

"Then I could do the same – reach out and get a sense of what's in his head. Maybe even what and where the Star Forge is," Traviata confirmed to herself out loud. "That could help end this war. Keep everyone-"

"Safe. You care deeply about everyone on board, including this old codger. You think often of your friend – Trask - though you don't speak of him because of the pain. Your feelings are especially intense for the Commander – ahh, deep love – it's been a long time since..." Jolee trailed off, opening his eyes.

"Yes, with practice you can. Just like me. However, evil clouds itself in the cloak of darkness, it will be much more difficult for you to get a read on Malak," Jolee explained. "Plus your skills are still so raw. You're just beginning to understand your capabilities."

"Will you help me Jolee?" Traviata asked.

A cloud of concern crossed Jolee's face before it cleared as he considered her request. "Yes, I foresaw this when we first met. I will help you child. We'll let the historians sort out whether that's a mistake or not. Feels right to me," Jolee agreed soberly.

"Good, thank you," she paused checking her buzzing comlink. It was Carth, she glanced at her chrono, it had been several hours since they'd parted.

"One thing though, I need you to keep this quiet and not mention this to anyone. Especially Carth, he wouldn't approve-" Traviata said seriously, her eyes holding Jolee's.

Jolee seemed to consider it for a moment and nodded his agreement. "Not my concern, that's between you and him. But better to be honest my dear. Now I'm going to sleep in a soft bed; it's been so long."


	22. Chapter 21 - Dark Visions

**A/N: **Wonderful readers, I thank you and to those who left reviews, a truckload of thank yous. Just a heads up, it may be a little longer than usual between posts for me. I have a new gig, and it leaves me precious little time for my passions, _sad face_.

Thanks again you guys, you're all awesome.

Rochelle

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One**

**Dark Visions**

"My task is set before me, girl

My mission clear and true

There'll be black knights and dragons, girl

But I will always come for you..."

\- **Emme ****Rollins**

* * *

"Well, it's official boys and girls. Without the cooperation of the Sand People you can forget about finding the star map," Canderous announced flopping into the booth beside Traviata. Dust flew into the air at the action, and sand went everywhere as the warrior took off his gloves, letting them noisily hit the table.

"Damn Canderous. Do you mind?" Carth exclaimed waving at the cloud of dust that flew up.

"My apologies. I forget how delicate you Republic Forces are," Canderous shot back, motioning for the bar tender to bring him a drink.

"So no luck, I take it, with finding a guide?" Carth returned with a glare.

"No. The sand people attack anything and anyone who leaves this fortress. It's either kill or be killed. There's no getting through to them," Canderous explained.

"Yeah, that's what I was afraid of. We've been getting the same story from everyone. Given the Czerka presence here, I thought you might get a different response on your own," Carth noted, taking a sip of his ale. "One look at you and anyone knows who and what you are..." he trailed off.

"He means judging by your appearance it's easy to see you're a Mandalorian warrior, not affiliated with the Republic in any way, someone Czerka's people may be more inclined to help," Traviata put in, throwing Carth a sideways look.

Carth shrugged, "Whatever – Viata's right about Czerka; they've basically just become the business end of the Sith. Anyway, back to the problem at hand; making our way past the Sand People and finding the Star Map- how?" he persisted.

"You know Republic, the problem's bigger than that. Even if you kill all of them in your way, once you make it past the perimeter there will be a hundred more _and_ you'll be lost in the desert. They're almost on a mission to wipe out any living creature that comes through those gates. Whatever your plan B is, I think it's time to consider it," Canderous suggested.

They'd arrived on Tatooine two weeks previously, and had spent the time looking for anyone who could help guide them out into the desert to explore the caves. Traviata and Bastilla had shared yet another terrifying vision of Malak and Revan discovering the Star Map in a cave on the surface of Tatooine. It had taken Traviata a full day to recover from the experience this time. Jolee had stayed by her side constantly, and Carth wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. He seemed to help her, but he still couldn't bring himself to trust the old hermit.

Carth was gettting more worried with each passing day about the toll it was taking on Traviata. He could tell she was keeping something from him, more than likely the affect it was all having on her, he'd surmised. He didn't like the distance it was creating between them. He'd decided to confront her about it when she'd felt the urge to head to one of the local bars. Mission wanted to tag along too and then Canderous checked in wanting to meet them as well, forcing Carth to wait to have the conversation he needed with Traviata. This left him in a decidedly bad mood.

Carth looked up at Traviata, sitting beside him in the booth, feeling her eyes on him. It was almost as if she'd been reading his thoughts. His brow furrowed and eyebrow arched at the idea; she wouldn't do that, would she?

Traviata's uneasy gaze shifted away and back to the Commander again. "Not on purpose. I'm searching for someone- or something. I don't know- I just have this feeling. Anyway, I didn't mean to. I'm just so -" she said quietly to Carth.

He nodded slightly at her words, interrupting her, his gaze narrowing somewhat. "We'll talk about it later."

"Speaking of talking, and a plan B," Mission said leaning across the table. "Has anyone tried talking to the Sand People I wonder? Find out just why they've started to kill everything and everyone who leaves the enclave? It obviously hasn't always been like that or this outpost wouldn't exist."

Traviata and Carth exchanged looks, and Canderous rolled his eyes taking the drink the bartender handed him. "Bout' time. Keep em' comin' sweetheart," Canderous said with a wink at the attractive female.

"Bet she spits in your next drink. You'd get further being a little nicer you know. It's hard work," Mission instructed Canderous her head tail twitching slightly.

"What do you mean, Kid? Hey, I was nice, I even called her sweetheart," Canderous defended, his voice full of dismay.

"That's a good point Mission," Traviata replied, her vision drifting off into the distance.

"Hey, I was nice dammit," Canderous sputtered, his attention on Traviata.

"Don't call me kid," Mission shot back, pointing a finger at Canderous. "And no, you weren't."

"Damn good point kid-" Carth paused, pulling out his datapad.

"Why is everyone on her side? I was nice dammit," Canderous defended.

"Thanks," Mission beamed at the Commander, rearing back into her chair at the head of the table. "See, you need me here."

"Didn't say that, we'd have thought of it. You're not staying , this is only until-" Carth started.

"Hey, you're not my father, you're not the boss of me-" Mission interrupted.

"And you let him call you kid?" Canderous said downing his drinking in one gulp.

"Shut up, Canderous," Mission and Carth said in unison, both glaring at Canderous.

"We'll need an interpreter, a protocol droid would be best," Traviata supplied. "I don't speak their language."

"I saw a shop around the corner. They're bound to have something that'll do, " Carth offered throwing some credits onto the table, finding his feet. "Wow, a language you don't speak. You know you can wait on the ship with the others; we'll let you know if it goes anywhere, "

Carth watched Traivata scoot around to the end of the booth, bringing her sitting across from where he was standing, "Not a chance, you're going to need me for this."

He shot her a questioning look, taking her hands in his, pulling her to her feet. "Really? Care to elaborate?"

"I don't know what to say," she swallowed. "We're surrounded by danger here, that's all I know for certain," she said with a troubled expression.

"Oh, the usual," he said with grimace, like he didn't know that. He did his best to muster a reassuring smile. "Well let's buy a protocol droid, that can't possibly be dangerous," Carth said taking her hand in his heading for the door.

"This is the only protocol droid available. Any others that I've acquired since HK 47 arrived have mysteriously begun malfunctioning," the shop keeper explained nervously. "I'll give you a deep discount if you take him with you now," he went on.

"Protocol droid? His main function is obviously as an assasin, just look at his weapon mounts. Not to mention his built in assasin rifle. What do you take us for?" Carth asserted, walking slowly around the shiny orange droid.

"Answer: Idiotic Republic Meatbags. Observation: That does not include you, Master. This unit is ready to serve you, Master. I am an intelligent droid you know; I can interpret many languages you know. I am also most efficeint at protection, which can be handy Master, especially while keeping the company of Republic Meatbags," HK 47 commented.

"He's talking to you," Carth said casually, nodding toward Traviata as his fingers absentmindedly trailed a dusty counter. "Maybe because you approached him first. He's a menace, though his armament is impressive. He's just as likely to use it against us though," he explained, coming to stand by Traviata.

"I could reprogram him. It would be a challenge, but I could do it – I think. It's hard to tell here, I would need to get him back to the ship where I could run full diagnostics on him. He's had lots of mods, someone took great care with this unit," Mission noted.

"We don't really have any choice. Besides, I like him," Canderous put in.

"No. Not until we've exhausted all other possibilities. There are bound to be other shops," Carth retorted, heading for the door.

"Warning. You do not want to make an enemy out of me Republic Meatbag," Hk sneered.

"Too late, I'd say that ship sailed the moment I walked in the door," Carth said dryly and used his head to motion toward the door. "Come on, Traviata."

She glanced at the droid before making her way to the front of the small shop.

"Urgent Pleading: Wait, come back Master. Do not leave me here. I will be nice to the Republic Meatbags," the droid pleaded as they left the building.

The small group stood at the exterior of the droid shop, clouds of dust swirling high into the sky, dancing around them. Carth surveyed the area, they were short on choices; he swore inwardly. There were no other options, at least not on this planet, he thought. His eyes met Traviata's as an idea began to form.

"We move on to the next planet and double back here. We'll pick up a non-psycho droid on Manaan or even Korribon," Carth offered in a rush.

"We bring it back here," he added.

"Should work," Traviata conceded.

"Unless the Sith get wind of it and plan an ambush," Canderous put in.

"Yeah, I thought of that. It's a chance, but hopefully that won't happen-" Carth retorted. "It's the only good option I see. I mean, do any of you want to trust that droid to translate for us with the Sand People?"

Silence.

"Okay then, we're all in agreement," the words were barely out of Carth's mouth when a barrage of blaster fire flew over his shoulder. He turned toward the source, simultaeneously grabbing the sleve of Traviata's coat pulling them both to the ground. "Get down," he shouted. He landed on top of her with a thud.

"Warning: Hostile forces detected Master. I will save you and your companions Master," HK said walking quickly for a droid, coming to stand between them and a trio of Sith Acolytes. His weapon fired repeatedly, and his armor rippled with electricity as the Sith assaulted him.

Chaos ensued and everyone retrieved their weapons and aiming at the Sith. All training went out the window in this environment; there was no SOP for fighting Sith in an urban area like this. Carth's eyes scanned the area; thankfully all the civilians had taken cover. Next his eyes searched for Mission; she'd hidden behind a water trough for the bantha, the preferred means of travel in the area.

Traviata was still under him, struggling to get free. "Just stay down," he barked, leveling his weapon at his target, a Sith who was making his way over to them, using his lightsaber to repel Carth's blaster bolts.

Traviata reached out with the Force for strength, propelling herself upward into a somersault. Coming to land on her feet, her light saber ignited with an angry snap hiss. She could hear Carth swearing loudly in the background.

"If you listened one frackin' time-" the rest of his words were cut off as the air crackled; some unseen force choked the words in his throat. Carth crumpled into a heap on the ground, still trying to speak.

"No," Traviata shouted, fiercely bringing her lightsaber to bear on the apprentice. HK followed suit, attacking the Sith with an intense verocity.

"Quick, the others, protect them," Traviata ordered HK while speeding to Carth's side.

"Affirmation: With pleasure Master," the assasin droid informed her in his menacing tone, speeding off to do her bidding.

"Carth?" Traviata said taking his head into her lap. He had to be okay, she couldn't take it if he weren't. Everything else could go to hell, but she couldn't exist without him, she knew that with certainty.

"Carth," she tried again a catch in her voice. Traviata loosened the jacket, running her hand up his shirt, feeling for his heartbeat. It was faint, but it was there. She reached out with the Force, closing her eyes, focusing everything on healing him.

She was unaware when the battle ended and the others came to her side, until she felt a hand run along her cheek, wiping away tears she hadn't realized had escaped.

Traviata opened her eyes to find Carth watching her, "Thank God, I was so afraid." Tears continued to stream down her face.

"Hey, shhh. I'm okay," Carth whispered. "Everyone else?"

"Disdainfull Reply: All meatbags are alive and accounted for," HK-47 replied, his head darting from side to side scouring the area for more combatants, his weapons now lowered. "It is good this unit's sensors picked up the hostile combatants and escaped to assist you when I did."

Just then Bastialla, Juhani, and Jolee came running up to the group, their light sabers ignited. HK immediatetly activated his blasters "Weapons Charging," he warned.

"No! They're with us HK, stand down," Traviata shreiked.

"What? I'll be a wookie's uncle," Jolee exclaimed, coming to a quick stop by Traviata.

"No!" Bastilla said heavily, her weapon raised to strike.

They all stood watching the droid, exchanging uneasy glances amongst them.

"Well aren't we all just one big happy ass family," Canderous finally commented, followed by the sound of weapons powering down.

"We felt that you were in trouble," Juhani offered. "We came as fast as we could. The Commander needs medical treatment, we should get him back to the ship."

"Yes, she's right. Can you walk?" Travita asked.

"He's fine. Quit babying him, Vee," Canderous said walking up to the pair. "Come on, Republic. We're drawing attention," he said helping the soldier to his feet.

Carth noted the group of onlookers that had now assembled around them. No doubt that if Malak didn't know of their whereabouts already, he would soon. He grimaced inwardly, trying to hide the pain as he accepted Canderous's outstretched hand. "Yeah, good point," he mumbled in response trying desperately to keep the ground under his feet.

"Lean on me," she said, wrapping an arm tightly around his waist.

"I've got him, Vee. It's a soldier thing. No guy wants to be towed off the battlefield by his chick; it's humiliating," Canderous explained, shouldering the bulk of Carth's weight, effectively relieving Traviata of her burden. "Sorry to be blunt, but it's true, even if your girl's a tough Jedi. You can hover over him at the ship, right now we need to get out of sight. Quickly," Canderous said mildly, glancing around before finding her gaze.

"Yeah- ah, right- thanks -" Traviata stumbled over her words, feeling like an embicile for not realizing that herself. Traviata realized something in that moment; Canderous had real affection not only for her but for Carth too.

"Well I for one would like some answers. Where in the blazes did this- this demonic tin can come from?" Bastilla demanded coming up beside Traviata, glancing over her shoulder toward the droid. Traviata followed behind Carth, wishing she didn't have to endure the inevitable conversation with Bastilla.

"We found him in a junk shop, he latched on to Traviata like everyone does, what's to explain?" Mission commented.

"I'll explain once we get back to the ship. HK, I think it would be best for all concerned if you keep watch outside the ship, patrol the perimeter," Traviata offered, she knew Carth would rest better without the droid on board.

"Commentary: I am eager to serve Master. If I get to kill something, then it's just a bonus," HK replied in his creepy mechanical voice, coming to a defensive stance outside the Hawk.

"I'm not arguing with you anymore about it, things are getting out of control. Now you want a pyscho robot to join the crew too? Besides that, when were you going to tell me you were working on your shield?" Carth accused, his voice rising with his anger. "Since when do I have to rely on Bastilla of all people to tell me what's going on with you. She says you had enveloped each in our group in a protective shield-"

"Some protection- I almost lost you-" Traviata interrupted him. "I was going to tell you, you just get so touchy about that kind of thing-"

"Yeah, with good reason. So what you mean is that you knew it would piss me off and so you kept it a secret from me," Carth interrupted her this time as he hollered, gesturing with his hands as he tossed aside the blanket covering him.

"It's not like that," Traviata defended, readjusting the blanket over his chest.

"It's exactly like that. What else are you keeping from me Traviata? I want to know before we go any further, you promised me you wouldn't do this to me again," Carth trailed off.

"Hey, it's nothing you haven't assumed. What do you think I've been spending hours with Jolee doing? He's been helping me become stronger in the Force. I'm not shutting you out, we both just choose to avoid the subject and the inevitible fight," Traviata ran her hand across his chest, coming to rest at his heart. "You alone have my heart, and know what's in it. You know what's going on in there," she said running a hand through his hair. "Even if we choose not to discuss it, you knew what I was doing. If you're going to be angry, then be honest about what you're mad at."

"Honest? You're now going to preach to me about honesty? Frakin' unbelievable," Carth said with reproof, pushing her hands away. "It's not up to me to confront you about what you're doing with Jolee, it's up to you to share it with me, because I'm your Commander, because you want to. Because we're one," he threw his legs over the side of the bed. "You playing word games with me now Viata? That's what we've come to?" he asked huskily.

"No. Is it so wrong to want to enjoy what we have, without spoiling what short time we have together fighting? I feel this destiny closing in on me Carth, on you – all of us. Do I want to spend the time I have arguing with you or lying in your arms? I chose the latter-"

"Bullshit. That's just an illusion then, it's not real. That's not you," Carth interuppted, his tone making it obvious he didn't believe it anymore than she did. "You're afraid I'll talk you out of whatever crazy idea you have in your head because you know it's dangerous and not going to work," Carth corrected her, taking her by both her arms, his eyes narrowing. He was right. " That's it. What ridiculous scheme are you working on with that old coot? Or does he not know what you're up to either?"

"Stop it Carth, just leave it alone," Traviata muttered.

"No way, I knew you were keeping something from me. I wasn't sure what, it's something to do with Malak," Carth assessed, coming to his feet.

"I've just been trying to grow in my use of the Force, that's all. I knew you wouldn't like it, so I chose to avoid the subject with you. There's not some huge conspiracy, ask Jolee if you don't believe me," Traviata offered. "Would you please get back in bed? You should be resting. You nearly died today," she added soberly.

"Yeah, but I didn't, thanks to you," he admitted leaning back against the bed, his mood suddenly changed. He wasn't doing anything but chasing his tail at this point.

"No, it was my fault. When I broke free from you, I lost control, for just a second, of the shield that I had around you. That's all it took, and it almost cost me everything," Traviata said frowning.

"You've come a long way in a few weeks. You can project a shield now? " Carth asked.

"Yes, I've been working on it with Jolee. I was tired of watching the Sith freeze you everytime we battled, not to mention the effect their attacks have on us," Travita offered.

"You did that for the others too?" Carth clarified.

"Yeah, it's not that powerful. I mean against someone who was strong in the ways of the Force, I'm not sure how well it would hold. But if we just keep running into these apprentices, I should be able to keep a barrier up around us, at least from their Force powers. That is if I can maintain my focus, unlike today," she had to admit.

"Still, that was impressive. You saved my ass again Beautiful," Carth commented. "I don't like you playing with the Force, you know that, but even I can't deny your skills have come in pretty handy on this mission. You have a way of making me feel so conflicted about this -" he said throwing her a sideways look. "And it really pisses me off," he added.

Traviata watched him a moment stunned, and then broke into laughter. "Well good to know I can still drive you crazy."

"That you do Viata. How about this?" he paused wrapping his arms around her waist.

Two could play at her deflection game. He'd find out what ridiculous thing she had planned and quash it, without her even knowing he suspected her of something. He knew she had something up her sleeve, and it involved taking Malak down. The old hermit was his best bet to watch, he'd spill eventually, and probably not even realize he was doing it.

"How about what Commander?" she replied her arms now draped around his neck. "You're letting this go? Just like that?" her eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"Are you kidding? Me?" Carth confirmed. "No, well just for now. You've convinced me you're just honing your skills. Doesn't make me happy, but like I said. I of all people can't argue with the results," he said pulling her closer to him.

"I have something else more pressing on my mind at the moment. You said you'd marry me-" Carth reminded her.

"Yes, I remember," she responded. "First unofficial official as I recall."

"Exactly. I found one. Tomorrow, what do you say just you and me slip away?" Carth asked, his eyes watching her closely. "I don't think I can wait much longer," in truth he didn't know how he was restraining himself now. Every fiber of his being screamed for him to pull her onto the bed with him.

"That sounds perfect, just the two of us," Traviata agreed, leaning into him.

Carth let go a low moan, turning them so quickly Traviata barely had time to register; he now had her pressed back against the bed. "You keep my head spinning Commander. This was not how I pictured this conversation going – " she trailed off, kissing the side of his mouth, making her way back to his ear.

"Yeah, you'll find I'm full of surprises," Carth warned, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger he turned her head, his mouth hovering over hers. "You'd do well not to forget it," he added.

"You're unpredictable, that's why you always win," Traviata whispered, trying to keep a hold on her emotions, the sound of her own heart beating loudly in her ears.

"Not always- " Carth reminded her, painful memories filled his thoughts. "But, I won't make the same mistakes again," he vowed, his lips crushed hers, his tounge hungrily exploring her mouth. Traviata returned his kiss, her arms wrapped tightly around his back, unable to get close enough to him. Carth ran his hands down her back, one coming to rest at the small of her back, the other coming back up to cradle her head. He broke the kiss staring into her eyes, each of them heaving breaths. The hand on her back jerked her tightly to him, she responded arching herself into his form. His eyes held hers, Traviata felt like they burned straight into her soul, seeing everything. "One more night, then you belong to me and I to you," he whispered , his restraint evident as he loosened his grip on her. "Mrs. Onasi, I like the sound of that."

"Hmm, I do too actually. It's a bit old fashioned, but still, I like it. Who knew you were such a romantic?" she asked, still breathless. He really was just an old fashioned guy thrown into a war that tried to suck every bit of it out of him. He was galant, chivalrous even, he was like a knight in some old story she remembered hearing from somewhere in her past.

A far away look came into her eye as she stared darkly at nothing in particular, extracting herself from Carth's embrace, she glided silently to the small viewport in the room, where she now gazed unseeing at the sky.

"My task is set before me, girl

My mission clear and true

There'll be black knights and dragons, girl

But I will always come for you..."

Emme Rollins

Traviata recited, her voice just above a whisper. " Then I would respond, something like this;

"That is what the knights say

That is what they will do

There is nothing that can keep us apart

For I know our love is real and that our love is true..."

"What? Traviata? Wow, what was that?" Carth asked, turning her around to face him.

Traviata blinked several times, her head clearing. It was like she'd been reliving some long forgotten memory from her past, or maybe it was from someone elses past. Malak, she thought ruefully. Did he really have that kind of power though?

"Traviata? Answer me, you're starting to worry me," Carth brow furrowed deeply. "Lights, brightest setting," nothing happened. "Damn it, damn the frakin' manual environment controls on this ship."

"It's okay. I'm okay. Stop, I'm fine - I don't know what that was. Sorry," she mumbled, giving her head a shake. "I think it was just some old poem that came to me, you reminded me of the Knights of old – Sorry Carth. Too much alcohol, not enough sleep."

"It was more than that, you were like in a trance," Carth shot back. "Besides that we haven't had anything to drink tonight."

"Fine. Okay, don't freak out - I think I was in some sort of trance. I think Malak is somehow putting these thoughts into my head at times," Traviata admitted letting go a long breath.

"Go on," Carth said guardedly.

"You know how we've been having the visions before we land on a planet with a Star Map? First Dantooine, then Kashyyk, then here?" Traviata paused, beggining to pace. "Well you know how I had more in my vision than Bastilla?"

"Yes," he acknowledged. "On Kashyyk you mean?"

"Yes. Well it's continued, it's hard to distinguish nightmare from vision sometimes. I can't be certain, but I believe he's putting these random memories of his in my head at times," Traviata explained.

Carth stood deadly still for what seemed like minutes, his mind working through all that she'd said. "Why? Saying he could do it. Why you? Why not Bastilla? Or Juhani? Or hell why not me for that matter? Why has he zeroed in on you? I'm not trying to be a douche, I'm just trying to make logical sense out of your hypothesis."

"I wish I had a logical explanation, I don't. Maybe because I'm so raw with my power? Unpredictable? The only person I know that can give a definitive answer is Malak," Traviata answered.

"Yeah, that's not likely to happen," Carth responded, his voice distracted.

"Well then we're just left with the Council and Bastilla's cryptic responses to why I had the vision to begin with," Traviata responded. "Which just doesn't cut it for me."

"Bastilla," Carth said to himself out loud.

"What about Bastilla?" Traviata asked.

"Everything from the very beginning always comes back to her. Somehow, she's the key to the answers we need to all of this," Carth explained. "Do me a favor, don't say anything to her about it. Let me handle it, I have a plan-" he continued. "Going to try a different approach."

"Fine," she agreed, rubbing the back of her neck, feeling tired and much older than her years.

"You sure you're okay? You really were out of it – maybe we should get Jolee to check you out," Carth suggested, coming around to stand behind her, his hands now massaging her shoulders. "How's that?"

"That feels awesome, I'm fine though. You're the one who had a near death experience today, and yet you stand there obsessing about how I feel," Traviata scolded.

"Maybe so. But I also don't have the Dark Lord of the Sith messing about in my head either," he explained, turning her toward him. "Not that I know of at least," he added with a smile.

"When you put it that way - you sure you still want to marry me? I come with an awful lot of baggage Carth," she argued. "I'd understand if you want to back out."

"What's the matter? Getting cold feet? There's no way I'm letting you out of this now, you made me a promise. Sith Lords be damned, I love you and tomorrow I am making you my wife," Carth assured her, kissing her lightly on the lips then resting his forehead on hers.

"Not cold feet," she corrected. "I just don't want to see you hurt because of me, and Malak-"

"And Malak will be defeated and we will go on to live a happy life. Together. You and me Traviata," he interrupted her, his hands holding each side of her head, his determination evident in his eyes and tone. "It's meant to be and nothing - no one - is going to get in the way of that."

"Destined to be together – a love that not even an evil dark Lord of the Sith can conquer. You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you Carth Onasi. Sounds crazy, but I've been in love with you since before I even knew you," her eyes drifted away before returning to his. "I love you, and I can't wait to marry you tomorrow."


	23. Chapter 22 - Heaven and Hell

**A/N: Thank you so much readers. Thanks Miss. T and I won't forget you all, please don't forget me as well!**

**Thanks again for reading.**

**Rochelle**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty – Two**

**Heaven and Hell**

"_The tragedy in a man's life is what dies inside of him while he lives."_

**\- Henry David Thoreau**

* * *

_A healing trance. That was her only hope. _

The thought echoed through her mind; she'd have to be fast, or it would be too late. She knew she was in trouble.

Traviata coughed, making a gurgling sound, choking on her own blood as it poured from her mouth and nose. Her eyes were crimson, shedding red tears. Her ears strained to hear the distant sounds of someone talking, they were close. It was friendly chatter, laced with occasional laughter. She tried moving, it was impossible, her entire body was racked with pain at the effort. Tied upside down, her broken limbs secured to the worn stakes stuck deep into the sandy dirt.

She reached out with the Force; nothing, there was nothing but wave after wave of agony. Traviata managed to partially open one swollen, blood encrusted eye. The form of the man who was responsible for her being here was in the shadows, but he seemed familiar. But wait how did he get here? Where was she? What was happening? Everything was cold, vacant, dead to her.

She'd grown accustomed to feeling and sensing so much. To be able to assess the moods of those around her, feel the life in the smallest of creatures. Even the chirping insects that sat upon the sweet green grasses of the Khoonda Plains as the wind gently caressed them. She remembered, at first it had all been so overwhelming, uncontrollable, and confusing. Now, she felt the same but because of the void she now felt where there had once been so much. The presence absent that had filled so much of her being and thoughts was but a distant faint memory. Carth. Where was he? Was he in trouble too? Her head throbbed at all the questions, no answers came.

_A Jedi hibernation trance. That was her only hope, it would work._

If they didn't chose to injure her further that was. They seemed to enjoy hurting her, but they stopped just short of killing her.

_A healing trance. Wait, I'm going around in circles. I keep thinking the same thing._

The edges blurred around the area, her eyes tried to focus on the man wearing goggles. Her panic filled mind raced as she realized why he was familiar. She had to warn the others somehow.

Traviata coughed again, more blood spilling out, like a baby who'd had too much formula. The room went dark, the buzzing in her ears drowning out the talking of the others in the room. She tried to concentrate on her breathing, focusing all her strength on it. Her breath was shallow though, several broken ribs and a punctured lung took care of that.

_Jedi __hibernation __trance_ was her last thought before losing consciousness.

Carth checked his chrono again, squinting against the bright light of the twin suns of Tatooine. It was precisely one minute later than the last time he'd looked. She was late, not by a lot, but enough to be irritating. Cut her some slack, she may be out shopping, stealing a few minutes to do something personal, like you just did, he reminded himself. He stretched out his long legs, enjoying the warmth of the suns baking his muscles. Relax, be patient. After all, it's not everyday you get married.

They both deserved a day off from all of it. The galaxy owed them at least this one day to think of themselves, he reasoned. Carth's eyes took in his surroundings; normally the outpost looked run down to him. Not today. Everything looked new, fresh, luminous and full of life he thought, watching the sunlight dance and sparkle in the nearby water trough. Even the putrid smell of the warm liquid didn't stink quite as much today.

The Commander felt around in his jacket pocket, fishing out the item he'd purchased. He held it up into the light, watching the facets reflect the brightness onto the nearby wall. It was a simple ring, but beautiful with intricate carvings made by a local artist. Like their wedding ceremony earlier that day he thought. Simple but beautiful and packed with meaning. It was all he needed. The promises and declarations they'd made to each other and then the Priest pronouncing that they were now a couple. Two bound together as one, neither of them was a single entity any longer.

He felt the smile cover his face as the images of the day floated peacefully around in his mind, like wisps of clouds dancing about a clear blue sky. He felt like he wandered into a dream, how could all this be happening to him? Trust. Love. Hope. Future. These were feelings that mingled with his happy thoughts, the antithesis of what he felt before falling in love with Travita.

"_Wow,__you __look __stunning,__" __Carth __said __standing __at __the __doorway __to __their __quarters,__his __mouth __literally __agape __for __a __moment.__She __gave __him __a __quick __twirl,__giving __him __a __360 __degree __view ,__the __musky __cologne __she __was __wearing __wafting __over __as __she __moved.__He __felt __like __an __animal.__He __swallowed __hard, __his __heart__beats __coming __quicker __at __the __thoughts __running __through __his __mind. __He __always __found __her __attractive __and __wanted __her,__but __this __was __something __carnal ,__primal.__He __realized __it __was __the __first __time __he'd __actually __seen __her __dressed __in __something __so __feminine __and __overtly __sexy._

_Traviata smiled brightly at him. "Thanks. I – borrowed it from Mission. It's a little tight," she said glancing down self-consciously at herself. It was a one piece, ankle length dress, with cut outs in very strategic places. She wore a pair of simple sandles and her hair pinned back, she was even wearing some makeup. Mission had insisted on glaming her up when Traviata asked to borrow a dress. It was something she'd resisted at first, but now, to see the look in his eyes, it was worth every painful moment of Mission's fussing over her. She'd have to remember to thank Mission again._

_Carth smiled, a glint in his eyes as they ran over her with undisguised lust. "Trust me, you look amazing, delectable and tantalizing. Too perfect to be real," he said holding out a hand to her, his eyes held her's turning serious. "I'm the luckiest guy alive. You ready to go, beautiful?" _

"_Thanks, __but __I'm __the __lucky __one, __Carth,__" __Traviata __replied,__visibly __swallowing._

"_You __should __bring __something __to __put __on __over __that__ – __there's __a __storm __coming __and,__well,__the __way __you __uh,__look...__" __he __trailed __off.__How __did __he __say __he __didn't __want __all __the __low__lifes __that __they'd __pass __oggling __her __and __making __comments,__without __sounding __like __an __overbearing __sexist __pig?__It __was __an __outpost,__there __was __a __small __population __and __out __of __that __only __a __miniscule __percentage __were __female,__much __less __humanoid.__That __caused __normally __sane __men __to __do __irrational __things._

"_You __worry __too __much.__I'm __prepared,__" __she __replied,__deciding __to __ignore __the __last __part __of __his__ comment.__ " __So,__what __did __you __tell __the __others?__" __She __paused __grabbing __a __cloak __from __the __foot __of __her __bed.__Carth __helped __her __shrug __on __the __garment __before __taking __her __by __the __hand.__This __religious __ceremony __meant __so __much __to __him,__she __wanted __it __to __be __special.__Their __commitment __to __each __other,__their __love,__was __all __she __was __really __concerned __with.__She __could __care __less __really __for __the __legal __and __ceremonial __ties __to __each __other.__Traviata __knew __that __was __largely __true __for __Carth __as __well,__except __for __the __symbolism __of __a __ceremony __before __a __religious __official._

"_I __told __them __that __you __and __I __would __be __occupied __today,__unless __it __was __an __emergency __not __to __contact __either __of __us.__I __told __them __not __to __be __alarmed __if __they __didn't __hear __from __us,__" __Carth __explained,__leading __her __down __the __passageway._

"_Wow.__An __entire __day?__I'll __believe__ it __when __I __see __it,__" __Traviata __said,__pausing __mid-__stride __placing __a __hand __on__ Carth's __chest._

"_Prepare __to b__ecome __a __believer,__I've __even __booked __us __a __room __at __the __hunting __lodge.__It's __not __what __I'd c__hoose,__but __under __the __circumstances-_

"_Under __the __circumstances __can __we __afford __an __entire __day?__Malak __is __searching __for __us,__we __just __ran __into __his __apprentices.__Do __you __think __this __wise?__" __Traviata __asked,__a __feeling __of __trepidation __coming __over her._

"_It's __one __day,__not __even __a __full __one __at __that.__Traviata,__we've __got __18-24__hours.__The __galaxy __can __give __us __that __much __at __least,__" __Carth __gave __her __hand __a __squeeze.__ "__Relax __will __you?__We __have __nothing __to __feel __guilty __about,__" __Carth __pointed __out, __guiding __her __down __the __tiny __corridor __once __more._

"_I __suppose,__it's __just,__with __so __much __at __stake,__" __Traviata __reminded __him,__her __sandles __making __a l__ight __clicking __sound __as __she __moved __quickly __to __keep __up __with __his __naturally __long __stride._

"_It's __one __day.__Why __so __worried?__I __thought __that __was __my __job,__" __he __said,__coming __to __an __abrupt __stop,__giving __her __a __sideways __smile.__ "__Come __on,__you're __not __getting __out __of __this.__"_

"_Carth__ – __Over__" __Canderous __boomed __in __Carth's __earpiece __he __was __wearing._

"_Go __ahead-__" __Carth __said __placing __a __hand __on __the __earpiece __to __hear __better.__ "__We're __just __heading __out.__"_

"_You __are __not __going __to __believe __this__-__Found __a __sweet __swoop __bike,__met __a __guy __at __the __cantina __and __he __needs __to __sell __it.__Quick __like.__Divorce.__You __know __the __story__-__Anyway,__she's __a __beauty,__fast __too.__I'm __talking __about __the __bike,__" __Canderous __paused,__clarifying.__ "__Carth,__she's __got __the __largest __engine __I've __ever __seen __on __a __swoop.__I __know __you __used __to __race,__you'd __appreciate __this __baby__ – __besides __that,__the __guy __is __willing __to __throw __in __crates __of __parts __and __mods.__Great __project __for __down__time.__You __sure __you __want __Bantha __mounts __for __everyone?__" __Canderous __asked __incredulously.__ "__Did __I __mention __she's __fast?__"__._

"_Yeah,__you __did.__" __Carth __paused,__mentally __picturing __the __bike __and __riding __it.__ "__How __fast?__" __he __couldn't __help __asking._

"_I __was __going __over __614,__" __Canderous __trailed __off._

_Carth let go a low whistle. "Damn, that is fast."_

"_Go __on __and __take __a __look __at __it __Carth.__Wouldn't __hurt __to __have __another __bike __on __board,__" __Traviata __offered.__ "__Shouldn't __take __that __long.__"_

_Carth glanced down at Traviata; damn he loved this woman. He motioned with his head toward the gangplank and began walking. _

"_Negative __on __the __bike.__Affirmative __on __the __Bantha's.__We __just __need __half __a __dozen __though;__not __everyone __will __be __going __in __the __morning.__Bike's __could __be __a __pain __on __the __dunes.__Don't __forget __the __provisions,__and __make __this __the __last __time __you __contact __me __today.__Unless-__"_

"_There's __an __emergency.__Got __it __Republic.__I'll__have__our__team__ready__and__assembled__at__0__dark__thirty__in__the__morning.__I'll __keep __everything __in __order,__monitor __the __systems;__blah,__blah,__blah.__Relax,__it's __not __my __first __camp __out,__" __Canderous __confirmed.__ "__See __you __two __later,__hey,__and __don't __do __anything __I __wouldn't __do.__"_

"_Thanks,__I __owe __you __one __Canderous,__" __Carth __put __in,__pausing __at __the __foot __of __the __ramp __to __the __ship._

"_We __owe __you __one,__" __Traviata __corrected __leaning __in__to __Carth's __earpiece._

"_Where's __yours?__" __Carth __asked __puzzled,__ready __to __head __back __into __the __ship._

_Traviata pulled out a portable comlink from the inner pocket of her robe revealing her light saber tucked away as well. _

"_Relax.__I __didn't __want __to __wear __mine __with __my __outfit __so __I __grabbed __this __field __unit,__besides __we'll __be __together.__I __can __use __yours __if __I __don't __get __signal,__" __Traviata __said __tucking __the __com __device __back __into __her __pocket._

"_And __so __it __starts,__" __Carth __said __with __mock __berevity._

"_You __begrudge __sharing __your __comlink __with __your __soon-to-be __wife,__mister?__ " __Traviata __asked,__wrapping __her __arms __around __his __waist,__pulling __him __closely __to __her._

"_My __wife,__" __he __swallowed.__ "__I __like __the __sound __of __that,__" __he __replied,__his __hands __lightly __on __her __hips.__They __kissed __lightly __and __then __both __stepped __quickly __toward __the __dusty __confines __of __the __small __city._

"My wife," Carth murmured out loud. _Where __the __hell __is __my __wife_? He wondered checking his chrono once again; twenty minutes.

He'd been lost in his thoughts for twenty minutes. Okay, now he was starting to get concerned. Maybe she went to their hotel room at the lodge. He'd com her and just ask. The outpost was tiny but he wasn't wasting time running all over it looking for her when all he had to do was call. He had different plans on how he wanted to spend the rest of the day...

"Traviata?" he asked, walking in the direction of the lodge, putting the ring safely back into his jacket pocket.

No response. The wind swirled madly, the tiny grains of sand assaulting any visisble skin on the Commander. He ducked into a nearby doorway for shelter since he'd opted not to wear a helmet or any of his normal field gear. He planned on spending the day in bed at the lodge with his new wife, not playing hide and seek in a sand storm.

"Traviata. Respond. Over," Carth tried again, straining to hear.

He swore under his breath, the portable unit she grabbed had terrible range and in this storm she probably had spotty signal at best. Or it could be something else. He felt his stomach sink before he tore out into the worsening sandstorm, heading for the hotel. She had to be there. They had parted after the ceremony each wanting to run a private errand. Carth had wanted to pick up a ring for her, something meaningful to mark the day. He'd assumed Traviata had something similar in mind. He didn't pry, not wanting her to.

"Onasi. I have a room reserved for two. Did my other party member check in yet?" Carth asked the weathered woman standing behind a long desk as he entered the hotel.

"Yes. Your – uh, 'mate' she said. I hope it's okay, I gave her the room code," the woman answered, adjusting her head scarf. "I mean she said it would be okay with you-"

"Oh, that's better than okay, that's perfect," Carth interrupted, his voice dripping with relief. Only thing better would have been if Traviata had let him know she was here.

"What's our code?" Carth asked, glancing at his chrono. They had now been married for two hours and he had hardly spent any of that time with Traviata; something he was going to remedy.

"Here," she said handing him a card with the code. "It's the top floor, room-"

"With a view of the dune sea. I know. I chose it. Was the closest I could get to the Khoonda Plains. Thanks," Carth interrupted. Taking the card he bounded up the stone stairs as quickly as he could without drawing attention to himself.

Carth knocked lightly on the door,. When there was no response he keyed in the code and entered the well appointed room.

"Traviata," he called softly, his eyes scanning the dimly lit area. Her cloak was tossed aside on the nearby table, the bed was rumpled, but no sign of Traviata. He felt tension begin to gather at the back of his neck.

Carth punched at the control panel near the door. "This is Onasi, I just checked in. Listen, did my – uh, wife say anything else to you when she arrived? She's not here," his brow furrowed. It was strange but amazing to refer to Traviata as his wife.

"Oh, no. She left shortly after checking in with a group of sordid looking folk. If you don't mind me saying, they-" she stopped when she heard the loud swearing on the other end.

Don't panic Onasi. Maybe it was Canderous, he could look pretty seedy. "Was she with a tall Mandalorian? He'd have been really big, wearing a stupid hat, would have a rough manner," Carth added.

"No, these were not Mandalorians. Two of them were locals I've seen around, the other was not someone I'd want to question. He was carrying your mate. He said she wasn't feeling well as he left. I assumed he was a physician," the woman trailed off.

"You think you could have frakin' mentioned that when I checked in?" Carth swore some more and then proceded to take a closer look around the room. She had been there, he could smell her perfume.

He made his way to the spacious bathroom again. This time noting that there was a stain on the tile floor. He hurried over, squatting to inspect the blemish. He ran a finger across it, it was blood. A cold chill ran up his spine, fearing whose blood it was.

"It's just me sir, wanted to check on you," the old woman from the reception called out in a sing-songy voice upon entering. "You seemed so upset."

Carth's gut tightened as he rubbed the sticky substance between his fingers. His heart skipped a beat; Traviata was in trouble. Someone had captured her, which was no small feat. He stood up quickly, his finger punching at his comlink. "Canderous?"

He walked toward the large wall that was nothing but a window from floor to ceiling, staring darkly out at the vista. It was desolate out on the dune sea, a hot unhospitable climate. The thought of Traviata out there brought a lump to his throat. His thoughts raced through the possibilities, lightly touching on each idea.

She could be on a ship on the way to anywhere... Stolen by one of the locals, she'd looked so beautiful today. No, it would have to be someone who knew what they were doing, someone prepared to capture a Jedi... A bounty hunter could have picked her up... Could it have been another group of Sith acolytes? If so she could be severely injured somewhere, or worse... He shook off the thoughts. He needed to organize a search, he needed to talk to the woman first from the front desk. Something wasn't right with her story, it was all wrong, didn't make sense. He briefly noted the reflection of the woman walking up behind him, he began to turn. "Hey, I've got some questions-"

Just then everything went dark as a vulkar shock stick hit the Commander across the back of his head, causing him to fall to the floor with a thud.

"Yeah, she's a beauty. Sure glad Traviata met me and bought this baby," Canderous gushed, his eyes gleeming with adoration as he polished the speeder with a soft rag. "I didn't even know she rode. Of course she's crazy enough to."

Mission looked at Canderous like he'd lost his mind. "She doesn't drive swoop bikes," she said as if she were doubting his sanity. She hopped down from the workbench she'd been sitting on. "Why would you think that? Have you ever seen her drive one of the swoops on board?"

"Well, no," Canderous returned, wiping the sweat from the back of his neck with the rag before tossing it onto the ground. "Why else would she buy it? What are you saying kid?"

"Canderous? How old are you?" she paused and gave her head a slight shake. "Never mind. Do you know how much Carth loves swoops? You have to know they're in love," Mission pointed out, her brows drawn together noting his blank expression.

"Yeah, maybe, or something that passes for it. At least for a short time," Canderous replied.

"Listen, did you notice how Trav was dressed today? I mean you had to have gotten a glimpse at some point."

"Of course, earlier when she came to the hold for a stimcaf, and later when we met for the bike-" he paused a gleam in his eye. "Well, hell kid. You'd have to be blind not to have noticed how she looked. Never seen her look so done up, strange for a warrior like her to do that. I mean while we're on a mission anyway. I hope she's not changing for Carth. He has to know-" Canderous started, his eyebrows raised.

"He does, don't think that about him. Today, well that was my work, thank you very much," she paused, placing a hand on her hip. "If you'd seen her the first time we met. Sheesh," Mission cut in. "Believe me, he doesn't love her for her looks."

"Really? I don't understand- What?" Canderous started again before being interuppted.

"First time I saw her, she was covered in every disgusting form of slime and goo you can think of, including Rancor dung," Mission paused, wrinkling up her nose. "She was injured, trapped and all she could think of was him."

"Him, Kid? I still don't-"

"Listen – Anyway, she was so worried about being in trouble with her Commander. So concerned she hadn't followed his precious orders and was going to disappoint him. Not the fact I had her blaster leveled on her and that she was at my mercy. I knew then, well at least suspected," Mission took a deep breath, her eyes distant. "When he saw her, it wasn't anger or disgust all over his face. It was extreme relief and happiness. He was pissed later, but that look at first - I knew , once I saw them together that they were in love," Mission added.

"Okay, maybe they are. What does-"

"Really? You still don't get it? How many hits to the head have you taken Canderous?" Mission asked feigning concern.

"A lot kid, and given twice as many, don't forget it. Will you just spit it out?" Canderous demanded impatiently.

"You've heard Carth talk about marrying her, I know you have. He's told everyone on board. Also, Traviata asked me to borrow an outfit today. So then I took the opportunity to do a make over, well as much as she'd let me. Carth was all bright and shiny this morning and gives strict instructions not to disturb them for 24 hours, unless it's an emergency," she trailed off, waiting for Canderous to catch up.

"Yeah I saw him early, disgustingly chipper, even before a stimcaf. Then I com'd him about the bike, Traviata was there with him - son of a bitch," Canderous growled as the realization hit him. "I helped her buy the bastard's wedding present. Picked it out, delivered it, hell even gave it a courtesy detail -"

"My work here is complete," Mission said eyeing Canderous. "Don't feel too bad, you never stood a chance. Like I said, they've been in love since I've known them. I'm pretty sure they always will be. It's the real deal, you may as well accept it."

"Like hell, I'm Mandalorian, we do not accept, we fight," Canderous replied, already picturing the special mods he'd make to Carth's new ride. Carth's voice came over his comlink.

"Canderous." Then it went dead.

"That was Carth. I wonder what's going on?" Mission asked, coming closer to Canderous.

"Really? I didn't hear a thing kid. Besides, if it's important he'll try back," Canderous replied gruffly.

"So you're saying you had a wife? " Juhani asked Jolee. The two were seated at the large table in the main hold.

Jolee nodded, taking a bite of his breakfast.

"You? You were married?" Juhani asked incredulously.

"You know of another way to get a wife?" Jolee shot back gruffly.

"Of course, but while you were a Jedi? I thought they didn't approve," Juhani returned.

"They didn't and still don't," Bastilla put in from across the room, where she was seated in a large armchair.

"It's not love that's the problem. It's controlling the emotions that come with such depth of feeling. I say if there's love between a couple, then good for them. The Council should then take extra care to help them, not secretly watch and disect every little thing they do or say," Jolee responded.

"Really. So when a Jedi is married and finds out their spouse is secretly a Sith. What course of action then do you council? Wait of course, just let me try to remember how you handled that with your wife," Bastilla shot back.

"What? What is she talking about?" Juhani stammered. "Your wife- I'm sorry- how tragic. What did you do?"

"I was weak-" Jolee started.

"Weak? She was your wife. You were a Jedi. It was an impossible predicament," Bastilla offered. "That's why Jedi should not marry."

"The problem was my weakness. If I'd only been able to kill her when I'd first discovered the truth, when she refused to listen," Jolee returned.

"Your emotions ruled you, love ruled you," Bastilla supplied. "That was your failing."

"She's right about that much, Juhani. I don't regret love though, I regret letting it control me," Jolee offered, patting her hand.

"Emotions and Jedi do not mix. Love and hate should be avoided at all costs," Bastilla said matter of factly, coming to her feet. "There is no emotion, there is peace."

"Well it's too late for you to stop Traviata and Carth," Jolee shot back. "It's done. There's nothing you can do about it now," he added with a smug smile.

"What? Stop talking in circles Jolee." Bastilla reached out with the Force. "You've shielded their thoughts from me somehow."

"Not just you, all of us. They deserve their privacy today. They were married early this morning by a local priest Carth found," Jolee announced.

"What?" Juhani asked.

"No. Don't you realize what you've done by assisting them with this? Are you certain? Remove this barrier at once Jolee," Bastilla stormed, her hands balling into fists as she jumped up from the chair, quickly crossing the room to Jolee's side.

"Careful there Bastilla. You're letting your emotions get the best of you," Jolee warned. "But very well." Serves her right to get a blast of real love and physical passion that he felt certain to wash over them all as the shield dropped. He'd been helping Traviata learn to protect her thoughts in an effort to keep Malak out of her head, but it was such a new skill for her and required a great deal of practice and concentration. He'd decided to give the happy couple a little protection from the meddlesome Bastilla. He had known of Traviata's plans; she'd confided in him about their intentions. As a sort of wedding present he'd decided to make sure they could have a short time of privacy before Bastilla could attempt to intervene.

He had never met Bastilla before the mission. She seemed to know an awful lot about Jolee though. He'd also felt a spark of something dark in her he thought. Perhaps from her contact with Revan, he wasn't sure. It was elusive and he'd decided to watch her and wait.

Bastilla and Jolee both grimaced as it hit them like a wall.

"Something's wrong," Bastilla gasped out. "Traviata- I've lost- she's-"

"Not dead, and not with Carth," Jolee filled in. "Surprising. They were joined in a ceremony though. Not a fight."

"What would separate them then? Sith? Where is Carth? " Juhani asked.

"Carth? I don't know ask Canderous," Mission said entering the room. "Dumb jealous jerk wouldn't answer him when he called earlier. I've tried a couple of times or twenty, but no response."

"Mission, we need to track Carth and Travita and find their whereabouts. Now. They're both in trouble," Bastilla instructed.

"I can save you the time. I tracked his signal already," Canderous explained, holstering his weapons as he entered the room. "His life signs are strong, he's just passed out in a booth at the cantina. I pulled up the local feeds; passed out cold. I'm just leaving to retrieve his pathetic ass," he sneered. What kind of a man does that on his honeymoon?

"Travita?" Jolee asked, knowing she was far away across the desert.

"Her comlink's in their quarters. I picked up one of the portables though at that Hunting Lodge. I was going to check it out after I sobered Carth up," Canderous felt obliged to hear his side of the story first. At least before he kicked his butt and stole Travita away from him.

"Carth's not drunk, and you won't find Traviata at the lodge," Bastilla came to her feet as she spoke.

"Jolee, you and Canderous go get Carth. It will take the two of you to handle him, keep him thinking straight. He'll be enraged, irrational when he comes to. Juhani and I will go investigate the lodge, Mission-"

"Mission will go with Canderous and Jolee. Carth will need me," Mission said curtly. "You, don't talk to me. We could have left an hour ago," she said jabbing a finger at Canderous.

"Alright, kid. I'm sorry. It hasn't been an hour though. I didn't wait all that long before I started calling him back," Canderous assured her.

She glanced at her chrono, in truth it had only been about thirty minutes since his call. "Then I tracked their signals, then I came up here and that brings us to now."

"Yeah, okay, you're right. I'm just worried," she said hurrying toward the gangplank. She stopped at the control panel near the ramp, keying madly. "I'm arming the ship, hey wait- where's Zaalbar?"

"Are you kidding me? He's probably already at the Cantina. He's the first person I told," Canderous responded wryly.

Mission nodded, grudgingly shooting Canderous a look of appreciation. "Good. Nice to know that sometimes that brain damage isn't too bad."

"Everyone meet back at the ship. Let's maintain radio silence. We don't know who's involved. Can you Jedi communicate, you know using your – uh Force crap?" Canderous asked, hurrying down the ramp.

"We can, in a general way- nothing too intricate though," Bastilla returned.

"Fair enough," Canderous said, hurrying toward the cantina. How could Carth, Canderous asked himself. If she wanted him that was fine, but a warrior looked out after his brothers and sisters. Carth had clearly failed in that. Then there was the fact that she was now his mate. He should have died protecting her. He knew the danger they were in. He was the male, it was on his shoulders to look after her at any cost to him. She was literally his family now. He'd come to think a lot of him, even though he had the woman that Canderous knew belonged with him.

If Carth couldn't convince him that it wasn't his weakness that allowed for Traviata's capture, then all bets were off. That was once she was back on the Hawk and things had settled down. Because one thing he was certain of was that no matter what it cost him, he would save Traviata and prove himself to be the worthy mate since Carth couldn't do his duty.


	24. Chapter 23 - Haunted Honeymoon

**A/N: **Thank you so much fabulous readers and a barrel of thanks for the reviews, followers and favs.

I sincerely appreciate your kindness.

Rochelle

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Haunted Honeymoon**

"_Adversity is like a strong wind. I don't mean just that it holds us back from places we might otherwise go. It also tears away from us all but the things that cannot be torn, so that afterward we see ourselves as we really are, and not merely as we might like to be."_

**-Arthur Golden,** **Memoirs of a Geisha**

* * *

Carth just concentrated on breathing at first. Air in, air out.

He let the Jedi's words wash over him again, his mind having difficulty grasping onto the reality.

Breath in, breath out.

Traviata was captured and severely injured, according to the Jedi. She was being held somewhere out on the dune sea. They had no way of knowing exactly where. What was certain was that there were native hostiles between them and where she was being held. Lots and lots of angry Tusken raiders who would swarm them the minute they stepped foot out of the confines of the outpost.

Traviata was out there, captive, dying and alone. His heart stopped at the thought. How did this happen? Again.

"Here, give him a glass of water," Mission said coming to the table.

"Allow me," Canderous said, with strained patience. He took the pitcher of water and dumped it on to Carth's head.

Carth sat there for a moment, unmoving, blinking.

"Snap outta' it Fleet," Canderous said handing the pitcher back to a fuming Mission. "Thanks, kid."

Then Carth looked up at Canderous, his previous vacant stare now replaced with his alert gaze.

"Thanks," he said taking the towel handed to him by a waiter.

"I need to get back to that lodge," Carth said standing. He needed some details, that woman had a lot of questions to answer.

"Seriously? That's what you want to do/" Canderous asked gruffly. His accusing glare burning into Carth. "You shouldn't have left her there alone."

"I didn't leave her there, she was shopping and was supposed to meet me after," Carth shot back. "At any rate, running around in circles will only waste time. Time my wife doesn't have. We need an idea of where she is and what we're up against," Carth defended. "I want her back alive."

"Bastilla, has handled that," Jolee said reaching out with the Force to Bastilla. " She's thinking that the hotel owner isn't involved, and panicked when she saw Traviata carried out and then you were so innkeeper's story is that her cousin helped her move you here," Jolee explained. "She knows nothing, Bastilla's not sure if she believes her and is uploading the security footage of the attack, seems surprised by whats on it. They'll meet us back on the Hawk."

"Fine. I need to grab some gear anyway," Carth ground out. "You got anything to say about that?" Carth asked flippantly, tossing a sideways look at Canderous.

"Yeah – gear, good idea," Canderous said distractedly.

Carth and Canderous exchanged glances, Canderous looked almost green, sad even, Carth noted. The Republic Captain didn't have the time or inclination to find out why, though he could guess. Canderous had a thing for Traviata, had since the beginning. Traviata's abduction had no doubt shaken the Mandalorian. The Commander didn't care at the moment, his wife was missing and who knew in what condition. With that thought he turned and tore out of the bar heading for the Hawk, without another word. Zalbaar who'd been standing watch outside was right behind him. Time, he had a very short time. Whatever Traviata's captors plans were, to escape with her or kill her, either way, didn't give him long.

"You would do well to cut him some slack Canderous. I know you're upset, but it wasn't his fault," Jolee admonished.

"Yeah, Carth loves Traviata, Canderous. He'd give his life for her. He had no idea she was in trouble," Mission added. "You shouldn't have said what you did."

"Yeah, I had no idea. I thought – " he grimaced. "Well I don't want to waste time talking about it, I'm gonna' kill the bastards that took her. I'll meet you at the ship," Canderous said quietly to the pair, his large form moving quicker than should be possible.

Jolee and Mission exchanged looks. "Don't you worry we'll get your friend back young lady," Jolee encouraged, putting an arm around her. "And don't worry about those two, they will work it out. You'll see."

* * *

"Calo Nord," Carth said under his breath, grimacing as he watched the footage of them jumping Traviata as she entered their room he'd reserved at the Lodge. There had been six of them, wearing camouflage armor. Her guard was down, she'd been smiling. There were no voices, no commands given. They attacked her like a pack of wild kinrath hounds, still continuing to beat her long after she had collapsed.

"Stop it, enough," Carth barked, turning away from the screen. He'd watched the playback several times now, he didn't need to see them punch and kick her mercilessly again.

"Son of a bitch. I thought he died on Taris," Canderous commented, coming closer to the monitor, his eyes squinting.

"Oh he's dead, believe me," Carth said darkly, strapping on his armor. A myriad of weapons, armor and technology lie before him.

"Did you learn anything else useful from that woman at the lodge?" Carth asked Bastilla, stuffing duffles with supplies.

"Well, perhaps, she-

"Yes or no, it's not difficult," Carth demanded, cutting her off. "This is my wife we're talking about here. I don't have time for your frakin' Jedi double talk," Carth shouted angrily. "She's out there captured and hurt, who knows what else. If you can't help me then get the frak' outta' my way," he spat, tossing a bag on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Yes. She believes the mercs are buying safe passage around the dunes with water," Bastilla stated plainly. "I do believe she's hiding something."

"See now that's helpful," he paused in thought and then tossed another duffel across his other shoulder . "Teach a man to fish..."he trailed off, loudly checking his weapons. If water was the price for safe passage then what if he could give the Sand People the means to make their own water? Should buy a little assistance as well as a ticket to traverse the dunes, he thought.

"Fish, Commander?" Bastilla asked puzzled. "What about fish?"

Carth didn't acknowledge her, his attention on the vast weaponry laid before him, his mind quickly forming a plan to deal with the Sand People.

"I'll meet you in the cargo bay," Canderous informed Carth, the loud thud of his boots echoing in the room as he hurried down the passageway.

"We go in 5 Canderous," Carth called after him and picked up his helmet. "I hate to ask this old man, but you're our most powerful healer. I need your help," he said turning to Jolee.

"Wouldn't miss it sonny, of course I'll come," Jolee replied, heading to the cargo bay as well.

"Bastilla, save your breath. You're staying here with the others. If we don't make it back, it will be up to you to complete the mission. I want your word you'll get Mission to Admiral Paul Connors and Zaalbar back to Kashyyyk," Carth said frowning. He didn't place much value in her word, but it was all the comfort available to him.

"Yes, of course. May the -

"Don't say it, or I swear," Carth sneered, his fist pounding the wall for emphasis. "If she comes out of this okay, then fine. In fact I'll even say it myself," he promised, regaining his temper. He grabbed the rest of his gear deliberately, let his eyes rest on Mission for a moment before quickly treading after the others.

* * *

"It's my fault, I could have stopped it. I was the last one to see her, you know," Canderous started, uncomfortable with having to explain this to Carth.

Canderous had been doing a lot of soul searching, something he wasn't that familiar with. He'd lived his life without regret; he'd make a decision, take action and then lived with the consequences. In this case however, he was second guessing himself big time.

He had blamed Carth at first, but now he was more angry at himself. They'd both failed her, that was true. The difference was that it was Carth's responsibility not his. After all, Carth was her mate. That idea gave the Mandalorian a little comfort. Not enough though, not now, because now he understood, he was the last one with her. He could have stopped it, if he'd only known...

The Commander's head jerked up at his words. "You've been acting really odd, even for you Canderous. Are you saying you're involved?" he paused. Briefly noting the new addition to the hangar bay and then returning his attention to him. "You might want to clarify that remark. Nothing's adding up - I'm running on a very short fuse here Canderous," Carth warned, his blaster aimed at Canderous.

"Damn Carth, of course I'm not involved. I mean I was the last one of us to see her, don't be stupid. You know how I feel about her. I've been honest about it from the beginning. If I'd known she was in danger, I wouldn't have left her," Canderous handed Carth a data chip as he walked around the swoop bike, covered with a tarp.

"You're not making much sense. What's this?" Carth demanded, he holstered his blaster and held up the chip, looking at it. Come on, she doesn't have time for this. If Canderous couldn't focus, he'd have to cut him loose. Why did it feel like he was the only one who understood they needed to hurry? Her chances were better though if Canderous was fighting for her as well. He hated it, but he needed Canderous, hell anyone who would help him at this point. The only thing that mattered was saving her.

"Listen Canderous, we don't have time for a pissing contest over who let her down the most. We have no time for games," Carth added, making a supreme effort to be patient, checking his chrono.

"Oh this is no game Fleet. I need you show you something, it's important," Canderous swallowed visibly, yanking off the tarp, letting it fall unceremoniously to the floor. "She contacted me and met me at the lodge bar. That's where I met the guy to begin with,given what – um went on today – you know, your marriage – Um I, I'm pretty sure it was a wedding present- I know she got it for you."

"She met you at the lodge and purchased this? When?" Carth asked, running a hand over the bike, his eyes barely glancing at the machine.

"It was about an hour or so after you guys left here, the best I can figure," Canderous answered.

"Just after we got married, that's where she went," Carth said quietly, then he froze. "She had been at the lodge the entire time. All they gave Bastilla footage of, was from the entrance to the hotel room. Her cape - I'd noticed she wasn't wearing her cape during the ambush, I wondered – she must have gone into the room before the attack-"

"That's it, I knew it. Crazy old lady- never believed that story," Carth thought out loud.

"The bike," Canderous and Carth said simultaneously.

"The woman at the front desk and the bike guy, they were in on it together, I guarantee you," Carth put in, his mind quickly putting together the pieces.

" All that time we were having drinks, checking out the bike-" Canderous started.

" they were setting up an ambush," Carth finished. His mind moving quickly over the days events. I was sitting around day dreaming, could I have stopped it if I'd contacted her as soon as I'd picked up her ring? Did they pass by me with her and I didn't even notice while lost in my thoughts?

"Why though? Probably saw the attack of the Sith, or recognized us somehow. Who knows," Canderous wondered out loud, his own mind putting together the lost pieces of the day. If I'd just stayed, had some drinks at the bar. Waited to greet Fleet, but that's what I didn't want to do – to see them together and married, at least not at that moment. Instead I went back to the ship to lick my wounds. That's what cowardice gets you- you're Mandalorian- sack up man and act like it, he berated himself with a grimace.

"Yeah, one things for sure. Calo Nord got wind of her being there somehow. May have been on the planet already," Carth pointed out, shaking off his thoughts. Plenty of time for self recrimination later. Right now what he needed was laser focus, one of the qualities he was known for.

"Anyway, no use speculating. Let's go, doesn't matter. What's important is that it means that old lady has to have some idea where Traviata is, or knows who does," Carth said. "She knows more than she's shared, something I'm going to remedy right now."

Jolee had been standing at the mouth of the open hangar bay unobserved. Doing his best to reach out with the Force and calm the two military men, both racked with guilt and rage. He'd best be at the hotel first. "I'll meet you two at the lodge then, try to keep up," he instructed before tearing out of the hangar.

"I have the banthas lined up, but I figured-" Canderous trailed off.

"You figured right, no time – we'll use the bikes," Carth warned, climbing onto the swoop bike Traviata had purchased, he inserted the chip, swallowing back the lump now in his throat before throttling it on.

"Just remember, Canderous, I'm in charge. We stay calm - I need answers, not revenge," Carth instructed gunning the engine. "There will be time for that later."

* * *

Carth closed his fingers tightly around the grip of his heavy blaster. He wanted to beat the hell out of the people, but instead he held the nuzzle of the charged weapon up to the man's head who sold Travita the swoop bike.

"Easy, Carth," Canderous warned from a nearby computer console. Carth was having a difficult time executing his own instructions. "Just wait, he may get smart."

"You see my friend here want's nothing more than to tear you to pieces, bit by bit. But I've convinced him that it will be quicker my way. So my advice to you is - don't make me a liar," Jolee explained. "You'd better tell us whatever you know and now young man - or this will not end well I'm afraid."

"The big cave, out east, past - past the Tusken enclave," the man offered, Carth's grip tightened on his blaster. "That's where she is. They were holding her there until they got the other one."

"The other one?" Carth demanded.

Silence.

"Or maybe not," Canderous noted sarcastically, his eyes staring at the monitor in front of him.

The Commander used his free hand and punched the man in the nose; breaking it with a loud crunch, causing a stream of blood to trickle down the mans face. When he still didn't answer Carth pulled out his second sidearm and aimed it at the woman.

"Hey Carth, I sped through all the footage. Calo came in, talked to someone on his comlink and left. Returns ten minutes later, with his pack of dogs. They waited upstairs at Traviata's door, so someone gave up your room number," Canderous said in a rush. "You saw the rest already."

"You don't say no to Calo, and when he recognized your friend, well- I didn't have any choice," the man stammered, his eyes darting from Canderous to Carth. "I had no choice!" he reiterated.

Carth rested the nuzzle of the gun on the temple of the woman. "I don't either," Carth knew he was intimidating, as terrifying to them perhaps as Calo. He'd find out if he got the answer to his questions. "I'm done being nice. Tell me what I want to know or you're both dead – really, it's a win for both of us that way- I get to kill you and you don't have to ever worry about Calo Nord again."

"Fine - Calo knew exactly who all of you are. I had to give him the room number," the woman said crying. "He's looking for some other Jedi too. He didn't give a name – he said the rest of you he'd take care of later. Have you met him? He's not exactly talkative - that's all I know. Other than they had me get her cloak from her."

Carth and Canderous exchanged looks. "He knew her weapon was in the cloak," Carth murmured. "Probably picked it up with a scanner - bastard loves his tech. He knew ahead that if he got her cloak, it would be much easier to capture her." That didn't explain the rumpled bed or the blood in the bathroom though.

"Yes, damn stubborn girl - didn't know what I'd do -she wouldn't part with it," she paused Carth's blaster now pushing into the woman's forehead so hard it was drawing blood. "Well, she wouldn't . So I offered to show her the suite so she could freshen up while the credit transfer went through for the bike."

"Go on," Carth ordered, mentally picturing all that happened. Trying his best not to fry the woman's brain or hit her. He hated to hit women, could count on one hand the number of times he'd been forced into a situation to do it. He may have to start using two hands to count the number if she didn't hurry up with her story.

"She said no at first- didn't know how - just couldn't figure how I'd get that cloak. Then a funny thing happened at that moment - a miracle - her nose started to drip blood- so then she let me take her up to get her cleaned up-"

"You scum," Carth ground out, his face full of hate. "It was her wedding day, she was vulnerable and she thought you were trying to help her," Carth's slapped the woman and spit on her. It was official, it would now take two hands...

She screamed and cowered, and it didn't phase him at all.

"Checks out Fleet, I saw them both enter and leave the room in the security footage. She went in with her cloak and left eleven minutes later without it," Canderous supplied, running back through the footage. "I can't verify the nosebleed, the picture quality is grainy, looks like she probably did though."

"So then you went into the bathroom to clean her up, some blood dripped on the floor. You got her a cold rag and helped her to the bed where she laid down and you conveniently removed her cloak," Carth supplied the rest.

The woman nodded, tears streaming down her face. "Yes, it was like that."

"You set her up, if she'd had her weapon-" he screamed he so badly wanted to crush her skull in. See her bleed and suffer like he'd been forced to watch happen to Traviata.

Traviata- she'd hate for him to kill the woman in cold blood. Carth holstered his weapons and he stormed to the other side of the room where he flipped over tables and chairs in a frenzy, before charging back, his eyes filled with rage.

"You'd both better hope you never see me again and that she's still alive," Carth warned before quickly exiting the building, not waiting for the others.

"Wait, you can't just rush off into the desert at night, alone" Jolee warned, running after him, Canderous on his heels.

"Watch me," Carth said climbing onto the swoop.

"Fine, we're coming with you," Canderous informed Carth sliding easily onto his ride.

"Well, I have a stop to make first at Czerka supply. There's something I need to pick up," Carth informed the pair.

"They're not open," Canderous pointed out.

"Don't care," Carth shot back.

"You're more like a Mandalorian everyday. Lead on," Canderous said, gesturing with his hand.

"You don't have to be a part of this old timer, I'll meet you at the gate. I'm about to break the law and this isn't your fight," Carth informed Jolee.

"Sorry, you're wrong. It's not just your fight sonny. I love her too. You don't have exclusive rights on that girl," Jolee replied.

"As of today, I know a priest who will say otherwise," Carth shot back, then gestured to the back of his swoop. "I get it. Come on then, climb on."

"Remind me later, when this is over and she's safe, to tell you about my smuggling days. Circumstances alter cases and this is one of those times," Jolee offered, ambling onto the bike.

Carth glanced back at the enigmatic old man. "So she'll be okay- you've seen it?"

Jolee cleared his throat, his eyes holding the Commander's. "You will have the chance to save your wife Carth. Bad things happen and we yell and scream and ask why – sometimes good comes from them. She's still alive, that gives you the opportunity to do what you were denied before. Save your wife. Allows you the chance to move on and stop clinging to what you saw as your failure. Let go of some of that hate you insist on lugging about," Jolee offered.

Carth nodded, "You sound like Viata," he said huskily.

He handed the man a helmet and slid on his own. She was still alive, he'd save her, he had to. Jolee had another thing coming though if he thought he'd let go of his anger, it was stronger than ever. The thoughts of holding his dying wife on Telos IV ran through his mind. He had Revan and Saul to thank for that, not to mention Dustil. He owed Malak and Calo for Traviata. If it was the last thing he did, he was going to make them all pay. He was done playing by the rules, all that got him was pain.

Jolee grimaced as the wave of anger rolled off Carth and he let go a long breath. "Come on, Sonny. Lets go get your wife. What a strange course of events the Force has brought about. The two of you in love. Who would think she's the only one to save you and you're the only one who can save her."

"You talk in riddles I have no time for old man, but somewhere in those words I know you mean well," Carth acknowledged gunning the bike into gear.

* * *

The horizon was turning a purpulish hue as the suns began to rise, Carth ran a hand across his jaw rubbing it thoughtfully, paying no attention to the rough stubble. He looked down at the guidance system, he was in the right spot. It was dawn, so that made it the right time as well.

After acquiring an entire moisture vaporator and the vehicle to transport it from Czerka supply Carth left the confines of the outpost. He parked his swoop and hopped onto the transport Jolee was now driving.

"You wait here with Canderous, I've got this part taken care of," Carth instructed.

Jolee hesitated momentarily and then climbed onto Carth's swoop without argument. The Commander went about 200 meters when glowing red eyes rose up before him, causing him to break hard.

"There you are," Carth commented as the droid jumped into the passenger seat.

"Commentary: I've been scouting, I found the Tusken Raiders as you requested," HK replied.

"And? Were they willing to negotiate a truce?" Carth asked. If he didn't get their cooperation they were all dead.

"Exasperated Reply: Of course Master's Republic meatbag. They are just up ahead. They will escort us all to where Master is being held prisoner. It is all arranged. Once they have the vaporator," HK explained.

"Good news for a change. With any luck we'll have her back with us soon HK," Carth said coming to a halt at group of Raiders now in their path, all astride Banthas.

"Excited Affirmation: Yes and we'll slaughter the ones who took her from us," Carth's gaze met the droids excited eyes, wishing he could reprimand the unit. The truth was he had no intentions of attempting to negotiate with Calo. If he could, he'd kill the rotten bounty hunter over and over again. Why was he so intent on finding them? Was Malak offering such a high reward for the Jedi's capture? And when did Traviata make it onto that list?

"Calo Nord is mine, make note of that HK. The rest I could care less about. Just do whatever it takes to protect Travita," Carth ordered.

"Insincere Response: I have made note and will try not to kill him," Hk returned.

"Traviata?" Carth said casting him a sideways glance. The weird pink hue that now colored everything as the suns rose, made HK looks even more sinister, made him look other worldly.

Unnecessary Clarification: Master's protection is always my number one priority and is part of my core programing.

Carth's eyebrow shot up at that, then he nodded his head slightly. Protection of the person who owned the droid was common programming, not specific to any one person, but rather to the owner. He'd handed her the credits to pay for the unit, but HK had decided Traviata was his owner.

"Okay, let's get this water vaporizer unloaded," Carth watched as a an unbelievable amount of sand people came from everywhere. Swarming the moisture vaporator and then carrying it off in easy to manage pieces.

"Well never mind, it's not necessary. Send our coordinates to the speeders, they'll come meet us," Carth ordered.

Irritated Observation: I am not a personal assistance droid. Never the less, I have completed your request.

Carth nodded his acknowledgement. His thoughts on Viata." I'm close. Just hang on a little longer. After everything that's happened - don't die on me, not now," he said out loud. "I'm coming for you."

He knew what it was like to be in terrible pain, the type of agony that makes you long for death just for the release. Judging from what he saw on the video and what he gleaned from the Jedi, Traviata was in that type of misery. He felt his fury rise again at the thought, causing his nostrils to flare, his breath coming quickly. Calo Nord, Saul and Malak would pay dearly.

* * *

There was just white nothingness, almost like the blurred starlines of hyperspace. Just bright ambiguous fuzzy clouds and she was floating in the middle of them. Then Traviata felt someone touch her hand lightly, she looked down and saw nothing. She held up her hand and stared at it for a moment, still she couldn't make out anything.

Then there was something touching her forehead, she reached up to scratch it, but felt nothing there.

She looked around, still just billows of light- shinning light.

Something touched her chest, she instinctively smacked at it, like you'd shoo away a bug. There was just more nothingness.

Then she felt someone. A presence. She was not alone in the void any longer.

The touch on her hand again, she looked down. There was a hand on hers, a large masculine hand. She jerked her head up to see a familiar face.

Carth, she thought with relief, a soft sigh escaping her lips. He was here in the light with her.

Her eyes soaked in his smiling face, her heart filled with joy and she embraced him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a tight embrace. Traviata luxuriated in the feel of his strong arms now snugly around her.

Then she heard a sound. There had been none. Traviata turned and found a man smiling at her. A man dressed in long robes, holding a book.

She knew instantly, it was the minister.

Traviata looked back to Carth, both of his large hands now holding hers. Her eyes met his. They were shining brightly, happy, filled with pride.

He smiled hugely, and brushed some hair from her face.

"My wife," his tone reverent. "I'm the happiest man alive. I love you," he said softly before kissing her gently.

My wedding. This is my wedding. Carth is my husband. We will love each other forever. Nothing could change that, ever.

Travita smiled, her hand caressing his ruggedly handsome face. "My husband. How did I get so lucky? I love you," she said breathlessly, her bliss evident.

There was a loud sound, like a groaning. Then there was blackness, Carth was gone.

Traviata looked around in the darkness, her heart racing. She was not alone.

Her eyes strained to see who it was, but there was nothing. Nothing but a soft gold light far off in the distance.

Suddenly she was swallowed up into a gold misty cloud. It was beautiful. It reminded her of the Khoonda Plains.

Immediately she was standing there, on the grassy breeze blowing across her face, through her hair., causing her dress to billow. She took a deep breath, loving the fresh clean scent of the grasses, holding her hand out into the warm sunlight. It was her favorite spot and it was such a perfect day.

She felt a hand on hers. Then something lightly touched her head. Next something light was on her chest, so light that she could barely feel it.

"I'm close. Just hang on a little longer. After everything that's happened- Don't die on me, not now," a disembodied voice commanded sternly. "I'm coming for you."


	25. Chapter 24 - That's My Wife, You

**A/N: ** I want to thank all of you who've followed up with me and my story. I really do appreciate the fantastically kind readers and reviewers of this story. _Sincere_ thanks to those who've inquired about me. I hope you will accept my apologies for the very lengthy delay in posting an update, especially given the cliff hanger ending of the previous chapter. Simply put; I found out I had cancer that required treatment and that consumed most of my life for some time. I'm doing very well now, and it's my full intention to begin posting again on a regular basis. I've missed you all and the characters I've come to love so much in KotOR. Again, thank you.

Sincerely,

Rochelle

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**That's my Wife, You...**

"Of all the myriad ways we define love, there is perhaps none more honest and powerful than this:

Great love is rooted in great partnership."

**\- Sarah MacLean**

* * *

"That's her alright," Carth barely got out, peering through his high-powered electrobinoculars, not noticing the sand that the wind was whipping about like tiny rockets, assaulting everything in its path.

"That is my- _wife_," he said quietly, making a supreme effort to contain the emotions surging through him. Anyone who knew Carth well, knew that when he used that especially controlled emotionless tone, that's when you had to worry. It meant he was so angry that he was having to keep a tight grip on himself for fear of what he might unleash if he didn't. His subordinates used to hate that tone and would stay especially sharp when they heard it, even if they were not the cause of his anger.

It was Traviata, there was no doubt. _At__least__what's__left__of__her_, he thought. The sight of her battered and broken body restrained and motionless on the sandy ground made him nauseous. She was obviously severely hurt, maybe near death; it wasn't like she was a threat to them. The fact that Calo had her restrained just proved what a sick twisted bastard he was. Judging by the crimson pool staining the sand around her, she'd lost a lot of blood, too. Carth hated that he didn't know how extensive her internal injuries were.

"Steady son," Jolee encouraged, placing a hand on Carth's shoulder momentarily. The four of them were standing out of sight of the cave where they were holding Traviata. The sand storm now in full force, Jolee wrapped his scarf further up his neck, covering his mouth when he spoke.

"Can you sense her? Is she- still alive?" Carth struggled with the words; it hurt immensely to state his greatest fear out loud.

"Yes..." Jolee said hesitantly.

"Just barely..." Carth whispered, his eyes holding Jolee's.

"I- well," Jolee stammered.

"What is it? You know something..." Carth said flatly. "I need to know, Jolee," his intense eyes holding the older man's guarded gaze. Carth ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Tell me."

"I don't know what to say exactly - I can't put my finger on it. I can only tell you- there is darkness in that cave – it clouds things. That's probably why we couldn't sense Traviata more clearly. Now that I'm this close- well, there's no doubt," Jolee replied, meeting Carth's eyes before letting his gaze drift to the cave entrance. "She's in there- alive- and with something evil."

"Really- okay then," Carth swallowed hard. On top of it all, she was stuck in there with something dark. It was probably one of the reasons why Calo was holding her there, camouflage from the Jedi. "She's alive at least. That's something..."

"I count six mercs plus Calo, Fleet," Canderous informed him. "One good thing about the storm: it's providing us great cover and makes their sensors useless," Canderous noted. "What's your plan of attack?"

"Our first priority is extraction," Carth instructed with authority. "Jolee, we'll provide the cover, I'll be on your six. I want you to get to Traviata and do what you do best. I want- I mean, can you use every Jedi hocus pocus trick in your tool chest?" Carth asked, his attention still on the Jedi.

"Of course I will, Carth," Jolee agreed somberly, his big brown eyes looking up over his bushy white eyebrows. "You don't have to ask."

Carth nodded, "Thanks, Jolee, and to all of you. I'll never forget it..."

"Aliit ori'shya tal'din," Canderous said, grasping Carth's forearm, his hand above his wrist in a traditional Mandalorian embrace. "That means-"

"Aliit ori'shya tal'din, Family is more than blood," Carth interrupted in nearly flawless Mandoa, his hand now grasping Canderous just below the elbow. "I know your language very well. And thanks," Carth said clearing his throat. He hated Mandoa, hated Mandalorians, hated he'd heard the quote a thousand times before during the previous war. But not today.

"Exasperated Interruption: Could we get back to the plan to save Master? This unit strongly desires to free my Master."

Carth and Canderous abruptly ended their embrace, Carth nodding in agreement. "Once Jolee has made his way into the cave," Carth informed them, his head then gesturing to Canderous and HK. "You two can do what you do best- use overwhelming force and kill them all" he paused. "Except for Calo; he's mine."

"Yeah, well you won't be too mad I hope if I soften him up a little for you," Canderous replied, checking his blaster rifle. "You know, just a sort of greeting. A great big thank you for the hospitality he's shown our company. The frakin' demagolka."

"Factual Statement: They will pay for what they have done to my master. She has been away from me for too long."

"Do what you have to to stop him; just don't kill him HK. I reserve that privilege," Carth said brusquely. "Let's move out."

"I'm going by foot; they'll never see me coming. I'll wrap a shield around her and begin healing her as soon as I'm there. I won't be able to help the rest-"

"Don't worry about us. You save all your strength for her," Carth said firmly as Canderous nodded in agreement.

"When do we go?" Jolee asked.

"Now," Carth answered watching the Jedi turn into a blur as he moved across the desert.

The Commander ran to his bike and gunned it, following after Jolee. Damn, that man could move fast with the Force.

The men guarding the perimeter didn't seem to notice Jolee and when they looked up with surprised faces at Carth's approach, he throttled the bike as high as she'd go. The bike zoomed past the mercs, the soldier sending a wall of blaster fire at them.

Obviously expecting a rescue attempt, some of the guards set off a series of small explosions while the others returned fire. Carth was moving too fast for anything to make contact. The sound of return rapid fire from heavy blaster rifles followed.

"We've got these bastards, keep going," Canderous said through the headset into Carth's ear.

Like anything would stop him at this point. If it cost him his life to reach Traviata, even if it was just to die beside her, then in his mind it was worth it. He had to reach her.

Carth hit the breaks hard when he reached the interior of the cave. Rolling off the bike, he hit the ground hard, and the bike stopped with a whirring groan as it geared down.

He shook his head slightly to clear it. He looked around to get his bearings, his eyes searching feverishly for Traviata.

"You've got to be kidding me," he said out loud, his eyes widening in shock.

"What is it, Fleet?" Canderous said, the sound of heavy fire fight surging in the background.

"A krayt dragon. Son of a bitch, they have her in here with a krayt dragon..." Carth trailed off, his eyes searching for cover as the creature roared fiercely.

Frag grenades- Carth's mind began working the problem immediately as he dodged behind a large boulder to hide from the quickly approaching animal.

"No problem, use grenades Fleet. Thermal detonator would be faster, but risky," Canderous said nonchalantly, obviously in an intense battle. Carth could hear his heavy boots moving across the sand and then... "Come to daddy," Canderous said right before a large explosion. "Got that merc bastard!"

"Observation: Good kill Mandalorian meatbag."

"You're not doing so bad yourself, you know, for a droid," Canderous returned.

Carth peered around his cover, hoping to spy Traviata. He saw her over in the corner, by something that looked very familiar by this point. His face tightened, and his stomach lurched at the sight of her. Jolee had made it to her, but she looked even worse close up. Every fiber of his being wanted to be where Jolee was right now, but he had to first stop the krayt dragon and then Calo. "Son of a bitch will pay," he mumbled under his breath.

Jolee was by Traviata's side, his hands on her, looking deep in a trance type state. "May the Force be with you," Carth whispered. Whatever the price for saving her, he was willing to pay. Then he turned his attention to the dragon, his eyes taking in the immense creature.

Krayt dragons could live to be a hundred years old, and they grew continuously throughout their lifetime. Judging by the looks of this one, 60 meters and roughly 30,000 kilograms, Carth figured he'd way outlived his time anyway. Unfortunately, krayt dragons were also hard to kill.

The angry creature bared its razor sharp teeth to Carth and let go an ear piercing roar. "Frak, we don't have time for this."

Carth threw off his pack and fished through the contents, his hands finding a thermal detonator first. It was the fastest way he knew of to get rid of the beast. His eyes traveled to Traviata, his wife. That word meant so much to him; what it symbolized, the permanence. Until someone took her away...

Making his decision he began running for the entrance of the cave, the dragon following behind him at a much slower pace.

"Canderous, I'm coming out and I'm bringing company- along with a death blossom. Animal control- you might want to take cover," Carth warned while running.

"You need help?" Canderous replied in his ear.

"Negative, continue mission. I've got it under control- thermal detonator," Carth said coming to a stop about 20 meters outside the cave.

"Oh shit, you sure do," Canderous replied, firing on his opponent as he ran for a large group of boulders. "Roger that."

When the dragon exited the cavern Carth pushed in the button to activate the bomb. Dropping it he ran, mentally counting in his head. He had to get at least 8 meters away from the device; 10 would be better, given its type. It wouldn't affect the interior of the cave at all; he'd made sure he was far enough way for that.

Carth stopped and turned to face the dragon when he knew he reached the minimum safe distance, wanting to make sure its full effect was felt by the monster. Carth was immediately thankful that Canderous and HK had apparently been busy, evidenced by the bodies strewn all over the sand.

The dragon stopped almost on top of the bomb and then it exploded. The expanding particle field atomized everything in its path, which the vicious dragon was now in the middle off. Carth watched, unflinchingly, as the creature fell with a loud shriek, causing the ground to tremble around them. A huge cloud of dust and sand erupted.

Carth changed the setting on his visor, brightening it so that he could see better and he tore off for the cave once again. His only thought was of getting to Traviata, and he ducked as the firefight resumed, even amidst the large plume of debris that still hung in the air.

When he reached Traviata's side he fell to his knees on the other side of Jolee, quickly pulling off his helmet. His eyes scanned her body for injuries. Her clothes were in tatters, barely covering anything at this point. Every bit of exposed skin was swollen, red, bruised, or an open wound.

He ran a tentative hand lightly over her blood soaked hair. Tears welled up in his eyes; he wanted to hold her but he knew that would only cause her more pain. Her skin was deathly white; Carth knew well what death looked and smelled like and… Traviata was dead.

His heart stopped and he let his head fall down to his knees. His tears fell unchecked, as his body racked with silent sobs.

"No-I-she," he mumbled between sobs. How could they do this to her? Why? They could have incapacitated her a hundred different ways. How she must have suffered before the end. How could he have let this happen?

"She's not dead, put those thoughts from your mind," Jolee said, his eyes closed.

Carth sat up slightly, his sobs stopping. "What?" Did he just say she was alive? Could it be true or was he just imagining it?

"She's alive, in a healing trance," Jolee supplied softly.

"She is?" Carth said bolting upright. "She seems so lifeless. You're sure?" he asked sniffing.

"Positive. No question. Though she's lost a lot of blood and her injuries are serious. We need to get her to the ship as soon as possible. The healing trance has helped, but with the extent of her injuries- well, it can only do but so much. You understand what I'm saying Carth?" Jolee asked, opening his eyes for the first time and holding Carth's.

"Yes. I do," Carth said calmly, standing as he spoke. He walked over to where he'd tossed his helmet and back to Jolee's side. "I'll make sure the area is clear and get transport for her."

"Good. Be fast, Sonny," Jolee instructed, his eyes now closed again.

Carth glanced down at Traviata one more time. "I love you, Beautiful. Hang on for me," he whispered, before snugging on his helmet.

"Status?" Carth demanded through the headset, checking his weapons as he walked briskly to the entrance of the cave.

"Nord's the only one left- gah," Canderous replied, his voice racked with pain. "We've uh, sent him your best. He's one tough son of a bitch," he added, the sound of intense blaster fire in the background. "The good news is, all his little minions are dead and the storm just disappeared."

"_Affirmation:_ He is harder to kill than expected, for a meatbag that is."

"HK, go get the speeder we used to haul the vaporator. Take it into the cave; Traviata is in there with Jolee," Carth ordered, breaching the cave's entrance his eyes easily finding where the pair were hunkered down.

"_Excited__Affirmation:_ Ready." HK was already moving toward the vehicle at a swift pace as he spoke.

"Canderous, I want you to go into the cave and help Jolee get Traviata into the transport. You leave as soon as she's on board. Take HK with you in case you need a translator; I don't want him to touch her though. Be gentle – she's in bad shape. Got it?" Carth asked somberly.

"Well yeah, but Fleet..."Canderous' voice hesitant. "I can stay here and help you once she's on board. Why not let the demon droid take them back? Calo's-"

"Dead," Carth interrupted. "Or he will be. I need to know you're with her."

"Okay, Fleet – sure," Canderous agreed reluctantly.

"Go Canderous. This is between me and him," Carth ground out, his gaze on Calo who'd stopped firing and began walking toward Carth. He seemed to know who Carth was and what he intended. The idea seemed to amuse the bounty hunter; Carth could see him smiling.

Canderous took off in the direction of the cave, looking back once, pausing, and then continuing on his way.

"Well, if it isn't Commander Carth Onasi. I've been trying to collect a bounty on you for a couple of years. And now here you are; mine for the taking," Calo taunted.

Carth gripped his blasters tightly as his eyes took in the hunter's appearance. He was wearing his typical attire of a long, almost ground-length jacket, heavy armor, a skull helmet and goggles. One thing was different though: he looked frazzled, fatigued, and he seemed to be breathing quickly for a human. No doubt a combination of the effects of this recent battle, his armor and the extreme heat, Carth thought to himself. He wouldn't stand up long in a physical confrontation. A plan began to form in his mind.

"Must say you are quite a surprise to me- and I'm as hard to surprise as I am to kill," Calo said coming to a stop roughly ten meters from Carth, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I don't think you're that hard to kill," Carth said apathetically.

Calo laughed harshly. "Really? You saw my prize in the cave?" Calo's eyes narrowed slightly at the look on Carth's face. "Yes, you did, I can tell. Well if I can take her down, then I think I can manage an insignificant republic soldier."

"You slimy little bastard," Carth said through clenched teeth, moving closer to Calo. "Your prize? You think what you did takes skill? To ambush, then torture and nearly kill a defenseless-"

"Defenseless? Her?" Calo interrupted, his voice reflecting his amazement. "Did you finally lose your mind, Onasi? You must have, explains why you wasted your skills in the military and with your dying Republic. You're kidding-"

"That's my wife, you bastard, that you've abducted and tortured. I've never been more deadly serious," Carth interrupted his voice steely quiet. He moved forward, and was now less than five feet from Calo. He wanted to take the guy's head off.

Calo's mouth opened slightly in shock, his eyes somehow reflecting surprise even with the goggles on. "You really are crazy. You two are married? You realize-"

The rest of Calo's words were lost on Carth as Canderous spoke into his earpiece. "Carth, listen. We've got her on board – but moving her, in her condition– well, she's losing a lot of blood. Jolee says we have to hurry, we can't wait. We're coming out," Canderous said into Carth's earpiece.

Carth didn't hesitate for a moment and charged Calo, causing both of them to tumble to the ground. Carth let his blasters fall to the sand in the free-for-all. Calo was surprised, no doubt expecting a ranged battle. Carth knew he'd never win quickly against him that way, not with all his gadgets and tricks. Calo's shielding though wouldn't protect him in a hand-to-hand fight. Carth only wished he had time to make him suffer the way he made Traviata. He'd have to settle for his death.

Both men quickly found their feet. Calo went to draw a weapon and Carth kicked it out of his hand, causing it to fire, sending off a blast of bolts along the sand.

Carth swung his arm, connecting with Calo's jaw, causing him to spin around slightly. Using his other hand the soldier sent his massive fist into the man's throat.

Calo stumbled back, his hands gripping his throat, gasping for air. Not waiting, Carth sent a knee to his gut, causing Calo to double over.

Carth grabbed his collar, easily evading Calo's wildly flailing arms.

"You're really not that tough- downright frakin' disappointing," Carth sneered, himself now breathless from his exertion in the heat, the twin suns blazing down upon them.

Carth snatched off Calo's googles; he wanted to see the coward's eyes when he died.

"Neither was your wife – not what I expected, thought she'd be more of a challenge. All she did was bleed and moan," Calo shot back.

Carth's grimaced at the mental image. His forearms tightened as he let go of Calo's coat; his arm swung back and caught Calo in the jaw. Then a left and right hook again, followed by a roundhouse kick into the gut, leaving him sprawled out on the ground.

This was going to end way too fast, the war veteran thought. Unfortunately though, it was necessary. He was out of time and patience Carth deftly retrieved the short field sword he kept strapped to his leg. He closed the distance between him and Calo, dropping to his knees beside the hunter.

"Bleed and moan, you dirt bag? It's just what you'll do. Except my wife won't die and she'll go on to live a long, happy life. Think of that while you lie here and die alone in the desert. No one to mourn your pathetic excuse of a life," Carth said tightly before plunging the sword into Calo's throat with both hands, one of the few exposed areas of his body.

"This is for every Republic soldier and official you hunted, you son of a bitch," Carth said, spitting on the man, extracting the sword, a fountain of blood gushing from his throat, mouth and nose.

"And this is for what you did to my wife," he added, running the blade across Calo's throat, causing more of his blood to spill out onto the sand.

Carth noted the transport as it exited the cave. "You're all clear, Canderous." Carth glanced down at his chrono. It had been exactly ten minutes since he'd left Traviata.

"Roger that. We'll see you at the ship," Canderous informed Carth.

Carth stood, stepping back from the quickly growing pool of blood around Calo. He wiped his boots off in the sand, not even wanting Calo's blood on the bottom of his shoes. Carth walked over and retrieved his blasters and then made his way back to Calo.

"Come back from this, bastard," Carth ground out, his fingers squeezing the triggers of both his weapons now aimed at Calo's twitching body.

The Commander looked at Calo's fried and bloody corpse, the smell of burning flesh and blood was heavy in the hot sun. Satisfied the bounty hunter was truly dead, Carth quickly dashed to his bike in the cave, passing by the strewn bodies and the corpse of the krayt dragon.

Carth cast aside the thoughts of Traviata's pain as he entered the much cooler and dark confines of the cave. It reminded him of the atmosphere in the Temple on Dantooine. Damn it, he thought. He should see if he could retrieve the star map. He dashed over to the unit and grabbed it, knowing they'd need the coordinates to continue the mission. "Someone..." Carth said aloud, lost in his thoughts. _Someone_ would need the coordinates, though if Traviata didn't make it, that someone wouldn't be Carth.

He ran over to where his bike sat waiting, still running. He'd never bothered to power it off. He slid on quickly, and eased the bike forward until he was sitting by where Traviata had been held captive. He imagined all that she must have endured during her captivity. He glanced down at this chrono; they'd been married an entire day now.

My wife, he thought. I'm going to go find my wife. And with that thought, the Commander gunned the bike into high gear, not looking back.


	26. Chapter 25 - Waiting

**A/N: **

Heaps of thanks to the readers of this story, and loads of thanks to those who reviewed. I sincerely appreciate you all! For those who've inquired, thanks so much for your concern, I'm doing fantastic now! I'm especially thrilled to be sharing this journey with you once more!

Thanks again,

Rochelle

* * *

**Chapter****25**

**Waiting**

"_The __wait __is __long,__my __dream __of __you __does __not __end.__"_

-**Nuala ****O'Faolain**, _My Dream of You_

* * *

Carth sped into the Anchorhead docking bay, expertly maneuvering around the cargo being moved about in the landing area. He ditched the bike and ran up the loading ramp, hurriedly keying in the security code. His mind was on one thing: reaching Traviata as soon as possible. He'd been in contact with the crew of the Hawk all the way back from the cave, but there was precious little they could tell him other than she was on the ship safe, alive, but in critical condition. They were doing everything that could be done.

Carth arrived at the small med bay to find a myriad of instruments on and around her. Jolee was busily working on Traviata, Mission and Bastilla standing nearby. The antiseptic smell of bacta filled the air, along with the smell of blood, which he noted she was having transfused. He deeply wished there was a better facility to take her to, but the truth was that on the small outpost her best hope was in the powers of the Jedi and his skills.

His eyes surveyed her body, now lying mostly uncovered on a gurney. There were so many cuts, bruises, and abrasions. Seeing her here, in the bright lights- she looked so much worse.

"She needs to be in a bacta tank," Carth got out tightly, his eyes reflecting his desperation.

"Yes," was all Jolee said amongst the plethora of beeping and chirping medical equipment.

"She's tougher than you could ever fathom. She can survive this Commander," Bastilla put in with her customary, authoritative tone, her eyes briefly meeting Jolee's before returning her attention to her patient.

"Yeah, she's a fighter Carth," Mission encouraged, though her eyes betrayed her fear.

"How is she?" Carth asked. Tossing his helmet aside, he moved quickly to Traviata's side. He wanted to take her hand, run a hand over hair, and kiss her cheek. What wasn't an open wound though was hooked up to some sort of medical device, so the Commander gripped the bed rails.

"Other than alive? I don't know- but I'm trying to keep her that way," Jolee responded in clipped tones. "I'm trying to stop the bleeding now."

"She's so pale..." Carth whispered in a pain racked voice, his hands holding on tighter to the bed. How could this be happening?

"That's what happens when you lose most of your blood," Jolee said with strained patience.

"Yeah, but-"

"No time to be polite. Sonny, you need to leave. You're a distraction," Jolee interrupted. Just then several alarms started beeping loudly on the various monitors.

"Stop lurking, make yourself useful and get him out of here, Canderous," Jolee said not looking up from Traviata, sensing the Mandalorian's presence.

"No, I"m staying. I-"

"You want her to live?" Jolee asked pointedly.

"Of course, but-"

"But nothing, then go. Now," Jolee instructed as he began barking orders to Bastilla and Mission.

Carth felt a hand on his elbow. "C'mon, Fleet. You can't help her this way."

There was a war going on inside Carth between the need to be there with Traviata and knowing that what Canderous said was true. Guilt, fear, regret, and anger were coursing through him. "_Too __late,__not __good __enough __to __save __her,__another __wife __in __pain __and __dying __because __you __weren't __there,__you __fail __everyone __you __love, __Onasi,__" _his mind taunted him.

"They're doing all they can for her. Let's go," he paused when Carth shook off his hand.

"I- I can't" Carth stammered, his eyes focused on Traviata.

"You _can _and you _will._C'mon we can wait in the com room, you'll be able to watch everything from there if you want," Canderous said placing two hands on Carth's shoulders forcibly turning him around.

Carth angrily shook him off and socked him on the jaw, jostling a nearby instrument stand. "No! I won't leave her – this can't be happening. Not again. I won't let her die without me here."

"Commander! Control yourself, or I will do it for you," Bastilla warned sternly.

"Enough! Carth, get the hell out of here," Mission said sternly, craning her head to look at him while leaning over Traviata, using her arms as a shield to protect her from the ruckus. "You're not thinking clearly. You're NOT helping her like this."

The room went silent except for the whirring and tweeting of the machines, the alarms now silenced. Carth felt all eyes on him, his intent gaze on Traviata. He quickly went to Traviata's bedside again, evading Canderous' grasp. "Fight," he paused sniffing loudly, choking back a sob. "I love you."

Carth felt Canderous' hand on his shoulder again, this time grabbing hold firmer. "C'mon, I don't want to hurt you- okay that's a lie. I'd love to, but now's not the time. _Let's go_, Fleet," he persisted, this time pushing him toward the door.

Carth allowed Canderous to guide him to the passageway, but stopped there, shaking him off and leaning against the bulkhead. He pounded a fist against the wall in his frustration. "Alright, I'm out – I'm okay," he said, staring down at the floor.

"Yeah, you're out – not okay though." Canderous replied, standing just down from Carth, closer to the med bay, letting his shoulder lean onto the wall.

It didn't pass Carth's attention that the way Canderous was standing facing him, left him partially blocking the way to Traviata.

"C'mon, just take a breath. Tamp down your warp coil, Carth. She'll come out of this fine, you'll see," Canderous encouraged. "Traviata's too damn stubborn and obstinate to let that bastard Calo win. Plus, hate to admit it, but that damn Jedi ice queen is right- for once. She's strong, she's a warrior, she'll survive this," Canderous added with obvious admiration.

"Hmpph," Carth snorted, nodding slightly, looking up. "Yeah, maybe- anyway, I hope so," he said quietly, considering his words. He believed she was fighting to live, but would that be enough? Did he get there soon enough or was he too late? Again. Was he cursed to always lose anyone he loved?

"You know, I'll bet it felt great killing Calo," Canderous commented, letting a bit of his envy come through in his voice.

"No. Not as good as you might think," Carth replied, trying to regain his self-control. He let go a long sigh. "It was too fast. He wasn't nearly so tough fighting hand to hand. He was nothing without his technology."

"Pity," he replied frowning. "I've got Juhani and HK out in the bay keeping an eye on things. Zaalbar's watching monitors in the com room. He's keeping a close eye on vehicles entering Tatooine's atmosphere."

"Good. I guess Malak or his commandos are on their way, especially given our luck," Carth noted, taking a deep breath he stood a little taller. He had to pull himself together, he had responsibilities: his crew, the mission, the war against the Sith. Duty, honor, sacrifice, courage- his life's mantra of sorts. He had to pull it together. He couldn't even number the lives that were counting on their successful completion of the mission. "We need to get the Hawk prepped for dustoff. We should bug out as soon as Traviata's well enough. Too risky to do now though, we could have a burnout, lose life support" the commander thought out loud.

"I'll get on it. You gonna behave? You're not going to go back in and start throwing crap around are you?" Canderous asked, his gaze thoughtful. There was no question in his mind that they'd be hip deep in Sith if they stayed much longer. Still, for reasons he couldn't quite understand, he felt sorry for this man. Compassion wasn't an emotion he was accustomed to experiencing and left him feeling uncomfortable. However, he'd linger a few more minutes.

"No," Carth acknowledged with a slight grimace. "I didn't mean to- it just felt wrong- you know, leaving her. She's hurt and she's my wife," Carth tried to explain.

"Damn- that's right. Wow. With all this," Canderous acknowledged with surprise and shrugged. "I'd completely put that out of my mind. You two are really married..." It wasn't a thought that thrilled him. Who knew what the future would bring though, especially given their beginning. He knew Traviata would pull through this, no doubt in his mind. The way Carth was breaking down over it sickened him really. Of course he was a Republic soldier, what could he expect? He'd never hold his own with Traviata, he was too weak, not a warrior like her.

"Hell of a start..." Canderous mumbled and then cleared his throat. "You're sure? You're actually officially married?"

"That we are. Well, we still have all the legal hoops to jump through when we get back to Fleet. But yeah, we're married. Actually married by a priest," Carth confirmed, his eyes holding the Mandalorian's.

"A priest huh? A guy in a fancy dress reciting a bunch of mumbo jumbo I guess?" Canderous asked.

"Something like that," Carth returned evenly, his gaze unflinching.

"Mandalorians make their vows to each other. Our honor is everything, so that's all that's required. We need no clergy or government to make it official," Canderous informed Carth just as a raised voices in the medbay drew their attention.

"What's going on in there now?" Carth asked, trying to see around the hulking man.

Canderous leaned back, taking a peek into the room. "Calm down, it's fine, just Jolee and Bastilla talking. You know how she is, someone has to keep her in line. Actually- seems a little calmer now I think. Takes time, but they'll patch her up. You'll see."

Carth nodded slightly; it was going to be a very long day. He'd had about all he could take of Canderous though. It was apparent that he still had feelings for Viata. To the extent that Canderous had feelings anyway, Carth thought. "Really, I'm okay now. You get us prepped for dustoff. I'd hate for Malak to catch us with our pants down like this."

Canderous eyed the Commander for a moment and decided that Carth was as calm as he was likely to get until Traviata was out of the woods. "I'm on it."

"Oh, and um, Canderous- thanks. You know, well for everything," Carth offered extending his hand.

Canderous starred at his hand for a moment before clasping it. "You don't have to thank me."

Carth couldn't have ever imagined a day where he'd consider a Mandalorian a friend, he did now though he realized. Canderous wasn't perfect, and he pissed him off endlessly, but he did have some good points. "Yeah, I know. You did it for her. Still- I appreciate the assist."

Canderous nodded, "Of course, Carth. I better go – tons to do – Captain on this bucket is a pain in the ass," he added before walking quickly down the steel grated corridor.

"Oh, hey Canderous?" Carth called after him.

"Yeah," he stopped and turned.

"Have someone stow my bike, it's in the loading bay. I think it's probably still running actually..." Carth trailed off, squinting as he tried to remember if he powered it down.

"No problem, Fleet. I'll get the Cathar to do it." Canderous said with a gleam in his eye. "Com me if you think of anything else," he added and then frowned as he made a hasty retreat. If the commander got back to himself, he'd bug the piss out of him. Oh well, he could always switch off the com like he normally did when he annoyed him.

Carth just nodded and gazed through the doorway. They were all three busily hovering around Traviata; he couldn't really even see her. He took a few steps back and leaned against the wall, his mind trying to focus on his typical duties before a flight. He massaged his temples, suddenly aware of a massive headache. His aching arms felt heavy at the effort. He began unfastening his armor with a practiced ease and tossed the pieces into a pile on the floor. They were set on supplies; all that was really needed was a systems preflight check and a destination. He didn't know what coordinates to set; Traviata had chosen every planet so far. He decided on Manaan. He hated the water world almost as much as the jungle world of Kashyyyk, but not as much as Korriban. Manaan was at least neutral in the war, unlike the Sith world of Korriban. Hopefully it would give them all a chance to catch their breath before Korriban took it again.

"Canderous, plot a course for Manaan into the navicomputer," Carth ordered, speaking into the communication's device on his wrist.

"Acknowledged," Canderous replied, glancing at his chrono, his eyebrows raised. It took the Commander a good fifteen minutes to contact him. That was an all time record for him during flight prep.

Carth stood vigil at the doorway for many hours. Juhani tried getting him to eat several times. He ended up sending her away each time, refusing the food, but never the stimcaf.

"You should eat something Commander," Juhani admonished, holding a tray with a sandwich on it.

"I can't. Thanks though," he replied stiffly, through a tight smile. He really had serious issues with the Cathar, and his emotions were very close to the surface at the moment.

"You love her very much," she noted, her yellow eyes softening, yet still managing to look fierce at the same time.

"Yes, I do," Carth agreed, his eyes briefly meeting hers and looking away. He disliked having to have a personal conversation with this woman, especially standing outside the medbay where Traviata lay barely clinging to life.

"I'm sorry, Carth. I've apologized to Traviata- we have had many discussions about the unfortunate incident at the Ancient Ruins," she explained.

"Unfortunate incident," he echoed sarcastically. "You mean when you tried to kill her? You may just get your wish after all. This is what you want," Carth accused stonily, taking a step closer to the woman.

"No! I would gladly die in her place," she paused, taking a few calming breaths. "Please let me explain how sorry I am. I care for Traviata too. She's my friend and mentor-"

"Yeah, I know how you treat mentors. Doesn't make me feel better," Carth cut in.

"Please, let me finish," she hesitated, and then continued when he remained silent. "I understand your anger and distrust. I know it is difficult for you to have me here. I am thankful to you for allowing me to come on this journey, Commander, but it is to her that I owe a debt I will try to repay for the rest of my life. She saved me from the darkside. How can I ever repay that?"

"If it's really true, if someone can truly turn from the darkside, which I find really hard to believe- then you can't, Juhani – Anyway, you don't owe me any thanks. If I had my way you'd be on Dantooine scooping up krath hound crap. She's the one who convinced me to allow you to come. You owe her for that one too," Carth said tersely.

Carth was surprised when the Cathar smiled. "I know all this, but still I thank you. You could have refused her plea on my behalf."

"Not hardly. She's tenacious and," Carth paused meeting her eyes with a steady stare, "she wanted to help you."

"Traviata cares, even for the ones who are on a dark path; she sees the glimmer of light in the blackness, if it's there." Juhani replied.

"I've never met anyone like her before in my life," Carth noted.

"I have met one other whose kindness was as hers is. It was the Jedi who freed me from slavery. I was sold when I was young to pay off my parents' debts. A Jedi found me and freed me while fighting against the Mandalorians who'd invaded my planet. It was that same Jedi who discovered I was Force sensitive. I eventually became a Jedi because of that experience," Juhani responded, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Hmmm, sounds like you had a rough start – when was this? During the Mandalorian Wars?" Carth asked, finding himself interested in her story now, and feeling a bit less hate for the woman.

"Yes it was, Commander. Damn them and their brutality," Juhani said her tone and expression now angry.

"Yeah, well I guess we agree on two things today: our love for Traviata and our hatred of Mandalorians," Carth noted with a raised eyebrow. Peace treaty with the Cathar, Traviata would be happy about that. Could he actually do it?

"Canderous is different. He can be a giant pain in the ass, but I don't hate him," Carth admitted. At least not today, he mentally added.

"I will consider your words, Commander. Traviata would be most pleased at our conversation," Juhani commented with a small smile. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah – no doubt," Carth said with a heavy sigh, his eyes wandering to the doorway again.

"I will leave you now, Commander," Juhani said turning and heading down the hallway.

A thought occurred to Carth. "Hey, Juhani."

"Yes, Commander," she answered, stopping and turning.

"Who was the Jedi that freed you? I'm just curious," Carth didn't know why he thought of that, but he found he wanted to know.

"It was the Jedi Revan, Commander," she answered mildly and then walked wordlessly away.

Sounded like something Revan would do, at least before turning to the darkside. Such waste and destruction and for what, he thought. The sound of clattering instruments drew his attention to the medbay.

How much longer was it going to take them? Carth wondered checking his chrono. It had been over seven hours that they'd been working on her. He'd spent the better part of that time pacing in the small corridor, stopping at the medbay door periodically to try to ascertain what was going on. He ran a hand through his hair and placed both palms on the bulkhead, leaning his forehead to the wall "Please don't die on me," he whispered.

Just when he thought he couldn't stand it any longer, Mission came through the door. She looked tired, but she wasn't crying. He decided to take it as a good sign as he rushed to her.

"Well?" Carth asked urgently.

"She's alright-" Mission barely got out before finding herself crushed in Carth's embrace. "But," she continued as she pushed against his chest to see his face, her lekku twitching. Carth tentatively loosened his hold, keeping his hands on her forearms, his blood turning to ice.

"What is it? You said..." Carth trailed off, his confused eyes darting to the medbay.

Bastilla came through the door, looking uncharacteristically haggard and concerned.

Carth quickly let go of Mission. "What's wrong? I thought she was going to be okay," his discerning eyes shifting their attention between the two. "Somebody tell me what the hell is going on. Now, I-"

"Really, calm yourself," Bastilla interrupted impatiently. "She's going to recover, Commander. You saw her yourself, you know the state she was in. She lost a lot of blood and suffered severe internal injuries. It will take a little time for her to get back on her feet," Bastilla finished, running a hand over her hair.

Mission nodded as Carth's questioning gaze met his. "She's weak, but she'll be fine."

"Now if the two of you will excuse me. It's been an exhaustive effort. I need some rest," Bastilla commented before making her way noiselessly down the dark corridor.

"She worked really hard on saving Traviata. She and Jolee did their Jedi stuff to her and I've never seen hands move as fast as theirs did." Mission offered, taking Carth's hand in hers. "Traviata's okay."

"I almost lost her, kid," Carth said quietly.

"Yeah, I know," Mission replied.

"That is precisely why you can't stay. It's also why I didn't want Traviata to accept this assignment. It's a suicide mission. First safe place I find, you're off this ship. It's only going to get more dangerous from here on out. Malak's on to us, no other reason the Sith and Calo would have been here," Carth said heavily.

Mission didn't want to fight with him, not now, so she just nodded. She'd change his mind somehow, or at least figure out a way to stay on board without making him too mad. Right now, she was tired and didn't have the energy or the heart to argue.

"I can't stand it anymore," Carth announced, letting go of Mission's hand, he entered the medbay. Mission leaned back against the doorway, watching. Carth and Traviata had become family to her. There was no way she was letting that go.

"Sorry, I won't get in your way or talk. I- I just couldn't wait any longer," Carth explained. She already looked so much better. Her wounds had been cleaned and dressed. Her skin now had more color than the thin sheet that covered her.

Jolee's tired eyes met Carth's. "Hmpph, sounds like you're talking to me, Sonny."

The gray haired Jedi was bent over Traviata, holding both her hands. He straightened and turned to Carth.

"I've done all I can for now though anyway. Come in and yammer all you want. She'll recover. I have her on some strong pain medication so don't pay any attention to anything she might mumble about. Will probably give her nightmares," he paused seeming to consider his next words. He shook his head slightly as if rejecting the idea. "Anyway, she just needs to rest now."

"So she'll be okay?" Carth asked urgently.

"Yes, Sonny, that's what I said. You deaf or stupid? How many ways do you have to hear it? " Jolee retorted.

Carth impulsively hugged the man. "Thank you, Jolee. It's such a relief and the best news I've had in a long time."

Jolee patted Carth's hand when the embrace ended. "Enjoy it; it's been my experience that good news in life is hard to come by and often followed up with equally bad news," Jolee said darkly, softening his words with a brief, small smile. "Now I'm going to bed, I'm old damn it. Need my sleep."

Carth watched Jolee and Mission leave and then made his way to Traviata's side. He ran his fingertips lightly across her cheek; it wasn't nearly as swollen or red now. He wanted to take her up into his arms, hold her, and never let her go. His eyes surveyed her body once again; she had one free hand now that wasn't hooked up to some piece of equipment. He spied a chair and quickly moved it to her side where he could safely hold her hand.

"Just rest, beautiful. You're safe now, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere," Carth promised, gently pushing some hair from her face, and then he bent down to kiss her forehead.

He sat there all night, holding her hand and watching the monitors that displayed her life signs. After a sleepless night he stood feeling stiff; much older than his years, and half dead, but very grateful that his wife was going to live.

He stretched, walking about the room and then he heard the sound of movement coming from the bed, which drew him instantly to her side. He took her hand in his again, as she continued to thrash in her sleep. How many times had he watched her have nightmares now? It was too many to count.

He brought her hand to his lips. "You're safe, I'm here with you. I love you."

Her eyes fluttered and then opened slightly, fear and confusion was her first response as she began to struggle, trying to move.

"Hey, hey. It's me, Beautiful. You're safe now. On the Ebon Hawk. No one's going to hurt you," Carth assured her, rising to his feet, her hand still in his.

The light of recognition and then relief filled her eyes. "Carth," she tried to say, but only ended up mouthing it, her throat and mouth dry.

"Don't try to talk, not yet," Carth instructed, his eyes scouring the room for water. He discovered a faucet. "I'll get you some water," he was back in a flash, with a used stimcaf cup he'd rinsed out and filled with water.

"Here, I'll get something colder, but try this for now," he instructed gently lifting her head up helping her sip the water.

"Better?" he asked when she'd indicated she'd had enough.

"Yes," she whispered huskily, her eyes not leaving his face. "I'm sorry," she offered hoarsely, barely able to get the words out.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Carth reminded her, his eyes shinning brightly. "You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who's sorry. I should have been with you."

Traviata motioned for more water, after drinking she tried talking again.

"Not your fault," she countered, reaching up to his cheek, weakly caressing it. Carth caught her hand up into his, and brought it to his lips, lightly kissing it.

"You had me really worried this time," Carth admitted, clutching her hand to his chest.

"I knew- I knew you'd come for me," she said the words coming easier now, but the room was starting to fade into shadows.

"Nothing would stop me, you know that," Carth reminded her softly. "I'll always come after you and find you." Though he was determined there would never again be a need for it.

"I hung on, like you told me," she barely got out, her eyes opening and closing, they felt so heavy now.

"That you did, you did great. I know it wasn't easy," he paused, he wasn't sure what she was talking about, must be the drugs' affects. "Hey, just close your eyes and sleep. You're exhausted and medicated. I'll be right here when you wake," Carth promised, kissing her hand again.

"I love you," Traviata got out, trying desperately to hold her eyes open.

"I love you. Now shhh," he said kissing each of her eyelids closed. "Sleep."

"Wait. Malak – here," she whispered, before drifting off.

Carth's features tightened at the name. Was it a vision, nightmare or was the sick twisted bastard playing around in her head again? Malak was the reason she was in this shape to begin with, he thought, his face turning to stone. He would pay. I'm going to kill him- and Saul, if it's the last thing I ever do, Carth vowed silently.

"Malak," she said in hushed tones, her breathing faster.

"Nightmare," Carth announced darkly to the room. He brought Traviata's hand to his mouth, clasping it with both of his, kissing it lightly. "Hey, shh- shh. It's okay- he's not here. You're safe," he promised solemnly. Her body went still almost instantly at his words, a small peaceful smile on her face. He placed her hand gently on top of the sheet. Carth let go a long tired breath and leaned back into the chair, stretching out his long legs. He let his head lean back onto the wall and closed his eyes. He could now feel every muscle in his body, and they all hurt. Didn't matter, exhaustion finally claimed the Captain and he fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

The recycled air on board the cruiser crackled and hissed as Force lightning illuminated the dark quarters of Darth Malak.

"I have many other skills my Lord, as you are aware. I can strike them with fear, I can drain the life from them, I can push them and pull them about like dolls, I can strangle them and of course I have this," Darth Bandon informed him, calling his dual bladed lightsaber to his hand. He twirled it about, going through a series of exercises, designed to impress the Dark Lord.

"I know you doubt whether I may stand against them, but I'm practically invulnerable to any Jedi attack. My Lord Malak, I've never met my match in battle," Darth Bandon said, retracting his blade coming to stand in front of Malak.

Darth Malak had been watching his apprentice's display with amusement before his mood turned ominous. "You have never faced me," he reminded him darkly.

"Of course I could never win any battle against you my Lord," Darth Bandon said bowing. "I did not mean to imply that I could," the apprentice quickly back tracked.

Malak arched an eyebrow in apparent skepticism. He knew Bandon's ego was the size of a small planet. "There is one you will face that is very strong in the Force, much like me. Not to mention that you will not be facing just one Jedi," Malak reproved. "You've never faced a foe like this."

Malak knew his apprentice would fail; he was no match for what he would experience. It would buy him some time though to put the final part of his plan in motion. He was getting so close now to achieving his goal.

"I've arranged for them to be on Korriban very soon," Malak stated flatly. "Go and find them and bring the ones I told you of to me. I want those two kept alive at all costs," he instructed. "If you can do that, the reward that I bestow on you will be of untold worth."

"Yes, my Lord Malak," Bandon said bowing, dropping down to one knee, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"You already know the penalty for failure," he paused. "Now leave me," Malak barked, turning his back to the apprentice, staring out of his viewport.

He fingered the medallion in his hand; he was holding it more and more lately. He wasn't sure why. Most likely because it brought on a rush of rage, hate, and passion. He let the feelings wash over him in waves until he felt the intense emotions coursing through his veins. It was an intoxicating, swirling mass of emotion. "What will you do once on Korriban? Surrounded by all the dark power- will you succumb to it and embrace the indomitable power of the dark side?" he murmured out loud. "Will you hear its sweet call and come to me? You will, of course you will."

He reached out with the Force searching for the one he desired. He strained, putting all his emotions into the effort. It took some time before he could finally sense the small group; they were on the Ebon Hawk. The Republic Commander was in emotional turmoil; it was an invigorating mix of anger, fear, and hate tinged with love, relief, desire and regret. Such intense feelings. The fool had no idea just how far out of his depth he was or what he was soon to be up against.

Then Malak continued feeling the life force of each being in the ship until he felt the connection of the powerful Jedi he had been seeking. She was there on board, barely conscious, her injuries severe. Then with a shock that sent him dropping to his knees, he felt it. The connection with her. He could see into her mind, much as he had previously on Dantooine; he loved the familiarity of it. He used all his dark power to probe her emotions; it was like a drug to him, wanting more and more.

"Yes," he said intently, his body shaking with his efforts. "You feel it too," his voice quaking with emotion, detectable even through his mechanical voice. "Yes- it is me."

Then the contact was abruptly severed. The dark Lord screamed in anger and frustration at the action.

Items in his quarters began bursting, braking, or collapsing, the debris floating and swirling about the room. Making it look like some horrific kaleidoscope from a thriller holovid.

What caused the disruption? Was it the great distance, her condition or the meddlesome Jedi on the vessel? No one stopped Malak from getting what he wanted, no matter what. He would have what he desired eventually, one way or another. Besides, the crew had yet to land on Korriban. Once they were there, everything would fall into place, he reminded himself; just as he had foreseen. It would happen, it was unavoidable.

Debris began raining down, leaving the area around Malak essentially demolished. He stood and positioned himself more closely to the viewport, moving the rubble in his way with a wave of his hand. He dangled the delicate chain out in front of him, studying the medallion for a moment and then he caught it up into his grasp. He called his comlink over and it appeared instantly in his hand.

"Raise Admiral Karath for me. Quickly," Darth Malak ordered the communication's officer.

"Yes, Lord Malak. Right away," the nervous Sith officer replied, busily keying at the panel in front of him.

The moment he'd been waiting had come– Darth Malak thought. Time to reap the rewards of all the careful planning and sacrifices. Very soon, the crew of the Ebon Hawk, at least the ones left alive after the events that would occur on Korriban, would soon be in his grasp. The Jedi Council would be obliterated. This next action of his would put in motion the course of events that would cause the end of the Jedi and the pathetic Republic they served.


	27. Chapter 26 A Republic Commander

**Chapter 26**

**A Republic Commander, a Mandalorian Warrior and a Twi'lek Dancer Walk Into a Bar...**

"_Engage people with what they expect; it is what they are able to discern and confirms their projections. It settles them into predictable patterns of response, occupying their minds while you wait for the extraordinary moment – that which they cannot anticipate."_

**\- Sun Tzu**, _The Art of War_

* * *

"You heard me right. The Republic is dying and no wonder. They're weak, filled with nothing but a bunch of whining complaining girls in lingerie. Only thing Republic soldiers are good at is running," the Sith trooper said with a sneer. "You can run- but you'll just die tired, like your pathetic, anemic Republic."

Carth watched the scene unfold before him with interest over the rim of his glass, sitting at a round table, in one of the many swanky bars located in Ahto city. A pair of Sith, wearing heavy armor, had approached a lone Republic soldier sitting across from him at the nearby bar. Carth had noticed the Ensign when they'd entered, force of habit being in the military, checking out anyone in uniform. Of course he usually noticed more than most, also another habit he'd picked up in the service.

He leaned back into the cushy leather, u-shaped seat, taking a sip from his drink before placing it silently on the table. He understood the desire for the soldier to want to kick the Siths' ass and throw him into the ocean. He also knew though that Fleet regs strictly forbid any altercations on the water world. Any violence, especially the discharge of firearms, was strictly forbidden by the Manaan government and the Republic military had to adhere to their laws. It was one of the conditions the Republic had to accept if they wanted a base there. Their penalties for violence were especially harsh on the litigious planet. It made their political stance of neutrality much easier to maintain, at least publicly. Manaan was officially and strictly neutral when it came to the war, allowing both the Republic and the Sith to have embassies in the modern city. Conditionally.

"He's just going to take that?" Canderous asked, downing his whiskey in one gulp. "Not that I strongly disagree on any particular point," he added, pouring himself another drink from the bottle on the table.

Carth ignored his dig, his immediate interest in the young man across from him. He noted the Republic soldier's shaky hand move to his weapon.

"Still, I do hate the Sith more than the Republic," Canderous continued, downing his freshly poured drink.

"Good to know, considering our main objective," Carth commented wryly, rubbing his cheek thoughtfully. The Sith weren't letting up, they were right in the kid's face.

"Hopefully, he'll just walk away. He's outnumbered and he'll be incarcerated- or worse if he makes physical contact resulting in an injury with them or shoots them. It's all right here," Mission chimed in, briefly showing Carth and Canderous her datapad.

"Yeah, I'm familiar with their laws," Carth said with a nod.

"I've never had a use for this planet or their laws," Canderous sneered, downing another shot.

"You know you might want to go easy on that," Carth admonished him, knowing it would do no good.

"Pffft, this is blue milk to a Mandalorian," Canderous shot back.

The way Canderous drank, especially lately, Carth bet there was more alcohol than blood in his veins. He decided to let it go. It hadn't become a problem yet.

"I've watched the Sith in bars before. They are such bullies when they outnumber you, but the minute the odds change, they're just a bunch of cowards," Mission put in, stirring her drink with its swizzle straw and taking a sip, before she returned her attention to her datapad.

"You're right about that. Good point, kid," Carth acknowledged, shooting Canderous a sideways glance, picking up his drink and taking a sip.

"Yeah, she's right," Canderous agreed, pouring himself another shot.

"You know, I think I recognize that Ensign- believe I'll go say – hello," Carth informed them, sitting his barely touched drink on the table, rising to his feet.

"Yeah, me too," Canderous put in, downing his shot. He stood quickly, then stretched rolling his head, his neck cracking loudly. "Let's go, Fleet."

"I'm coming too," Mission announced, starting to stand.

"No," Carth and Canderous both barked simultaneously.

Mission sat back down quickly. "Talk about your bullies," she muttered, returning her attention to her tablet.

The pair sauntered over to the young soldier, sporting heavy scowls and in all out military, tough guy, swagger mode.

"Hey there, Ensign. Don't I know you?" Carth asked, clasping the man on the soldier, placing his free hand on his sidearm, chest out, standing his full height. Canderous flanked him, the pair making an impressive looking badass wall beside the ensign.

The man looked to Carth with gratitude and with confusion at Canderous. "I-"

"Hmmph, we'll finish this later," the Sith snorted derisively. Then his gaze carefully surveyed the new additions with interest before making a quick exit.

The ensign was shaking. "They are insufferable. How I ended up stationed here, I have no idea. Worst duty assignment ever."

Carth met the man's eyes. "Believe me, it's not," he corrected the soldier.

"Too easy, that was no fun at all. No wonder Mandalorians avoid this frakin' planet. All their frakin rules take away all the joy in life. I bet they meet in committee before changing their damn clothes," Canderous said tersely, motioning to the bartender for a drink. "I hate this place; it's wet, it's boring, it's soft and the whole city is like a roving sushi bar that you can't eat," he noted, rolling his eyes.

Carth shot Canderous a glare.

"Well it is, Fleet," he defended. "Leave the bottle," Canderous instructed the bar tender when he began pouring his drink.

"Who are you guys," the soldier asked bewildered.

"It doesn't matter who I am and this one-," Carth paused, using his head to motion to Canderous. "Well, it _really_ doesn't matter. Anyway, thought I knew you, but I can see now I was mistaken. Sorry to bother you."

"Bother me? You guys, whoever you are, just saved my ass. I was ready to fight. There are cameras everywhere- their rules here- well I guess you know. They're strict and the Sith just keep trying to push us to the point where we'll shoot first," the ensign explained.

"Yeah, well don't let that happen, son. It's not worth it, not just for you, but for the Republic as well. You have to be strong. When you join the armed forces, and especially when you wear that uniform, you're representing more than yourself. Duty, honor, courage. Remember that," Carth admonished.

"Yeah - you're right and no offense but you sound a lot like my C.O., " the ensign remarked nervously, tossing some credits on the bar, preparing to leave.

Canderous laughed loudly at that. "Can't take you anywhere, Fleet. Uniform or not, you stick out like a nerf herder on Coruscant."

The man eyed the Commander warily. "Yeah, well thanks- um sir," the ensign said uncomfortably before hastening to the nearest exit.

"Hi," Traviata greeted the pair cheerfully,coming up beside Carth, putting her arm through his. "Who was that making the quick getaway?"

"I think you made him wet himself, Carth," Canderous said with a chuckle, pounding back another shot.

"Hey there, Beautiful," Carth greeted her, his face lighting up, wrapping a arm comfortably around her waist. "Oh, thought I knew him, I was wrong. Where's Jolee and Bastilla?" Carth quizzed, his brow puckering.

They were supposed to be with her, no one was supposed to leave the ship alone. After what happened on Tatooine, Carth had instituted a strict buddy system. The standing protocol was that you went out in groups of three and you never split up from your group.

"Relax, they're just outside. They're trying to get some help with directions to the sub station to go to the Hrakert Rift," Traviata replied. "They didn't need me for that and I missed you," she admitted, enjoying the way his touch made her skin come alive.

"I missed you too. You still look tired. I thought you were going to rest," Carth said, drawing her closer to him and kissing her lightly on the mouth.

They'd rented several suites at the luxury hotel in Ahto city. Carth decided to take advantage of the situation and mix a little business with pleasure. After Traviata's initial recovery, they'd landed on Manaan. It allowed the entire team a few days rest and he welcomed the chance to get Viata checked out by a Republic doctor and treated at their doctors said she was almost healed completely and only prescribed rest. That was easier said than done though, her nightmares were getting worse. Carth had noticed she was becoming increasingly moody and restless.

"You worry too much," she countered. "Besides, you're one to talk. When's the last time you got any decent sleep?" she asked, noting the deepened lines around his eyes.

"I worry just the right amount and I sleep enough. You on the other hand are still recuperating," he noted, pushing some hair off her face.

Traviata stared up at Carth, he had spent days by her bedside, waiting for her to fully regain consciousness after her rescue. Once she did, they spent a lot of time talking during her recovery. She'd admitted that she'd felt she was in danger at the lodge, but thought she could handle it. Canderous had been there with her, and she let him go, knowing something was wrong. She'd been cocky. It had been a painful lesson in humility. But it was one well learned, she hoped. Carth was not about to let it go, and she couldn't really blame him. The experience had given great credence to all of his unheeded warnings.

"Well, Commander what do you expect? That's what happens when you're on your honeymoon," she whispered playfully in his ear, gently biting it.

"You need to stop that right now, I can't focus when you're doing that," Carth murmured heavily into her ear, his hand moving down to her hip.

"You sleep, no you sleep. Oh my, whatever will we do without sleep," Canderous mocked, his distaste evident. "You two are frakin disgusting," he added, turning his back on them and sitting down at the bar. Ever since Tatooine, the couple had been incessantly affectionate. It was not the turn of events the Mandalorian had hoped for.

Carth rolled his eyes. "How old are you Canderous?"

Traviata ignored Canderous, nibbling on Carth's neck. She was determined to enjoy every moment they were together. She couldn't remember a time she was ever happier. The only mar on her complete bliss was the weighty darkness she felt enveloping her more every day. It was a feeling that had been expanding for some time now. But since her experience in the cave - it had gotten much worse. She had no doubt that Malak had connected with her thoughts somehow, during her time in captivity. She was convinced that he was somehow sharing his memories with her. Though she couldn't begin to fathom why the dark Sith Lord would do such a thing. It left her feeling heavy, like she was carrying some huge pack. Traviata hadn't shared this information with anyone. The idea of talking about it, saying it out loud, seemed impossible. Not only that, but she was terrified that at any moment, the love she and Carth shared was going to be ripped away from them. It seemed to good to be true, when it was happening to her.

"Gross. You guys really need to get a room," Mission reprimanded, joining the group at the bar. "Oh, that's right. You have one – try using it. I mean, seriously. What if I did that-"

Carth's mortified gaze met Mission's.

"Apparently, we're outnumbered. We'll continue this when we're alone," Traviata promised softly in his ear.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Beautiful," Carth warned, his eyes briefly flashing his passion. He hugged her to him tighter momentarily, before releasing his grip on her.

"We have good news, Commander. We've discovered the best route to the Ocean's surface. It was quite difficult to get any information; everyone has been reluctant to talk about it. We finally found one Selkath willing to help us though," Bastilla announced as she and Jolee joined the group.

"That's good news," Carth echoed, glancing at his chrono. It would take them roughly two hours to get back to the ship and gear up. "Is it far?"

"No, not at all. We can use the subs located on the Republic base," Bastilla replied.

"I wonder why they weren't forthcoming with that information? I mean, we've been there. I spoke at length to the Commander- That's really odd," Carth commented, his eyes narrowing with suspicion.

"A good question. You piss someone off there too, Fleet? Canderous asked.

"No- I don't see how. I don't even know anyone stationed here. It's something else. I'll do some digging, talk to Paul, see if I can figure out what's going on. Let's all get back to the ship for now," Carth instructed. "We can discuss it better there."

"Yeah, good idea. This place is full of more bugs than a Hutt's bed," Mission said, her tablet in her hand, heading for the exit.

"Who's going on this little pleasure cruise under the sea?" Canderous asked.

"I'd like you to come, or perhaps Jolee, maybe both. Let me do some checking first," Carth paused. The last thing he wanted to do was to plan a mission blindly; of course he should be getting used to it at this point. "I'll let you know back at the ship," Carth added, tossing some credits down on the bar.

"Jolee and Bastilla, do you mind following after the kid?" Carth asked.

"Of course not, Commander. We'll meet you back at the Ebon Hawk," Bastilla answered.

"You two try not to get yourselves lost on the way back," Jolee offered lightly, giving Traviata's arm a squeeze. "Maybe you and I can have a talk when we get back to the ship," he added, his expression and tone troubled. "It's been ages since just the two of us chatted."

"Sure, Jolee. Sounds good, I mean if there's time," Traviata said offering a smile, but not meeting his eyes. He knew there was something troubling her. She'd been trying to bury her concerns about Malak and the darkness she felt hanging over her. He was sharp though, and his skills were remarkable.

"Try to make time, my dear," Jolee suggested, his eyes meeting Carth's briefly, and then he followed after Bastilla.

"What was that about?" Carth asked Traviata, his eyes narrowing.

"We haven't had much time to chat since – well you know since, Tatooine" Traviata answered, her eyes watching the old Jedi leave the bar.

"You two coming," Canderous asked, tossing down some additional credits.

"Yeah," Carth answered taking Traviata by the elbow.

"We'll be right behind you. You go ahead," Traviata countered.

Traviata met Carth's troubled gaze. "I can't tell what exactly, but that Republic Commander, the one we met when we first got here? The one on the base? I'd felt a great unease in him, but I thought it was just me. Could have something to do with the subs. I'm sorry, I'd have mentioned it, but I've been feeling off since Tatooine."

"It's okay, don't worry about it, it's certainly not your fault. But, let's go. I want to talk to Paul as soon as possible. Plus, I'll feel better when we're all on the ship. Something's not right with this," Carth informed her, leading her to the door, stepping quickly.

They made their way through the busy streets unimpeded, until Carth stopped dead in his tracks. A man was staring at them, blocking their path.

"Carth? Carth Onasi?" the man said with shock.

Carth's hand hovered over his blaster for a second; the light of recognition came to his features, and then surprise.

"Jordo? Is that you?" Carth asked, clasping the man's outstretched hand in greeting.

"My word, it is you," Jordo's features and voice astonished, but it was soon replaced with a broad smile. "What the hell are you doing here? Of all the people and in all the places, I can't believe they pried you off the bridge of the Spire," he added.

Carth grimaced, giving his head a slight shake. "The Endar Spire was destroyed in a battle with the Sith over Taris, Jordo," he paused letting that piece of information sink in.

"Oh, damn. I've been busy, behind on my Republic news I'm afraid. I've been working as a pilot in the private sector. I was directed here to pick up some Czerka officials. My injuries forced me into early retirement- I'm sorry, Carth," he apologized. "She was a fabulous ship and had a wonderful crew."

"That she did, Jordo. It's just one of the many tragedies of this war," Carth noted.

"Yeah, I'm – I'm sorry about your wife, um. Well, I mean I haven't really gotten the chance to see you since it happened. It's been a long time-My condolences," Jordo offered, clearly uncomfortable.

"Thanks, Jordo – I'm sorry, I forgot my manners. I just wasn't expecting to run into you of all people," Carth paused, his arm wrapping around Traviata's shoulders. "Jordo, this is Traviata-Traviata _Onasi_, we were recently married," Carth explained, his gaze now on his wife.

Jordo seemed to brighten sincerely at this bit of news.

"Nice to meet you, Traviata. This is a great guy here, though a hard ass of a boss. I'm really happy for you both," Jordo replied, offering his hand to Traviata.

"Nice to meet you, Jordo," she returned, shaking his hand. "You worked with, Carth?"

"Oh, more than that. I've known Carth – well all his life really," Jordo answered.

"Yeah, Jordo and I go way back. We grew up together on Telos IV, we came up together in Fleet," Carth explained.

"We got in more than a few scrapes together when we were kids. Tearing all over on our swoops. Those were the days," Jordo said wistfully.

"Huh, we're lucky we didn't get killed. We were idiots," Carth corrected.

"You still ride?" Jordo asked with interest.

"When I can find the time. Which isn't as often as I'd like," Carth answered honestly.

"Wow, sounds like you two have quite a history together," Traviata commented.

"Yeah, we lived a couple of streets over from each other when we were young and then later also, once we'd grown up. Our wives would get together and our kids played and fought together-" Jordo stopped abruptly.

"Did you say kids?" Traviata asked, her questiong gaze going from Jordo to Carth.

Silence.

"I – I'm sorry about- well, you know – Dustil-" Jordo stammered, breaking the silence after several moments.

Carth cleared his throat, looking at the ground for a moment and then shaking his head slightly. "Yeah, I know. Thanks- Jordo."

"Dustil? Carth, who is Dustil?" Traviata asked, trying to be patient.

No one answered. The only sounds were the passersby and the overhead speaker system with canned music, or something passing for music.

"Have you seen him lately?" Jordo asked uneasily, first to break yet another uncomfortable silence.

Carth's confused look met his. "Seen him lately? Jordo, you must know Dustil died on Telos during the attack."

"Carth, who is Dustil?" Traviata asked, her eyes going from one to the other; frustrated, trying to make sense of the conversation.

Jordo shifted uneasily in his stance, and then scratched his head. "You think he's dead?"

Traviata instinctively took Carth's hand in hers. He was in terrible pain; she wasn't sure who Dustil was, but her husband was in emotional agony.

"Jordo, Dustil _is_ dead," Carth corrected him woodenly. He turned his gaze to Traviata. "Dustil is- was my son. He died on Telos IV with his mother during the attack," Carth explained.

"Carth, I don't know how to say this – Dustil is alive. Well at least he was a couple of months ago when I saw him," Jordo explained, his eyes shifting about the area.

"It's impossible, you're mistaken," Carth corrected, his eyes cutting into Jordo. It was great to see him, but this was like pouring sulfar into an open wound.

"No, I really don't believe that, Carth. I know Dustil. I know his voice, I know what he looks like. I even said hi to him," Jordo continued.

"Jordo, I looked everywhere. I never found a trace of him. He must have been in the garage, I think- it was- it was mostly just a pile of ash" Carth insisted, his heart pounding fiercely. Jordo had to be wrong, it couldn't be true.

"Where did you think you saw him?" Traviata asked Jordo, both her hands wrapped around one of Carth's.

"I was dropping some Czerka reps off on Korriban…" Jordo trailed off hesitantly.

"Korriban?" Carth demanded, his horrified shock evident. "You think you saw my son on Korriban? What the hell would he be doing there, Jordo?" Carth demanded, his voice rising.

"Well, um-" Jordo replied

"What is it, Jordo? You're trying to spare my feelings now?" Carth asked acidly. "For frak's sake, if there's something more, just spit it the frak out," he spat, shaking off Traviata's hold, his hands on his hips as he took a step forward.

"Carth, I'm really sorry – I – I thought- Damn," he paused shaking his head. "He's a student at the Sith Academy there," Jordo said sadly.

"No- now I know you must be mistaken," Carth said, his voice angry. "Dustil would never do that. You know that."

"I was surpised, for certain. He was out with his buddies, they were all wearing the Sith cadet uniform," Jordo's eyes met Carth's angry gaze. "Listen, I'm sorry- But I'm sure, go see for yourself if you don't believe me," Jordo offered. "Again, I'm sorry; I thought you knew, Carth."

Another long silence.

"Well, I have to go. It was good to see you again Carth, and it was lovely to meet you, Traviata," Jordo said awkwardly.

"Yes, you as well Jordo. Sorry, this is just a lot to absorb- thank you though for the information," Traviata returned, glancing toward Carth and then Jordo. Carth was about to lose it, she had to get him to the ship.

Jordo nodded and then made a hasty exit, disappearing into the throng of people busily making their way about the palatial thoroughfares of Ahto City.

Traviata put a hand on Carth's chest, she could feel his rapidly beating heart. "Let's get back to the Ebon Hawk," she urged softly.

Carth's tortured gaze met hers, she instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into him, wanting to relieve his pain with every fiber of her being. He stood there immobile, his mind racing with a million thoughts.

"Carth, we need to get back to the ship, now," she said soberly, disengaging herself from him. "We're drawing attention to ourselves," Traviata let her gaze wander over the crowd and then to the myriad of 'hidden' cameras. "We don't know what's going on here. We're being watched, and who knows by who. We need to get back to the ship."

Carth's now alert gaze met hers at the last part and he nodded once. "Right, we need to go now," he took her by the hand and quickly made his way to the docking bay.

Once on board the Hawk, Carth headed immediately for the bridge, passing Canderous in the main hold, the sound of his heavy boots thudding loudly against the steel grating.

"Hey, what's going on?" Canderous asked, before taking a bite out of a huge sandwich that required both of his large hands to hold. His questioning gaze followed Carth's quickly retreating form out of the hold before settling on Traviata, who paused momentarily.

"It's complicated, but if I'm right we're about to dust off and head to Korriban at a speed that may possibly break records," she answered, before continuing her trek after her troubled husband.

"Wait. But why now? I thought we were going on the submarine," Canderous' eyes scanned the now empty room, then stared at his sandwich. He took a bite and then tossed it onto the plate in front of him. Something happened to get Fleet's blaster coil overheated to make him want to race off to a Sith world. He knew that was the planet Carth had the most concerns about exploring.

When Traviata arrived in the cockpit Carth was busily studying the many displays that lined the main control panel.

"Carth, we need to talk," Traviata said, coming up beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Can you check the status of the deflector shields?" he shot back, his fingers flying over the controls.

"Carth, just take a minute and talk to me. I get it, you need to go see if your son is really alive. We have to go there anyway, but please, just take a moment-"

"Traviata, do you know what my last words were to my son?" Carth asked soberly, fixing her with a stare, momentarily pausing from his tasks. She shook her head wordlessly.

"I was on a mission, as usual. His mother and I would communicate mostly by recorded videos when I was deployed. Well just hours before the attack on Telos I'd received one of those messages telling me how Dustil had been secretly working on my old swoop bike. My first swoop bike, to be exact, " Carth paused, staring darkly at nothing, replaying the events in his mind.

"I didn't mind that so much, him working on it. But then she told me he'd snuck out with the bike and had been racing it- well, you know what kind of people typically race swoops," Carth trailed off.

"Not the kind of people you wanted your son associating with," Traviata supplied, glad he was talking about it with her.

"Exactly, not to mention how dangerous they are. It takes a long time to learn to master driving a swoop," Carth agreed, his eyes drifting to hers and then away again.

"Anyway, when I found out, I was enraged. I immediately com'd Dustil – we had a huge fight about it- In my mind, he was just a kid, but he was getting ready to come into manhood- hell, he'd _be_ a man by now..." Carth shook his head at the idea.

"I have leave scheduled soon and when I get home there will be hell to pay, young man," Carth said darkly. "Those were my last words to my son. He got mad and ended the transmission." Carth swallowed visibly.

Traviata squatted down beside him and caressed his face, her eyes trying to meet his. "Carth, look at me."

She stared into his pain ridden face. "I don't know if he's alive or not, but I do know this: if he is alive, we will find him," she promised. "You know, I'm sure he knew you loved reacted like any loving parent would- "

"Parent? Yeah, well great job I did of that," Carth corrected, interuppting, his voice rising. "**I **was going to teach him to ride swoops one day- **ME** \- when he was ready- older. **I was**\- and someone else...," Carth trailed off, pounding the bulkhead with his fist. "I wasn't there for him, I was never home when he was growing up and then when my own family needed my protection – where was I?" Carth said heavily, his self-disgust evident.

"You were doing your job, and when you knew they were in trouble you did everything you could to get to them," Traviata answered, taking his hand in hers.

Carth stared at her for a long moment. "Well maybe I need a new profession- if I can't even protect my own family. Look at what's happened to you," snorted contemptuously.

"You can't compare the two, they're completely different situations. Plus, I'm a soldier like you, not to mention I'm a Jedi. I have my duty to follow as well. You've saved my life countless times now. I'm sure you were a wonderful-"

"I wasn't there much," Carth cut in, frowning. "I can't change the past but I am sure as hell going to find out if by some miracle my son survived. Then do my damnedest to not make the same mistakes," Carth returned.

"You're not in this alone, we'll go look for Dustil together," Travita answered. "Surely you know there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. Besides, nothing would bring me greater pleasure than to be a part of reuniting you with your son."

Carth's eyes scanned her face, and then he caught her up into a tight hug. " I know that, I do, and I'm sorry to have to ask you to do this. I've been trying to figure out a way to keep you off Korriban, and here I am dragging you there," Carth apologized, releasing her, but taking her face in his hands. "I hate that you have to go to that planet. But I never imagined anything like this happening. I don't know what else to do."

"We would have ended up on Korriban eventually. There was no way of escaping that, no matter how hard you tried," she answered. "The important thing is that your son may be alive."

She'd hoped for more time to prepare for the dark world, but under the circumstances, there was no postponing it. They had to go immediately and as quickly as possible. _Trap_. The word fluttered around in her mind like an elusive butterfly. Could this be a trap? She'd reached out with the Force to get a read on Jordo while they were talking, she'd sensed no deception in him. Carth didn't seem to be considering the idea at all, which was unusual for him.

"If it had been anyone else but Jordo – I'd have thought it was too convenient, some kind of trap even," Carth said, echoing her thoughts, his hands falling to her shoulders.

So he had considered the possibility after all.

"I wondered the same thing. If it is, I don't believe Jordo is aware of it. I sensed no duplicity in him, Carth," she shared.

Carth nodded. "Yeah, he's a good guy. If he says he saw Dustil – I still can't get my mind wrapped around it. He must be mistaken, doesn't matter- I have to check it out," Carth said, seeming to make up his mind he returned his attention to the control panel.

"Will you check those deflector readings? And will you get Canderous up here? Oh and can you get Zaalbar and HK to make sure all the gear is stowed in the cargo bay?" Carth asked distractedly.

Traviata stood, he was going to be consumed by this until he checked out the Sith Academy himself.

"Yes, of course," Traviata responded, walking toward the adjoining corridor.

"Oh and see if you can get Mission to rig up some kind way we can change our ship ID for when we land. If anyone can do it, she can," Carth asked. It was a long shot, but it was worth a try.

"I'll do that," Traviata said.

"Someone needs to put in the coordinates to Korriban so the calculations are finished when I'm ready," Carth added over his shoulder.

"Got it," Traviata tossed back.

"Also, when you get a minute, you'd better pull up all the intel we have on Dreshdae. That's the city on Korriban where we'll be landing, it's where the Academy is," Carth added. "They're won't be much, but any information will help."

Traviata let go a long breath, if he'd stop giving orders she could get busy doing what she already knew needed to be done. He wasn't normally given to micro-managing but nothing about this was normal.

"Hey, and one more thing," Carth said, keying madly at his control board.

Traviata stopped, reminding herself to be patient. She'd been running short of that lately. "Yes?"

"I love you," he reminded her.

"I love you too," she hesitated, hovering at the edge of the room and then decided to move on with her many tasks. She had a strong sense of foreboding, maybe it was the thought of going to the Sith planet.

_Trap._ As hard as she tried, she couldn't rid her mind of the thought.


	28. Chapter 27 - Chit Happens

**Chapter****27**

**Chit Happens**

**Calling In The Chit**

"The woods are lovely, dark and deep. But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep."

\- _Robert__Frost_

* * *

The tension was thicker than a bantha's hide on board the Ebon Hawk. The lights, lowered to the night time setting, did nothing to ease the strain everyone felt. They'd pushed the hyperdrive as hard as it would go, getting them to Korriban's atmosphere unbelievably fast. Everyone was busy with preparing for the mission. Canderous and Carth were both on the bridge; Mission was as well, wanting to see if her 'masterpiece' worked. She was pretty sure she'd successfully tampered with and changed the ship's ID code. She wouldn't know for certain until they used it. This was going to be a hell of a test run. If it didn't work - well it wouldn't go well on a planet full of Sith soldiers and dark Jedi.

Traviata's soft footsteps could barely be heard as she walked into the cargo bay. She was looking for a place she could be alone when she had the vision that would no doubt come when they landed. The soldier had been having a disturbing nightmare again of Darth Malak, once again feeling as if he was trying some sort of mind trick- it was dark and twisted, that much she was sure of. She'd awoken abruptly, in her usual state of panic, breathless and nauseous after one of her nightmares. There was one difference, this time she felt she'd blocked him, stopped him – somehow. Jolee had been working with her on shielding her thoughts, but since Tatooine she'd avoided him and that meant no more lessons as well. She'd been training on her own, but without a partner to practice with it was difficult to judge her progress. The Jedi had been thinking about it and perhaps it was time to try reaching out and sense Malak. Turn the tables and reach into his head for a change. Any information would be helpful at this point. She'd go easy at first.

Traviata went to the aft hold knowing that Zaalbar would be in the other. She crept carefully; the only lights on were the emergency lighting and she wanted to keep it that way. She reached the farthest, blackest, out of the way space she could find.

"Funny thing about darkness – you can't see a damn thing," Jolee noted suddenly, bringing out a glow rod that illuminated the area.

Traviata jumped as he spoke, glad she'd left her lightsaber in her room. "Damn it – you scared me half to death, Jolee," she exclaimed, her hand over her heart.

"You didn't sense my presence?" Jolee queried, sitting cross legged, arching an eyebrow.

"No - I was preoccupied- nightmares – Malak," she defended.

Traviata's comlink began to buzz. It was Carth. She held the device up to her mouth. "Hey there."

"We're going to be landing in twenty minutes. I want to be with you, when you know, it happens. I don't-"

"Carth, it's okay," she interrupted. "You need to be on the bridge and I want to be somewhere private," she said eyeing Jolee. "I understand, don't worry about it. I'll come up when we land."

"Come _up_?" Carth's voice sounded disturbed. "Where are you now?"

"I'm getting ready to head to our quarters- I just misspoke. I'm stretching my legs," Traviata offered, hoping he'd just let it go.

Surprisingly he did just that. "Oh, okay – I love you," he said blandly. "I'll see you soon then."

Traviata mouthed a silent thank you. "I love you, and May the Force be with you. With all of us in fact."

Traviata returned her attention to Jolee. "Don't start- he'd have had a million questions and just worried if he'd known I was down here. He's got enough on his mind right now."

"Hmmm, yes. Don't we all though. I'm wondering what's on yours," Jolee asked patting the cold steel in front of him. "Let's have that chat."

"Jolee, I was hoping for some time alone before we begin this task," Traviata said pointedly. "Can't we talk later?"

"Of course – but also now," Jolee shot back.

"I don't have much time," she replied with a sigh.

"Then I suggest you get talking and tell me what's been going on with you," Jolee instructed, his eyes set with determination.

Traviata let go a long breath. "Okay, but it's got to be fast. There's something I want to try before I get that vision."

Traviata met his eyes and then nodded slightly. She laid it all out for him, a quick abbreviated version of everything she thought happened in the cave and subsequently, finishing with her latest experience just before coming to the hold.

"Hmmm, so you believe Malak is putting all this in your head?" Jolee asked, his astute eyes watching her.

"Yes, what else could it be? Who else?" Traviata asked.

"It's getting worse?" Jolee quizzed.

"Yes," she answered, checking her chrono.

"What exactly is it that you want to try?" Jolee said, his eyes drifting off into the distance before closing them.

"What I'd mentioned before, I want to try to reach out with the Force and see if I can sense Malak. Maybe even find out what he's thinking," Traviata answered.

Silence.

"You have nothing to say? That's a first," Traviata commented.

"No – but I'm sure he does," Jolee said, opening his eyes that were focused just behind Traviata.

She turned sensing their new arrival too late. She'd been so caught up in remembering her nightmares that she'd become blind to all else.

"Carth – I – how did you know where I was?" Traviata stammered.

"You're a lousy liar, remember? I checked your comlink signal," he replied, his face tight and his voice deathly quiet.

"Excuse me," Jolee murmured slipping quickly away. "Think I left a pot boiling."

"What did you hear?" Traviata asked.

"Everything from describing your nightmares – your crazy idea about Malak. Why? Is there more I don't know about?" Carth ground out.

"No, that about covers it," Traviata responded.

"When were you going to tell me? Or were you?" Carth asked, a muscle twitching on the side of his face.

"I didn't want you to worry and we were so happy. I didn't want to ruin it, I just wanted to enjoy being with you," she explained, coming closer to him.

"You think I don't see what's happening to you? I know what's going on with your nightmares, I hear them every night. That will end when I end Malak, you will have peace then, I believe that," Carth said angrily.

"I hope you're right," Traviata responded.

"We're on approach now, Carth. We'll be putting down in the next few minutes."

"Roger that. Keep me informed," Carth said, holding his earpiece as he spoke.

"You still don't know when to ease off the throttle- you almost died- I thought you'd learned," Carth noted brusquely.

"I did, but this is different. This could-"

"Destroy you and me and all of us. It's no different. Damn it, you won't get it through your frakin' head," Carth yelled, pounding his fist into a nearby crate, not satisfied he hit it once more. "It's a matter of you not realizing when you are outgunned – you don't understand the power of Malak. He's like nothing you've ever seen. The idea of you trying to..." Carth pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked at his wife, dark circles under her eyes, sallow complexion and a fierce determination to take on the Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Traviata, I can't worry about you trying to do this crazy thing. Especially now. We're about to infiltrate a Sith base that's on a Sith planet and try to find Dustil and a Star Map. Oh yeah, and try to make sure everyone makes it out in one piece," Carth said quietly.

"I didn't plan on you..."

"Finding out?" Carth swore, walking away and then back again, taking her by both arms. He let go a long breath, it was time to play his ace.

"You made me a promise once. On Dantooine, I told you there would come a time when I would give you an order and you would follow it, without question. It was the condition you agreed to when I allowed Juhani to come along. You gave me your word," he said tersely. "Do you remember?"

"Of course," she answered, knowing what was coming next. "Carth, let me just say one thing before-"

"NO. There's no more discussion about this, no debate and no more thoughts about it. It's not an option. You will not pursue this insane idea of trying to see what's in Malak's head, not in any way. And I mean _ever,_I don't care what the circumstance is. I want you to do everything to stay as far away from him as possible," he said in his Commander's voice and then paused. "That's an order, not a request. Do you understand?"

Traviata stared at him; she'd given her word- if that meant anything there was no way out. She stood fuming as her mind raced trying to find a loophole.

Carth waited for her response, watching her. He knew she was looking for a way around it and that there wasn't one. He knew she wouldn't go back on her promise, not one as big as this at least.

"Well, if it's an order - I don't really have the option to say no, since you made me agree to that ridiculous-"

"Enough, Viata. I have no time and even less patience right now. Yes or no?" Carth asked soberly.

"Fine, yes – it's not really a choice."

Carth's eyes held hers, searching them and then he nodded. "Good- thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, I gave you my word. The last thing I want is our relationship to be filled with broken promises. You can go, I wanted to be alone anyway," Traviata offered, taking a step back, breaking his grip on her. "That's why I came down here to begin with. To be alone."

"I came down here to be with you, I'm not leaving you to have another one of those visions by yourself," Carth said approaching her, placing a hand on her arm, which she quickly shrugged off, taking a step further back.

"Hey, come on, don't be like that," Carth said mildly. "I know you're upset with me-"

"Upset? That's an understatement," Traviata said with a snort, her eyes meeting his.

"Why? Because I held you to our agreement?" Carth shot back.

"Yes, it was a leveraged agreement. Unfair and unworthy of you," she returned, fire in her eyes, placing her hands on hips.

"Oh come on, Beautiful, you know I don't fight fair. I fight smart and to win, especially when the stakes are high," he paused, his fingers tentatively tucking some hair behind her ear. "Your welfare? Well the stakes don't get any higher for me," he finished huskily.

"Stop it," she protested, moving her head slightly out of his reach, her eyes unable to meet his. He was not making it easy to stay angry at him.

Traviata's gaze drifted off, the room's edges began to darken and get blurry, her ears buzzing. Then she collapsed, Carth barely catching her before she hit the floor.

"Well, the ID worked… I guess. There isn't a platoon of Sith soldiers to greet us at least. Anyway, we've landed," Canderous boomed into Carth's earpiece.

"Yeah, acknowledged. I'm going to be a few- keep us ready to bug out quickly. Just in case," Carth instructed, holding Traviata's writhing form in his lap, or he was trying to. Another vision, he thought grimly.

"Roger that," Canderous paused. He could hear noise in the background, didn't take him long to figure out what was going on. Everyone on board knew about the visions and Traviata's nightmares. "Take your time, Fleet. I've got everything up here in hand," he added, his tone sober.

"Copy that, and uh, thanks, Canderous," Carth offered distractedly, his attention on Traviata.

The Commander watched her, the expressions on her face, mumbling mostly unintelligible bits of conversation. She'd turned cold, like before when he'd seen her after her visions. He looked around, there was nothing to try to keep her warm with, so he quickly shrugged off his flight jacket, wrapping her in it, he held her tightly to him. Then it was over, she awoke- her eyes snapping open. Carth saw those same fear stricken eyes as before her body now shivering violently, she scooted out of his lap, moving just out of his reach.

"Hey, it's me, Carth. I would never hurt you, you're safe," Carth assured her. "Traviata?"

She nodded, unable to speak.

"C'mon, let's get you warmed up," Carth said, retrieving his jacket, now lying on the floor, putting it on Traviata and zipping it up. "Let's go- you're freezing."

"Wa-it, fffirst," she paused trying to control her chattering teeth. "Let me- tell yyou- what I saw."

Carth engulfed her in his arms, his hands rubbing her back trying to bring up her temperature. "Okay, go ahead."

"They found the star map in a cave," she struggled to speak clearly.

"A cave again, figures- any idea where on Korriban?" Carth asked, his brow furrowed, his mind running through the holo-maps he'd been studying. There were a lot of places caves could be on Korriban, it was basically just a big rock floating in space.

"Yes- the Valley of the Sith Lords - it's near the academy," Traviata said shakily.

"Yeah, it's _very_ close according to the intel. That's pretty exact for one of your visions," Carth said pulling back so he could see her face.

"Yes- the vision was- very detailed," she trailed off, laying her head on his chest. "I don't want to talk about the rest right now."

Carth kissed the top of her head and held her to him. "Then don't and how about no caves for you this time."

She didn't have the strength to disagree at the moment. They could fight about it later, when she wasn't feeling quite so vulnerable.

"Let's go, I know you're anxious to begin our search for Dustil. I am too," she said, trying to shake off the dark thoughts filling her mind.

"I have to figure out a way into the Academy. I've gone over the schematics, I'm not sure how I'm going to penetrate it, but I'll find a way. Even if I have to blow a hole in the door," Carth said wrapping his arm around her as they walked slowly toward the access ladder.

"The Force will show us the way, it has so far," Traviata offered. "If he's here, we'll find him."

* * *

Less than an hour later everyone was assembled in the main hold, Carth laid it all out for them, everything they'd face on Korriban. It was a planet full of Sith who were looking for them, some in the Sith military and probably dark Jedi. They all had one thing in common; they wanted them captured or dead.

"The star map is in the Valley of the Sith Lords, the only way to access that is through the Sith Academy. My son may be there- presumably a prisoner," Carth paused, his eyes filled with tightly controlled emotion. He stood at the large circular table dressed in black from head to toe, not his typical brown flight pants and button down shirt. Wearing black cargo style pants, black long sleeve tee, a black jacket laying neatly in a nearby chair, he looked ready to blend in with the populace of a Sith world.

"I've decided, given the situation, that this will have to be a completely covert operation. I'm going to lead a small recon team at first, see what we're facing," Carth hesitated. "Strict radio silence at all times. Mission's working on some hi-tech encryption that will hopefully make coms feasible- but for now, that's not possible."

"Those of you left on the ship, first sign of trouble, you leave," he held a hand up at the protests. "That's an order. If they discover our identity or what we're up to then there will be nothing you can do for us anyway." Carth said in his Captain's voice, his gaze traveling to Canderous.

"Don't worry, Fleet. I understand- don't like it, but I'll do it if I have to," Canderous iterated from where he was standing, leaning on the entry to the hold.

Carth nodded. "Canderous is the best pilot with the most experience- after me. He'll stay on board just in case."

"Hey, I don't know about after," Canderous protested.

Carth rolled his eyes. "Fine, with as much experience as me."

Canderous shrugged, "Still not accurate, but it'll do for now."

"We'll be back within six hours at the latest," Carth informed them, pushing a timer on his chrono.

"Remember, no more coms. Not even within the ship," Carth reminded them, before heading over to Jolee. "You ready?"

"Yes, Sonny. Let's get this over with, it's sure to be most unpleasant," Jolee answered.

"I want to grab my pack," Traviata said, unwrapping herself from the thermal blanket wrapped around her. She walked up to Carth and Jolee, placing a hand on Carth's arm. "I probably should change too, not sure if I own that much black, Captain," she added, her eyes surveying his outfit.

"I'm ready, Commander," Juhani said, before heading to the loading ramp.

"I'll be there in a few minutes. Just wait outside the ship, Juhani," Carth instructed.

"You're not going," he held up a hand when she opened her mouth. "Don't argue with me."

"You're kidding right?" she said with an arched eyebrow. "You really think I'm staying here on the ship while you go explore a Sith base alone?" Traviata's gaze went from Jolee to Juhani's retreating form. "You had this planned all along? What the hell, Carth?"

"Oh, here we go," he crossed both arms over his chest, preparing himself for the inevitable battle. "I guess it was too much to hope that you'd be reasonable about this."

"Absolutely," she returned, crossing her arms in front of her. "I'm not staying. No way."

"Yes you are. It's not a debate," his tone crisp and official. "You're not well; you need to get over this vision and rest. Plus you're still not a hundred percent after – Tatooine. Anyway, it's just a little walk in the park recon mission," Carth offered. "We'll be back before you know it."

"No, Carth. That's bullshit. If it were that benign you'd let me go. There's danger-"

"This entire mission is dangerous. Listen, Viata. I love you, I love that you want to go. You're staying put though for now," Carth interrupted, his tone still all business. "That's not just coming from your husband, but from your C.O.."

"I'm the most qualified; I was trained for this exact type of incursion. I'm the only other Republic soldier here, it makes no sense. Anyway, you're the ranking officer, I should go and you should stay. You know, if we're trying to follow the regs," Traviata argued, pulling out her last bit of ammo.

Carth glanced at his chrono. "You're quoting me S.O.P.? Well if you want to go by the book in this situation, I'd declare you unfit for duty at the moment. Listen, I don't have time for this, I need to go," he said coming closer to her.

"I know you hate this, but it's not just for your benefit. I can't do what I need to if I'm worried about you- you're not well, you need to sit this one out. I'll be back soon," Carth offered.

"You're right, I do hate this," Traviata ran an agitated hand through her hair. How was she going to stay on board, she wondered.

"I know you do, but you'll live to get over it," Carth acknowledged, taking her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "I love you," he said softly and kissed her on the mouth.

"I love you too," she acknowledged, wrapping him into a tight hug.

"I'll be back soon," Carth said, breaking the embrace, he leaned over and grabbed his jacket. She handled it better than he'd thought she would actually. Maybe she was even more out of it than he realized.

"Hey, do me a favor and try to sleep some. We'll be gone for a few hours," he shrugged on his jacket quickly and picked up a nearby bag from a chair, swinging it easily across his shoulders. "I'm worried about you," he said running a light finger under her eyes and then his hand caressed her cheek.

"You worry too much," she caught his hand up in hers. "I don't know how to do this. I don't know how to be the one who stays behind – I don't like this."

Carth nodded and then kissed the top of her head. "I know," he said starting to head toward the loading ramp.

"Hey, Handsome," Traviata called after him.

He turned, his shoulders stiffening, bracing for a continued struggle. She didn't call him that often, but whenever she did, it made his heart beat faster. It was usually when they were alone. Though, he could get used to her calling him Handsome much more often. His eyebrows arched slightly. "Yes?"

"Juhani? You chose Juhani to come on a mission with you?" she raised her hands up, her voice surprised. "I almost fainted - what the hell did I miss?" Traviata asked.

She had noticed he didn't seem to glare at Juhani anymore, or leave the room the minute she entered whenever possible. She'd hoped he was softened toward Juhani, but _this_ was not something she saw coming. He trusted her to cover his six on a Sith base, on a Sith world? Was it possible Carth actually made peace with Juhani?

Clearly she needed to meditate and try to clear her head. She wasn't nearly aware enough of what was going on around her if she'd missed Carth's more accepting attitude toward Juhani. It had been what she'd been hoping and working for weeks and weeks. And you were totally oblivious to it genius, she reprimanded herself inwardly. Her head was too full of Revan and Malak and their memories lately. No doubt courtesy of Malak, she thought. She was finding a way to put that to an end somehow.

Carth shrugged slightly, shifting his bag on his shoulder. "We found some common ground on Tatooine- I guess I made a peace of sorts with her," Carth explained. "Anyway, she's a damn good fighter and looks fierce as hell. She'll be good cover here."

"Peace with, Juhani?" Traviata broke into a smile. "I know it couldn't have been easy for you. Very Jedi like."

"Lets not get carried away," Carth shot back with a frown, dismay in his voice.

"Hey, Canderous," Carth called over louder to him.

He'd been hovering on the edge of the room, still leaning nonchalantly against the entry, listening to their entire exchange. Everyone else had discreetly cleared the room when Carth had finished his debriefing, giving the couple some privacy. Everyone that was but Canderous.

Carth knew he was standing by to see the fireworks when Carth told Traviata she wasn't part of the recon team. He was probably hoping to see a real show. Carth didn't think Canderous would try anything with Traviata. He did believe that Canderous still harbored some serious affection for her though. It made the Commander green with jealousy, wanting to punch him in the face. At the same time though, it made him the perfect protective Mandalorian watch dog over Traviata.

"No one leaves the ship, and I do mean _no__one_," Carth said sternly.

"Roger that," Canderous replied blandly. Carth's steady gaze made it clear he was looking for more.

"What? I've got it. No one leaves. It's a simple order," Canderous repeated, his eyes locking with Carth's. "Not my first swoop race, Fleet. I've been in charge of much more than a crew and ship this size before."

"Damn it, Canderous. I know- just make sure," Carth barked, his eyes unflinching, waiting for a response.

"I said I've got it. No one leaves- Will you just go already? Damn how I hate long ass goodbyes," Canderous said gruffly, standing his full height now.

Carth's eyes found Traviata one more time and he was gone.

Traviata looked at Canderous and then in the direction of the inner loading door. It took everything she had not to bolt for it. Instead she slammed both her hands down on the chair in front of her swearing loudly. Canderous raised an eyebrow at her actions.

Traviata met his gaze and then stormed wordlessly from the room.

* * *

The Sith base was clean, modern and filled with activity. There were Czerka employees, various types of ilk that were no doubt smugglers or bounty hunters, and a plethora of Sith students in uniform roaming about. Carth's careful gaze examined every one of them, none of them were Dustil though.

"There's not much intel on this base. The Academy was reopened by Revan and Malak after the Mandalorian Wars. There's no recent information on the interior. There's no telling what modifications they made," Carth said quietly as the pair stood nonchalantly against a wall in the main corridor of the facility.

"I can feel the evil here, it's everywhere," Juhani said, her bright yellow eyes wide.

"You okay? I mean you can go back to the ship," Carth offered, his eyes scanning the Cathar. He'd wondered what affect this planet would have on the Jedi.

"No, I am fine, Commander," Juhani said in her heavily accented delicate sounding basic. Her voice and her appearance were divergent.

Carth hesitated and then nodded. "Keep me apprised- I'd rather you go back to the ship than you have a- uh, relapse," he met her eyes briefly and then turned his attention to Jolee.

He was hoping Jolee's foresight and great insight into others would help him in his quest. "Well, where do you think we should head?"

"Hmmm, to the bar. Just up ahead," Jolee replied.

"Why? What's in there?" Carth asked, his eyes narrowing. The cantina would be a logical place to start for information.

"A drink for starters, Sonny. I think we could all use one about now," Jolee supplied, patting Carth on the arm before stepping quickly to the bar.

Carth's eyes followed the cryptic old Jedi. He found himself longing for the discipline, structure and normalcy of the military. Here he was on a Sith planet with two Jedi. If the Admiral could see him now, he wouldn't believe it. Carth glanced at his chrono; just over five hours left.

The bar smelled like old ale and antiseptic; it was filled with Sith uniforms. Carth's hand went instinctively to his side as he entered the establishment.

"Over here," Jolee said motioning the pair over to a tall table.

Carth slid into a chair and let go a heavy breath. "Why are we really here?"

"As good a place to wait as any," Jolee offered. "You know a better place to wait?" he asked.

"What are we waiting for?" Carth asked, with strained patience.

"Not what, who- a dark Jedi. A teacher at the Academy. At least I think, the dark side here makes it difficult to see clearly," Jolee explained, his tone and expression guarded.

"Great. Anyway, how will that help us?" Carth asked, his voice rising slightly.

"Bah, you ask too many questions. Just trust me, trust the Force. We need to just wait right here," Jolee said, his gaze lighting up when a waitress appeared.

"Three whiskeys and a sandwich," Jolee ordered.

The waitress nodded and left without a word.

Carth tried to tamp down his anger and frustration, but it was a losing battle. "We're wasting time. I should be looking for a way in to the Academy," Carth said curtly. Sit around and do nothing while his son could be captive here, Carth thought. No frakin way.

Jolee let go a long breath. "Fine, Sonny. You run on along to the Academy if you want. We'll be waiting right here for you. There's time, but don't stay gone too long. You'll want to be here when she comes," Jolee warned.

Carth's eyes studied Jolee, he could try to press the old man for answers, but he wouldn't get any. He knew Jolee well enough by now to know he only gave out the information he wanted to, when he wanted to. If he said it was all blurry, it could be true, or he could just be deflecting. He did seem confident in their course of action; Carth wished he could as well.

"I'll be back in no more than two hours," Carth said coming to his feet, checking his chrono. "I just want to check out the perimeter of the Academy."

"Fine, you do that, Sonny," Jolee acknowledged.

Carth made his way through the winding corridors of the pristine facility. Revan and Malak had certainly spared no expense modernizing and repairing the base. He exited the building, putting on his sunglasses at the bright sun bearing down on him. His eyes surveyed the area; he'd never imagined he'd be on Korriban one day. The area was actually pretty in a way, if you liked rocky barren terrain. He walked over to a nearby bridge, acting like he was just observing the scenery. There it was, the entrance to the Sith Academy. He held up his comlink and pretended like he was talking while he secretly took pictures of the facility. It looked heavily fortified, banked by turrets and then flanked by guards as well, who now seemed to be taking an interest in him.

"Time to go," he murmured under his breath. He made his way back to the port entrance and looked back once. Dustil could be alive and in there, captured and injured, he thought. He hesitated at the door,

"If you're in there, son, I'll be back soon to get you. You have my word," he promised quietly and then disappeared back into the facility.

By the time Carth returned to the bar they had less than three hours before they were due to report back to the Hawk. His eyes narrowed as he approached the table, finding only Jolee there.

"Where's Juhani?" Carth asked.

"Back at the ship. She wasn't feeling well. She'll be okay," Jolee explained. "Apparently the local cuisine didn't- um- sit well with her..." he trailed off. "So I suggested she go back to the ship," Jolee added.

"Oh," was all Carth said sitting down. Her presence wouldn't really make any difference at this point anyway. Hopefully. "Is there anything else?" Carth asked pointedly. Something about Jolee's manner was putting him on edge, he felt like he was keeping something from him.

Jolee's eyes met Carth's. "This reminds me of my smuggling days. Oh I could tell you stories- well, I might as well while we're waiting. There was this one time when-"

"I meant about Juhani," Carth interrupted, his eyes narrowing. Jolee was definitely up to something.

"You still on that, Sonny?" Jolee said with consternation. "Nothing more to say, I sent her back to the ship and she was sick," he said with a shake of his head. "Now, as I was saying..."

Carth motioned to the bar tender for a drink, his eyes scanning the room, sitting back in his chair. He wasn't listening to Jolee, his attention was on their surroundings and his thoughts on Traviata, Dustil and how the hell they were going to access that academy.

* * *

"I thought the two of us might have a talk. We haven't had time for much of that on this mission," Bastilla commented, her tone unusually tentative, standing at the now open door of Traviata's and Carth's quarters.

Traviata stared at Bastilla, she'd been in silent meditation since Carth left the ship, trying to clear her mind and settle her thoughts. The memories of her nightmares of Malak and Revan had been in her mind too much, distracting her. She was trying to regain focus; it was difficult with all the darkness around them though. More like impossible, she thought sighing inwardly. She rose and walked to the woman. May as well let Bastilla in and find out what her agenda was, she always had one she'd come to realize.

"Sure, come in. I was just meditating," Traviata stood aside so Bastilla could enter.

"I see. How's that going," Bastilla asked, silently gliding into the room, her eyes taking inventory of its contents.

"Not that well actually," Traviata said with a grimace, punching the controller for the door, allowing for some privacy.

Bastilla nodded, "That's not unexpected considering where we are."

Silence.

"How have you been feeling? You know since the incident on Tatooine? Back to normal?" Bastilla asked walking over to a nearby chair, gracefully sitting, the folds of her dress lying perfectly about her.

Great, she was settled in. This was going to be a long talk.

"I'm fine. You know a little tired still. Having some trouble with focusing at times," Traviata said, coming to sit across from her in the matching arm chair in the well appointed Captain's cabin.

"Anything else? How about your nightmares? Are they worse or better?" Bastilla asked, watching her closely.

"The same actually," Traviata lied. She didn't know if it was Carth's many warnings not to trust her or what, but she didn't want to share that with her.

"Well, they're not worse. That's something anyway, especially here. It's wearing, even for me," Bastilla responded, her voice sounding tired.

Traviata studied the young woman; she looked fatigued, appeared to have lost weight and aged by at least five years. This mission was taking a toll on all of them. She felt terrible she hadn't noticed before now, so caught up in her own problems.

"I'm sorry. You seem tired – troubled by something," Traviata apologized.

"Troubled? Well, yes, I suppose I am. This mission is so important, so much hangs in the balance. I feel the weight of it pressing on me more and more. If I fail," she stopped shaking her head.

"You're not in this alone. We're all here, working together. It's not all on you Bastilla. You don't need to carry this burden on your shoulders alone," Traviata said leaning forward as she spoke. She felt bad for Bastilla. She wasn't her favorite person, but she'd had a tremendous responsibility dumped on her, especially for someone so young.

"You have a real gift you know- with people," Bastilla said eyeing Traviata. "When you say those words, I really believe you."

"It's the truth. We are going to stop Malak and the Sith, together. I know it," Traviata affirmed, taking Bastilla's hand in hers.

Bastilla nodded and stood, extracting her hand immediately from Traviata's touch.

"Yes, well I don't want to take up too much of your time. The Commander should be back in a few hours," Bastilla said walking to the door.

Traviata stood, somewhat at a loss for the woman's rather odd behavior. "Two hours and ten minutes," she corrected, following her.

When they reached the door, Bastilla turned to Traviata. "Have you felt any affects from being here on Korriban? Feeling emotional, dark thoughts..."

"I haven't been able to completely get warm since we landed," Traviata paused thinking. Would her display of anger when Carth ordered her to stay behind count? She shook off the idea; it was just a normal response from her at the situation. It would have been the same anywhere. "Oh, and like I said, meaningful meditation is eluding me. Other than that, nothing," she said with a shrug.

"It would not be unexpected to experience those things while here. It only means we must be vigilant," she informed her. "The evil is everywhere, it calls to us like a melancholy song," she added with a faraway look.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Traviata asked, placing a hand on her arm.

Bastilla backed away, punching the controller for the door. "You needn't worry about me. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you might expect while here. Good day Traviata and thank you for the talk," she said and moved swiftly out the door.

Traviata stood there in the doorway staring after Bastilla's quickly disappearing form.

"What the hell was that?" she whispered to herself.

Just then the loading bay door opened and Juhani appeared, but she was alone.

Traviata quickly reached out with the Force, making sure Carth was okay, her heart suddenly racing. Certainly she'd feel if something was wrong with him. She let go a sigh of relief, he was fine, physically at least.

Traviata rushed to Juhani's side. "What's going on?"

"I wasn't feeling well. Jolee sent me back- Carth was doing some scouting," Juhani supplied.

"You're ill? Why didn't Jolee just heal you?" Traviata asked.

Juhani's eyes narrowed as she concentrated, apparently trying to remember. Her stern face looking confused. "I- I'm not sure. That's a good question."

Traviata nodded, "Okay. Well why don't you go see Bastilla, she'll heal you."

Traviata turned, moving toward her quarters and came out carrying a pack less than ten seconds later.

"Hey, I just saw Juhani board alone on the monitors. What's happening?" Canderous asked, rushing in to the room. His eyes went immediately to the bag in her hand.

"Going somewhere?" he asked with an arched eyebrow.

* * *

"Well, it wasn't exactly stealing that we did. I don't want you to get the wrong idea. It was more like a tax on the rich. Anyway, we were shot down and that's how I met my wife," Jolee finished, taking a sip of his drink.

Carth glanced at his chrono, less than two hours left now. He looked around the room; it was just the same refuse that filtered in and out of the place as when they came in. He was trying to keep his emotions in check, but it was tough. He was used to taking action, or at least planning an action. Just sitting and waiting wasn't in his genetic makeup.

"Speaking of wives, did I ever tell you that yours reminds me of Nomi Sunrider?" Jolee asked, his eyes watching the Commander.

Carth had only been half way listening to the old man, but the mention of Traviata caught his attention. "My wife? Yeah, I do seem to remember something about that. Sunrider was a famous Jedi, involved in the Great Sith War."

"Yes, she came to the Force late, like your wife. Also, she was very powerful. But perhaps the biggest thing is that she was guided by her intense emotions, like your wife," Jolee said.

"I can't argue that point, her emotions are intense. There's no stopping her when she feels strongly about something," Carth agreed, his eyes still on the doorway.

"Yes, Nomi used those intense emotions and ended up permanently severing Qel-Droma from the Force. Her actions brought about the end of the Great Sith War," Jolee informed him.

"You're saying what exactly? You like to beat around the bush more than a Coruscant politician," Carth commented, his vision fixed on the entry. Whoever they were waiting for better walk in soon.

"What I'm saying is that I believe this war with the Sith can be ended too. Malak's rule ended- by your wife," Jolee supplied.

"My wife?" he asked his tone and expression relayed his horrified shock, his eyes temporarily going to Jolee before returning to the door.

"Son of a bitch. My wife," he said darkly, as he watched the newest addition to the bar walk in.


	29. Chapter 28 - At The Drunk Side Cantina

**A/N:**

Thank you glorious readers and reviewers!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

At The Drunk Side Cantina

"_When you stop expecting people to be perfect, you can like them for who they are._"

\- **Donald Miller**

* * *

Carth strode quickly and quietly over to Traviata's side his eyes reflecting his anger. He was going to kick Canderous squarely in the ass when he saw him. If he was angry at Canderous, then he was infuriated with Traviata.

Traviata's eyes met the dark gaze of her handsome but pissed off husband and Commander. Everything about their situation was complicated, including their roles. She wasn't sure which character he'd play first, no doubt she wouldn't have to wait long to find out.

"Insubordination, there's a name for this and consequences too," Carth whispered into her ear with steel in his voice.

Pissed off C.O. it was.

She didn't get a chance to reply, he grasped her tightly by the elbow and led her to an alcove closest to the band, using the noise to help cover their conversation.

"I told you to stay on the ship," Carth reminded her, his face set in stone except for a muscle that twitched on his jaw. "You disobeyed a direct order, a _very_ precise order."

"Just calm down for a second, I can explain," Traviata offered mildly.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I was very clear," his voice raising, his breath coming faster. "Turn around and go back to the ship. Now."

"But-" she started.

"No buts, not this time," he said through his teeth. Increasing his hold on her arm he led her to the cantina entrance. He could feel Jolee's gaze on them, but he ignored the old man.

When Traviata realized what was happening she tried to stop, but his grip on her tightened as he moved his hand to her waist, his pace quickening. It made it impossible to stop their progress without drawing attention to them.

He came to an abrupt stop halfway down the busy corridor lined with businesses, releasing her sharply. "No discussion. Go back to the ship now," he said tightly, his head gesturing in the general direction of the docking bay, as he spoke. "If so much wasn't riding on this, I'd take great pleasure in hauling your ass back there myself. But there's no time," he said with strained patience, before turning and walking back toward the bar.

Traviata's mouth went dry, standing where he left her, wondering what explanation she could offer that wouldn't infuriate him further. She didn't need the Force to know that he was getting near a breaking point. The last thing she wanted to do was to make this harder.

"What am I doing," Traviata asked herself. The truth was, that she had an overwhelming feeling that she needed to be there. It was an idea that become irresistible once Juhani had returned to the ship. She knew it was the Force compelling her to be there, for whatever was going to happen next. However, that revelation would do nothing to lessen Carth's anger. In fact she knew it would only enrage him more. The end result causing him to dislike and resent the ways of Jedi and the Force even more.

"Wait," she called out to his quickly retreating form. She debated whether to follow, he was already livid, was it worth it? Yes, she quickly decided. She knew she was supposed to be there. Traviata started after her husband.

"Will you just-" Traviata stopped mid-sentence as a loud group of Sith students entered the corridor. Her irritated gaze finding the cause of the ruckus, several young men dressed in Sith uniforms.

Would no one let her complete a sentence?

She watched the students as they drew closer, but still about thirty meters away. The previously bustling walkway emptied, passersby disappearing into the shops that lined thoroughfare. That is with the exception of one lone humanoid, who bowed slightly as the trio of youths stopped in front of him.

Traviata stood and watched as the group of students began conversing with the person. She was about to continue after Carth when one of the students suddenly attacked the human with Force lightening. The crackling bolts echoed through corridor, rolling off the walls, until dissipating into nothingness.

Instinctively she headed toward the group, away from the bar, unwilling to just stand and watch someone being attacked. She came to a stop about twenty meters from them, unnoticed by the young men, but close enough to now be able to understand the conversation. The students were absorbed with taunting the humanoid who was now cowering, hunched over and in obvious pain.

She felt Carth's presence beside her, before his hand on the small of her back. Traviata looked over to find him watching the group as intently as she was.

"You say you want to join the academy, be a Sith?" one of the students asked with disgust. "You wouldn't last one minute."

"Mercy is weakness, the Sith show no mercy," another uniformed man chimed in, raising his now glowing hands, preparing to strike.

"That is why the Sith are strong. We kill the weak," the third added, his glowing hands raised now as well.

Traviata and Carth exchanged uneasy glances, both taking a few steps closer. Were they really going to kill this man for asking about admission to the Sith Academy?

"I'm sorry. I was wrong to ask. I could never be one of you," the humanoid said dropping to his knees. "I'm not strong enough," he conceded, hanging his head in shame.

"That's right, don't let me see your pathetic face again," the first student instructed, bringing the tip of his shiny boot to bear on the man's chin, lifting his head slightly. He then kicked the man in the head and turned to his friends. "Drinks?"

"No. This place is boring and pathetic. I need to get back and study anyway," one of the Sith replied.

"Let's go back to the academy."

The trio began walking toward the couple, the two groups exchanging glares as they passed by. One of the Sith students sending a wave of Force lightening across the ceiling as they went, causing the other two to laugh loudly and join in.

Traviata and Carth watched the group until they could no longer see or hear them. By the time they turned around to check on the Sith's victim, he'd vanished. Almost as quickly the halls filled with people again as if nothing odd had occurred at all.

"That was difficult to watch," Traviata said soberly.

"That it was," was all the Commander got out.

Carth fought back the wave of emotion witnessing that scene had caused. Did his son survive only to be humiliated and killed by filth like that? Or worse, could his son have become like them? It was inconceivable. If his son was really alive and here, there was some other explanation, there had to be. His son had always hated the Sith. There's no way he'd be like those kids roving the hallways torturing people. That thought brought his mind back to Traviata.

"Damned, if you don't put me in the most impossible situations," Carth swore, raking a hand through his hair. He couldn't send her back to the ship alone now.

"Me? It's your stubbornness that causes the problems," Traviata returned defensively.

"I'm stubborn?" he asked, his hand lightly on her waist, guiding her back to the cantina.

"You won't even give me a chance to explain," she complained as they walked.

Carth let go of her waist, coming to a stop close to where they had been standing earlier, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes watching her carefully. "I can't wait to hear this. Go ahead"

The silence hung heavily between them.

"I'm waiting," Carth reminded her.

She still hadn't figured out what to tell him beside the Force made me do it. Traviata shrugged, "Listen, Carth, I just wanted-"

Carth's anger reignited in an instant, he interrupted, nostrils flaring. "No you listen. What about what I wanted- no, ordered. You violated-"

"I violated nothing, I'd do no less for any other soldier on any other mission. I couldn't stay on the Hawk not knowing if you were okay. Juhani came back to the ship, she was acting odd and with the communication blackout- What did you think I'd do? What's more, you'd have done the same damn thing in my place," Traviata interrupted. Well, it was part of the truth, even if a little incomplete.

Carth took her by both arms, "Don't you think I have enough to contend with right now? I needed to know you were safe, I'm your husband damn it. I wanted to keep you away from this planet as much as I could- but here you are, light saber dangling at your side, while Sith thugs terrorize at will," Carth noted, shaking her slightly before abruptly letting her go of her arms.

He stepped back and took a few deep breaths making the effort to reign in his emotions. "I am so _angry_ with you right now- How am I supposed to protect you when you won't listen to a damn thing I say? Here you are running around, BY YOURSELF on Korriban of all places," he bit out, trying to keep his voice down. "Do you want to go through what happened at the cave again? Only here it would be much worse- I promise you."

"I can't believe Canderous just let you waltz off the ship. Did he even try to stop you?" Carth demanded, continuing his rant.

"There's no reason to get into that now," Traviata replied evasively. "Anyway, it's not his fault."

"Answer the question," Carth shot back, his eyes narrowing, watching her carefully.

Traviata looked down at her feet for a moment considering her options, besides telling the truth and there were none that were acceptable to her. "Fine. Yes, he tried to stop me. He wouldn't listen to reason and I didn't have time to argue, he was following me wherever I walked to on the ship and wouldn't let up- so I used the Force and ran." She could hear Canderous swearing and throwing something as she sped away.

"You did what?" Carth asked with reproof. "Never mind, I heard you," he amended, his brow deeply furrowed. "Frak, if you aren't the most frustrating, obstinate woman-" Carth stopped mid sentence, noting her interest across the room, directly behind him. "What? Am I boring you?"

"Jolee- don't turn around. He's talking to someone. A dark Jedi, heavily tattooed- she's a Twi'lek, " she said thoughtfully. "She's wearing a Sith Uniform."

"Must be who he was waiting on. I wish he'd talk more, strike that. I wish he wasn't so incomprehensible when he talked," Carth commented, letting go a long breath.

Traviata's gaze drifted back to Carth's, "You and me both. Cagey old codger knows way more than he'll ever share. But, he's got a good heart. He'd never do anything to harm us or the mission."

"Maybe- hopefully, depends on what his long game is. I don't really trust him, you know. Jedi," Carth snorted contemptuously, his eyes shooting to the band as they started playing a louder piece. He gestured to a nearby cafe table that gave them both a clear view of the gray haired Jedi, but was not as close to the band.

"Hey, watch it. You're married to one mister. Second thoughts?" she asked teasingly, taking a seat beside him.

"You sure you want to ask me that right now," he countered dryly, his attention still on the old man speaking animatedly with the Sith woman.

"Funny," Traviata said blandly. "Whatever they're talking about seems to be friendly," she noted, glancing around the room, doing her best not to be completely obvious as Jolee and his companion looked their way.

"Yeah, so far," Carth conceded, not liking the way the woman's attention seemed to be piqued. He especially didn't like the lingering look she gave Traviata.

"I bet he's figured out a way to get us in to that academy," Traviata remarked mildly.

Carth sat back in his chair, and motioned to the bartender for a drink. "I know what you're doing, and it won't work," his said knowingly, momentarily leaning in closer to his wife.

"Sounds good, except we both know it already has. And that's because you know I did exactly what you would have in the same situation. You'd have a found a way to get to me," she persisted, her eyes meeting his.

"Nice try," he said evenly, his eyes glancing across the room and back on her. "Sorry, I'm not budging this time. I don't want to jeopardize whatever Jolee thinks he's doing, and damn sure don't want you walking around alone- but when he's finished here, we're going back to the Hawk and that's where you'll stay while we're on Korriban. Even if I have to sedate you to do it."

"Carth," Traviata started.

"Don't Carth me. I'm serious- I have a bad feeling," he interrupted.

"That's just Korriban, everyone has a bad feeling here," she countered, pausing as the server approached with two foamy mugs.

"Thanks," Carth said to the waiter, taking the proffered lagers.

"You need me for this, whether-" she stopped suddenly, noting Jolee leaving his table.

"I see him. Here he comes, and he's not alone," Carth whispered. Finally he'd find out why they'd wasted so much time in the cantina. "You're my wife first, then comes the mission's needs," he added quietly.

"These are my associates I was telling you about. Jane and uh, John," Jolee said casually, as they reached their table. "This is Yuthura Ban, apprentice to the head master of the academy. She makes the decision on which students are admitted. Yuthura and I- crossed paths before. She knows what we do- you know," he paused, clearing his throat. "The cargo transport."

The woman let go a loud laugh, "You're in Dreshdae, in The Drunk Side cantina. Your pretense is not necessary here," she instructed, her attention now on Carth and Traviata. "I know you're smugglers like this old kath hound."

"Nice to meet you," Traviata spoke up, her mind racing.

"Yes, glad to meet you," Carth greeted the woman, nearly gagging on the words.

"You, I sensed something in you the moment I walked in," Yuthura informed Traviata, her intent gaze watching her closely. "I see you wear a light saber. You're obviously not a Jedi, at least not anymore, only a Jedi with a death wish would walk into Dreshdae," Yuthura pointed out to Traviata.

"Oh wait- You don't have a death wish do you?" the instructor asked, her eyes still watching Traviata.

Traviata smiled thinly. "Opinions vary on that point actually. But I'd say no, I left the order when they told me I let my passions rule me. What's life without passion?"

"Indeed," Yuthura agreed, her gaze drifting to Carth briefly and back to Traviata. "There is only passion."

"Passion gives me strength. I feel the most powerful when I let my passions rule me. Something that didn't set well with the Jedi Council," Traviata replied.

"Undoubtedly, they're weak fools. The Sith are nothing like the Jedi. I can feel your power- it's unique. Have you ever considered becoming a Sith?"

"Well not until this moment," Traviata responded, trying to sound reflective. She reached out to the Force seeking calm, willing her rapidly beating heart to slow.

"Well think about it. To be a Sith is to taste freedom and know victory," Yuthura assured her. "I believe you would excel as a student at the academy. You could become quite powerful- that is, with the correct training and motivation."

Traviata hazarded a quick look at Carth. His features were like stone, his eyes staring darkly at nothing in particular, she didn't have to guess what was going on inside him. But this was a way in to the academy. It was the only way actually.

"Your companion can accompany you. That is not a problem," Yuthura offered, misunderstanding Traviata's hesitation.

"Perfect. I'm honored to accept," Traviata shot back quickly. Her blood froze when she saw Carth's hand hover for a moment over his blaster before reaching into his pocket for some credits that he tossed on to the table, then he let go a long breath.

"Wonderful. Make no mistake though, it's hard work and only the strongest survive," Yuthura warned.

"Without strife, victory has no meaning," Traviata replied.

"Wise words. Master Wynn, says the very same thing. You are already off to a good start," Yuthura replied, her approval obvious. Let us go."

"Can't we go back to the ship first? Grab our gear?" Carth put in, rising slowly from his chair.

"I could use their help unloading some, uh, cargo too," Jolee chimed in.

"The Sith will provide all that you need," Yuthura informed him coldly, her eyes boring into his.

"The landing bay crew will be instructed to help you," she said, turning to Jolee.

"I will give you a few moments to say your goodbyes and meet you at the academy entrance. Don't keep me waiting long," she warned Traviata.

"I won't, we'll be right behind you," Traviata promised, standing and meeting the woman's stern gaze.

"Well, I guess I'll be hanging around Dreshdae until I can replace you two," Jolee grumped.

"She's gone, you can cut the act," Carth said darkly, watching the Sith leave the bar, before turning to Traviata. "Where did you come up with that line of crap?"

"Sith philosophy is part of the Jedi curriculum, my training was brief, but I must have picked up the basics. I just tried to feed her what she was hungry for," Traviata explained.

"This is beyond insane," Carth snorted contemptuously. "You're so far in over your head, you're not even a real Jedi. They'll see right through you."

"This is the only way in," Jolee put in.

"You saw this," Traviata noted. "You made Juhani think she was sick, sent her back on purpose- knowing I would come. You knew this would happen.," the revelation dawning upon her.

"Yes," Jolee admitted. "It had to happen like this."

"What the hell, Jolee? You set this up, set her up. You and I are due a discussion old man, especially about need to know information, which this definitely was- that is if we make it out of this alive," Carth barked.

"No doubt," Jolee agreed quietly. "One of many discussions to come I'm afraid."

"What's that supposed to mean? Never mind, no time," Carth fired back tersely and turned his attention to Traviata. "I really wish you wouldn't do this. I'll find another way," he offered, his voice and features softer.

"I don't believe backing out now is an option," Traviata pointed out, placing a hand gently on his forearms, smoothing the material of his black jacket. "Besides, we both know there's no other way."

"You remember what we just saw the students do? Think that was hard to watch," he asked.

"I know what you're saying but do you know of another way in," she argued.

"I don't want you hurt- I won't sacrifice you to save my son, Viata," Carth amended, making an extreme effort to control his whirlwind of emotions. "Don't ask me to make that choice."

"It's not just for Dustil, it's the only way to the star map too. We have to do this if we're going to stop Malak. Besides, I'll be fine," she finished.

"You always say that- then all hell breaks loose later," Carth corrected her, pulling her closer, resting his forehead on hers. His mind raced, searching for an acceptable alternative.

"Stop making yourself crazy about this. I know this is eating you up inside, but you need to quit. I'll have you with me and whatever happens, we'll be together." she finished, her hands on each side of his head. "Please, just let it go. I know you don't want to hear this, but the Force will guide us."

"Oh, please," he groaned. "Don't even start with that."

"I don't mean to rush you, but you two should go, she's not very patient. I'll let the others know what's going on," Jolee said, his voice distracted.

"Yeah, you do that," Carth confirmed, frowning, and walked slowly toward the exit of the pub, Jolee and Traviata trailing just behind him, the trio stopped just out of the main flow of people coming and going from the cantina.

"If things don't end well, I have an encrypted message to send to Admiral Paul Connors, at Fleet, in our quarters. You'll find it in my desk, Bastilla will know how to get it to him," Carth instructed Jolee coldly, his hate filled eyes finally settling on the man briefly, before taking a few steps away.

"May the Force be with you, you old schemer," Traviata offered, giving Jolee a hug.

"With you as well," he replied, his voice tinged with regret, returning her embrace.

Traviata straightened, watching his face and then nodded, straightening her tunic. "I know you don't like to share what you know, but- Dustil- do you know what we'll find," she asked quietly, leaning in.

"This will be a difficult task- for all of you, though not in the ways you might expect," he answered, his tone as sad as his eyes.

Her heart fell at his words. "The darkness is so heavy now, Jolee. Can I do this, am I able?" she whispered, fighting a sudden urge to run. Was she being reckless willingly entering a haven of pain and darkness where the heart of evil lived?

"Yes you can, my dear," Jolee assured her, his eyes looking unseeing into the distance.

She nodded, "Thanks." She turned and made her way to Carth, taking his outstretched hand and the pair headed for the Sith Academy.

"It's within you, the question is will you," the enigmatic Jedi muttered to himself, watching the couple until they were out of sight.

Once outside of the building, Carth pulled Traviata to an abrupt stop.

"You sure about this," he asked, his eyes squinting against the sun.

"Yes, I'm sure," she replied quickly, using one hand to shade her eyes and the other to retrieve her sunglasses.

Carth nodded. "Okay. Can you wait to put those on," he asked awkwardly, pulling her into the closest shady spot.

She followed him, her confusion plainly evident. "What is it?"

"Look, there's something I need to do-I've had this since Tatooine. I know you think I'm old fashioned, and I don't know, maybe I am. Anyway, I was going to give this to you on Manaan, after you'd had more time to recover. You know, nice dinner, candlelight- the works." he paused, his fingers gently tracing the remnants of a scar on her cheek. "It was never the right time- now is no exception," Carth cleared his throat and unzipped and inner pocket of his jacket and fished out a ring, which he slid onto her finger.

"I love you, I always will, Viata. I'm the happiest man in the universe that you married me," he said, sliding it onto her ring finger on her right hand. "On Telos, the custom is the right hand. I- uh- know it varies, they won't know in there that it signifies anything. It's just- I want you to have it. When you look at this ring, know it represents our love- what you've done for me. You made me believe again, you gave me a future," he said quietly, holding up her ring hand, examining it with obvious pleasure, as he spoke.

Traviata wrapped her arms around Carth's neck, pulling his head down so that she could kiss him lightly on the lips. "It's beautiful, I'll always cherish it and what it represents, Carth. Thank you, I love you, you know that. I didn't have a life before you- I didn't even feel like a real person most of the time. It was almost like I was living someone else's life. But now- I feel alive, and that's because of you."

They stood like that, trying to hold on to the moment as long as they could, until the dust began to swirl and dance about them, the frigid wind biting their skin. "Have you ever felt such cold," she asked, grateful when he wrapped her tightly in his embrace.

"No, it's unnatural. If we're really doing this, let's go, the sooner we search for Dustil and find the star map, the sooner we can get off this rock," he suggested, taking a step apart, but keeping her close to his side as they began walking. Dare he let himself imagine leaving Korriban with his son, his wife and the star map? Was that type of bliss really even possible for him anymore? It was worth dying for the chance at it, he knew that for certain. He'd put his life on the line many times for much less before now.

"If Dustil's in there, what condition will I find him in?" he wondered grimly. The war veteran tried to put all the stories out of his mind that he'd heard over the years about what Sith do to their prisoners. He looked at the mammoth doors they were approaching at the entrance of the Academy. Behind those doors was the answer to the question that had not left his mind since Manaan. Could Dustil really be alive and a student at a Sith Academy? "Why didn't I ask Jolee if he knew if Dustil was here? I wonder if he knew," Carth thought out loud.

Traviata cast him a sideways glance as they made their way over the dusty terrain. "You know Jolee, Carth, you wouldn't have gotten the full story- and that would only torture you. Probably best you didn't ask," she commented. "Anyway, we're about to find out for ourselves."

"He told you something," Carth said quietly, as they reached the main and only entrance from Dreshdae.

"There you are. I was about to send out a search party," Yuthura greeted the pair. "Follow me. I will take you to Master Wynn."

The massive academy doors opened into a large stone walkway. The building itself was ancient and was made of intricately carved stone, intermingled with it were all types of modern technology, from surveillance cameras to banks of turrets. Control panels were also randomly dispersed along the long corridors Yuthura walked quickly through the vast passages until eventually they came to an immense meeting hall, the walls, floors and ceilings were are made of etched stones that were perhaps old as the Sith themselves.

Traviata felt the glacial like cold, from the moment they'd touched down on the planet, but now here, in this place, she felt like her blood was turning to ice and that she might never feel warm again. She resisted the urge to wrap her arms around herself as they came to a stop at the fringe of a group of Sith students meeting with their instructor, presumably Wynn.

"We will wait here until he's finished speaking to these students," Yuthura instructed.

"That is the wrong answer. You have failed again," Master Wynn said sternly. "Who can tell me the penalty for failure?"

"Punishment," one of the female Sith spoke up.

"That is right," Master Wynn directed Force lightening from his fingers on the young man in front of him. He fell to the ground, writhing in agony, begging for mercy. The smell of burning flesh filled the room. Traviata thought she'd be sick.

After several moments the boy stopped screaming and then his body stopped moving, accept for involuntary twitching of muscles.

"Sometimes the result of failure is death. Failure is not acceptable for a Sith," Master Wynn, said his eyes now staring at Traviata. "That is your lesson for today. Class dismissed," he finished and motioned for them to come over.

"Who do we have here Yuthura?" Master Wynn asked, his black eyes still on Traviata as the group approached the large, heavily tattooed humanoid man. Traviata felt a chill run up her spine as she drew closer to the Sith Head Master of the Academy. This man was evil, and he was intrigued by them, she could sense that much from him. She'd found her senses dulled lately, she felt it was due to her frequent thoughts of Malak and Revan. In truth, she hadn't been the same since Tatooine. Being here on the dark planet and especially this tomb like school, left her feeling almost smothered in black cold nothingness.

"This is - Jane. She left the Jedi Order, they had no tolerance for her passion. She wishes to train here at the Academy. I believe her to be an excellent candidate for your consideration," Yuthura explained.

Uthar Wynn stared at Traviata for a moment and then his gaze traveled to Carth before shaking his head. "The Jedi and their hatred for passion and love. Hmmph, and they call us evil," he finished, his eyes back on Traviata.

"You'll find the Sith have a very different code. So you want to be a Sith? Train here at the Academy?" Uthar asked Traviata.

"Yes, I would. I know a good deal about the Sith already," Traviata offered, her gaze meeting his unflinchingly, though she wanted to run. "You'll find me an excellent student," she said, feigning a confidence she didn't feel. Their success relied on her winning this atrocious beast over. She had to succeed.

"Really? We'll see. You just witnessed how harsh the penalty can be for failure. True or false? There is nothing worse than love." Uthar asked, speaking quickly.

"False," she fired back.

"True or false? It is our passion that fuels the Force," he replied rapidly.

"True," she returned.

"Very good, you are correct. I can feel your power, it swirls about like a cyclone, and you have a very- unusual aura. But to understand why passion is important, that is another story," Uthar said with a smug smile. "Can you tell me?"

_Peace__is__a__lie,__there__is__only__passion.  
Through__passion,__I__gain__strength.  
Through__strength,__I__gain__power.  
Through__power,__I__gain__victory.  
Through__victory,__my__chains__are__broken.  
The__Force__shall__free__me._

She paused after reciting the Sith code and then continued. "We are made powerful through our strength, which is fueled by our passion. This gives us power that allows us to achieve victory and our freedom," Traviata finished.

She didn't know she'd remembered the Sith Code from her Jedi training, but she was glad she did. Traviata could feel Carth's eyes on her back, and his unease.

"Yes, indeed. You do have great potential. Good job bringing her to me Yuthura," he conceded, his gaze now on his apprentice. "You may take her and her companion to her quarters. You will be in charge of her training," he added.

"Yes, Master," Yuthura said bowing slightly and then gesturing to Traviata to follow her.

Traviata followed Yuthura through the labyrinth of damp, dark, stone corridors that led her to their quarters. Traviata looked around the spacious room, noting the double bed, bathroom, computer station and ample storage space. Mixed with the stone floors, walls and ceilings it was a strange combination of the ancient architecture and technology.

"This will be your quarters for now. If you do as well as I expect, we'll get you a room with some doors quite soon," Yuthura explained from the doorway.

"This is great," Traviata replied, trying to act natural but feeling like she was being crushed from the inside out by the weight of the evil that flowed through the building.

"Your training will begin tomorrow. See that you don't wander around into restricted areas. They're marked on a map of the Academy you can access via the computer," Yuthura explained.

Carth waited impatiently for the Twi'lek to decide to leave, taking in every detail of their surroundings. They weren't staying in the place one second longer than they had to. If he didn't find Dustil then they were going to find the star map and leave as quickly as possible. The entire facility and its inhabitants so far had made his skin crawl. He knew of Traviata's special training for deep cover missions, was aware that she'd been trained extensively on the art of blending into hostile environments. He wasn't prepared for the affect it would have on him watching her slip into this identity. Listening to Traviata assume her dark role and recite the Sith Code had shaken him to his core. They weren't staying in this place or on this planet one second longer than was necessary.

"Your companion doesn't talk much," Yuthura commented hovering near the doorway. "Of course, that's the best kind," she added with a laugh before leaving.

"Oh, if she only knew," Traviata thought, as she watched the Twi'lek tred gracefully away. She could tell that Yuthura had been very beautiful once, but the dark side had obviously taken a toll on her features, making her look harsh and weathered. Traviata guessed her to be twenty or twenty five years older than Mission. She sensed great sadness in the woman, besides the anger she carried around with her.

As soon as the woman was out of sight, Traviata collapsed onto the bed, lying flat on her back, where Carth joined her, lying beside her, both staring at the ceiling.

"You okay?" he whispered, after a moment.

"No, not in the least," she said softly.

"You wanted to clean up. Why don't you join me for a shower," Carth said standing, extending his hand to her, hoping she'd take the hint and not think he'd lost his mind.

There was no doubt they were under surveillance, he wasn't sure if there were cameras in the room or not, but they'd undoubtedly wire the rooms for sound. The bathroom was the safest place to talk, thankfully he had a com disruptor in his jacket pocket. It was supposed to create about an eight to ten meter 'safe zone', but with Sith tech involved, he wasn't really certain how much protection it would offer. He hadn't much use for that type of tech as a Starship Captain, but on this type of mission, it could mean the difference between success and failure.

"Okay," Traviata replied, taking his hand, playing along.

Once inside the room Traviata turned on the shower, and thumbed the control to close the door, thankful the bathroom at least had a door.

"This should cover our conversation," Carth said, briefly flashing the com disruptor to her.

She nodded her response.

"We check out the map, get our bearings and then sweep the facility. If we get caught, you're new and we were lost. If we don't find him, then we're leaving and heading straight for the Sith Valley and the Star Map. We are going to be like ghosts-"

"Ghosts," she repeated, staring at the waves of steam rising from the shower, lost in her thoughts. The extremely hot water mixed with the white mist, made the small confines more like a steam sauna almost immediately. Something about ghosts on Korriban. She couldn't remember reading it- but she must have, unless it was something from a nightmare. Something to do with Malak. That had to be it. She had a nightmare once about Revan and Malak in some cave on Korriban, and there was a ghost. They were searching the caves for the star map. Or was that from the vision? What was wrong with her, it was all getting confused, meshed together somehow. Malak had to be at the bottom of it, or it was Korriban- or perhaps both. Traviata tried harder to separate the thoughts, make sense of it.

"Hey, I said are you all right," Carth asked, his concern evident, his hand cradling her cheek.

"Yes, I'm okay," she replied, her voice distracted.

"You didn't answer me the first five times. I was getting worried. It's like you were in some sort of daze," Carth noted uneasily.

"Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts I guess. Nothing important," Traviata explained.

"You're a terrible liar," Carth's accused. "Well at least to me."

"So you keep telling me. I'm fine though- really. Don't worry, lets go look for your son," Traviata offered, loving the feel of her husband's arms, which were now wrapped around her waist.

"We stay together when we're searching. I have a bad feeling about this place. I've learned to trust my instincts. I can't shake the sense that something awful is about to happen and that it could- destroy you," Carth said quietly, squinting through the steam to see her. He bent over and turned off the water.

Unfortunately, she had a bad feeling too and that couldn't be a good thing. She was terrified it was about his son though, not her. "Okay, we stay together. No problem."

"Really. That easy? You don't want to split up to cover more ground? Or go by yourself because you can blend in easier," Carth asked frowning.

"No. I think you're right, we should stick together," Traviata said mildly. "Plus, I don't know if I'd recognize him from the videos you showed me on the way to Korriban."

"Okay- well, after you then," he said mildly and gestured to the doorway with his hand, lines forming between his eyebrows. Something was not right with his wife.

Less than twenty minutes later they were systematically combing the barracks. They'd already checked out the prison, there was only one poor wretch in there and it wasn't Dustil. They came across a lot of students about the right age in their search, but none of them were Dustil. Several hours later they were traversing the only passage they hadn't covered.

Traviata locked her arm through her husband's arm. She was glad that at least she'd been able to shake off the strange experience she'd had earlier. She'd decided it was the affects of the Sith world, worsened by the school. There was no doubt it was going to be difficult to keep her head clear while there. That wasn't the foremost thought in her mind at the moment though. She was very worried about how Carth would react if they didn't find Dustil.

Carth was stepping slowly now, his hope was fading. When they'd checked out the last dorm room, the Commander's shoulders had an uncustomary slump to them.

"Is that thing on?" Traviata asked, jabbing at the pocket he'd had the com disruptor in earlier.

"Yeah," Carth replied blandly.

"Listen, he could be out in the Sith Valley. Or he could be training, or-"

"Stow the pep talk- I recognize one when I hear it. I should, I've given enough of them," Carth interrupted. "It was foolish to get my hopes up. You've seen what it's like here. He'd never survive here long."

"Listen, Carth, I'm sure there are passages that are hidden and he really could be out doing anything - he could be-"

"Walking down the corridor," Carth trailed off, stopping dead in his tracks, his eyes staring with disbelief as Dustil approached them.


	30. Chapter 29 - Sith Interrupted

**A/N: **

Many thank yous to the readers and reviewers! I appreciate you more than you can possibly know. Miss T, Thank you, and I'm so glad you're back and I hope you are well. Yes, there will be much bad assery from Carth and Dustil to come! I also want to thank those who messaged me, I'm grateful for your input!

Wishing peace, joy and love to each and everyone of you!

Rochelle

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Sith Interrupted**

"_The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed."_

**\- Eminem**

* * *

Slowly, he made his way down the tomb-like hallway, the only sound his footsteps, echoing loudly in the otherwise silent passage. Dustil continued his approach to his father, oblivious to his presence, his attention absorbed by the datapad he was holding.

Carth's heart stopped and then began racing, he couldn't believe his eyes as he watched his son close the distance between them. It was Dustil, he knew the moment he laid eyes on him, there was no doubt in his mind. Jordo had been right, and not just about him being alive. Judging by the Sith uniform Dustil was wearing and his presence in this place, he was indeed a student here.

"Dustil," Carth called out, his churning emotions causing his voice to catch. "Dustil," he repeated, this time louder.

"Yeah, who want's to know," Dustil asked curtly, looking up from his datapad.

"Dad?" he asked, his tone and expression changed instantly, reflecting his shock and happiness, his tablet slipping from his grip and tumbling to the ground.

The first thing Traviata noticed was that Dustil physically looked just like Carth, only about twenty years younger. The second thing was that the initial delight she'd sensed from Dustil, had quickly evaporated and was replaced with rage and resentment. She mustered the best smile she could when Carth looked over to her with unrestrained pleasure. Father and son were reunited, but their emotions were diametrically opposed. Her heart ached for the pain this would cause Carth when he discovered it.

"I- I - it really is you," Carth exclaimed, returning his attention to Dustil, taking a step towards his son, unchecked tears of joy rolling down his face.

Dustil's features turned to stone, "Great. Figures you'd show up now," he sneered, quickly snatching up his device from where it had landed and stormed past his father, fixing Traviata with a withering look.

Traviata felt Carth's pain and confusion as he stood there as if rooted to the ground, his eyes glazed over. She felt the weight of all he carried settle heavily on him. Too many years filled with too many battles and too many losses.

She placed a tentative hand on his arm only for it to fall aside as he suddenly rushed after Dustil, following him to his quarters. Traviata trailed after the pair, but came to a stop just outside the room's opening.

Helplessness, it was a feeling she abhorred, and it was never so intense as it was right now. There was nothing she could do to help, but stay out of the way. Her involvement would only inflame the volatile situation, and if Dustil had his dad's temper, things were going to be explosive enough.

"What do you mean? Dustil, I rushed to Telos, I looked everywhere for you. Oh - you must think I didn't- you must hate me – Listen, I've done everything I could to find you. I've chased every lead, hired people to search for you, called in every favor - I couldn't find a trace of you anywhere," Carth explained in desperation, now only a few steps away from him.

Dustil met Carth's gaze briefly and then turned his back to him abruptly, his body rigid as he felt his father's touch on his shoulder.

"Son, I did everything I could to find you – after years of searching, eventually I came to the only conclusion that was logical. The losses were catastrophic on Telos, the house was nothing but a pile of rubble and your mother – well she died in my arms shortly after I arrived on Telos..." he trailed off.

"Typical. Never around when we needed you. Oh you'd show up eventually, but it was always too late," Dustil accused, shaking off his father's hand whirling around to face him. "It's true, some things really never do change," Dustil fired back contemptuously, his hate filled eyes focused on his father, his hands balled into fists at his side.

"YOU WERE ALWAYS SHOWING UP AFTER WE REALLY NEEDED YOU- WHERE WERE YOU WHEN THE BOMBING STARTED? WHEN I FELL OFF MY BIKE? WHEN I GOT BEAT UP? WHEN I NEEDED HELP WITH A GIRL? WHEN MOM WAS CRYING AT NIGHT BECAUSE SHE WAS LONELY AND YOU HADN'T ANSWERED HER MESSAGES?"

"I'LL TELL YOU WHERE, HELPING COMPLETE STRANGERS WHILE YOUR FAMILY SUFFERED!" Dustil added, his hands on his hips, his face just inches away from Carth's.

Traviata sunk back against the archway, barely in view from inside the room. She closed her eyes, it was too heart wrenching to watch. She let her head lean heavily against the porous old stone, uncaring of how frigid it was. Her husband's anguish was palpable.

Carth already carried around so much anger, distrust, hatred and pain because of the events surrounding Telos. That burden was not going to lighten, not today anyway. Dustil's issues with his father were not going to be settled quickly or easily, and definitely not by one conversation. It could take years.

One more thing for Carth to lay at the feet of Revan, Malak and Saul.

Traviata opened her eyes and felt her heartbeat pickup at the sight of cloaked pair, intent in conversation, just down the hall from where she stood. Her spine stiffened as they moved closer, her ears straining to hear what they were saying. It was then she noted one was wearing a mask and that their forms were a mere ghostly visage. Instantly she knew, it was Revan and Malak she was watching. Then they faded away, like a mist in the wind.

She sighed, at least Carth didn't know how crazed his wife had become on top of everything else he had to deal with.

Could Malak really be sharing his memories with her somehow, she asked herself. Could it have been as Bastilla suggested, after they first met, that it was due to her memories of Revan? That didn't make sense though, unless Bastilla was there with them at the time. That was improbable, if not impossible. What then? You have to figure this out before you completely go insane, she reflected. Traviata closed her eyes one more, leaning further into the rough wall, a sinking feeling settling into her.

The Commander had listened to the list of his crimes ground out by his son with venom. He was so busy fighting the wars, he'd let down his family- not just once, but always. He'd been there for the Republic, but not his wife and son. He couldn't argue with what Dustil said. He'd failed as a husband and father. He'd thought that the videos and frequent com's had helped make up for his absence. He realized now that they were a pathetic, hollow substitute. He hadn't been available to them when they needed him, his son was right.

"Dustil - I'm sorry, I know," Carth let go a long breath, running a hand through his hair, struggling to find the words. "Look, son – I'm sorry. I can't deny one thing you just said. But believe me I never realized it had been so hard on you and your mother. I wanted to be there, I really did. I thought I was the one who'd suffered the most by my not being there. The longing I had to be with you, for all the things you mentioned, and more-" Carth paused, his memories flashing back to all the videos he'd received of missed family events.

"I can't change the past. I'm here now though. I love you, Son," Carth replied quietly, his eyes holding Dustil's. "I'm in the middle of a mission, but I'm here to rescue you. I came as soon as Jordo told me he'd seen you on Korriban. I need to get you out of here. Now," he informed him in a tone that allowed for no argument. His son was alive, he was getting him out of there immediately. He wasn't screwing up the chance to save him now.

"Rescue? I don't need to be rescued. That time's long passed. I'm a Sith now, they give me everything I need. They've taught me how to take care of myself, to be strong. I don't need you, I don't need anyone," Dustil shot back darkly.

"Sith? No way, over my dead body," Carth informed him sternly.

"That can be arranged, old man," Dustil returned, breathing heavily.

For a moment, Carth stood there. Trying to get his mind wrapped around the fact that his son had just threatened his life. This wasn't Dustil talking, it was the years of brainwashing by the Sith, he assured himself. At least his willingness to threaten his own father. There was no time now to undo the damage done. He'd have to come, whether he wanted to or not.

"You are coming with me out of here. Now," Carth took a step closer to Dustil, a muscle twitching in his jaw. The pair were now literally, toe to toe. Each of them fixed in their positions, their eyes narrowed, both breathing quickly."You are my son, you are no frakin Sith."

"Son? They gave me a place to stay, food, a purpose, they were here for me when I needed them, and are always here for me. They care about me-"

"Care about you? There for you when you needed them?" Carth spat. " I knew it- You've been brain washed. The Sith care about no one but themselves. They're the reason I hadn't been home in years. You know all this, you hated the Sith," putting firmness in his voice. "They're the ones who killed your mother- not to mention decimated your home world."

"No – you killed mom. You left us there alone-"

"I had no way of knowing you weren't safe there, Dustil. Telos IV wasn't in the F.O.B, it posed no threat to the Sith, you should have been safe. The Sith killed your mom - Saul Karath, Malak and Revan," Carth added.

"That was Revan and Saul's fault. Revan's dead, and Karath will get what's coming to him one day. Darth Malak would never do that," Dustil shot back.

"Really? I just watched Malak bomb Taris, the entire planet- it's now just a smoking pile of rubble. The casualties included Sith soldiers and personnel stationed there. You could have been assigned to that planet Dustil. You really want to be a part of that? Think of the families that were destroyed, like ours, when that happened," Carth pointed out.

Dustil looked surprised at the information. No doubt the Sith limited their access to information and more than likely it included all of Korriban. In Carth's mind Dustil was a prisoner, physically and mentally, he just didn't realize it. He'd been manipulated into thinking the Sith were something they weren't.

"You didn't know about Taris," Carth stated plainly. When Dustil didn't respond, he knew he was right.

"Son, everything you said about me is true. I was an absentee husband and father, but it was to try to make a better and safer Republic for you to live in. It doesn't mean I don't love you and it doesn't mean you have to add to my list of failings by joining the Sith. If I failed you, then it's my failure. Be angry at me, but don't do this, Son. Don't become an enemy of the Republic – of Telos. Don't join with people who would drop bombs on helpless women and children- kidnapping some of the ones left alive. Filling their heads full of lies and hate, turning them against the ones who truly care. I love you. You must know that somewhere deep down inside you."

Dustil stared at his father.

"How did you even get in here?" Dustil demanded, his eyes still angry, his tone now a bit softer.

"It doesn't matter. It's complicated," Carth replied, letting go a long breath.

"Why is she here? She part of the complication?" Dustil retorted, his eyes on Traviata.

"Always," Carth replied, his eyes flickered in her direction. " Now's not the time, it's- well, complicated," he continued, holding up a hand as Dustil started to interrupt. "I promise, I'll explain everything, but after I get you out of here and someplace safe."

"I'm sure you know the place is bugged right? You being Captain Republic and all, any minute a division of troopers are going to burst in here and kill you and- your_ complication_ as well- probably me too, just for talking to you," Dustil informed his father.

"No one can hear us and I promise you, I will get you out of here," Carth assured him. "Will you come with me, Son?"

Dustil's gaze held his father's for a moment. "Maybe. I don't know. Can you prove what you said? You know about Taris?"

"Absolutely. Come with me back to the ship, you can see for yourself," Carth assured him.

Not yet- I need time to think. Just to be clear, it wouldn't change anything between us though," Dustil countered.

"Okay, that's fair," Carth agreed nodding, drawing closer to his son. "I'm so sorry- I never realized, never meant to hurt you or your mother. I love you and I'm so grateful you're alive," Carth told him, his voice quivering a bit at the end, he wrapped his arms around his son, hugging him tightly. Dustil didn't return the embrace, but he didn't break it either.

"Devil hounds, plasma mines, and of course- the ghost," Carth paused, shaking his head at the thought.

"Not to mention the combined horrors of the other tombs, including giant bats, spiders and oh yeah one extra crazy Sith instructor- but the ghost," he hesitated, his eyes flickering to the tomb they just left.

"Offhand, I can't think of a time I've seen anything creepier," Carth continued, as he stopped just outside the blackness of the tomb, slipping on his shades as he spoke, his eyes quickly scanning the Sith Valley. There was a lot of activity in the area, students everywhere. Absorbed in archeological excavation, most seemed oblivious to their presence.

"Mmmhmm," was all Traviata could manage, her attention on the sword in her hand. Her bare fingers running along the notched ebony blade.

"What are going to do with that thing? You're not keeping it are you?"

"Absolutely not," she said, grimacing. Even now she could feel the evil emanating from the object. "But I'm not sure what to do with it yet," Traviata confirmed, dropping the sabre as she attempted to fish it through her belt.

"I've got it," Carth said, quickly retrieving the foil and sliding into his belt. "You sure you're alright, that got pretty intense in there," he asked, studying her intently.

He didn't know why he bothered asking. He knew she wasn't okay, and that he wouldn't get a straight answer. It had become SOP for them during the week they'd been at the academy.

"I'm fine, thanks, stop your worrying. Really," she replied casually.

Carth nudged down his sunglasses, revealing the disbelieve in his eyes.

"It's difficult to be here, yes, but I'm okay," she offered.

His finger pushed his glasses back in place and he looked away at her response, wondering when she was finally going to tell him what was going on with her. He knew one thing, his patience was wearing thin. Whatever it was, it was no doubt beyond his skills to help her with. If he hadn't sworn an oath to uphold his duty, he'd already have his wife and son on the ship and halfway to Republic space. Far, far, away from Sith, Jedi and ghosts.

"Actually, I'm doing better than usual. Now, that is- Ajunta Pall is no longer a ghost, turned from the dark side, found redemption and is finally at peace and one with the Force," she added.

Traviata actually hadn't been completely shocked when the ghost appeared. She'd had a vague sense he was there before they even entered the tomb, that she attributed to one her nightmares or visions, or Malak's influence- somehow. It was hard to differentiate between the two anymore they happened so often. Whatever the cause, they were starting to mash together like nutrient paste. Causing the line between reality and trance state to blur at times.

"Did you say redemption? For him? The first Dark Lord of the Sith? Seems wrong and impossible if you ask me," Carth put in.

"Still, whatever his crimes- I am proud of you. You were very kind and compassionate- it was amazing to watch."

"But see, this is where he finds redemption, Carth. It wasn't me, he was already remorseful for what he'd done. I just helped him move on- he'd suffered a millennia lingering here. Surely that was long enough, even for you," Traviata returned.

"Don't be too sure about that," he grunted. "He's responsible for a lot of deaths and deaths yet to happen at the hands of Sith," Carth snorted contemptuously, and gave his head a shake.

"You have a forgiving heart, Viata. Too forgiving in my opinion. I can't do it- I want the likes of Malak and Saul to pay for what they've done. The Jedi play fast and loose with power they shouldn't tamper with," he added giving her a hard look.

"It needs to stop- so yeah, I want to see every Jedi who's corrupted by it pay and pay dearly," he concluded.

The latest stunt he'd seen the Council pull on his wife was completely reckless. Sending an acknowledged powerful but untrained padawan on this mission after a dark Sith Lord? It was an invitation to disaster and mayhem. No wonder there were so many crazed powerful fallen Jedi wrecking havoc in the galaxy.

"I know you do, I do too. I want to see justice served as much as you do. It's the only way to keep the citizens of the Republic safe. That's one of the reasons why I joined the military in the first place. All I'm saying is, everyone needs forgiveness one time or another," she replied, hooking one of her arms in his, giving him a bright smile. "You can do both."

"Not me, I'm not built that way. We'll have to continue to disagree on this topic," Carth shot back with a frown.

"One day you may be glad I'm so forgiving," she teased, standing up on her tiptoes, kissing him lightly on the mouth, one hand clasped behind his neck. "Besides, and thankfully, you are not as hardhearted as you make out Commander. If you were, you'd never have fallen for me."

"Well that's true enough," he quipped, his eyes crinkling up as he smiled. "Ouch," he grunted as she playfully backhanded him in the stomach, chuckling lightly.

"Do you ever consider the fact that most of our conversations are in the middle of doing impossible things, surrounded by people dedicated to killing us?" she noted, her arm settling around his waist, his arm catching her tightly to his side.

"Yeah, I do," he agreed nodding, his gaze vigilantly scouring their surroundings. He wasn't willing to share his thinking on that with her, at least not yet. In truth, it had occupied his thoughts since Tatooine when she nearly died.

So much so he knew what course he was plotting when they left Korriban. Dantooine. Where he'd drop off Dustil, Mission and an undoubtedly unwilling Traviata. He'd finish the mission, but without them on board. They knew where they had to go on Manaan, thanks to the shared vision Traviata and Bastilla had when they landed on the water world. Their presence was unnecessary for apprehending the last star map. He wasn't risking those he cared about most any longer.

Dantooine wasn't his first choice by any means. It was simply the best of bad choices, something he'd grown used to over the years. He'd chosen that destination due to one important fact. He did believe that the Council would and more importantly _could_ protect them from Malak and his forces though.

He had no intention of even discussing it with Traviata until they were well on their way to Dantooine. There was no doubt in the commander's mind what her reaction would be.

Carth sighed, bringing his mind back to the moment.

"We'd better get moving. We've been here a while," Carth said mechanically.

Traviata took a step forward, leaving the protection of the alcove they'd been standing in, a whirl of arctic air hitting her. Instinctively responding to the onslaught, a slight wave of her hand sent loose rocks and already broken stonework flying forward, landing in a pile at the foot of the ramp to the cave.

"Oritsir! Haar'chak! Could this planet be any frakin' colder," she complained, swearing fiercely, breaking his grip on her. She stamped her feet against the cold, nestling further into her jacket, shoving her hands deeply into her pockets.

Carth's brow furrowed, his expression deeply troubled. His wife had become increasingly moody. Sweetly kissing him one moment and swearing in Mando'a about the weather the next. That was typical of her behavior lately, but not for her usually. Everything considered, who could blame her, he thought. But this was something different altogether.

"C'mon, lets get this over with. Just one more and we're done," Carth noted, his arm wrapping around her shoulders, leaving a trail of dust behind them as they strode quickly to the next tomb.

"Yes, you're right. There's just one more. Naga Sadow's tomb," she replied, mustering a smile. One more, she could do that. Then she could be away from the blackness, get warm and maybe even find some answers to what was happening to her. Maybe it was time to talk to Jolee, come clean on it all and see if he could help.

"Surely there can't be another ghost- should be easy," she quipped.

Traviata felt her stomach muscles tighten as they arrived at the last tomb. It was well guarded, gun turrets in place; this was not like the others. The soldiers powered up their weapons as they reached the entry ramp.

"Move along," the guard barked, gesturing with his blaster.

"Not so easy. That definitely means..." Traviata trailed off, speaking quietly as they obeyed the guards.

"The star map is definitely in there," Carth put in.


	31. Chapter 30 - It's Complicated

Chapter 30

**It's Complicated**

"le vrai est trop simple, il faut y arriver toujors par le compliqué."

("The truth is too simple: one must always get there by a complicated route.")

_\- George Sand [Letter to Armand Barbès]_

* * *

"That's all of it- at least what I can safely access given our location. I could show you more, but I can't compromise the security of the ongoing mission. Anyway, it's still irrefutable proof that what I told you is true," Carth offered, as he leaned around his son and switched off the monitor he was sitting at.

The commander took the seat next to Dustil, letting his ankle rest on top of his knee, his hands resting lightly on the arms of the chair. Time to wait and hope.

There was no sound but the beeping and chirping of the various systems in the com room for several long agonizing minutes as Dustil digested the information on Taris.

"So you were there when the bombing started," Dustil finally spoke, staring at the dark monitor.

"Yes, I was. My ship had been destroyed first. I crash landed in an escape pod on Taris."

"You? You used an escape pod? Didn't go down with the ship?" Dustil asked with obvious surprise.

"Didn't make any sense to die for nothing. The ship was a complete loss- I'd done all I could for the crew. Besides, I needed to survive so I- well it's not important right now. It's-"

"Complicated," Dustil put in, his hands folded together on the small work space in front of him, still staring blankly in front of him. "Yeah, you've been saying that a lot. Was she part of _that _complication too, that woman you were with?"

Carth raised an eyebrow at that, and picked up his mug of stimcaf, taking a long draw, considering his answer. When to tell Dustil about Traviata? He'd been trying to avoid that topic until he got on better footing with his son. Still he couldn't lie to him and he was going to find out the truth, and soon, especially if they stayed much longer on the ship. Dustil had always been extraordinarily intelligent, no doubt he realized there was more to their relationship than business.

Carth sat his cup down, leaned his elbows onto his knees, clasping his hands together in front of him.

"Yeah, she was. She was a crewman on my ship," Carth explained, staring at his hands. He would tell the truth, but not until he had to. "We escaped to Taris together, and then also, she and some of the other current crew members on this ship escaped from Taris during the bombing. It's a," long breath, "long story. Anyway, it was touch and go for a while, but we made it off."

"Any chance you'll really ever explain your complicated long story to me?"

"Every chance, I promised didn't I? I still don't break my promises son. Just- not now, after we leave I will," Carth assured him.

"That is if you decide to come with me," he added, sensing his son stiffen. Dustil was coming with him one way or another, but it would be easier on their relationship if he came willingly.

"When they started bombing Taris, were you scared?" Dustil asked, his attention on his hands.

Carth looked up at his son, caught off guard by the question. Dustil must have been terrified when Telos was destroyed, unsure of what was going on, wondering what to do and where to go. The commander didn't have to imagine the thoughts that would plague the son he knew.

Could I have done more, saved more people; if I was stronger, better, more of a warrior, more of a fighter? These were questions a man, hell any soldier asks of the night when you're all alone and you've survived a tragedy. The night never answers, but self recrimination and regret is always glad to.

"Hell yeah I was scared," Carth answered bluntly.

"You said your ship was lost, how did you get off the planet," Dustil asked, his eyes now meeting his father's.

"He stole a ship- or well we did. Hell of a battle getting it too. Very bucket you're sitting in," Canderous answered, from the doorway.

Carth had heard the unmistakable sound of the Mandalorian's boots on the deck plates as he approached, but had hoped that he would walk by. The crew knew they were on board, but Carth had asked them to steer clear. Leave it to Canderous to ignore his wishes.

"You stole a ship?" Dustil's eyes flickering between the two men.

Carth shot Canderous a glare. "It was officially confiscated from a crime lord, by an officer in the Republic Fleet, in a time of war. It wasn't theft."

"Word it however you like Fleet," Canderous said with a loud laugh. "We killed the bastard for it and took off in it. Mandalorians call it something different, to the victor go the spoils."

Silence.

"What do you want Canderous? I asked everyone to give us some privacy."

"Where's Traviata? I have a bone to pick with her," he returned.

"She's at the academy, which if you'd done your job, she wouldn't be."

"As if you've ever been able to stop her from doing what she damn well pleased," Canderous added.

"Is Traviata your complication?" Dustil asked his father.

"Oh you said a mouthful there boy," Canderous said with a hearty chuckle before leaving the pair.

"Sorry about that. Ignore him- yes I mean no, I mean," Carth paused, this was not the right time to tell him the complete truth about that. "To answer your question, yes, the woman you met with me at the academy, her name is Traviata."

"You have a Mandalorian as part of your crew on this ship?" Dustil asked in obvious surprise and disgust, his disbelieving gaze on his father.

Carth let go a long breath, nodding slightly. "Yep- I do. It's-"

"Complicated," Dustil added, meeting his father's eyes. "Must be for you to have him on board."

Carth gave him a small smile, "You know that's right."

For an instant, the corners of Dustil's mouth turned up slightly in response, before his customary scowl returned. However fleeting, he looked to Carth like the son he remembered. Dustil was still in there behind the mask.

"It's a pretty crazy story, unbelievable really," Carth's tone thoughtful. "I imagine you've racked up a few stories of your own, I'd love to hear them."

"Like you have time to hear them."

"I don't, but I'll make time," Carth persisted.

Just then Mission walked by the com room, catching Carth's attention by the way she was dressed. She looked like she was heading out of the ship, a bag slung over one shoulder.

"Whoa, wait a minute Mission- where do you think you're going," Carth asked sternly, swearing to himself. Was Canderous even attempting to keep anyone on board?

"Oh hey, Carth," she greeted him, her eyes careful to avoid Dustil. "Don't burst a vessel, I'm just going to Czerka for Canderous. He's been working on the hyperdrive you killed getting here and needs some parts. I'm taking Zaalbar and HK with me."

"No damn way- I said no one leaves the ship and I meant no one. Especially you and especially with that psychotic droid and most especially dressed like that. There are slavers everywhere, I even saw a wookie in a cage in one of the shops," Carth informed her sternly. "I don't know what the hell Canderous is thinking, he knows better."

"Alright, alright- I didn't realize. It may be possible that I was supposed to have HK go- alone," Mission offered guiltily. "I wanted to look around at their tech, maybe get a drink. See what I could dig up on my own."

"Only thing _you're_ likely to dig up here is a slaver working for a Hutt. I swear, between you and Traviata," Carth admonished as Mission gave him a quick hug.

"Hurry back, I miss you guys, even your nagging," Mission threw over her shoulder as she left the room.

"Don't leave the ship," he yelled after her.

"I won't, I won't," she replied, muttering something under her breath.

Carth noticed she was walking very slowly as she left, with a little extra swish in her stride. He looked over to see his son staring intently after Mission.

"This discussion we've had on board- how you were with her- Mission," he paused. "Why couldn't you have been more like this when I was growing up," Dustil accused, bitterness raw in his voice. "It didn't even feel like you cared..."

The Republic soldier let go a long breath, "I was an idiot. It took me losing everything and everyone I loved, and then miraculously being given a second chance to realize the truth."

"Which is?" Dustil asked when his father hesitated.

"None of it matters if I fail the ones I love. I will continue to do my duty- I will get my revenge on Saul and Malak and finish this frakin' mission, one way or another- but I swear to you, I will make time for you, always. I do care, I love you son."

Dustil's eyes flitted to the doorway and back to his father. "The twi'lek. Mission? She's part of your crew too?"

"No and yes, she's not supposed to be here. It's- part of the long story. She'll be on board until I can get her someplace safe," Carth offered up, mixed feelings about his son's obvious interest in Mission.

"I'm still not sure about- us. I need time to figure that one out. But I don't want to stay with the Sith anymore either- plus I would like to hear this long story of yours. I'll leave with you," Dustil added.

"Good, I'm glad son," Carth said, his voice catching slightly, betraying his emotion. It may have been Mission's presence that finally won his son over to the idea of leaving, but at this point he'd count it as a victory.

"You're not ready to leave yet are you? I need to go back, talk to a couple of buddies. One of them had family on Taris," Dustil asked. "I owe it to him to tell him what I learned."

"I have something to finish up before we leave," Carth paused, his mind racing for the best solution for his son. He wanted him off the planet now, but there was no practical way of accomplishing that. "Talk to your friends, I admire your loyalty, but make it quick. We may have to get out of here in a hurry."

There was a beep on the com, causing Carth to swear silently, his hand loudly pounded the control panel. "Yes, what is it" he asked curtly.

"Commander, I need to speak with you before you leave the ship."

"Bastilla, can it wait? I need to get back to the academy, we've been gone a while and it's late as it is and not to mention Traviata's been in that place alone for hours now."

"No it can't wait and- I will be brief."

"First time for everything", Carth said under his breath.

"Fine, doesn't sound like I have a choice," Carth replied, punching the button firmly, letting go a long breath, he rose. "Sorry about that."

"You command this mission?" Dustil asked coming to his feet as well.

"Yeah, well mostly- I really don't want to say it's complicated again," Carth said spreading his hands. "But it is. It's not a normal mission, it's turned into more of a special operation." Even thinking of trying to explain it to Dustil made his head hurt. Where would he begin? It sounded insane, even to him. Always had actually, but he went along with it anyway in the hopes it would end the war.

"Indeed, a very special operation," Bastilla cut in frowning.

Dustil jumped at her sudden and silent arrival. "Holy crap."

"A moment of your time in private, Commander."

"I'm sorry Dustil, this will just take a minute. Will you meet me in the common room we passed on our way here?"

"Yeah, sure," he muttered, coldly eyeing Bastilla as he passed her.

"What," Carth asked with steel in his voice, checking his chrono.

"How is Traviata handling being here?"

About the same as she was, maybe a little better judging by the looks of her, and he didn't think that was possible. Bastilla looked awful; her cheeks were sunken, black circles under her eyes, no makeup, sallow complexion. Instead of her customary scanty highly elaborate attire, she was wearing a simple flowing robe.

Carth shrugged, "As good as can be expected, considering."

"Commander, a few more details," she said with reproof. "This is important. I mean her mood, her actions, her visions, nightmares. I can barely sense anything from her in that place. The darkness is so strong- it makes it difficult. Has she been violent- angry?" Bastilla snapped sternly.

Sounded like Bastilla had been expecting Traviata's troubles, as well as obviously experiencing them herself. Carth didn't know if that made him feel better or worse.

"Like you, she has a short fuse lately- It's affected her in all the ways you mentioned, to varying degrees. But overall, she's okay. What do you know?"

Bastilla nodded. "Nothing, it's just that being here for a Jedi- especially for her- well it's unimaginable for someone who isn't a Jedi. The darkness calls to you constantly, it's an unrelenting assault on your senses. But if you've noticed no major shift in her behavior, then that is good news."

Carth's eyes narrowed in suspicion, his brow furrowing deeply. "Seems like she's doing better than you actually- but what did you mean by especially for her?"

"Oh, just that she's so untrained, with no mentor to help guide her through this while she's at the academy," Bastilla replied, her gaze shifting under his steady stare.

Lying, but that was nothing new. He was certain she'd been lying to him from their first meeting. As usual Traviata was involved in it somehow.

"There's something more you're not saying- always is with you, but if she's in danger you need to tell me," Carth replied. "I can't protect her if I don't know what I'm fighting."

"In a word- evil. In the end, you may be the one who needs protecting, or you may be her anchor to the light- I've said too much. Be careful Carth," Bastilla warned before quickly retreating.

Carth watched her leave, his head doing a double take. "What the hell was that," he said barely above a whisper.

Carth walked over to the com punching at the controls. "Jolee?"

"Yes," the old Jedi answered mildly.

"Better keep an eye on Bastilla- I don't think she's well," Carth warned.

"I already am, have been for a while," Jolee returned.

"Noted," Carth said heavily.

The sense of dread and fear he'd been having just doubled. Something wasn't right, and it was more than just the affects of being on Korriban.

* * *

"Is the idea of murder so appalling to you? Maybe I misjudged you. Are you certain you want to be a Sith," Yuthura asked darkly.

No not at all, but I can't tell you that, Traviata said to herself dryly.

The Jedi had visited Yuthura in her quarters after returning back to the academy. Carth was with Dustil and she'd felt led to show Yuthura the sword she'd recovered earlier. She'd hoped to gather some intel on Naga Sadow's tomb in the process. She not only got information, she'd hit the mother load, though it came with ramifications.

"It's not that- could you go over your plan again?" Traviata understood what she proposed very well. She was busy formulating her own scheme and needed to make sure she could align the two.

"Ah, you're afraid it won't work? I assure you, he'll take you to the tomb for your final test. He's been very impressed with what he's seen you do on the training floor. Once you present him with that blade, coupled with my recommendation, there's no doubt," Yuthura assured her.

"It will only be the three of us in the caves. Not like here, where he's constantly surrounded and we'd be vastly outnumbered. You are powerful, the two of us will be able to defeat him. Then I will become the headmaster. This is the way of the Sith," Yuthura finished.

"Okay, I understand. Count me in," Traviata replied. There was no other apparent way in, and she didn't have to kill the man. Though to escape with the star map, might require it anyway.

"Aren't you worried about being overheard? There's surveillance everywhere," Traviata noted, her eyes darting around for emphasis. "What if Master Uthar discovers your plan?"

Yuthura smiled thinly. "I'm in charge of reviewing security footage revealing any subversive or unusual activity. Incidentally, quite a bit of the surveillance on you has come across my desk due to the garbled sound. It's quite odd- some might think you were in possession of a com disruptor and that you were trying to hide something," she informed her, pausing to let that soak in.

Traviata swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry. The Republic spent a lot of credits training her for this type of situation. Come up with a clever explanation, she scolded herself. Her mind raced. Words, words- she needed to say something. Anything. "Who, us? What would I have to hide? Besides, you approached me in the cantina. It's not like I was trying to get in here," she offered.

"Hmm, perhaps. Well it could be caused by any number of things of course. The building is ancient, and the students often don't hit where they're aiming with the Force lightening and it wrecks havoc with the electronics. Don't worry about it, I'm certain it is just a technical malfunction," Yuthura returned, watching her student intently.

Traviata waited, holding her breath. There was an unspoken 'but' left hanging in the air. No doubt it was coming.

"But had you not agreed to my plan or if you try to back out, I may just have to bring the issue to the attention of Master Uthar- Couldn't help but notice what great affection you and your companion- John- share. He's an interesting human, makes frequent visits to a Sith hopeful, Dustil. Funny thing, their resemblance to each other is uncanny. Odd, I just realized there's something wrong with the audio when they're together too," she finished, her voice rippling with soft menace.

A chill went down Traviata's spine at her words. She had them. There was nothing that would explain it. Their cover, if not completely blown, was severely compromised. If things weren't bad enough, they'd implicated Dustil as well. One thing was certain, Dustil had to get out of there immediately. His safety was now her top priority.

"Suffice it to say that you're not the only one who has disrupted surveillance footage. Our conversation is completely private," Yuthura assured, her self satisfaction obvious.

Traviata fought the desire to call her lightsaber into her hand. Three easy movements and the woman would no longer be a threat. The teacher had no idea how outmatched she was. That was not an option though, at least not at the moment. Yuthura was the way to get to the star map.

"Okay, as I said before, count me in. You'll have my full cooperation," Traviata affirmed.

Traviata reached out with the Force, probing the woman's thoughts. Frustration, anger, smugness, sadness and something more. Deception yes, but also perhaps some regret? It was hard to be certain, her mind had been so fuzzy since their arrival at the school.

"May I ask you a question," she asked mildly.

"That depends on the question," Yuthura replied guardedly.

"I was just wondering, why did you join the Sith?"

Why did she even care? This woman had just threatened her husband and his son, as well as her self. Still the Force was urging her to ask.

"The power of the darkside-" Yuthura started.

"No, I understand that part. I know about the power of the darkside. What did you want the power for?" Traviata interrupted.

"You are not a normal Sith- Of course I knew there was something, _different_ about you from the start. I felt it at the cantina and I knew you could help me in my quest," she said, her voice tinged with curiosity.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I was enslaved, it happens quite often to Twi'leks. Anyway, I escaped but was marooned on an uninhabited planet," she explained, walking to her desk, absentmindedly fiddling with the sabre Traviata had relinquished to her on her arrival. "It was the Jedi Order that rescued me actually. Once I became a padawan, I left them to gain more power, to make a difference, to help others enslaved."

"Oh, that must have been awful. I'm sorry that happened to you. Have you been able to make a difference since joining the Sith then?" There was still a flicker of light in this woman. If she could only find a way to fan the flame, maybe she could be saved.

"No- I mean- not really," she admitted, letting go a long breath. "Here. You'll need this back. We'll meet Wynn in the morning. Make sure you get some sleep, you're going to need it," Yuthura instructed, holding out the sword for Traviata, but not turning to look at her. A slight wave of her hand and the door opened instantly.

The weary woman had returned to her empty quarters after her conversation with Yuthura, glad they were vacant. She needed time to think, and without Carth around to cloud her mind further asking probing questions.

The floor was frigid and rough, but she steeled herself against the cold, ignoring her shivering body. Instead of trying to meditate and feel the Force, she'd try just remembering a time when she'd done it successfully.

Crossing her legs, she closed her eyes and let her mind flash back to Dantooine's Jedi Temple and the meditation chamber there she'd spent so much time in. The peace and tranquility she'd felt then. Yes, she could feel the weight lifting slightly, the floor didn't feel as cold. The oppressive darkness of Korriban seemed to push back, causing the image to disappear.

She tried again, focusing on the same image. The way the room smelled of crushed flowers, animal's musk and peat. The floor was no longer hard, but soft like the handwoven mats that covered the warm wood in the meditation room at the Temple. She could clearly hear the wind sighing softly, the quiet murmurings of Jedi as they moved about the Temple and her own breathing. In her mind, she was there. For a few moments at least, before she could hold on to the image no longer. It wasn't much, but enough to leave her feeling much more centered and in control.

The Force. Jedi. Carth. Republic Fleet. Sith. Malak.

Traviata mentally ticked off the list of each thing that changed her life over the past months. How was this happening to her? She didn't even think she wanted to be a Jedi at all anymore. This power she'd learned to wield was too great. Combing through the caves and tombs, she'd barely needed Carth's help at all. Half the time she'd held back, not wanting to hurt his pride or increase his worry about her. The subject of the Jedi and her Force use was an unresolved issue in their relationship. Although they didn't speak of it much anymore, she knew Carth was deeply concerned about her abilities and what they could do to her and others if she lost her way.

Sitting in this bleak place, the idea nauseated her. They only had two more star maps to find. Then it would all be over. They could return to the Republic, resume their duties in the military and start a life together. Their future would be far less complicated if she could just leave the Jedi behind with the completion of their quest. Carth would be ecstatic if she did. Maybe that's what she would do. Until then, she had to figure a way out of this current debacle. A chill ran through her, no longer feeling the warmth that had held her too briefly.

Traviata rose and liberated the blanket from where they slept, cocooned herself into it, flopped onto the floor near the heat vent, and let her back rest against the bed. She devised a strategy quickly to accomplish her goals. It had been in her mind, really since Yuthura made her intentions known. She'd just hoped another way would come to her.

It was a solid plan. It wasn't reckless really, well given her lack of options, Traviata thought wryly. She'd rather not solo the operation, but having anyone accompany her was not an alternative anyway. Retrieving the star maps had been challenging so far, to say the least. Trying to acquire one alone? Her husband and C.O would call it a suicide mission. It was the only way though. She sighed loudly, and let her head lay back onto the bed, closing her eyes. He'd never go along with it, no matter the cost, but he wouldn't have to if he didn't know.

She'd feel better about her chances if she wasn't prone to suffering disturbing illusions of Malak and all his activities around Korriban. Malak had to be behind the mirages, after all he was the star of everyone of them since arriving on the frigid planet. He must be trying to turn her, or drive her mad- she grimaced inwardly.

She was going to talk to Carth about heading to Dantooine when they finished on the Sith home world. The Jedi Masters there would be able to help her, or at least give her some guidance on how to combat whatever the Dark Lord was up to. Could there be some type of a psychic Jedi band aid they could give her? She knew Carth hated the Council, but he'd welcome the idea of her taking a break and it would be a safe place to leave Dustil and Mission until their mission was complete.

Traviata stretched out willing her aching muscles to loosen up, enjoying the calm she felt once she'd decided on a plan to keep Dustil safe and retrieve the star map.

"You know, there's a name for what you're doing," Traviata announced softly, not opening her eyes, savoring the warmth of her nest.

"I thought I got a pass on that when we got married," Carth returned playfully, testing her mood. He continued to lean against the stone archway, where he was watching her, his arms crossed across his stomach.

"Not a chance, mister," she tossed back, doing her best not to smile.

"C'mon, that hardly seems fair."

Carth's footsteps were the only sound in the dim room. Traviata moved briefly to allow him to sit behind her on the bed, and then she rested against his legs.

"You keep that up, and maybe we'll talk about it," Traviata said with a slight moan of pleasure, as he began massaging her shoulders through the blanket.

"How did it go with Dustil? It's the middle of the night, so that's a good sign," she commented, leaning forward slightly so he could reach her back better.

"Yeah, I was hoping you'd be asleep. It went well, I mean- it's as good as it's going to be for a while, especially here. He's at least talking some, that's why I'm so late. After I'd showed him the proof about Taris, he did say he'd leave with us," Carth revealed.

Traviata opened her eyes at that, twisting around so she could see Carth's face. "That's wonderful and will make things a lot easier." She was thrilled at the news for Carth and Dustil's sake, but it would also make her plan much simpler.

Carth shot her a questioning look at that.

"You know, as opposed to dragging him out kicking and screaming," she explained.

"Yeah, agreed. Although I have a sneaking suspicion his meeting Mission has a lot more to do with him agreeing to leave than anything."

"I doubt that, but hey, at least he's got good taste, like his dad," Traviata teased sleepily, fighting a yawn, letting her back melt into his hands. "We get him out of here, give it some time, it will be fine. You'll see."

He nodded, pressuring her forward with his legs. "C'mon, get up," he urged, his hands now resting on her breastbone. He leaned around her, enveloping her in his arms, kissing her quickly on the cheek.

"Not even a slim chance of that," she replied, caressing the side of his face, rubbing the overgrowth on his cheek. "I'm comfortable."

He hadn't shaved since they'd been at the academy, she knew he preferred his old fashioned blade left on board the Hawk, and refused to use the alternative hair removal system provided at the academy. The result was a dark overgrowth peppered with some gray, leaving him looking rakish and dangerous at the same time.

"You _were_ busy on the ship, you didn't even take the time to shave, which I was certain you'd do," Traviata commented, adjusting herself so she could lay her head on his leg, her fingers drawing invisible circles on the outside of his thigh. It was the most relaxed she'd felt since landing there.

Carth rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Took longer than I thought, and then I wanted to get back to you. I didn't like leaving you in this place alone."

"How was everyone? It's so hard to tell here, I can sense them all, but it's fuzzy- like a bootleg holonet recording of a movie," Traviata said casually.

Carth smiled, chuckling softly, one hand absentmindedly playing with her hair. "They're all okay. Mission misses you." No sense in telling her about the state he found Bastilla in. Traviata seemed much better now, more like herself than she'd been in a while. The last thing he wanted was to do anything to change that. It was nice to just _be_ with her for a change.

"I want to hear about the bootleg holonet recordings? Seen a lot of those?"

"Are you kidding?" she asked, craning to her head to meet his eyes, returning his smile. "In boot- tons. Mostly comedies or action vids. We had such a great time."

"Ha, bet you're the first to ever describe boot as a great time. Of course with your previous training, I get that. Still- I don't know. I remember boot a little differently. Tough, regimented, competitive."

"Well yeah, during the very long days that sometimes lasted until sunup, it was like you said. But when we had a little free time or rack time, we had fun. You're telling me you didn't ever do anything remotely entertaining at boot Commander?" she asked with disbelief.

"Yeah, we played some pazaak when we could. Even that was extremely combative, literally and figuratively. I made enough credits to buy my mom a new television though."

"That's sweet, and doesn't surprise me," she replied, smiling softly, picturing Carth as a young recruit and proudly purchasing the gift for his mother.

"How did you guys get access to vids- sorry, I just can't get my mind wrapped around that one. You were on a constant lock down. How did it work?"

"Oh well Trask smuggled them in, we'd-" she stopped mid sentence, her eyes staring unseeing into the dark corners of the room. Suddenly she was choked up with emotion at the memories. She rested her head back on Carth's leg, feeling a wave of grief wash over her at the sound of his name. She did her best not to think of him, it was too torturous.

Carth's hand went still, his other arm gently stroking her back. Traviata very rarely spoke his name, the wound was still too raw and deep. Carth had lost a lot of good buddies over the years, he knew her pain and it never got easier, the list of lost friends just got longer. "I'm sorry. You don't have to go on," he whispered.

"No- no, I want to. He deserves to be remembered," she responded after a long silence. "We'd sit on my bunk, I drew the bottom one when I got there- anyway," she continued slowly, her voice faint, obviously lost in her memories. "For hours at night, after the endless drills and classes, we'd sit, completely exhausted, bitching about our C.O.- and drink warm beer- also smuggled in I should add and watch movies. Sometimes the sound quality was so bad, Trask would make up his own lines. He was hilarious. Before you knew it everyone was hovered around the tiny screen and laughing- forgetting all their worries, for a while at least..." she trailed off, closing her eyes against the tears.

"It's okay to cry, to mourn. You're human and you cared for him," Carth whispered, bending over and kissing where a tear had escaped. "You've kept it in for so long. I'm glad to hear you talk about him."

"He was such a great guy, kind but also a hard ass, and like I said funny- he was an amazing soldier. You'd have liked him a lot."

"I'm sure I would have," Carth said mildly. "He was a good friend to you, he was a brave and honorable soldier, a hero. He saved your life and that makes me forever grateful to him."

Traviata gave Carth's leg squeeze, kissing it lightly.

"Did you have friends like Trask when you were in Intelligence? You never mention your time there. Black ops have a rep for being tight, like a family."

He had a lot of questions about that period in her life, but they never really talked about it in depth. Speaking about her more recent boot camp experience renewed his lingering questions.

"No. Because of my skills, I floated around. Never got close to anyone. That time in my life is really just a blur of training, drills and classes. Lots of nameless faces, I'm ashamed to admit," she answered, yawning loudly.

"I had been out of the hospital about a month, after recovering from an op that went bad- anyway, I'd just got a promotion was about to go on my first solo assignment and bam, I was transferred to Fleet. I was devastated, but then I met Trask and he made it all fun somehow," she added, fighting back another yawn.

"You're exhausted, I am too. Let's get some sleep."

She groaned her protest, not budging.

"C'mon, get in bed where I can actually reach you, I'll finish giving you a massage. You only have a few hours before you have to be up," he said more firmly, scooting forward as he spoke. "C'mon, up."

If only she was faking her fatigue, she thought wryly. She rose to her feet, keeping the cover pulled closely to her and then fell onto the bed, laying on her stomach. Her plan wouldn't work if she couldn't get him to go to sleep, at least for a bit. He didn't sleep much, but she knew he'd doze off periodically most nights, even there. Maybe fully clothed, with one foot on the floor, and his blaster in his hand, but he did nap some.

Carth straddled her on the bed, careful to keep most of his weight off her, he began kneading the web of sore muscles across her back. "So did you have any luck with Yuthura? Did you find out how we might get into the tomb?"

"A little. I think she's going to be a big help and by tomorrow- we'll have everything we need," Traviata replied casually, hoping he didn't press.

"That's good to hear," he commented, his voice reflecting his surprise. "Tell me the rest. What happened exactly? What did she say?"

"Hmm, later- too sleepy," she trailed off, her voice muffled by the covers. "I love you, Carth. Always," she added even softer.

Traviata willed every muscle in her body to go limp, slowed her breathing. Being a little evasive was one thing, but she refused to outright lie to him about it. Feigning sleep was her only defense.

"Viata," he called out softly, his hands going still. "Traviata, I love you too. Sweet dreams," he whispered, when she didn't respond he kissed the back of her head and rolled off her gently, to the other side of the bed.

Carth tucked one arm under his head, rested his right foot onto the stone floor, and found his blaster with his free hand. He stared for a long moment at his wife, as if studying her and then let his eyes close. The two of them sharing a few intimate moments like any normal couple. His son and wife under the same roof. Would be a dream come true, if only we weren't in the heart of enemy territory, Carth thought. "Soon, I will get you both someplace safe," he promised before letting himself doze.


End file.
